Choosing Fate
by Fanwoman
Summary: A successful mission ends in an unexpected attack, and the repercussions will change their lives forever. For mature readers only. KibaHina Final chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1: The Cycle of Hate

SPOILERS: Through _Naruto_ chapter 342 and/or _Naruto Shipp_ū_den_ episode 112/ the second year of _Shipp_ū_den_.

WARNING: This is M for many reasons—there's implied rape, violence, language, and adult situations. Sensitive and young readers should turn back now.

NOTES: This is the first time I've written a story like this. I feel kind of weird about doing such awful things to the characters, but I promise it'll all work out in the end. While many characters have had to painfully face their own inadequacies and grow up, Kiba is too minor to have had this happen to him in the series. I'll be putting him through a lot. Hopefully you'll enjoy how I have him grow.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

><p>CHOOSING FATE<p>

Chapter 1: The Cycle of Hate

Hinata woke to the sound of chains and growling. Keeping her eyes shut, she took in her situation as best she could. She was standing with her arms and legs restrained by something exceptionally painful, and her back was against a rough, curved surface, probably a tree. It sounded like she was still in the woods and Akamaru was chained a few paces in front of her. Someone was muttering to her right—a man's voice, most likely her captor. There was no sound of Kiba. If he were awake but confined, he'd be spewing epithets at their enemy, so hopefully he was just unconscious nearby.

As she concentrated around the pain and began to take in these details, she recalled the last moments before she'd been knocked out. She and Kiba had been returning from delivering basic intelligence on Akatsuki along with a valuable gift to Iwagakure as part of Lady Tsunade's attempt to strengthen diplomatic ties with other Kage. They'd camped in the woods inside their own borders, and Hinata had been leading them for an hour or so since breakfast when she'd heard a crash and shout behind her. Activating her byakugan, the special vision of her family, she had glimpsed someone, but the figure was slumped against a tree trunk and seemed to be no threat. She'd turned to find Kiba worrying over his canine partner Akamaru; the great dog had been splayed across the ground. Landing beside Kiba, she'd tried to use her ocular jutsu to find the root of Akamaru's trouble then she'd been struck from behind.

They had not been given any special message or gift to return to their Kage, so there was a good chance this was an attempt to steal her family's abilities from her. But if that was the case, why was Akamaru still alive?

Summoning her chakra, she tried to concentrate it in her hands so she might break free of her restraints, but the more she tried to build power, the more it drained away and intensified the pain. It was a cold, burning numbness, like when leaving an icepack on too long but many times worse. The effort caused her body to shift, resulting in the clinking of chains.

"Ah, at last you're awake, my dear!"

Hinata's eyes flew open as horror coiled in her gut. Kiba was standing an arm's length away, grinning at her like a cat that had caught a canary. It was a decidedly unKibaish expression. "Kiba...?"

He reached out to pinch her cheek. "Oh, your little playmate isn't home right now." Pausing to thoughtfully tap his chin, he shrugged. "Of course, he's not the brightest bulb in the box, so maybe it's hard for you to tell." He laughed in a way that was completely alien to Kiba's voice and face. It was as though someone else was wearing Kiba like a costume, and it made her shudder.

"What do you want?" There was no point in prolonging whatever this was, and perhaps she would come up with some way out of it if she knew this person's plans.

"Revenge—what else? Your family wiped out mine, blah, blah, blah. You know how the story goes." He leaned close, as though confiding a secret. "You're probably wondering why I haven't just killed you three and taken your body to steal those much-sought-after Hyūga eyes of yours." He ran a finger along her left eyebrow then down her cheek. She fought to keep from flinching. "While I did consider taking one of your eyes to give to your enemies, I despise your clan so much that I'd rather not."

Straightening, he began to pace and use gestures to emphasize his ramble. "So I decided to do something worse. Why end your life when I can ruin it and the lives of those around you? Oh, this will cause such a fuss with your clan! Besides, my abilities are perfectly suited for the task."

As he spoke, she took in her surroundings. They were in a dry ravine covered by a thick canopy of trees. Given they'd been several hours from Konoha when they'd been attacked, it was unlikely they would be overheard, even if she screamed, and no one would consider them missing for several days. Akamaru was muzzled and chained to another tree, straining against his bonds. Beside him were their belongings, including their cloaks. It seemed their attacker really was intending to let them live. As reassuring as that might be, it didn't help her figure out a way to escape.

He turned back to her. "Mind you, I'd really wanted to do this with that blond you like so much, but he's always with some extra-powerful ninja or another." Sighing, he unzipped Kiba's jacket and lovingly ran his hands under his mesh shirt and across his perfectly toned chest, as though admiring a fine fabric. "Still, dog-boy here should do just fine."

It was then she noticed an oozing cut on Kiba's neck. "You've hurt him!"

"Oh, this?" Her captor touched the wound with a little smirk. "Let me assure you, he did this to himself. He took advantage of my difficulty with handling those chains. Seems he had a similar problem once before and tried to end himself in order to stop me." Nodding he smiled. "Even now, he struggles against my control—such language would chafe your delicate ears!—but his intellect and power are no match for mine."

After nearly exhausting herself trying to utilize her abilities, Hinata had come to the conclusion she was confined by chakra-sapping metal, but she pulled against her restraints anyway. "Why can't you leave him out of this?"

Stalking up to her, he put Kiba's hands against the tree on either side of her head. "Because I can't do this without him, and it will hurt you even more if I ruin his life along with yours. You Konoha ninja are so loyal to each other. You'll both blame yourselves for this." A mocking snort turned into a puzzled frown. "This boy's senses certainly make it interesting. Honestly, how can he stand to work with you?"

He brought Kiba's face close to hers and inhaled deeply, eyes closed but brow furrowed as though in a conflicted bliss. "To this nose, your scent is like the combination of a work of art and the most delectable of meals." He moved even closer and ran Kiba's tongue along her jaw then whispered in her ear. "It makes me want to devour you."

Kidnapping and all that came with it were constant risks for Hyūgas, so Hinata had been trained to handle torture. Despite this, because the words were so personal and came from Kiba's own mouth, she couldn't keep her cheeks from coloring.

He pulled Kiba back so he could see her face and laughed again. "Such a modest miss! I wonder if you'll be so shy once we're done." Shifting Kiba's weight to one arm, he reached for the tab of her jacket's zipper and slowly opened it, exposing the protective mesh beneath and giving the cool morning breeze access to her skin. "My, how well-endowed you are, my dear!"

Even though she could guess what was coming, she gasped in shock when he had Kiba cup one of her breasts. He shifted Kiba so he was leaning against her and could fondle both breasts at once. She could feel her cheeks flaming in humiliation and closed her eyes so she wouldn't see the leering face that was but wasn't Kiba's.

"That won't do." He grabbed her chin with one hand while the other tightened painfully. "Open your eyes, my dear, or I'll make this as unpleasant as possible." When her only response was gritted teeth, he smacked her head against the tree. "Open your eyes or I'll hurt him."

She opened her eyes to see Kiba's filled with tears, a bewildering contrast to the smug expression he wore. In all the years she'd known him, she'd never seen Kiba cry, but surely those tears were Kiba's and not their captor's.

"Good girl!" He let go of her chin and returned to groping her. "Now say his name."

"Kiba." She did her best to detach herself from what was happening, to distance herself from what her body was being subjected to.

"Say it again, so neither of you forgets who did this to you."

"Kiba."

One of his hands slid down her body, past her waistband, to the most private part of her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't ignore the fingers probing her. Her training and resolve snapped, but all she was aware of was screaming. Just as she realized it was her own voice, she felt a sharp slap. The screaming stopped.

"Enough of that, my dear." He caressed the cheek he'd struck. "Open your eyes."

Again she saw Kiba's tears, but this time she ignored the rest, focusing on the misery they shared.

"Now that I know it's your first time," said the voice that was but wasn't Kiba's. "I'll do my best to make it good for you."

In a moment of clarity, she realized, no matter what she did, the ninja inside Kiba had already decided their fate. They would live or they would die. Either way, she was not getting out of the chains herself, and there was no stopping what was happening. Unable to bear more, she did the only thing she could; she passed out.

* * *

><p>DETAILS<p>

While this will not be a cakewalk for them, I promise it won't be this evil throughout. I'm currently planning on putting up one chapter a week, but I could put a new one up every few days or whenever. Please let me know how quickly you'd like to read this.


	2. Chapter 2: Anger, Pain, and Pride

SPOILERS: Through _Naruto_ chapter 342 and/or _Naruto Shipp_ū_den_ episode 112/ the second year of _Shipp_ū_den_.

NOTES: Like I said before, I feel kind of weird about doing such awful things to the characters, but this is just the framework the story resides in. Now it's Kiba's turn to deal with the quagmire he and Hinata have fallen into.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

><p>CHOOSING FATE<p>

Chapter 2: Anger, Pain, and Pride

Kiba was aware of it all, every last detestable act the scum who had ensnared him had done—from choking his beloved dog unconscious to chaining up his teammate. It was some sort of jutsu, like the kind Ino used only worse. He had done all he could think of to break it, even trying to maim himself as he had done with Ukon, but he'd barely managed to slow the bastard down.

Once it was clear what their captor intended, Kiba had used every ounce of hormone and glandular control he had to stop his body's reactions, but it only prolonged the inevitable. Once Hinata had fainted, the ninja in control of him seemed to lose interest, merely stimulating him manually until he could get the job done and finishing with Hinata without much fuss.

As evil as all of it was, what made Kiba hate himself was that a part of him had relished the feel of her against him, around him, satiating such a primal need. Most of it was his Inuzuka instincts—sex was reserved for mates and meant to be cherished, a celebration of life and vitality—but some of it was a deep-seated desire for her that shamed him.

Hinata had always been untouchable in nearly every way possible. Her lofty clan put her out of his league. That she'd been in love with another guy for years was a major turnoff. More importantly, he had been her genin teammate, someone she was supposed to be able to trust to have her back, not someone who wanted to lay her down on it. Besides, even with her personal and martial growth since then, she was so damned shy about that sort of thing that any guy who showed interest in her would have a hell of a time, assuming he could survive all the ninja like himself who cared about her and would do anything to protect her.

Of course, there were also countless reasons to be attracted to her—she was beautiful, sweet, loyal, brave, strong, tolerant, hardworking, and unfailingly kind. But he didn't see the point in people wanting what they couldn't have, and Kiba knew he couldn't have her. It was one of the aspects of Hinata he found both admirable and infuriating. Despite their agemate Naruto's unwavering infatuation for Sakura, Hinata's interest in the blond idiot had endured. It had been too long to be some childish crush, but she had never _done_ anything about it. Now that she'd developed a smoking-hot body along with formidable ninja skills, she really should have gained the self-confidence to tell Naruto how she felt. Maybe then she'd either get what she wanted or be able to move on to someone else.

After working with her for years, Kiba's will to protect and support Hinata was almost completely instinctive. So maybe he'd been protecting her from this ugly facet of his psyche. He was usually so self-aware that it shook him to his core to discover a part of him wanted her in the most carnal of ways. It wasn't just the casual appreciation he had for all pretty girls his age; this urge was dark and complex and confused him.

His captor laughed at him. "What will you do, now that you've had a taste of her?" That it was his own voice mocking him only pissed Kiba off more. "Turns out you're more of a dog than you thought, hm?"

All Kiba could do was impotently curse, the words never reaching his lips because of the other ninja's control. Again there was laughter. "You hold onto that anger, my boy—it'll be far more pleasant than what's coming." He had Kiba grope Hinata again. "No mater the circumstances, you've just violated the heir of the Hyūgas. Life as you know it has ended...indeed, they may well end _you_." Sticking his nose in the crook of her neck, he had Kiba inhale deeply. It made him sick to his stomach to enjoy the feel her soft skin and the sublime subtleties of her scent after what he'd done to her. "Even if they don't kill you, I can't imagine Konoha's famous camaraderie will continue to extend to the likes of you. Mark my words, everything you both hold dear will start to fall apart."

With a sigh, the other ninja had him straighten. "Well, as satisfying as this has been, keeping you down has worn me out." He took another sniff, and Kiba automatically cataloged every scent, including the lingering odor of sex. "Your body was fascinating, though, so it was worth the extra effort. Still, I really must be going." His hands moved into an unfamiliar seal. "Cancel!"

Collapsing into a heap, Kiba's whole body jerked in violent spasms as the conflicting impulses between his will and that of the one who had controlled him worked their way through his system. It was like a backlog of messages suddenly arriving at the same time, and he just lay there until he had full control again.

Looking up, all he saw was Hinata's limp form hanging in her chains, her gentle features slack within the curtain of her long, straight hair. Crawling behind the tree, he threw up, relieving himself of part of his anger and doubt along with his breakfast. While he briefly considered trying to find the bastard who'd done this to them, his primary responsibility was to Hinata. He needed to get her out of those damned chains and to the safety and care of Konoha as quickly as possible; indulging tempting thoughts of the hunt would only slow him down.

First he straightened her clothes while trying not to think about how they'd come undone. Then he ripped off the branch that held up the chain for her arms and used his tsuga technique to tear down the tree and free her leg chain. Once he'd carried her to rest against Akamaru, he liberated his dog. Fortunately, Akamaru's constraints weren't made of the same chakra-sapping metal as Hinata's; together they were able to break his partner's chains and snap open the muzzle.

As soon as he was free, Akamaru howled. It was a bitter sound, giving voice to all the anger and frustration they shared. Like Kiba, Akamaru hadn't been able to do a thing to stop what had happened.

Try as he might, Kiba couldn't break the chains or shackles that bound Hinata, and they sapped his strength as surely as they did hers. Testing every material they had, leather seemed the best buffer, so he ripped a sleeve off his jacket and slipped strips of it between Hinata and her shackles. Although the leather helped, it didn't stop the chakra-drain, and he couldn't figure out a way to carry her without coming in contact with the chains. Being unable to use chakra made escaping the ravine they were in a challenge. Since Akamaru needed chakra to get out, Kiba ended up looping Hinata's arm chain over his shoulder like a satchel and climbed with her dangling off his back.

Once they were all at the top, he took a soldier pill to boost his energy for the journey to Konoha. The drain from the chains forced him to walk. He and Akamaru took turns, one carrying Hinata while the other hauled their things and Akamaru's restraints. Perhaps the little amount of evidence they had would hold some clue about the son of a bitch behind the attack. After all, the metal in Hinata's chains was expensive; not just anyone could afford so much. Even without the debilitating effects of chakra drain, it was slow going because Kiba couldn't stand to have Hinata jostled too much or risk her falling off while she was on Akamaru.

Despite the pitiful pace, the trip passed in a fatigued blur. With Hinata draped across his back, her hair flowing like silk across his shoulders and her divine scent filling his nose, Kiba couldn't help thinking about his reactions to what he'd been forced to do to her. The physical gratification was understandable, no matter how unsavory the circumstances, but the root of the dark satisfaction he'd experienced in making her his had to be tracked down and dug out of his soul.

The whole thing had blind-sided him, so first he had to wrestle with the fact he'd been in denial. Learning to not want what he couldn't have had been a bitter but ultimately liberating experience. He relished his ability to need little and live simply; it made him a top-notch survivalist. So it had never occurred to him that childhood lesson could have led him to lie to himself.

Thinking back, he remembered his early days at the Academy, how he'd been drawn to the quiet girl with the pleasant smell who had been nothing like his mother or sister. The first time he'd gotten her to smile, it was like his stomach had been filled with butterflies. How had he forgotten?

He could acknowledge maybe he had liked her as a kid, but he couldn't recall feeling that way anytime recently. As a genin and a chūnin, the only special emotion he experienced for her was the same stronger concern he felt for ninja he worked with whom he considered a part of his pack. What had happened since the butterfly-inspiring smile to create the insidious desire within him?

He remembered overhearing some other kids in class talk about Hinata being a Hyūga—that her clan was rich and powerful, and it was probably the reason she didn't talk to anyone. He hadn't really learned about shyness yet, but he could tell she wasn't quiet to be mean. So he'd asked his mom about it when he'd gotten home. She'd given him a lecture about how some shinobi were different from others, and that he should be proud to be an Inuzuka and not waste his time worrying about people who put on airs of superiority.

Still, he could remember reevaluating his classmates after that. He had always treated everyone as their own person, each as unique as their smell, but it was then he had noticed the physical differences, or _his_ differences, to be precise. While there were other kids with tattoos on their faces, he had been the only one who didn't have round eyes. Even Hinata's unequaled, pale, lavender irises had the same shape as those of everyone else. Occasionally his keen sense of hearing would pick up derisive comments about long canines being a sign of a primitive nature or the smell of dogs being stinky.

Torn between self-consciousness and the pride his mother had encouraged, he had chosen to handle his uncertainty by expanding his ego. Instead of trying to be everyone's friend, he had decided to dominate the petty weaklings with the smart mouths—and it had worked. While he hadn't openly reacted to anything he'd caught them saying, he'd remembered their scents and would run faster, throw surer, and hit harder during practice with them. Soon, he had divided his classmates into three groups: his pack of friends; his prey; and the others, those who treated him no differently despite his differences.

And then there had been Hinata. None of his new-found pride had resolved the question of whether or not Hyūgas were too special to be familiar with an Inuzuka. So he'd gone to spy on them, to see what made them so extraordinary, and he had been amazed. He'd known just how strong his mom was, full of raw, wild power, but he had never seen anything like the controlled might of Hinata's father. It had intimidated him, and when he became Hinata's genin teammate, he'd been more than happy to wait by her family's gate instead of being invited inside.

Although he and Shino had always been reluctantly acknowledged by the Hyūgas, the cool, untouchable Aburames were more welcoming. But Hinata had never been like her family. She had always been accepting and thoughtful, and she acted anything but superior. So while he had to admit her being a Hyūga had always been off-putting, it didn't seem remotely enough to explain the unsavory impulses that sex with her had drawn to the surface.

Introspection had never been Kiba's strong suit, not that he normally needed it. But as he was transferring Hinata to Akamaru, she gasped, and it triggered a startlingly powerful memory. He'd been sitting across the aisle from her, waiting for class to start after recess, when Naruto walked in. The shrimp'd had a split lip, a bloody nose, scraped knuckles, and a defiant scowl. Kiba had been aware the blond drew negative attention like a magnet and had largely ignored him, considering him a weakling not worth the time. But then Hinata had gasped. He remembered glancing over to see her dark brows knit with concern over wide, pale eyes filled with unshed tears. Her hands had trembled in front of her mouth, as though containing a cry of despair.

Kiba's reaction to the memory was visceral. Bile climbed his throat, and he had to resist the urge to bend over and dry heave. Akamaru asked him what was wrong, and he couldn't help laughing. "I'm just remembering what an idiot I can be." Laughter was his natural reaction when dealing with particularly shitty, unavoidable revelations.

Plainly torn between worry for his human partner and confusion at the rare self-abasement, Akamaru chose to lean against Kiba, silently expressing affection and support.

Patting the big dog's head, Kiba let the familiar feel and smell soothe him. "Thanks, buddy. I'll be all right."

Hefting all their things, he started walking again, carefully poking at the twisted knot of feelings the memory had brought up. He had always been a little extra hard on Naruto because the clueless blond was oblivious to Hinata's relentless unrequited interest, but that was just the surface. It seemed he envied Naruto. Kiba honestly felt his life was better than everyone else's, so he wasn't completely sure. But maybe he'd been jealous and denied it.

Buried jealousy didn't seem enough to explain his repulsive reaction, though. Until his defeat against Naruto during his first chūnin exams, Kiba had always thought of himself as superior to the moody class clown. In the Academy, he'd been faster, stronger, and more talented; he'd even had better grades. To top it all off, he'd had a dog, which made him better than pretty much everyone, as far as he was concerned. But despite his defeat during the exams and the failure of their attempt to rescue Sasuke, Kiba held no ill will toward Naruto. Given all the orphan ninja had accomplished since their Academy days, he kind of admired the pipsqueak.

So if repressed jealousy was just the crunchy outside, what was the chewy center of his savage emotional response to a shameful act? Why had he recalled that particular moment? What about it inspired such a strong reaction? Focusing on the memory, Kiba tried to analyze each aspect of it—the sights, sounds, and smells. He realized it wasn't Naruto who had bothered him but Hinata's reaction to Naruto. Even if Kiba had considered Hinata something he couldn't have, he'd still wanted her attention and the amazing sensation of butterflies in his gut.

It all came down to pride. Kiba had never thought of pride as a particularly bad vice; it was such an intrinsic part of his nature he couldn't imagine being without it. But pride had caused him to resent one of the people most important to him. It wasn't that he resented Naruto for being the focus of Hinata's affections but rather that he resented Hinata for not noticing him in favor of Naruto. That resentment had been buried by his denial of interest in her and been festering ever since.

Taking Hinata's virginity had been a triumph of that resentment, and the realization made him feel lower than dirt and tremble with fear. She must never know. She trusted him, might even trust him again, someday. But how could she forgive him if she knew of the vengeful pettiness of his conceited heart? He couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

Pausing to lean against a tree, he heaved for several minutes. Although nothing came out, physically, he felt his resentment had been replaced by shame and guilt. Neither were particularly welcome, but at least it seemed he'd rid himself of the foul darkness hidden within him. Overriding it all was anger—at himself for ever resenting her for anything and being unable to prevent what had happened, at their attacker for doing the unthinkable and getting away with it, at the Hokage for sending them as a two-man team that made them more susceptible to attack, and at the Hyūgas for making Hinata a target.

Akamaru whimpered in concern, but Kiba just waved him off. "Worry about her, not me." Together, they trudged on.

Once they got close to a Konoha gate, Kiba carried Hinata, since Akamaru wouldn't be allowed into the hospital without injuries of his own. He made sure to pull up her hood and tucked the chains into her cloak to hide her from the people they would pass, protecting her privacy. He blew off the gate guards with a harshly barked, "Later," and rushed past the crowds in the streets, his determination and physical strength making up for his lack of chakra.

Bursting into the hospital lobby, he was intent on one thing. "Sakura!" Hinata would have the best care possible. "Sakura!" And it had to be someone who cared for her and would be discrete, someone Hinata would feel comfortable with.

Several white-clad orderlies approached him, their arms outstretched. "If you'd let us take a look-"

"No!" He leaped away from them and nearly ran into a nurse bringing a gurney. A feral snarl caused the nurse to back off, and Kiba claimed the gurney for Hinata. "Sakura!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sakura's voice echoed down an adjacent hallway. "This is a hospital, you know!" As she turned the corner, her eyes rounded. "Kiba, what happened?"

"You've gotta help her." There was a desperate hitch to his voice, but he ignored it.

"Of course I will." Sakura shoved open a door and gestured. She seemed to know intuitively that there was something wrong that required confidentiality. "Bring her in here."

The calm authority in Sakura's voice soothed him, and he followed her guidance without a second thought. "I couldn't get them off." Once the examination room door was closed, he unwrapped the cloaks to reveal the chains that bound his Hyūga teammate. "They sap your chakra. I tried everything..."

Sakura tapped the metal only to pull her hand away with a small yelp. "How long has she been like this?" Without waiting for an answer, she turned to yank open a drawer and pull out several ceramic splints. Removing the leather strips, Sakura began placing the splints between Hinata and her shackles. Hinata looked so frail and fatigued and lifeless. Sakura paused to look up. "Kiba!"

He blinked. "What time is it?" It was odd that he didn't know, seeing as it was a sunny day and he'd been outside minutes ago, but he just couldn't remember.

Apparently satisfied that he was paying attention, Sakura turned back to Hinata and flashed a small light in her eyes. "Just after two."

"Then about six hours."

Sakura frowned as she slipped a blood pressure cuff around Hinata's arm. For a minute, there was no sound other than the pumping and hiss of the cuff and Kiba's labored breath. He hadn't realized he was winded.

After listening to Hinata's breathing and heartbeat, Sakura nodded then yanked open another drawer and pulled out a thin, flexible saw and a pair of thick, rubbery gloves. She tossed the gloves to him. "This is going to hurt, but I need you to hold the shackles." Sliding the saw between two of the splints, she attached the handles, grasped them firmly, and checked to see if he'd gotten the gloves on. "Ready?" In response to his nod, she huffed, "Now!"

The sting of the metal was muted by the gloves, much more than the leather, but it made him wonder how Hinata had remained conscious as long as she had. Even with the gurney's wheels locked, there was too much movement, so once they'd gotten through the first shackle, they transferred Hinata to the floor. Kiba sat behind her with his back to a wall so he could use his whole body to hold the shackle still as Sakura fed her own chakra into the saw blade and powered through their task. Once they cut off the fourth restraint, they moved the awful chains aside and sat gasping for minute.

"Is she going to be all right?"

Using her chakra to examine her patient, Sakura passed a hand over Hinata and smiled. "She's badly drained, but she'll live." Climbing to her knees, she reached out. "Let's get her back on the gurney."

As he wrapped his arms protectively around Hinata, Kiba wondered at his possessive reactions. "I'll do it." Maybe it was because he was feeling guilty, but he wasn't sure, since guilt was a fairly alien concept for him.

While Sakura checked Hinata's vitals again, she observed, "You look pretty awful yourself, and your hands are a mess. Do you want me to examine you, too?"

"I'll be fine." His tone bothered him; there was no gratitude in it. "Thank you."

"You should at least wash your hands."Grabbing him by the wrist, she hauled him over to the room's sink and monitored his progress. "You gonna tell me what happened?"

Kiba shook his head, trying not to wince as part of a nail he'd damaged while climbing out of the ravine finally came off. It was standard procedure to tell a medic what happened when bringing in an unconscious teammate, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "I have to talk to the Hokage first. Do you have any more of those gloves?" Perhaps it was shame that stopped him? Fortunately, Sakura didn't seem too intent on pressing him. While she out more gloves, he bandaged his hands and used Hinata's cloak like a giant furoshiki to bundle up the chains. "I'd like you to be the only one to attend to her."

Raising her hand in a fist, Sakura smirked. "Leave it to me."

He hesitated before he left, halted by the need to touch Hinata, just one more time, as though seeing her wasn't enough to convince him she was safe. Their old genin team had never been touchy-feely, so even as he reached for her, he was puzzled by the impulse. Then it occurred to him, after what had happened, she might never let him touch her again. She might never want to see him again. The thought made his heart ache.

Taking one of her hands in his, he felt for her pulse. It was reassuringly slow and steady beneath his fingers, but the pale skin where the shackle had been was discolored, a combination of having been rubbed raw and burned. It rekindled the anger in his gut and sent him storming out the door and all the way to Hokage Tower.

* * *

><p>DETAILS<p>

Furoshiki = a cloth, often square, of varying size, used to wrap and carry items


	3. Chapter 3: Everything Changes

SPOILERS: Through _Naruto_ chapter 342 and/or _Naruto Shipp_ū_den_ episode 112/ the second year of _Shipp_ū_den_.

NOTES: I have never used this particular plot device before. But the muses insisted, and it seems right, given my ideas about the Inuzukas. This will throw off the timeline, making this a bit AU, but the whole plot wouldn't fit into the series. What am I rambling about? You'll see.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

><p>CHOOSING FATE<p>

Chapter 3: Everything Changes

Lady Tsunade was busy with someone else when Kiba reached Hokage Tower, and it took a great deal of effort not to barge into her office. He spent the time calming himself and separated Akamaru's restraints from all of the mission's baggage to add them to the bundle of chakra-draining chains that had confined his teammate. That way all the evidence of the attack he and Hinata had suffered would be conveniently together.

When he was finally let in, the Hokage was rifling through one of the many piles of paperwork strewn across her massive desk and didn't look up. "I can't imagine Iwagakure sent me a gift. Why do you need to see me?"

While the mission had gone well, she was right. "I'd like to file a confidential report." His voice was so calm it surprised him.

She looked up and was apparently convinced by his expression. With a nod, her aide left, and Kiba approached her desk to deposit the cloak full of chains and hand her a pair of rubbery gloves to help minimize the chakra-drain. The Hokage's eyebrows quirked upward. "What's this?" Untying the ends of the cloak, her face clouded with fury when she saw what he'd brought her. "Surely Iwagakure wouldn't-"

"No, it wasn't them." A surge of anger caused him to tremble, and he drew a deep breath to expel it as he exhaled. "This was inside our borders."

"Tell me what happened."

Perhaps it was the quiet officiousness of the setting and the audience, but somehow he was able to separate himself from his report. It was almost like telling someone else's story, which made it easier when it came to giving her the information she needed, even the parts that shamed him most.

Tenting her fingers in front of her, the Hokage briefly closed her fierce brown eyes. "Another grudge against the Hyūgas...it could be one of countless clans." She tsked and met his gaze. "You did the best you could. Hinata's safe and will recover—that's what's important. It may take time, but we'll find those responsible and handle it appropriately."

Finally, there was something he could do. "I'd like to be part of the team that tracks him. The sooner we get back there-"

The Hokage held up her hand to cut him off. "Given your involvement, that's not going to happen. Besides, you look like you need some rest." Lowering her hand to her desk, she curled it into a fist, though her tone remained even. "I don't know Hiashi Hyūga well enough to predict how he'll react, but you should never underestimate a father's wrath, especially when it comes to his daughter. Once he learns of this, I'd rather have you here than on a mission where there could be a convenient accident."

Grudgingly, Kiba admitted she had a point. He and Shino had always been treated with polite indifference by the head of the Hyūga family. While they'd been acknowledged as Hinata's genin teammates, Kiba felt their presence in her life had been tolerated—that they were accepted only because they were useful in helping to improve Hinata's ninja skills. As much as Kiba wanted to believe Hinata's father wouldn't want him dead, he couldn't be sure. After all, his own father had left when he was little, so he knew nothing about paternal devotion. He did, however, know about _maternal_ devotion, but if this had happened to Hana and another ninja, he couldn't picture his mother turning homicidal. Then again, Inuzukas were only supposed to have sex with their mates, and having a mate was a privilege, one neither he nor his sister had earned.

Just as he began wondering how his mother _was_ going to react to what had happened, the Hokage's aide entered without knocking. "Lady Tsunade, Sakura has sent someone from the hospital. She's asking for you and Kiba to come as soon as possible."

Kiba felt his heart stop beating for a second as fear momentarily consumed him. "Hinata..."

The modest woman held up her hands as thought to appease them. "It doesn't seem to be anything life threatening, but she didn't give the messenger any details."

Standing abruptly, the Hokage marched around her desk and toward the door. "Get the lead out," she snapped at him as she strode past, heels thudding and golden hair flowing after her.

The sun was past four when they reached the long, sprawling hospital building and were taken to Sakura. She had moved Hinata to a private room on another floor. As soon as they entered, the Hokage moved off to consult with her disciple while Kiba stood and stared.

Hinata was awake. A curtain had been drawn between her bed and the door, so she apparently didn't notice him on the edge of it as she watched the other two women. Reclining comfortably against the pillows of her bed, she looked so much better, almost like she should. Her face and hair were clean and neat, though a bandage was wrapped around her head. Her wrists were also wrapped, covering the damage the chains had caused. But as tired as she looked, her gaze seemed alert, and her ivory skin had the subtle glow of health.

Seeing Hinata well stirred a warmth in his gut that was surprisingly strong. Although he was unaware of moving, something caught her attention, and she turned her pale eyes to him. They widened slightly, and a blush stained her cheeks. He had never caused her to blush with just a look; he wasn't sure what it meant. Her small mouth opened, as though she were going to say something, but no words came out. After a moment, she lowered her gaze, and his inner warmth slowly turned to dread.

The Hokage tsked, and Kiba managed to pull his attention away from Hinata. He caught Lady Tsunade muttering, "Why the hell did you ask for him to come?"

He could see Sakura's face beyond the Hokage's shoulder; her expression was a mixture of confusion and anger. "Because he deserves to know."

"Deserves to know what?"

While the Hokage turned with a grim expression, Sakura offered a tremulous smile. "I think Hinata might be pregnant."

If the world had shifted on its axis just then, Kiba could hardly have been more shaken. As his knees went weak, his heart swelled—Hinata was his mate. He hadn't thought it was possible, given the circumstances, but a moment of self reflection revealed releases of paternal hormones coursing through him. Suddenly the potency of his possessive reactions toward Hinata made more sense; somehow his body had known.

Hinata let out a startled little noise as he grasped the edge of her bed to keep himself upright. Closing his eyes, he focused chakra into his nose and took a deep whiff. Her scent was as spectacular as ever, but just along the edge of it was a change. She was with child—_his_ child. That knowledge caused a powerful emotional chain reaction within him. His mother had told him how transforming it was when an Inuzuka became a parent, but he had never paid it much attention. Now he understood.

He heard Sakura move closer. "I can't be sure-"

"I'm sure." Kiba opened his eyes to gaze into Hinata's. She seemed frightened, and he had to resist the urge to reach out and reassure her. No matter how tremendous it was, her pregnancy was the consequence of a terrible experience. While his family's biological reaction to parenthood might be scouring all doubt from his soul, he had to try to keep Hinata's perspective in mind. After what he'd been used to do to her, he should be glad she let him be in the same room.

"Why don't you let an expert take a look?" Lady Tsunade moved so she stood between Kiba and Hinata, breaking the trance of his revelation. With her hands glowing subtly from the concentration of chakra, the Hokage examined his teammate from head to foot, ending with her fingers spread low over Hinata's abdomen.

"Master!"

Sakura's shocked voice set off Kiba's instincts, and he snatched the Hokage's hand away from Hinata. "What are you doing?" His voice was so low and flat that he sounded like Shino.

Lady Tsunade sighed and gave him a sad look. "This has been miserable enough without bringing a child into it. There's a one in four chance she'll loose it, anyway, probably worse given what she's been through."

"No," he growled, tightening his grip on her wrist. "Inuzuka miscarriages are one in twelve."

The Hokage's eyes widened at that. "Even so, what hope is there for this child to have a good life, given the situation of its conception?"

"All Inuzuka children are cherished. This one will be no different."

With a quick twist and a yank, the Hokage freed herself from his grasp. "That's easy for you to say—you don't have to carry and bear it!" Her anger was palpable. "What gives you the right to decide? What about Hinata? You didn't even ask her!"

"Did _you_?"

"Kiba."

They both turned to find his teammate reaching out her hand. He didn't quite process the gesture because he couldn't imagine she'd want him to touch her. But after a moment, Sakura impatiently reached across to grab his hand and put it in Hinata's. Just the feel of her fingers against his palm was enough to soothe him. She was now his mate, and he would do anything for her and their child.

"Kiba, this is all happening so quickly." Despite the horrors she'd endured and this latest shock, her gaze was calm and steady. She squeezed his hand. "I need some time to think about it."

Hope and fear warred inside him. He had already accepted the child and all that would come with it, but Hinata didn't have the parental instincts of an Inuzuka. What if she chose not to have it? She was the heir of her clan. Would her father let her keep it even if she wanted to? The thought caused an ache in his chest that overwhelmed him. Regardless of his grief, all that mattered was his mate needed him to be patient. Unable to find his voice, he nodded.

"I think that's enough." Sakura sounded so businesslike, as though this was any other medical situation. In a way, it helped. "I'll take it from here." Moving around the bed, she put a firm hand on his shoulder and guided him to the door, sliding it shut once he and the Hokage were through.

In a daze, he followed Lady Tsunade. Before they reached the end of the hall, his keen hearing picked up the sound of Hinata weeping. It took every ounce of will he had not to turn back for her. He was startled by a sharp slap against his back.

"If you're going to go through with this, then be a man!" scolded the Hokage. "Hinata doesn't need another crying child in her life. She'll have one of her own if she keeps the baby."

It took him a moment to figure out what she meant, then he reached up to find his cheeks wet with tears. Even when he had stabbed himself while fighting Ukon, he hadn't cried. That bastard who'd taken him over was right; Kiba felt like he was unraveling, coming apart at the seams.

"You're off duty until this gets resolved." The Hokage's voice softened ever so slightly. "Hinata will still be here in the morning. Go home and clear your head."

Home—that was exactly where he needed to go. If the Hyūgas tried to make Hinata's decision for her, Kiba's mother should be able to change their minds. Inuzukas always took care of their own. With a renewed focus, he nodded to the Hokage, rubbed his face dry then took off for home.

* * *

><p>DETAILS<p>

While eight hours is a bit soon to detect a pregnancy, it is more than long enough for the zygote to form and attach to the wall of the uterus, thus starting the process. The rest is because they're ninja!

THANK YOU to all my reviewers—especially Greatness Alone, Hellewise14, and Loweska for reviewing both chapters—I really appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4: Shifting Sands

SPOILERS: Through _Naruto_ chapter 342 and/or _Naruto Shipp_ū_den_ episode 112/ the second year of _Shipp_ū_den_.

NOTES: When I first watched _Naruto_, I skipped the filler after the Sasuke rescue arc. Once I finally watched, I thought some of it was decent, but I understood why most fans didn't like it. One of the many details that bothered me was when Kiba tried to order a cheeseburger for himself and milk for Akamaru. As a devoted dog owner, he would _never_ feed his dog dairy. And I've always thought his relentless energy is partially attributed to his being a bit of a health nut, as someone given responsibility at a young age over the animal that would define him would be.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

><p>CHOOSING FATE<p>

Chapter 4: Shifting Sands

"You did _what_?" Kiba's mother was predictably upset. "Why the hell couldn't you keep it in your pants?"

It had been somewhat difficult reporting to the facts-focused Hokage, with her steely, pitiless gaze; in many ways his mother's anger was more comfortable. No matter how excited he was about Hinata's pregnancy, he was also angry about how it had happened. "I already told you-"

"Of all the females in Konoha, it had to be that simpering Hyūga girl!"

Although cowed by the full fury of his mother, Kiba bristled. "Don't talk about her like that."

She hit him for his insolence, sending him through their entry door into the yard beyond. The dogs barked in agitation and uncertainty. "You haven't earned the right to bring an Inuzuka into this world, let alone correct me!"

"Mother," Hana pleaded, trying to step between them only to be shoved aside. "He was under a jutsu."

"It doesn't matter—it is forbidden!" Stalking up to her son, Tsume paused to bring out her claws, then she raked them across Kiba's right cheek, shredding his Inuzuka tattoo. "You are no longer a member of this clan. Get out of my sight!"

He was so stunned that he didn't even feel the pain in his cheek. It was as though the ground had suddenly opened and swallowed him. The space between heartbeats seemed to last minutes, and he could hardly breathe. Sound was distant and muted, barking and shouting. And the only smell could detect was blood, Inuzuka blood. The clan was all he had ever known, all he knew. If he was no longer an Inuzuka, then what was he?

Something warm and wet swiped across his face. Akamaru was trying to clean his wound. Clutching his partner, Kiba buried his face in the great dog's neck, inhaling deeply. Akamaru was his; he was not alone. If Hinata chose to keep the baby, he would never be alone. But what would happen to the child?

He stood, and the two women grew quiet, sensing his sudden intensity. Having been cast out, he no longer had the right to look his mother in the eye, but he turned to face her none the less. "What of my child?"

"What of it?" There was complete disinterest in her voice.

Inuzuka blood was always dominant, and he couldn't imagine the Hyūgas would acknowledge an illegitimate child with recessive Hyūga traits. "Will my child be accepted as an Inuzuka?"

His mother snarled while her partner, Kuromaru, paced behind her.

"This is not the child's fault," insisted Hana. "Bastard or no, it will be Inuzuka." His sister had regular eyes, not the slits he and their mother bore; she did not have the temperament to be alpha and might never be allowed to have children. Someone would have to lead the family after Tsume.

"Fine! I will acknowledge the child." With that she turned away from them both. "Now get out." Leaping into a tree, Tsume left with Kuromaru at her heels.

Kiba felt like collapsing and never getting up, but he had a dog to take care of and perhaps, eventually, a child. Besides, no matter how much his sister cared for him, she would not defy their mother by letting him linger.

Hana walked with him to the gate and followed him through. Once outside, as though liberated from the restraints of their clan, she hugged him tight. Like a good ninja, she didn't cry, but her voice was strained in his ear. "She can do whatever she likes, but you will always be my brother." Her declaration was simple and heartfelt, and though it was just words, it helped. His life would never be the same, but this relationship would endure. It felt like having something stable to stand on in shifting sands.

Pulling away she took him by the shoulders and gave him a small shake. "If you need help, just ask."

It was as though she had become a lightening rod for the thoughts swirling though his mind. He needed to be careful with his resources, utilize them to the fullest, and she had just offered him something to solve one of his problems. "I need your help."

Giving his shoulders a squeeze, she nodded. "I can bring your things and some ryo." Individual Inuzukas didn't have money of their own; everyone's earnings went to the clan.

"That's not what I mean." Shrugging out of her hold, he knelt, picked up a twig, and scribbled coordinates in the ground. "This is where we were when that fucking bastard took me over." He glanced up to find her concentrating on the numbers. "Ino's ability is line of sight, so I'm guessing this one is to. He had to have been close."

Turning her sharp gaze to him, Hana bared her teeth. "I'll find you a scent."

"Find me _him_, if you can, then send one of the brothers to get me." He growled. "The Hokage told me I couldn't go after him, but I want to take him down myself."

Hana's eyes grew hard as she seemed to weigh Kiba's vengeance against the will of the Hokage. It was no small request he was making. At last she nodded. Then she was gone in a flash, though he could hear her whistle and the answering barks of the trio of dogs who partnered with her. As a veterinarian, she had the authority to leave Konoha without getting permission first; she would come up with a plausible excuse. Coming up with his own reason was one of the many matters he had to deal with; the Hokage didn't give permission for revenge killings.

Standing, he suddenly felt dizzy. Akamaru whined and came up beside him to offer support. This was as far as he'd gotten in his plans, and they hadn't included being cut off from his clan. He had always made himself out to be the leader of his old genin team, so he had to have faith he'd think of something. He'd survived Sakon and Ukon; he would survive this. So with that in mind, he began to walk.

Without realizing it, his instincts led him to the Aburame family compound. Perhaps he subconsciously sought the support and familiarity of his old teammate. Crickets chorused, announcing his approach. As tempted as he was to knock, he was afraid to face Shino's family. They could be so cold and untouchable, and he needed warmth and touch. Besides, what would happen when Shino came back from his latest mission and found out everything? After all, he couldn't imagine keeping this from Shino and Master Kurenai. The thought sent a shiver of dread down his spine. Although his demeanor didn't let him show it, Shino cared for Hinata as strongly as any sibling. Dealing with Shino was yet another concern Kiba would have to worry about...but that could wait, hopefully until after he had worked everything out with Hinata.

Returning to his walk, he thought about his possibilities. Konoha had no transients; everyone had a place to stay. So as convenient as sleeping in a park or training ground might be, it was not allowed. While he could take advantage of his village's temporary housing, he longed for someplace quiet where he could lick his wounds but not be alone. There was no way he could face his old master just yet, but he should be able to crash at a friend's house until he could find a place of his own.

Naruto lived conveniently alone and had occasionally housed people, but he would also ask a lot of questions Kiba didn't feel like answering, if he was even home. Besides, given the blond shinobi's indirect involvement in Kiba's troubled relationship with Hinata, Naruto was probably not the best choice.

Sakura already knew almost everything—so there wouldn't be many questions—but her family had a small, crowded place with no room for Akamaru.

The Naras had the room, but just imagining Shikamaru's astute gaze sizing up his situation and finding him lacking was enough to check that family off the list. That both he and Akamaru would want to hunt the Naras' deer wouldn't help.

Kiba had just come to the conclusion that Chōji was the best option when he noticed the smell of meat. It made his mouth water and his stomach growl. Taking in his surroundings, he found he'd walked to the Akimichi family compound. Knocking on the door, he felt a wave of uncertainty. It didn't really matter what he felt; he and Akamaru needed a place to stay and food to eat. The Akimichis were kind and would have what he needed for his dog. He would bear their poor opinion of him if they would help him; ultimately, he would have to bear everyone's poor opinion eventually.

After a rustle of fabric and the clacking of yard clogs, the gate slid opened. Chōji's mother greeted him with a smile that quickly faded to worry. "Kiba, what's happened?" One hand reached for her heart while the other halted halfway to his face.

"Can..." He didn't think it would be this difficult. He'd never needed to ask anyone for anything like this. When it came down to it, he found he could hardly say the words; pride and confidence were too natural for him. He didn't know how to be humble. "May I spend the night here?" Akamaru barked. "May _we_ spend the night?"

She looked at him wide-eyed for only a moment, then she reaching out and took his elbow. "Come in, Kiba. Come in." Gently but firmly, she pulled him into the entry. "You, too, Akamaru." Then she closed the door behind them. "Come along, and let's get some antiseptic on that cheek."

His relief was so profound it hurt, as though some crushed part of himself could suddenly expand a bit. He had a place to stay, and she didn't ask for an explanation.

"Take off your sandals, dear," she instructed as she pulled guest slippers from a cabinet. "Wipe your feet, boy." Akamaru obediently obeyed her and got a pat on the head for it. Stepping onto the landing and into her house slippers, she slid open a door and called, "Chōza, I need you to finish dinner, please." Once she heard a distant shout of affirmation, she closed the door and held out a hand to Kiba. "This way."

He took her hand and let himself be pulled along in her bustling wake. "I miss Chōji when he's on missions, so it'll be nice to have a boy in the house." She led him past an inner garden surrounded on all sides by a veranda. Sliding aside the door of a room in back, she revealed the changing area of a bath and reached in to grab him a towel and a washcloth. "Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes. You wash up while I find you something clean to wear and get the medical kit." Turning, she addressed his dog. "Do you need a bath, too?" Akamaru shook his head and sat on the veranda. With a nod, she closed the door on Kiba. "Hurry up, all right? We don't let our meals get cold in this house." With that she was gone.

The Akimichis' bath was huge and open to another garden in back. While a part of Kiba was impressed with it, he wasn't able to enjoy its splendor. Washing himself before entering the bath to soak, he was reintroduced to the mess he'd made of his hands and the legacy of his mother's wrath. The analgesic qualities of Akamaru's saliva were especially potent and had numbed the pain in his cheek, but once that and the clotted blood were washed away, the slashes practically burned. The scratch on his neck hurt, too. With his blood turning the bright white washcloth pink and discoloring the water at his feet, he decided to forgo a soak and settled for rinsing himself with the bathwater. It was especially soothing, and with a sniff he the identified minerals that made this water medicinal. It reminded him that, even though he'd lost his clan, he still had all the skills he'd learned while an Inuzuka.

Returning to the dressing area, he found his clothes had been replaced by a dark green yukata with thin red lines running through it. It was a little large for him, but he managed well enough, wrapping the sash around him an extra time to make up for the excess. There was a knock. "You done, yet?"

Sliding the door aside, he found Chōji's mother waiting with a lamp and a sizable medkit. "Don't you look fine in the Akimichi pattern." Smiling, she sat beside Akamaru, her chubby legs hanging off the veranda. She patted the open space next to her, and Kiba sat. "Let's take a look at those cuts, shall we?" Taking his chin in her hand, she tilted his head this way and that. After a tsk, she let go then rummaged through the compartments of the kit, selecting a roll of gauze, a box of butterfly bandages, and a tube of antiseptic.

The shame of the day made it difficult to meet her eyes close up, so Kiba closed his own, shutting off everything else and letting his senses take over. It was an old habit from his childhood that he'd found useful in many situations; doing so helped him focus and made him more calm and confident.

He could hear the murmur of the bath water behind them, and a cricket chirped in a bush to the left. Akamaru panted quietly while Chōji's mother just barely subvocalized a lullaby. The breeze toyed with the pine needles of the garden and brushed softly against his cheek. Gently Chōji's mother applied the creamy ointment with a cotton swab. The yukata was light and soft and smelled of cedar. The salve had a sharp odor, and beyond that were Akamaru's musky scent and a subtle floral fragrance combined with woman coming from Chōji's mother. Further were the smells of the water, bath soaps, Inuzuka blood still clinging to the drying washcloth, the polish of the veranda, the earthiness of the gardens, and finally there was the smell of grilling meat. His stomach growled again.

Chōji's mother chuckled. "There, all done."

He opened his eyes to her beaming face. "Thank you," he murmured. "I may have stained your washcloth...sorry."

She closed the medkit with a decisive snap. "Don't worry about something so trivial. I'm sure you have more important concerns."

The kindness and simple truth of her statement caused something in him to give. For the third time that day, Kiba wept, but this time he was completely aware of it. Gathering him into her arms, Chōji's mother patted his back. "There, there. It'll all work out. You'll see." She held him until he had cried his fill, leaving him oddly empty and somewhat relieved. Then she helped him stand and handed him the lamp.

A man's voice echoed through the house. "Dinner's ready!"

Taking his skillfully re-wrapped hand, she led Kiba to the dining room. The Akimichis had more than one and were using the traditional tatami dining area that night. Tatami and animals were a poor mix, so Kiba gestured to Akamaru to remain in the hall.

From behind the far door, Chōza's deep murmur rumbled, "Ma, open this for me, will you?" Chōji's mother kicked off her slippers and trotted across the room to slide open the door to the kitchen. Chōji's father entered carrying a massive tray laden with food, all neatly arranged in trios of dishes. Upon seeing Kiba, Chōza's eyes briefly widened from the smiling squint he shared with his son, but his mild grin never wavered. "I figured we had company. It's good to see you, Kiba. Please, put the lamp in the corner and have a seat."

After Chōza set the tray on the tatami, he and his wife began transferring the dishes to the substantial table that dominated the center of the room. "Help yourself," he insisted as he settled on a cushion.

Together with the Akimichis, Kiba chorused, "Thank you for the food." Then he had to keep himself from wolfing it all down; he hadn't eaten since morning.

Akamaru whimpered in the hall. It bothered Kiba that he and his dog couldn't eat at the same time, but it would be rude to ask the Akimichis to wait for their own dinner while he prepared Akamaru's. Just as he was contemplating how to ask about feeding his dog, Chōji's mother started gathering bits of meat and vegetables onto an emptied plate. "Is this okay for him?" she asked Kiba as she glanced at Akamaru.

"That would be fine. Thank you very much." He held out his hand for the plate. "But I'm the only one who feeds him."

As he stood to take the food to Akamaru, a new thought occurred to Kiba. Although the Inuzukas hardly lived in the lap of luxury, he had always had everything he'd needed without asking. While a stray dog had to beg to meet its needs, a useful and exceptionally good stray could sometimes do better. So far he had managed a meal, a bath, medical treatment, and a place to stay for the night. Any stray could do that, but he was also useful and good—maybe there was more he could achieve if he would just swallow his pride and ask for it. The Akimichis had no dogs to care for, but there had to be some other way he could be useful. After all, if he was going to be off duty for a while, he really needed another source of income until he could do missions again.

After setting down the plate for Akamaru, Kiba returned to the table and knelt, prostrating himself in front of the Akimichis. "I'm very grateful for your kindness and generosity. I don't want to inconvenience you further, but I would like your help..."

* * *

><p>DETAILS<p>

Tatami = mats made from the folded stalks of rice and soft rush, a traditional Japanese floor covering

THANK YOU to all my reviewers—especially DreaminginOctober, Greatness Alone, Hellewise14, and Loweska for reviewing multiple chapters—I really appreciate it!


	5. Chapter 5: The Morning After

SPOILERS: Through _Naruto_ chapter 342 and/or _Naruto Shipp_ū_den_ episode 112/ the second year of _Shipp_ū_den_.

NOTES: I don't portray Kiba as having been secretly in love with Hinata because, as tempting as that might be, I see him as too transparent to hide something like that. Given Hinata's unwavering infatuation with Naruto, a romantic relationship with anyone else would be very difficult. So none of this will be easy for either of them.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

><p>CHOOSING FATE<p>

Chapter 5: The Morning After

When Hinata woke, she heard her name whispered like a prayer. Opening her eyes, she turned toward the voice. First she saw a narrow hospital vase filled with a rainbow of cosmos in front of a basket of fruit on the little table next to her bed. Beside that was Kiba sitting on a visitor's stool and smiling down at her. Everything between them had been so awkward and intense the night before, yet here he was, seemingly undaunted by the titanic change they had to grapple with. She didn't blame him for what had happened, for what their attacker had had him do. But no matter that someone else had controlled him, he had touched her where only a husband or doctor should, and though she didn't remember it, the telltale ache between her legs made it difficult to deny that he had been inside her. It was impossible not to blush at him.

He chose not to comment on it. "How are you feeling, sleepyhead?"

She had never been a morning person, per se, but both Kiba and Shino were. After years of training and missions with them, she was used to waking with the sun. The light from the window behind Kiba suggested it was over an hour past dawn, but she was still lethargic. "I think the pain medication I was given last night is very effective."

As he tilted his head inquiringly at her, she saw his right cheek looked like a rough gingham, with dark cuts running across his tan skin and red tattoo while white butterfly bandages crossed the cuts to hold them closed. The cuts hadn't been there when she'd seen him last.

She hastily sat up and immediately felt exhausted, but her concern was greater than her fatigue. "Kiba, what happened?"

He shook his head, his usually expressive face a pleasant mask. "Don't worry about it." Holding out a plate of apple wedges, he smiled again. His hands were still bandaged. How badly had he hurt them? "You look better but still tired."

It wasn't like him not to answer her questions, which made her worry all the more. But he seemed so determined to act as though everything was normal that she couldn't help but try to do the same. Readjusting her pillow so she could lean back against it, Hinata could see the tension in him as he resisted doing it for her. "I feel...drained, like an ewer that's been knocked over and had its contents spilled. I know I'll regain my chakra, but right now I feel like I only have a few dregs left."

Once she was resettled, he offered her the apples again. They each had a cheese slice cut in wide V shapes pinned to one end by pairs of roasted beans, making them look like little dark-eyed bunnies. Most people used the apple skin to make the ears. Taking one of the wedges, she nibbled on it. The flavors went well together. "Why cheese?"

"You should always have protein in the morning." He said it in that matter-of-fact way he had with information he'd known for a long time. Between being an expert survivalist and having been solely responsible for Akamaru since the day he got the dog, Kiba's nutritional knowledge was exhaustive. Most of what she knew about food's relation to health she'd learned from him. "How are your wrists and ankles doing?"

Just the mention of them made her aware of how they itched beneath their bandages. "Sakura says it'll take a few days for the skin to grow back properly, but there should be no scarring. She did her best, but the bone bruises on my wrists will take a while to heal." She caught herself absently massaging one of them and consciously stopped.

"Sorry about that." Although there was shame in his voice, his eyes never wavered from hers.

"Why are you sorry?"

He shrugged. "With the chains sapping my chakra, I couldn't figure a good way to carry you out of the ravine. So I had to..." Moving his hands across his chest and shifting his shoulders as though hefting something against his back, his gestures told the story for him. "I knew it would be hard on your hands and wrists to carry all your weight on them, but I was more concerned about getting us to Konoha as fast as I could."

Apologies weren't in his nature, least of all for doing what was necessary. She had always envied his innate self-confidence, so it was a bit odd to be the one giving reassurance. Holding out her hand, he took it, and the restless energy that almost always seeped from him calmed a bit. "It seems like you did everything you could."

Shaking his head, his gaze grew distant with memory. "I might have been able to rig some sort of carrier out of our cloaks and used tree branches and tripwires to haul you up." He'd never been one to doubt himself, and she wondered if her frequent uncertainty bothered him the way his was bothering her, making her feel anxious and frustrated.

"Kiba." With a blink, his focus returned to the present. She squeezed his hand. "I'll be fine, and it's all thanks to you." He seemed unaware that he was running his thumb across her knuckles, as though he'd done it for years. For some reason, she found the unconscious casualness of it deeply intimate. The look he gave her, serene yet ardent, as though she was the whole world, made her blush.

There was a soft knock on the door. They both turned to see it slide open.

"You up, Hinata?" Sakura entered carrying a meal tray. "I brought you-" She stopped in her tracks, mouth half-open, as she took in the scene. Shock was an understandable reaction, given the medic had patted Hinata's back as she'd cried about Kiba last night.

Hinata could feel her blush darken. "Good morning, Sakura."

That seemed to snap the other girl from her reverie. Stomping over, Sakura set the tray gently across Hinata's lap then frowned at Kiba. "What the hell happened to your face?"

Narrowing his eyes, his expression grew petulant. "None of your business."

That definitely seemed to nettle her. "I know you trashed your jacket. But why are you wearing one of Chōji's genin shirts?" Once Sakura had mentioned it, Hinata couldn't help but notice and wonder why.

He just lifted his chin defiantly.

Glowering in vexation, Sakura pointed an accusing finger at him. "Well then, how did you get in here?"

With a smirk, Kiba used his free thumb to point at the window.

Sakura's eyes blazed with disapproval. "It's not visiting hours, yet, and-"

"Sakura." Hinata smiled as the pink-haired shinobi halted her rant and turned to her. "I'd like him to be here, if that's all right."

Frowning, Sakura huffed. "Is he pressuring you about your pregnancy?"

"No."

With her gaze falling to their clasped hands, Sakura nodded reluctantly. "Fine. But he's out of here when I come to examine you later."

"Thanks, Sakura." Kiba gave the medic a toothy grin.

Sakura responded with a shaken fist. "Cause Hinata any trouble, and you'll need a hospital room of your own." With a wave, she left, closing the door behind her.

Returning her attention to Kiba, Hinata found him gazing at her with that same profound look. It was the tiniest bit unnerving. They were dear teammates, but she'd never been aware of his being romantically interested in her before. Now it was as though his entire being was focused on her. Even with her being pregnant, how could that happen in a day?

Squeezing Kiba's hand, she let it go so she could eat her breakfast. She didn't need to feel self-conscious about eating in front of him because she knew he and Akamaru would have eaten around sunrise. After touching her palms together in silent thanks for the food, she fished a little cube of tofu from the soup with her chopsticks. "It smells good." The meal was a simple bowl of miso soup accompanied by a bowl of rice and a grilled sweetfish. Although not fond of seafood, she enjoyed freshwater fish, and she'd spent enough time in the hospital over the years to know this kind was a rare treat.

Kiba sniffed. "It'll do, but there should be some vegetables."

Nodding out of habit, she tried the sweetfish. It was lovely but not as good as when she and Kiba and Shino would catch them and cook them over a campfire en route to a mission. It made her wonder when her other old teammate would be returning to Konoha and how he'd react to what had happened. Shino was not only a fellow heir of a major clan but also a very successful heir—a prodigy of the Aburames and someone she sought to emulate. As much as she admired and respected him, there was no denying Shino had yet to outgrow his fondness for using tactical, by-the-book logic as an excuse to liberally criticize others, so she worried he might cause Kiba more strife. After all, despite how well the two worked together now, Shino and Kiba still had heated arguments from time to time. She had seen the ever-energetic and undaunted Kiba cry twice in one day; he clearly didn't need more trouble. Then there was his appearance this morning...

"Kiba, please tell me what happened after you left yesterday." Sipping the soup, she found it a bit bland but nice.

She heard him shift on the stool and glanced over to find a serious look on his face, the kind he got when analyzing a complex set of tracks. "I promised myself not to talk about the baby until you brought it up. But I can't talk about what happened without bringing it up, myself."

Consciously smiling, she nodded encouragement. "It's all right."

Shrugging, his expression grew sheepish. "You'll find out eventually, so I might as well tell you. But it can wait until you're done with your breakfast."

Continuing with her meal, Hinata ate in silence, constantly aware of Kiba's unwavering focus on her. It was as though he found every move she made fascinating. Slightly uncomfortable with his rapt attention, she ate a little faster than she usually would. Once she was done, she let him take the tray and set it outside the door.

Returning to the stool, he squirmed for a moment. Then he shook his head and straightened, as though preparing to face something difficult. "Before I start, I just want you to know—regardless of what's happened, nothing has changed regarding the baby. I want it. My family will accept it. It will be cherished."

Nodding, she asked again, "What happened?"

"I've been cast out of my clan." He said it fast, like ripping off a bandage.

"What?" It came out as more of a squeak than a word, but with the constricted feeling in her chest, she was surprised it came out at all. She'd known the repercussions of what had happened would be difficult, but this was beyond belief. "Why?"

Placing his hands on the edge of the stool between his legs, he hunched forward, clearly uncomfortable. "For my clan, what happened..." He looked away. "What I was made to do to you..." With a bracing huff, he faced her again. "Mating is a privilege, one I haven't earned."

She could feel herself blushing again, though she was more upset than embarrassed. "But it's not your fault! You were under a jutsu. What could you have done?"

Brushing his fingers along the mark on his neck, his gaze grew distant. "I could have done a better job of offing myself while that bastard was inside me."

"Don't say that!" Her blood ran cold at the thought. "How could I have lived with myself knowing you'd died because of me?"

He blinked at her, his expression puzzled. "It's not your fault, and shinobi die for each other all the time." It shocked her how comfortable he seemed with the possibility of sacrificing his life for her. Was he really so unaware of how much losing him would hurt her?

"But..." She wanted to banish such a morbid idea from his mind. That he could even consider his death to be a better result than the situation they were in made her breakfast churn in her stomach. "But if you had died, Akamaru and I would still be chained in the woods. We might have died, too."

"I hadn't thought of that." After a moment of contemplation, he gave her a resigned smile and shrugged. "Either way, what happened was inexcusable to my clan, so that's that."

First the loss of her virginity, then pregnancy, now this. How could so much personal change happen in one day? It was too much too fast. She could feel the tears begin to sting her eyes as she curled in on herself, drawing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"Aw, don't cry!" Kiba reached out as though to comfort her then stopped himself. "I've been able to take care of myself since I was eight. It's no big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal." Just trying to think about what it would be like to lose her clan was enough to make Hinata's heart ache and head spin. "Don't act like it's not. Without your family, you're all alone in the world, and that's terrible."

"Inuzukas are never alone so long as they have a dog." He said it very seriously then shook himself and self-consciously scratched his chin. "Not that I'm an Inuzuka anymore, but aside from Akamaru, I have you and Shino and all our friends." Pulling at the collar of the loose cream shirt he wore, he grinned. "The Akimichis put me up last night and are going to help me with a place of my own and finding work."

While that was all good to know, one part confused her. "Why do you need to find work?" Ninja didn't have to look for missions; the Hokage assigned them.

"Oh yeah, I didn't get the chance to mention it last night." Kiba bared his fangs in vexation. "Lady Tsunade has pulled me from active duty. She doesn't trust me not to ditch a team and go off alone to take out the son of a bitch who attacked us." Shrugging his aggravation aside, he laughed. "Couldn't come at a worse time, but the part that's a real pain in the ass is the paperwork—changing my official address, setting up my own bank account, signing up for hardship relief. Of course, none of the places I have to go for that are open for another hour."

It amazed her that he could accept such life-altering changes so easily. Remembering his tears the night before, she realized that, compared to becoming a parent and raising a child, changing addresses and work were comparably small concerns, especially for such a self-sufficient person. "Do you know where you'll live?"

"Apparently almost no apartments allow pets, least of all ones as big as Akamaru, which makes sense. I know _I_ wouldn't want to live downstairs from him." He laughed again. "It turns out the Akimichis have a cabin in their woods near the North Wall they haven't used in ages, so they're going to let me rent it."

A cabin in the woods suited Kiba, but she couldn't picture him working a regular job. If she were in his sandals, she had no idea what she would do. All she knew was being a ninja. "What kind of work will you do?"

Grinning, he shook his head. "I had no clue what to do. I was thinking maybe walking people's dogs or working at a veterinary clinic. But the Akimichis have been awesome. They came up with the perfect thing—wild mushrooms. They have connections to restaurants where I can sell them." His eyes lit with excitement. "You know those little brown ones you like?" Kiba always included them in mission meals when they were in season. It had never occurred to her he did it because he was aware they were one of her favorite wild foods. "They're worth 200 ryo _apiece_! Who knew? Not only is the pay about the same as C-rank missions, but I can also give my skills a workout while doing it. I never would have thought of it myself."

"Doesn't it take a lot of time to collect enough to earn a living?" She never paid for anything, except when she was on missions, so she wasn't sure how many mushrooms it might take to cover everyday living expenses.

He shrugged. "I guess I'll find out."

"But..." She looked out the window to check the time, and he followed her gaze. If he had a lot of work to do, he could be spending his time in better ways than watching her eat breakfast. She felt badly enough that he'd lost his clan and home because of her; she didn't want him to waste valuable time on her account.

After a moment he figured out what she was getting at. Laughing, he turned back to her. "Paperwork first. Otherwise I can't even walk through the gates. Besides..." He glanced away, his expression growing sheepish. "After what happened, because you're..." With a shake of his head he determinedly met her gaze again. "I can't not see you, Hinata."

While she could certainly see how guilt might motivate him, his demeanor and phraseology suggested something else, something she wasn't getting. "Why is that?"

"It's an Inuzuka thing."

She waited for more of an answer, but when it seemed nothing more was coming, she held out her hand. He took it, and she gave it a squeeze. "Please explain it to me."

"Even though I have to talk about the baby?" He seemed truly uncomfortable with the idea.

"Yes." Normally she didn't have to pull teeth to get him to talk, especially when the topic was himself, so she couldn't help wondering what it might be.

Glancing down, his gaze lingered on her hips just a little longer than a casually wandering look might explain. As though catching himself doing something embarrassing, his eyes snapped back to hers. "Well, you know how some animals are really protective of their young?"

She nodded to encourage him to continue.

"That happens because of certain hormones being released, usually at birth." Baring his fangs in frustration, he laughed at himself. "I never thought I'd be having this conversation like this, but I don't know why I'm so shy about telling you." Drawing a deep breath, he seemed to collect himself. "When an Inuzuka becomes aware of the conception of their child, it sets off a reaction in them that's kind of like what happens to some animals. It makes us very intense about the gestation. For women, their interest is self-directed, but for men..." He gestured at her with his free hand.

"So that's why..." She couldn't bring herself to describe the odd gazes he'd been giving her for fear it might offend him.

"I can't stop giving you creepy intense looks? Yeah." Brows knit, there was an hint of desperation in his eyes. "Does it bother you too much?"

She could hardly admit that it did, given his own discomfort. "It's okay."

He huffed at her. "No it's not. How could it be?"

Holding up a placating hand, she consciously smiled. "I mean, now that I know why, I'm more comfortable with it."

"This isn't supposed to happen out of the blue like this." He ran his free hand through his hair, and the crackle of static added to the charged air about him. "I'm trying to rein it in, but I really can't help myself." Closing his eyes, he spoke without looking at her. "Many Inuzuka techniques involve glandular control, precise releases of hormones and enzymes to enhance power and abilities. That control comes with a price." Opening his eyes, his irises were momentarily wide and dark and enticing. "I'm used to being the master of my body, but for this, until my child is old enough to fend for itself, my body has a whole lot of mastery over me." He lifted their clasped hands. "This really helps a lot, because I know you're safe and well." With a laugh he shook his head again. "Sorry, I'm not saying this right. Of course I always want to know you're safe and well anyway, but right now I'm biologically compelled to be completely aware of your well being—to smell with my own nose, see with my own eyes, hear with my own ears and..." Sandwiching her hand between his, his voice grew quiet, almost tender. "...and touch with my own hands." He let the words dangle in the air a moment as the ardent quality returned to his gaze. A shiver ran through her, as though in empathy with the slight tremble she felt in his fingers. "I know you like your space and it's a lot to deal with, but-"

Holding up her free hand again, she cut him off with a smile. "Thank you for explaining it to me." It _was_ a lot to deal with, but as overwhelming as it was for her, she could only imagine how much harder it was for him, now that she knew what was happening. In a way, though, he was lucky. He knew what he had to do, what he wanted, while she was still just trying to digest the prospect of parenthood. If only her body would help her be so sure.

There was a knock at the door. Kiba released her hand and stood with a grin. "Guess that's my cue to make myself scarce."

Sakura entered with a few medical items and a fresh pitcher of water to replace the one from the night before. If the medic was surprised to see Kiba, she didn't show it. "Since you're still here, want me to look at your cheek?"

Wrinkling his nose dismissively, Kiba shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine." Turning back to Hinata, he scratched the back of his head. "So, uh...I'll probably visit again around lunch and dinner. Would you like me to bring you anything?"

"I think the flowers and fruit are plenty." Hinata gave him an honest smile. "Thank you for getting them for me."

He responded to her smile with a big grin. "Sure, no problem." Then he made his way to the window to open it and hop up on the sill.

"You can use the door, you know," Sakura chastised.

"Yeah, but this is faster." With one last ardent look at Hinata, he leapt out, leaving the window open to let the morning breeze in.

The fresh, cool air reminded Hinata of the previous morning, before the attack, and the little kernel of satisfaction she always felt in her heart when approaching Konoha after a successful mission. There was something especially uplifting about flying through the trees on the way home. It made her wonder when she'd be well enough to feel that again.

Grumbling, Sakura set down her things and moved to shut the window. "Boys are so stupid it hurts my head sometimes. It's a wonder they don't all die of infections from wounds they're too stubborn to have looked at."

"I think he's just ashamed." She said it as she thought it and was surprised but not embarrassed by her observation. "To have you look at it would acknowledge it as being significant, and that would disgrace him."

Sakura returned to her and began the examination. "I didn't think Kiba was capable of feeling shame."

Hinata nodded politely in agreement. "Neither did I."

* * *

><p>DETAILS<br>Cosmos are late summer flowers and not a kind you'd get in a flower shop, indicating both the season and that Kiba picked them.

Based on the bounties in the episodes leading up to Asuma's death, it seems a ryo equates to a penny, so 100 ryo would be the equivalent of $1.

According to Narutopedia, one of the _Naruto_ databooks apparently says Kiba prepares Akamaru's food and eats with him.

THANK YOU to all my reviewers—especially Hellewise14, Loweska, Greatness Alone, and DreaminginOctober for reviewing multiple chapters—I really appreciate it!


	6. Chapter 6: What Would Naruto Do?

SPOILERS: Through _Naruto_ chapter 342 and/or _Naruto Shipp_ū_den_ episode 112/ the second year of _Shipp_ū_den_.

NOTES: Most fans assume Hinata's mother is dead. I'm going with that assumption. It's possible Kurenai's parents are still alive, but they're not in this. Since pretty much nothing detailed has been said about Kurenai's relationship with Asuma, I'm interpreting it as I see fit, based on what little we know of them and what helps the story. Hinata's tendency to consider the needs of others before herself gets in her way as much as it did mine. My dilemma was this: How would Hinata, being Hinata, come to the necessary conclusion? Hopefully I've made her making her decision make sense.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

><p>CHOOSING FATE<p>

Chapter 6: What Would Naruto Do?

While the opinions of the boys varied wildly, among the girls of the Academy, there had never been any question as to who the most beautiful kunoichi of Konoha was: Kurenai Yūhi. When Hinata had been assigned to be a part of Master Kurenai's genin team, she had initially been very intimidated. Kiba and Shino were both powerful and scary in their own ways, but they were familiar. Master Kurenai had been intimidating in a uniquely self-confidence-eroding way. With her beautiful mane of exotically wavy hair and alluring figure, Master Kurenai made Hinata feel like a frumpy mouse without even meaning to. Then there was the calm, martial confidence and feminine sophistication she unconsciously exuded with just her deportment and voice; no twelve-year-old girl could stand beside such a woman and not find herself lacking.

Despite all that, Master Kurenai's professionalism and understanding, especially when it came to matters regarding Hinata's family and her father's disregard, had given Hinata a different kind of assurance. While Kiba might occasionally let slip a derisive comment about her family's treatment of her, and Shino would wear his aura of menace like a cloak whenever her father or cousin were near, Master Kurenai simply accepted the behavior of the Hyūgas, no matter her personal opinion. This gave Hinata a perspective she had never experienced before. While she, herself, endured her family's treatment because she had no other options, by example Master Kurenai showed her another way.

On the rare occasion her genin team would encounter her father and hear some dismissive comment about her, Kiba would bristle, and Shino would stiffen. But Master Kurenai would not react at all. It's not that the jōnin didn't feel anything—Hinata observed her master too closely to believe that—but that she would let it pass through her like debris passing through a river. And it was not as though her master did nothing in response to Hinata's treatment. Indeed, she took Hinata training as often as possible, sometimes without the boys, and even if Master Kurenai never said anything about it, Hinata was certain it was as much to get Hinata away from her family as to improve her skills.

Observing her master's relentless professionalism, Hinata learned to look at those around her more objectively and to find alternative ways of coping. While still acknowledging her opinions and feelings about others, she began setting them aside so she might interact without being encumbered by her sensitive emotions. It made her more effective in battle and more comfortable working with her teammates and mission mates. From time to time, she even managed not to be upset by a cutting comment from her father or dispassionately cool observation from her exceptionally talented cousin. It was just them being them. Instead of focusing on what they did that hurt her and brought her down, she would let the hurt pass and concentrate on what she needed to do to become the person she wanted to be: as indomitable as Naruto, as powerful as Neji, as successful an heir as Shino, and as effortlessly confident and capable as Master Kurenai. Hinata often speculated she might never have become a chūnin, the middle level of shinobi, without her master's example to emulate.

Of course, the one exception to her hard-won, still-budding equanimity was Naruto, the always-struggling, defiantly determined orphan she admired and had had a crush on since she was little. The last time he'd talked to her directly, she'd passed out then woke to Kiba fussing over her with mocking worry. With Shino's keen observational skills and sharp intellect, Hinata thought it was highly likely her Aburame teammate was aware of her infatuation with the blond genin. Fortunately, Shino was exceptionally discrete and would never embarrass her by commenting on it. In contrast, Kiba had no qualms about teasing anyone about anything. He acted like he didn't know why she would faint in front of Naruto, but she couldn't help wondering if that was the case. Usually Kiba's thoughts flew straight from his mouth without pause or apology, so it was difficult to imagine him holding his tongue regarding a topic ripe for jibes. Then again, it was equally difficult to believe Kiba was so self-involved as to be unaware of her interest in Naruto.

Given how often Kiba acted like nature's gift to the world, it seemed strange that, in their situation, he had not tried to persuade her to marry him or at least be interested in him. There were many possible reasons—the unwritten but often-disregarded rule against romance with your teammates, the circumstances behind her pregnancy, the tumult of his Inuzuka instincts and losing his clan, and Kiba's newly found shame. Still, it was as though he had never considered the possibility she might be interested in him, despite years of him acting like every woman wanted him at least a little. So she couldn't help wondering if he had not made romantic overtures because he was aware she liked someone else.

Pondering that, of course, led to her wondering what Naruto would think if he found out what happened. Worse, what would he think if she decided to go through with it and have the baby?

As she was contemplating different scenarios of running into Naruto and having him somehow know about it, torturing herself with negative reactions despite his more likely obliviously indifferent response, there was a knock at her door.

Hinata said, "Come in" automatically, without thinking about whether or not she was really ready to talk to anyone besides Sakura and Kiba. Fortunately, it was Master Kurenai who walked through the door. At almost five months pregnant, with her expanding stomach showing clearly beneath her tight-fitting top, Hinata's master had never looked more beautiful. Despite the sadness that lingered around her eyes because of the loss of her child's father, her whole body glowed with health and life and a vitality that had never been there before her pregnancy. Hinata couldn't help wondering if she would be prettier if she went through with having Kiba's baby. The thought caused her to blush. She watched as her master noted the blush but let it go.

"I was in for a checkup and heard from Sakura you were here. So I decided to drop by." She held out a small paper bag. "I'd have brought you dango if I'd known you were here, but they had these in the cafeteria."

"That is very kind of you, Master." The smell of sugar and spice emanated from the bag before Hinata even opened it. Inside were a pair of the hospital's small cinnamon buns, her favorite treat. Unable to resist, she pulled out one of them and happily took a bite while her master sat on the stool beside her bed.

"Nice flowers and fruit." Master Kurenai had taken care of Hinata's hospital needs while she was a genin, so she knew the Hyūgas didn't send their heir gifts during recovery.

Hinata chose to redirect the course of her master's indirect inquiry. "Please help yourself." Taking another bite, she realized not only was she ready to talk to someone else but also that Master Kurenai was the ideal person to confide in. She had never needed an experienced, unbiased woman's opinion more. "How was your checkup?"

Having taken Hinata up on her offer, Master Kurenai smiled as she swallowed a bite of banana and rested her free hand on her stomach. "Everything is going fine, though I feel like I'm having to buy new clothes every other week. Plus, I've had to develop exercises to work around the little one." She scanned over Hinata's body, her gaze pausing at the bandages on her wrists and around her head. "How about you?"

"I'm tired but feeling much better today." She set aside the bag, both to save the second bun for later and because she didn't think she would enjoy it if she ate while discussing what had happened. "But I'd like to talk to you about it if you have the time."

"What did Kiba do this time?" There was the tiniest bit of exasperation in her master's voice, and her next bite of banana was slightly more forceful than necessary.

Hinata almost choked on her last bit of bun and had to take a sip of water to wash it down. "How did you know?"

Glancing at the vase, her master smiled. "Kiba was your last mission mate, and only he would bring wildflowers." Tossing the peel into the trash without getting up, her smile flattened. "But it must have been something pretty major for him to bring flowers at all." As kind as Kiba could be in his own way, hospital visits and recovery gifts were not his strong suits.

Nodding, Hinata took a deep breath and began telling her genin master everything. Usually, Master Kurenai could listen to anything and maintain a calm expression, but hints of her unease peeked through in the set of her mouth and eyebrows. By the time Hinata had finished, there was a worried crease to her master's brow.

"So you have to decide whether to keep the child or not." In response to Hinata's nod, her master's gaze hardened. "Does your family know?"

Shaking her head, Hinata began to fidget with the edge of her blanket then consciously stopped. "I don't want them to try influencing my decision. The soonest I can be discharged is the day after tomorrow, so there's still time for me to think things through."

"Do you really think that's enough time to decide something that will change your life?" There was no criticism in her master's voice, just the same, smooth tone Hinata had come to rely on when it came to asking tough but necessary questions.

She shrugged. "I don't know, but I think you can give me information that might clarify my options." After an encouraging nod from her master, Hinata continued. "What is it like to be pregnant?"

Master Kurenai's expression grew soft and sad. "It's not like anything you can imagine. Sometimes it's exhilarating; sometimes it's terrifying. Your feet swell, and your moods swing. Your body changes, and you're easily fatigued." Plucking a pale pink cosmos from the vase, she rolled the stem between her fingers, making it spin before resting her hands in her lap. With the late morning light through the curtains causing a subtle halation around her master, never had Hinata seen her more open or more beautiful "It's more than a little intimidating, knowing you're wholly responsible for a life. It's not like being on a bodyguard assignment or protecting your teammates. Everything you do and everything you eat affects the growth of your baby. Then there's life after birth." She offered the flower to Hinata. "Whether you plan on giving it up entirely or not, everything will change. Even if you never see the child again, you will be bound to it. The memory of your pregnancy will affect your body and thoughts for the rest of your life. And no matter what Kiba says, there's no way the prospect of raising a child on his own doesn't scare him, especially since he has no money."

That her master brought up finances made Hinata consider that aspect all the more. Like her, Kiba had never had to worry about the cost of his expenses, but in a day he'd become acutely aware of them. What if, like Kiba, her family cast her out? While her father had toned down his negative comments regarding her being the heir of the Hyūgas ever since she had become chūnin the same year as her cousin, there was still a possibility he would disown her even if she aborted the child. If she was alone and pregnant, how would she support herself, especially later in her pregnancy, when she would have trouble working? "So did you ever think about not having the baby?" It was something she had wondered many times but never felt she had a good reason to ask.

Placing both hands protectively over her stomach, her master smiled down at her unborn child. "Now, I can't remember how I ever considered it, but when I first found out, I was in shock." Looking back up at Hinata, her expression shifted through a number of emotions before settling on resolve. "We hadn't planned on this baby." Hinata had always wondered, since no one on her team had been aware their master was even dating, but it had been none of her business. "I had been a kunoichi for longer than you've been alive. I was used to having my own space and going out for cocktails and parties, working A-rank missions and leading the high life. Then suddenly I was supposed to give up everything I was used to and stop being the only thing I knew how to be?"

With a sigh, her master looked sad again. "Initially, I wasn't even going to tell Asuma. I was just going to end the pregnancy without him knowing. But Lady Tsunade had established a new rule—all kunoichi pregnancies are reported to her. She persuaded me to tell Asuma, that he had a right to at least be aware and have some input." Hinata was surprised that Master Kurenai's experience with the Lady Hokage was almost the opposite of her own. Perhaps it was because of the difference in ages and consent. Her master's gaze grew misty with memory and emotion. "He was ecstatic. I hadn't imagined he'd be so happy, and he proposed to me on the spot. He even had a ring." Absently twisting the ring with her thumb, she chuckled. "At first, I was mad that he'd only propose to me because I was pregnant and turned him down, but seeing as he already had a ring, it was difficult for me to dismiss his proposal as circumstantial."

Smiling, she held out her hand, and Hinata moved the cosmos to her bun-sticky hand in order to take her master's with the clean one. "If I had followed my first impulse and terminated my pregnancy without telling him, I might never have found out how much Asuma loved me, and I would have nothing but regrets, now that he's gone. Our situations are very different. Your child was not conceived in love, and you aren't even a jōnin yet. Then there's the unavoidable complication of your being the heir of Konoha's most prominent clan. So I don't know how much my experience will help you, but there is one thing I can say without a doubt. No matter what you decide, Hinata, it's going to be difficult. Be kind to yourself and to Kiba, and don't be afraid to ask for help. Give yourself as much time as you can, but most importantly, consider two things: what would make you feel the most regret, and what are you willing to endure."

Her master stood and let go of her hand then made her way to the room's wardrobe to pull out a hand towel. Returning to the stool, Master Kurenai dampened the towel with water from the pitcher on the table beside the bed. Offering it for the cosmos, she snapped the sticky part of the stem off and disposed of it while tucking the rest behind one ear. The pale pink contrasted poorly with her master's blood-red eyes, and its quaint simplicity didn't match her sophisticated beauty. Yet its presence made her master somehow look younger, happier, and Hinata could imagine what she had been like when she was a little girl. Would her master's child have the same, exotic good looks or be ruggedly handsome like its father? It inspired her to wonder what her own child might look like, and that thought made the microscopic speck of cells within her seem more than it was.

Suddenly, her master's eyes widened, and she smiled. Taking the used towel from Hinata and setting it aside, she grabbed her student's clean hands and pressed them to her stomach. Hinata blushed at the intimacy of the contact until she felt a flutter of motion that caused her heart to skip a beat.

"I forgot to mention—I started feeling the baby's movements while you were away." Her master's happiness was palpable, and it brought up a distant memory of doing the same thing when her mother was pregnant with Hanabi. _That's your little sister,_ she'd said, _waiting to come out and be with you._ It had been such a wonderful time in her life, before her mother died, before her uncle died, before everything got so complicated.

"Master, I'm so happy for you!" Would life for her child be complicated? Or would it grow up simply, like Kiba had, despite the fractured quality of its family at its birth. Perhaps Kiba would marry and give her child a sibling, and they would be a loving, contented family, free from the difficulties of clan life. Even if Kiba never married, based on his devoted care of his dog, she knew he would make an attentive father. The thought pleased her, that some part of herself might have the kind of warmth and joy and love she hadn't experienced since her mother's death.

The unborn child stilled, and Master Kurenai released Hinata's hands. "Well, it's still rare enough to be exciting, but Satomi said Konohamaru used to kick her awake at all hours of the night during her last trimester." She laughed. "So I'm not sure how I'll feel about it if that happens."

To learn her master was speaking with Master Asuma's family was also good news."So the situation with the Sarutobis is going well?"

Master Kurenai gave a rare, disgruntled huff. "Asuma's uncle still refuses to acknowledge my child because we weren't yet married when he died, but the families of his brother and one of his cousins have become very supportive. It's good to know there are people I can turn to for help when I need it." There were few Yūhis left, none of whom were directly related to her master.

"Master, you have Team 8 and Team 10 to help, too." While, out of her team, only Kiba had been enthusiastic about the prospect of "helping with the rug rat," she knew the members of Team 10, especially Shikamaru, were quite earnest about aiding in the upbringing of their late master's child. Something had happened when Master Asuma died that transformed the recalcitrant genius into an intent, focused professional, and part of Shikamaru's intensity was centered on the welfare of Master Kurenai and her child. "I always enjoyed helping my mother care for Hanabi as a baby and look forward to getting the chance to do the same with your child."

"That reminds me, I wonder if Shikamaru will be waiting for me? He has started showing up to check on me after my appointments." With a wave, her master gave a wry chuckle. "That's another thing you'll have to get used to, if you decide to keep the baby—an endless list of doctor's visits with constant poking and prodding and questions about all sorts of things you'd rather not discuss. Of course, the Hokage's new rule banning pregnant kunoichi from missions makes it easier to keep those appointments. Then there's all the foods and drinks you should and shouldn't eat..." Sighing, she stood. "You look tired, and I should get going. I could stop by again later or tomorrow, of you like."

Hinata bowed her head and smiled. "Thank you for the time and experience you've shared with me. You've given me enough to think about for one day, but I would appreciate a visit tomorrow, in case I think of something else I'd like to know."

It was ironic, considering her family's abilities made Hyūgas adept at close combat that required they touch their opponents, but after her mother's death, through the process of mourning, Hinata had learned there was no place for casual, comforting touch in the life of a ninja, especially an heir of the Hyūgas. Her experience with her team hadn't altered that perception. The condition of the Aburames, that they housed insects beneath their skin, made them especially adverse to touch; Shino didn't even like sitting. And though Kiba was almost constantly in contact with his dog, he only touched others as needed, to catch them if they fell or carry them if they were hurt. Master Kurenai was no different, so it surprised her when her master reached out to gently cradle her face.

There was something fierce and potent in her master's eyes and a strained tenor to her voice. "If you need anything, anything at all, whether it's day or night, you send someone for me, and I'll come. And if you decide to terminate your pregnancy, I want to be there, because you damn well shouldn't have to go through that alone."

Hinata mutely nodded, in awe of her master's vehemence.

"Promise me, Hinata."

"I promise."

It came out as a whisper, but it seemed to satisfy her master. "Good girl." She patted Hinata's head, something she hadn't done since before Team 8's first chūnin exam. The gesture made Hinata realize she'd been a part of Master Kurenai's life for nearly as long as she was her mother's, and while the thought caused a bit of heartache from the memories of her mother it stirred, it also made her feel reassured. No matter what she decided, her master would still be there for her.

"You're going to make a great mother." Hinata hadn't meant to say anything so overt, but she couldn't help herself.

"You will, too."

* * *

><p>She was still exhausted from the chakra drain, so she slept until Kiba came for lunch. His timing was perfect, arriving within a minute of Sakura, to whom he was surprisingly differential. He even used the door.<p>

Once Sakura had dropped off lunch, Kiba was full of grumbling tales of paperwork and bureaucracy, but he'd managed to get a foraging waiver, which granted him the right to leave the village to hunt and gather food during the regular hours Konoha's gates were open. Lady Akimichi had given him several fresh and dried mushrooms as samples to help him find and identify desirable varieties, and he was eager to start looking for them that afternoon.

Displeased with the lack of vegetables in her hospital breakfast, he had brought her some grilled ones from a robata shop he liked the smell of and hoped to supply, as well as some spinach gomaae, her favorite vegetable dish. While she enjoyed what he'd brought, she couldn't help feeling guilty about it because his own lunch was so meager—rice with beans, pickles, and a hard-boiled egg. Not only was it simple but also small, the rice and bean container no larger than her fist.

When he caught her eying his bento, he frowned and pointed at her with his chopsticks. "Stop that! The bank needs a day to process things before I get access to the payment from our last mission. So this is only for today. I'll be paid in cash for mushrooms, so by tonight I'll be able to eat what I want, plus anything I forage. Besides, I have soldier pills if I need them."

"But you brought me such nice things," she protested.

"Damn straight." He gave her a cheeky grin. "You come first, so get used to it."

It was as close as he got to talking about her pregnancy.

When they were done, and he'd set her tray outside, he presented her with a small paper bag. Inside were the latest volume in a series of novels she'd been reading, a book of puzzles, and a pencil with the bank's name stamped into it.

Like the little brown mushrooms he included in their mission meals, it surprised her that he knew she liked that series. The thoughtfulness of the gifts moved her deeply, so she decided to feel grateful rather than guilty about his spending some of his limited funds on her entertainment. Unsure of how to convey her appreciation, she held out her hand, but instead of holding it like he had before, Kiba flipped it, then tickled her palm like he used to when they were genin, after Akamaru had learned the trick to make her laugh by licking her palm. Once her giggles became helpless gasps, he relented.

"I do what I do because I _want_ to. You don't need to thank me for anything, ever." While his tone was light, his gaze was fairly serious. "Rest up. Feel better. And I'll see you tonight."

After giving her hand a squeeze, he left the way he'd come, through the door with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Another nap and healing session with Sakura later, and Hinata felt wide awake and the tiniest bit restless. Perhaps it was due in part to the cinnamon bun she'd had on an almost empty stomach, but mostly it was because she couldn't stop contemplating her dilemma.<p>

She had tried following Master Kurenai's advice in figuring out what to do about her pregnancy. While she was fairly sure she could endure almost any outcome, every option ended in some form of regret, and she couldn't decide which regrets would be greater than others. Perhaps it was one of the concepts her master had been trying to convey—there was no one, ideal solution.

So she attempted to detach herself from her situation, separate it into salient points, and analyze them as logically and practically as Shino would.

No matter her decision, her relationship with Kiba would change, and a part of her was afraid of that. While she'd seen less of Kiba after they'd become chūnin, he was still an important part of her life and well-being. She could confide in him concerns she felt were too unprofessional to share with her master, and although his advice wasn't always helpful, that he listened and tried to help was reassuring. As much as it worried her that she might lose that emotional security blanket, there was no way to know what would happen one way or another. So she decided it was a neutral issue and not to let it factor in.

If she ended the pregnancy, Kiba might remain all alone...well, other than Akamaru. Then again, she had never asked how long Inuzuka partners lived. Now that he was no longer an Inuzuka, would he be able to get another dog if Akamaru died from battle or old age? Regardless, her decision wouldn't alter the outcome of that problem, so it shouldn't be taken as a major consideration. Would Kiba follow Inuzuka tradition and wait to marry until he'd done whatever was necessary to be given the privilege? Either way, he was too social a being to remain alone forever. While their child would give him a link to his clan, any child he had with someone else would do the same, so that wasn't a serious factor.

She might be disowned by her own clan, no matter her decision, so she decided not to worry about that aspect too much, either.

While it might make her own marriage prospects better if she didn't go through with having the baby, she couldn't help thinking she would rather marry someone who would accept and understand her keeping the child than someone who settled on an heir who'd lost her virginity on a mission.

Having contemplated her master's advice first, Hinata realized what mattered most was how she would feel about ending her pregnancy. Even though she was only just beginning to think of it as something more than a vague blob of pseudo-life, if she chose to get rid of it, then a whole possible future—for her, for Kiba, for the little speck inside her—would be gone. She would have one less chance at having a precious person in her life. She could only imagine that, years later, especially if anything happened to Kiba, she would deeply regret not giving their baby a chance at life.

If she had the baby, Kiba would have a family, no matter what, and even if Kiba died, the child would be raised as an Inuzuka. So there was no need to concern herself for the child's welfare nor Kiba's. That left her own.

Based on what Kiba and Sakura had to say on the matter, she wasn't too concerned about health—no woman pregnant with an Inuzuka had ever died from childbirth, and Sakura insisted Konoha had the best prenatal care in the world. So she dismissed that aspect of her situation.

Master Kurenai had said she would be bound to her child forever. Even if she and Kiba hadn't conceived the child in love, remembering her own mother's love and happiness as she held her daughters, she couldn't help believing she would love her child and want to be a part of its life, no matter how complicated it would be to do so. There were two possible outcomes—either her future spouse would be understanding and accept her being a part of her first child's life, or he would try to come between them. But it seemed more likely her future spouse would _have_ to be understanding to even consider marrying her after she'd had another man's child, no matter the circumstances. So there was another potential benefit to having the child, even if it meant the next nine months or so of her life would be confined to Konoha and filled with often unpleasant physical changes.

The thought of a future spouse naturally brought Naruto to mind, and that made her consider another angle at which to approach her problem. When faced with a difficult dilemma, she often asked herself: What would Naruto do?

She remembered Kiba's recounting of Naruto promising Sakura he'd bring Sasuke back, how it was obvious to everyone but Sakura how painful it was for Naruto. But Hinata's inspiration had done what was best for the one he cared about most, no matter how much it might break his own heart or even end his life. That was how committed he was to his friends.

When viewed through the lens of what-would-Naruto-do, there was really only one choice. Kiba's desire for the child was much greater than her ambiguity toward it. No matter the difficulties, she would keep the baby, and they'd figure out how to make it work as they went along. After all, they had plenty of time to plan.

Content with having made her decision, Hinata chose to set aside the next big issue—dealing with her father—to worry about later. She was still exhausted and needed to rest.

* * *

><p>Kiba arrived well after the hospital had served dinner. His hands were still wrapped, and he was wearing a new, dark-green T-shirt with long sleeves and light-green leaves patterned into the bottom, along with a vest she quickly realized had been made from his leather jacket.<p>

"Didn't want Master Kurenai to think I was stealing her look." Although their master hadn't worn her illusion-enhancing outfit with one red sleeve in quite some time, it had been her signature style. "Sorry I'm late. Everything took longer than I'd planned."

Despite that it was after dinner, he'd still brought her a box of unagi donburi with a side of eggplant and peppers sauteed in miso paste, both stamina-building, seasonal dishes. This time he had the same for himself. Since she had already eaten most of her hospital food, she didn't have room for all he'd brought her, no matter how much tastier it was, so he happily accepted her leftovers and greedily consumed them while regaling her with tales of his first mushroom "hunt." He made it sound almost exciting, with the sly, sneaky fungi trying to hide from his talented nose.

She had initially planned on telling him about her decision the minute he arrived, but she waited, wanting to savor the final few moments of her bond with Kiba as it was, one last meal before they officially started down their road to parenthood.

After he'd set her tray outside, she offered him her hand and was surprised to find his fingers trembled as they rested in her palm. In contrast to his jovial expression, she felt his pulse racing like a rabbit. She smiled reassuringly, and his heartbeat calmed a bit. Feelingly suddenly flustered, she took a deep breath and just said it.

"Kiba, I've decided to have the baby."

She actually felt his pulse stop for a moment before it started racing again. His face broke into a big grin, then he let out a window-rattling whoop while shaking her hand up and down. Outside, Akamaru barked in response while someone down the hall shouted, "Keep it down!"

With a tug on his hand and a firm, "Kiba!" he settled down, though his eyes danced with unrestrained glee. "This isn't completely settled, yet."

He tilted his head in that dog-like way she'd always found endearing. "What do you mean?"

"We still have to tell my father."

* * *

><p>DETAILS<p>

According to Narutopedia, one of the _Naruto_ databooks lists cinnamon buns as one of Hinata's favorite foods.

Robata = A Japanese style of cooking involving various foods grilled on skewers over charcoal

Gomaae = a dressing made of ground, roasted (white) sesame, and a dash of soy and dashi (fish broth) (YUM!) There's nothing that says it's her favorite, but she does like sweet things.

Bento = boxed lunch, usually rice-based (There's a great web site called justbento dot com—check it out!)

Miso = fermented soy bean paste (there are also rice and barley versions), a common flavoring for many Japanese dishes and soups, it comes in several main regional varieties and almost countless local ones.

Donburi = a type of cooking/meal involving one of a wide variety of savory dishes served over rice, usually in a bowl, though to accommodate the shape of eel, it is just as often served in a box.

In Japan, unagi, or freshwater eel, is typically grilled with a somewhat sweet, soy-based sauce and is fantastically delicious as well as being a bit of a delicacy; like steak to Americans, it's not the sort of thing anyone eats on a regular basis. Many European cultures also enjoy eel. Given how tasty they are, how quickly they grow, and how relatively easy they are to prepare, I will never understand why they aren't eaten in the US like other fish.

THANK YOU to all my reviewers—especially Loweska, Greatness Alone, Hellewise14, and DreaminginOctober for reviewing multiple chapters—I really appreciate it!


	7. Chapter 7: Revelations

SPOILERS: Through _Naruto_ chapter 342 and/or _Naruto Shipp_ū_den_ episode 112/ the second year of _Shipp_ū_den_.

NOTES: Despite the last chapter's ending, this one is not about them confronting Hiashi. Although this story's intent was to find a way that worked for me to get Kiba and Hinata together, this chapter has turned into one of my favorites. The relationship between the members of the old Team 8 has intrigued me from the start. A brassy pup, a reluctant mouse, and a humorless stuff-shirt—they're an odd yet successful team. Despite their differences, they work together well, and despite each of them having qualities that would drive others away (obnoxious bravado and a dog obsession, shyness to the point of psychosis, and sub-dermal bugs combined with an over-sensitive ego), they're comfortable with each other. Frankly, I'm surprised they're not more popular, but that's me.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

><p>CHOOSING FATE<p>

Chapter 7: Revelations

A bark from Akamaru was all the warning Kiba got before sensing the presence of his old genin teammate. Ever stealthy, Shino had approached from downwind, which meant he'd traveled twice as far as necessary to reach the cabin from the Akimichis'. Kiba briefly wondered why as he took another whack at the log he was splitting. At that altitude, he'd need all the wood he could chop to keep the cabin warm in winter.

"Is it true?" Shino's quiet monotone held no judgment, but his presence alone spoke volumes. He had never visited Kiba before, except to inform him of training or missions.

Kiba chose to keep at the log. "Hey, Shino." _Thwack_. "Nice to see you." _Thwack_. "How've ya been?" _Thwack_. The log finally split, so he shoved half of it off his chopping stump and began tapping in the chisels for the next big division.

As usual, Shino didn't respond to sarcasm. "I am well, thank you. My last mission was successful. Is it true?"

After briefly considering playing dumb, Kiba rejected the idea. Like pulling out an arrow, it was better to get this dreaded discussion over with quickly. Then maybe the shame and guilt Shino's arrival had stirred in his gut would lighten up. _Thwack_. "That Hinata's pregnant?" _Thwack_. "That I'm the father?" _Thwack_. "All 'cause some asshole with Ino's power..." _Thwack_. "...used me as a meat puppet..." _Thwack_. "...to get revenge on the Hyugas?" _Thwack_. "Yeah, it's true." _Thwack_. The half log split, sending both quarters and the chisels tumbling off the stump. "If you've come to tell me what a poor excuse of a shinobi I am, I've already been made aware."

"I came to offer you my support and congratulate you on your new home."

It took a moment to fully process what Shino had said. At last he turned to face his old teammate. Still as a stone, Shino stood holding a bottle of cooking oil in one hand and a bottle of vinegar in the other. All Kiba could do was stare in surprise and catch his breath as some potent emotion moved its way through his chest. It was like he'd been given another stone to stand on in the shifting sands of his new life. "I...I don't know what to say." They had hardly been the best of friends, but they had always been able to rely on each other. Even so, this was beyond any response Kiba could have imagined.

Shino's head shifted slightly to the left, an indication of attempted humor. "I believe 'Thank you' is the common response."

Just like that, the tension in Kiba evaporated, and he laughed. "Thanks, man." Setting the ax aside, he gestured toward the veranda. "Take a load off while I get us some tea."

Snatching a towel off the branch he'd hung it from, Kiba mopped the sweat from his head and shoulders as he made his way to the kitchen door. Fortunately, he had two mugs, but there was no tray to serve them on. He scoffed at himself for worrying about that, given all the countless meals in the woods he'd shared with Shino during missions. Still, he wanted to offer snacks with the tea. Opening his meager pantry, he snagged a tin of nuts and a bag of jerky to go along with the jar of mugicha he'd been keeping cold in the stone sink.

When he returned to the veranda, he found Akamaru had settled at Shino's feet, and surprisingly Shino didn't seem to mind. "Thank you," he murmured as Kiba handed him a mug. "How is Hinata?"

Kicking off his secondhand geta, Kiba settled himself cross legged on the veranda. "Still recovering." He slipped on an old shirt of Choji's the Akimichis had given him; with the approaching evening sending cool breezes down the hill, it was a bit chilly without the exertion of chopping wood. Despite that, the cold tea was perfectly refreshing. Popping open the tin, he grabbed a handful of nuts and munched thoughtfully. "I'd have thought you would see her before me."

"When I made my report for my last mission, Lady Tsunade kept me in her office to have me read the file on what happened. She warned me not to interfere." Shino took a measured sip of his tea. "I deduced Hinata is in no condition for a martial conflict and concluded you would seek to confront your captor." He turned his gaze to Kiba. "When I learned you were still in Konoha, I was surprised and decided to visit you first."

Kiba snorted in disgust. "Hokage's orders."

"I would not have thought that would stop you."

"It hasn't."

Shino nodded. "What can I do to help?"

There was no point in second guessing Shino; once he made a decision, he stuck with it. Kiba poured himself another mug of tea, absently wiping the jar's condensation ring off the wood of the veranda. "Hana's tracking the bastard, and at some point one of the brothers is going to fetch me." He sipped his tea then sighed. "I have a hardship-relief waver that lets me go out to hunt for food, but if I don't come back by evening, they'll know something's up. I was originally planning to transform into something small and to use Akamaru as a double..."

"But if the gatekeepers so much as greet him, your ruse will be revealed." Shino helped himself to a few peanuts. "Whereas I would have no difficulty convincing them I am you."

Sometimes Shino's intellect was annoying, but just then Kiba appreciated not having to spell everything out. "I'll send whichever brother brings me word to get you. Meeting in the park near the north gate sound good?"

"I would have suggested it." Turning his gaze to the clearing, Shino held out a hand, and a fat rhino beetle flew sluggishly from the woodpile to settle on it. "But how do you plan to deal with this enemy, given his ability?"

Kiba shook his head. "I don't." That got him a raised eyebrow from Shino. "I plan on waiting until he's alone, and if he takes me over, then Hana and the boys will take care of it. He can't stay in another person indefinitely. It's one of the reasons this whole...situation pisses me off. If Konoha wasn't so short on people, we would have had a three- or four-man team, and this wouldn't have happened."

"That is an erroneous assumption."

Swallowing hard, Kiba managed not to spit out his tea. "How the hell do you figure that?"

Shino lifted his hand and watched the beetle fly away, and then he turned his bespectacled gaze to his old teammate. The dark lenses reflected Kiba back to himself. "How? The metal used to restrain Hinata is not only expensive but also rare. Given the amount needed to make the chains, your attacker has been planning this for years, perhaps decades. Why? Because just accumulating the metal would take that long." Despite Shino's features being mostly covered, Kiba had known him long enough to tell he was frowning more than usual. "Not only was this enemy determined enough to expend an exhaustive amount of time, effort, and wealth to make the chains, he also willingly abandoned them to accomplish his goals. If there had been other team members, there is no reason to believe you would not have been accosted. Indeed, it would be likelier that you would have been used to kill them."

The thought made Kiba's head spin and his gut clench. What he'd been used to do to Hinata was bad enough, but to be responsible for a teammate's death...

Akamaru whined and got up to put his head in Kiba's lap. As he patted his dog, he was surprised to find his hand was trembling. "Damn it all," he muttered under his breath.

"You must not underestimate this opponent. He will be expecting a reprisal."

Another horrible thought occurred to Kiba. "Hana..." Inuzuka face tattoos were impossible to miss. What might the son of a bitch do to her if he spotted her? What if he caught her? What if...

Kiba was startled by Shino's hand on his shoulder. The Aburame family's symbiotic relationship with chakra-manipulating bugs made gestures involving physical contact exceedingly rare and all the more significant. "Instinct and confidence are Inuzuka strengths." There was a subtle emphasis to Shino's tone; it was as close to reassuring as his voice allowed. "Believe in your sister and yourself. Nothing will come from second guessing what can not be changed."

Fingering the half-healed cuts on his cheek, Kiba snorted. "I'm not an Inuzuka anymore."

Releasing Kiba's shoulder, Shino poured himself another cup of tea. "Self-pity is unproductive and does not suit you."

Kiba growled. "Because _you_ would be full of self-confidence and sunshine if _you_ were in my shoes."

"Fortunately, my family does not have the same traditions about procreation as yours, so my situation would have been different." Setting his mug aside, Shino looked away. "Without Inuzuka motility I doubt it would have been an issue, but I am certain I would not have had the...passion to insist on keeping the child."

Unsure how to interpret the statement, Kiba decided to make light of it. "Be careful, or I might think you just complimented me." In all the years they'd trained and worked together, the closest he'd ever come to praise from Shino was an occasional "as I would expect from you" or "thank you."

"Perhaps I did."

As hard as that possibility was to wrap his head around, Kiba was more confused by Shino's response to the hypothetical. "But why wouldn't you have kept the kid? It would have been a Hyūga." In going over the attack countless times, the "what if it had been someone else" scenario was one Kiba had put a lot of thought into, though all it did was torment him. "Hell, your clan's powerful enough that Hiashi would probably have let you marry her."

Shino shook his head. "It is...difficult for people outside my clan to become a part of it. Separation is common, especially when the Aburame spouse is male." Clasping his hands together, Shino leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. Kiba recognized it as a sign of discomfort. "My family would have insisted on a second child, one to be raised by our clan. The initiation into the Aburame is traumatic for both mother and child. Infancy, until the child learns to control the kikaichū, can be very distressing for mothers who marry into my clan." Shino straightened stiffly. "I would not have wished to subject Hinata to such a situation."

They had never discussed this sort of topic before; there had been no reason to. Kiba found Shino's plain honesty surprisingly insightful. "Not you, too?" Fishing out an over-roasted nut from the tin, Kiba focused chakra into his fingers and pitched it at the woodpile. It made a satisfying popping sound as it imbedded itself into a log. "The Third Hokage sure knew what he was doing, sticking Hinata with us, the wily old fart."

Turning back to Kiba, Shino's voice held a hint of confusion, which pretty much never happened when Kiba was the one talking. "What do you mean?" He might be extremely observant and tactically wise, but his limited social skills left him lacking when it came to interpersonal issues.

Kiba gestured to encompass the world below his cabin. "In all of Konoha, there are only a handful of clans with children who are born..._different_." It was something that had never bothered him until the attack's repercussions had dragged it and his hidden interest for Hinata into the unflattering light of his conscious mind. "And in all of Konoha, there is no more influential, powerful, wealthy clan than the Hyūgas." Shino nodded to indicate he should continue. "Practically any clan would be thrilled to have their kid marry into the Hyūgas. But since Hinata's kid would be heir to the Hyūgas and have to be a Hyūga..."

"She could not marry someone whose offspring would be born different," concluded Shino. "But your hypothesis presupposes that genin teammates are chosen with matchmaking in mind."

"Or not, in our case." Smirking, Kiba shrugged. "I'm not saying it's the top priority, but how many all-male or all-female genin teams are there?"

"Almost none." The quiet, speculative quality to Shino's voice suggested he was considering the possibility.

"And what are the chances she'd end up with the two kids who were different?"

Shino answered without hesitation. "Not factoring in gender, and given our class had 27 students, including Hinata, the chances were one out 325, three out of 325, if you count Sasuke."

The thought caused Kiba to snarl. "Thank the stars she didn't end up with that asshole on her team. He would have squashed her spirit like a bug."

"Indeed. There would also have been the problem of Naruto's effect on her." Apparently the puzzle of the Third Hokage's motivations intrigued Shino. "But we know chance is not a meaningful factor—Team 10 for example."

"You're kind of making my point for me." Shino raised an eyebrow at him again. Kiba couldn't help grinning at having to explain anything to his old teammate. He held up fingers as he listed his reasoning. "Their dads worked well together. Plus Shikamaru and Choji are best friends, and Ino's ability is enhanced by Shikamaru's. Their team was both tactically and socially an obvious choice with tradition backing them up. But how do you explain us? We have almost incompatible personalities. And how much tactical sense does it make to have three genin with special sensory abilities on the same team?"

"I had wondered about it, myself." Picking up his mug, Shino sipped his tea. "Long ago, I came to the conclusion our team was selected because, as special sensory shinobi, training together would enhance our skills and make us a uniquely effective team."

"Doesn't it make more sense to train us to work with people who _don't_ have sensory skills, since we're more likely to do that later?"

Shino nodded. "Yes, but in order to excel, which would be a priority given her status as heir, Hinata would need a high-caliber team to work with. At the time, Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto were not expected to amount to much, and removing Sasuke from the pool of possible teammates, the choices become much more finite."

"Are you flattering both of us or just yourself?" Kiba laughed. "Now you're getting the picture. But even with the limited choices, she still ended up with us." Patting Akamaru's head, he gestured for the big dog to lie down then shifted toward Shino. "You agree, as the Hyūga heir, her needs took priority in teammate selection?"

"Yes."

"But there were still other options for her besides us."

"Agreed."

"Then what was the factor that led the Third to make the tactically stupid choice of sticking three sensory specialists in the same team?" Having had enough nuts, Kiba chewed on a piece of jerky and enjoyed the subtle show on Shino's face as he worked on the puzzle.

At last, Shino shook his head. "I am uncertain."

"Think back. What was Hinata like when we were in the Academy?"

"Quiet."

Kiba had to resist rolling his eyes. "Yes, but so were you. Would you say you were quiet for the same reasons?"

"No."

"The difference being...?"

If there was any self-consciousness in Shino, there was no external indication of it. "I had little to say. Hinata was too shy to speak."

Clapping his hands together in success, Kiba startled Akamaru. "Sorry, boy." He turned back to Shino. "And why was Hinata shy?"

"She had a speech impediment, and it is in her nature."

Taking a deep breath, Kiba had to remind himself this was not Shino's strong suit. "What did Hinata say when we met Master Kurenai for the first time and were asked what our goals were?"

"She said wanted to be a reliable teammate and become strong and self-confident." There was a hint of "ah-ha" in Shino's tone.

"Have you ever considered Hinata weak?"

"No."

"Then what she really needed from her team was...?"

"Confidence."

Tired of drawing it out, Kiba decided it was time to sum up. "The two of us are practically opposites, but we're both confident about what makes us different. We were good examples for Hinata. But, more importantly, we both treat everybody the same."

Shino held up a finger. "Except for Naruto."

"What?"

"You used to treat Naruto with a singular enmity, as though he was a rival despite his being the poorest performing student in our year."

"Let's not go there." Kiba waved the tangent away. "Since Hinata is the most eligible girl of our generation, if she had been put in a team with boys from families who could successfully marry into the Hyūgas..."

"They might have pressured her."

Making a circular motion with his hand, Kiba encouraged Shino to keep going. "And if she had ended up with an all-girl team?"

"She might not have gained the confidence to excel."

"Or speak coherently with guys." With a chuckle, Kiba remembered Hinata's stuttering introduction when he'd first sat next to her in class. "So, really, the only logical choice for Hinata was to match her with two guys who could never be involved with her."

Shino returned his gaze to the clearing. "Would you if you could?" It was unlike him to engage in hypothetical questions, least of all personal ones.

"Shit, I thought I'd dodged that kunai." Running a hand through his hair in frustration, Kiba sighed and shifted so he faced the clearing again. "But as it turns out..."

"It is unfortunate."

Kiba glanced at Shino out of the corner of his eye but couldn't guess what, specifically, he was referring to. "What is?"

"Hinata is only interested in Naruto, and Naruto-"

"Is only interested in Sakura." It felt so strange to be discussing such matters with Shino that Kiba felt the need to hurry it along.

"Yet you and Naruto have very similar personalities." Kiba growled at that, but Shino just calmly set his mug aside. "Do you disagree?"

Picking out another over-roasted nut, Kiba pitched it at the woodpile, where it glanced off a log and into the thicket beyond. "No."

"It is unfortunate you can not resolve this situation with marriage. I believe you would suit each other well."

"The reticent princess and the wild man?" Kiba gave a derisive snort and shook his head. "I don't think so. I'd always figured she should be with someone quiet who respects her space, like you, only without the bugs." Kiba sighed and wondered at himself. He'd been sighing a lot since the attack. "Not that it matters."

Their conversation having run its course, they sat, all three of them, and let the small sounds of the woods wash over them. Although he preferred to be active, such moments of stillness were just as important to Kiba. The penetrating sense of nature worked its magic on his psyche, soothing his agitated thoughts. This vital connection to the natural world was something no one else their age could share with Kiba, only Shino, and it was one of the aspects he'd always appreciated about his old teammate.

At last, Shino stood and gave a slight bow. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Sure thing, man, anytime." Standing and instinctively holding out his hand, Kiba was surprised when Shino took it and gave it a firm shake. "Thank _you_ for..." Gratitude was still new to him, so he wasn't sure what to say. "...for everything."

Fortunately Shino didn't need more. With a nod, he let go and made his way onto the path to the Akimichis'.

Watching him leave, Kiba marveled at all the personal revelations he'd made about his enigmatic ex-teammate. Aside from their bond to nature, they had always shared one other essential quality—they would do anything for Hinata. It was such an innate link that he'd never given it much thought, but now that he did, he realized no other girl had ever dealt with Shino without some hint of repulsion. Once the wheels started turning in his head, Kiba couldn't help himself. "Would _you_?"

Shino paused and looked back at him. "Would I what?"

"Be involved with Hinata if you could?"

For a long moment, Shino remained perfectly still, and then he turned back to the trail and started walking. "I shall meet you in the park when the time comes."

Kiba stared after him, analyzing the strange ache in his chest. Long after Shino's figure had disappeared down the slope, he finally identified the uncomfortable feeling. He had never thought he would empathize with the ever-critical, relentlessly serious shinobi, least of all concerning matters of the heart. It made him wonder just how many more aspects of his life would change, if anything would remain the same. Shucking his shirt, Kiba returned to chopping wood, pounding out his frustrations with every swing of his ax.

* * *

><p>DETAILS<p>

While cleaning supplies and kitchen wares are more common house-warming items, I decided to have Shino give a more general, traditional Japanese gift. Besides, his name is _Abura_me, so I couldn't resist. (abura = oil)

Also, although I don't specifically say so, Kiba is using the back of the ax for the chisels, not the blade.

Mugicha = roasted barley tea; it's caffeine-free and good for preventing plaque in teeth and arteries

Geta = elevated wooden shoes often worn barefoot and useful on varied terrains; Jiraiya wears a red pair

THANK YOU to all my reviewers—especially Hellewise14, Greatness Alone, Little Hoarder, and DreaminginOctober for reviewing multiple chapters—I really appreciate it!


	8. Chapter 8: At the Hyugas

SPOILERS: Through _Naruto_ chapter 342 and/or _Naruto Shipp_ū_den_ episode 112/ the second year of _Shipp_ū_den_.

NOTES: Hinata has made her decision. Now they have to make it work. More of my ideas about the Inuzukas and growth for our couple.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

><p>CHOOSING FATE<p>

Chapter 8: At the Hyugas

Dawn broke foggy and overcast. With a small snick and a quiet rattle, Kiba entered her hospital room via the window shortly after dawn. He was wearing a different, new, long-sleeved T-shirt—brown with a flame pattern this time. Even in the weak light, the shirt brought out the color of his hair and tattoos. Noticing she was awake, he grinned at her unabashedly. "Hey, not-so-sleepyhead, you're looking better."

"I'm feeling better." Although she'd only been awake a little while, she felt far more alert than at any time since the attack. "They've taken me off the pain medication, but I still managed to sleep through the night."

"Glad to hear it." He took off his backpack and pulled out a pair of tins and spoons and popped the tins open. "How are the burns doing?"

She accepted the food he offered, slightly amused that his disapproval of the hospital fare had moved him to feed her himself. "Thank you. They barely itch at all now." The aroma of his rich rice gruel filled the room, making her feel warm without having taken a bite.

"Good." He settled on the stool with his own tin. "This should make up for the lack of vegetables."

With so many missions to non-allied countries, where the smells of food over a campfire might draw unwanted attention, it wasn't often she got to enjoy Kiba's cooking anymore. The gruel had little cubes of several types of roasted root vegetables in it, along with wedges of a small, hard-boiled egg, but as she savored her first bite, she realized something was missing. "What about Akamaru?" Kiba almost always ate with his dog.

Spoon in hand, he waved her worry aside. "Oh, I fed him at the cabin before we came here."

It felt wrong, to be eating with Kiba but not Akamaru. "I really appreciate you bringing me a home-cooked meal, but I didn't mean to disrupt your routine with Akamaru."

Shaking his head, he gave her a playfully disappointed look. "Poor me, separated from my beloved dog to have breakfast with the woman who's carrying my kid." He snorted. "Try to relax, would you? I've explained it to him. He understands and can't wait to see you."

As they finished their breakfast, Kiba told her about his mushroom hunting exploits and the interesting new people he'd met selling his catch. While he was out washing the tins and spoons, Sakura arrived with Hinata's hospital breakfast. Spotting Kiba's backpack, the medic-nin kindly asked about his cuts. Then she did a quick checkup while Hinata sipped her miso soup. Having just eaten Kiba's gruel made it seem even blander than it had the day before.

They were almost finished when Kiba returned. "Hey, Sakura, thanks for all your help."

The medic gave Hinata a wide-eyed look, as though surprised by Kiba's casually offered appreciation. It seemed even Sakura knew he wasn't someone who expressed gratitude often. They both turned to look at him.

Under the weight of their gazes, he narrowed his eyes with suspicion. "What?"

"You're welcome."

With a blink, his expression normalized, and he grinned. "So is she ready to be discharged?"

Sakura nodded. "She is, but she'll need to take it easy for at least a week." She poked Kiba in the chest as she made her way to the door. "So I expect _you_ to carry her pack." The pink-haired shinobi gave them both a stern look before leaving. "I don't want to see _either_ of you back here until Hinata's first check up—got it?"

"Got it," Hinata chorused with Kiba.

Before Sakura had closed the door, Kiba was already digging in his pack. "I figured you'd want to see your dad in clean clothes, so I washed yours for you." He set out one of her almost identical pairs of dark pants and a pair of white panties. Holding up a short-sleeved lavender and a long-sleeved black shirt, he looked up. "What do you feel like?"

She tried not to gape at him while the thought that he'd washed her underwear caused her to blush. "Why don't you set them all out and turn around while I decide?" She had grown up with other people doing her laundry, but once she'd become a genin, she was embarrassed to discover most of those her age already knew how to do it themselves. Even Shino, an heir like her, was familiar with the process. Once she'd learned, washing her clothes became a private ritual of self-sufficiency, and after her breasts developed enough that she needed to wear a bra, she'd become self-conscious about anyone else cleaning her underwear.

Apparently sensing her discomfort, Kiba hesitated a moment before averting his gaze and removing all her clothes from his pack to set them on the bed. "Sorry." He closed the curtains on the windows and sat on the stool with his back to her. "I was just thinking, since I was going to the laundromat anyway, and I didn't have enough for a full load..." She could swear she heard him sigh, though whether from frustration or melancholy, she couldn't be sure. Sighing was uncommon for him. "I thought clean clothes would make you feel more confident. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Consciously she reminded herself Kiba had grown up as the youngest member of an otherwise all-female household. Given the Inuzukas' communal nature, he was probably used to washing womens undergarments. "Please don't be sorry." There was nothing for him to be sorry about, and his insecurities were certainly making her reconsider her own. "I was just surprised." Pulling a towel from the room's wardrobe, she poured some of the pitcher's water over it and draped it off the bed near the heater to warm. After putting on clean panties and pants, she set aside a bra and top, and stored the rest of her clothes in her pack. "It was very thoughtful of you. Thank you."

"You don't have to humor me." Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him run his hands through his hair. "I can't help wanting to _do_ things for you, but I know I keep screwing it up. Just...tell me when I do something wrong, something you don't like, and I'll try not to do it again."

Digging out her hair clip from a side pocket of her pack, she pinned up her hair, careful to avoid the still-tender spot where their attacker had hit her head against the tree. "I'm not humoring you, Kiba." Stripping off her hospital gown, she washed her face and torso with the slightly warmed towel. Sakura wouldn't let her shower because of the head and wrist injuries, so it was the best she could do. Watching his back, it occurred to her how much she trusted him; she would normally have passed out having to wash herself in the same room with any boys other than Kiba or Shino. "I'm sorry I'm so shy about everything." Slipping on her bra and shirt, she could smell he'd dried them on a line outside, instead of in a drier. It was a reminder of how precarious his situation was. "It's idiotic that you do something practical and kind, but all I can do is stutter and blush about it."

"It's not idiotic!" Kiba's vehemence surprised her. "You're entitled to feel how you feel, and you haven't stuttered in ages, except around Naruto."

Just the mention of his name caused her a twinge of guilt and a significant amount of uncertainty. What would he think of her if he found out she has having Kiba's child? After slipping the clip back into her pack, she hung the towel off the foot of the bed then took her jacket from the wardrobe. There was something infinitely reassuring about having her familiar, reliable covering on. It still had the scent of the woods on it, and she felt a slight nostalgia for the freedom of the forests outside of Konoha, knowing it would probably be a year before she could go outside the city.

"You can turn around."

As he did, he gave her a mild smile. "It's good to see you out of that hospital robe. You look like you're back to normal." He put on his pack then slid the straps of hers over one shoulder. "How do you feel?"

"I still feel tired." Picking up the half-full basket of fruit, she briefly considered the cosmos. The flowers still had some of life in them; maybe the nurses could find a patient who could use them for some cheering up. "And I have to be careful with my head and wrists, but I'm glad to be leaving here, too."

They made their way to the lobby on the first floor, and Hinata signed herself out, leaving the flowers at the nurses' station. The gray day and an off-white dog awaited them outside.

Akamaru greeted them with an enthusiastic bark. After sniffing Hinata's crotch from a polite distance, he opened his eyes wide to gaze at her adoringly and wagged his whole back end in a very undignified manner. Then he moved to her side and leaned against her, nearly knocking her over. Kiba kept her upright. As she glanced up with a murmur of thanks, she glimpsed an intense yearning in his eyes, and his hands held her just a bit longer than was necessary. It made her heart lurch and brought a blush to her cheeks.

Giving himself a little shake, he let go and gave her a patented Kiba grin. "Sorry." Although whether he spoke for Akamaru's behavior or his own, he didn't say. Either way, it was rare for Kiba to apologize for anything. "Akamaru, you're _my_ partner, not hers, you know."

Akamaru merely offered him an indifferent look and didn't budge from her side.

It was just late enough in the morning that the main roads were busy, so they stuck to quieter side streets. Hinata couldn't help noticing Kiba and Akamaru let her set the pace.

"So...what's the plan?"

She glanced up at him and consciously smiled. "When we get home, we talk to my father."

* * *

><p>Her father preferred to conduct what amounted to a debriefing after each of her missions, so it was easy to arrange to see him, though he seemed a little confused about Kiba's presence and the choice of venue. Hinata had selected a small room in a more remote and private part of the house that overlooked one of the gardens. She knew the sense of the outdoors would be soothing to Kiba and was hoping no one else would hear, in case there were any raised voices.<p>

Together, they faced her father. Kiba sat to her right, a position of loyalty that also implied he was her follower and she was dominant. She wasn't sure if he'd done it intentionally or instinctively. Either way, she marveled that he would willingly allow anyone supremacy over him. It reminded her of the gravity of their situation and helped her focus on their purpose.

While her heart rate was accelerated, she was surprised at the sense of calm she felt from Kiba, who was giving off no sign of his normal restless vigor. Perhaps it was Kiba's presence, but her father didn't interrupt with his usual critiques and criticisms. Despite her father not so much as twitching an eyebrow, she could feel the rigid displeasure from him as she began to describe the attack. But he said nothing until they had run out of information, ending with her decision to keep the child.

"Don't tell me you want to marry her." Her father didn't say so, but the pitch of his voice conveyed his disgust at the prospect.

She saw a shudder run through Kiba as he sensed the insult but let it go. "I know your clan expects Hinata's children to have the Hyūga Bloodline Limit, so that's not an option." Some small part of her was hurt that he didn't say he would marry her, that all of his special attention to her was because of the baby. "Any child of mine will be an Inuzuka."

Her father's eyes widened slightly, as close to shock as his inexpressive face allowed. "You would deny your own child the benefits of belonging to the Hyūga clan?"

Kiba shook his head. "What I mean to say is, any child born to an Inuzuka will bear the traits of an Inuzuka." He pointed to his distinctive, slit-like eyes for emphasis.

"Hyūga blood is dominant." The dismissive, matter-of-fact tone left no room for argument.

"Perhaps normally, but not in this case." Kiba's voice remained surprisingly sedate under the weight of her father's arrogance. "The Inuzuka clan has been around for generations longer than yours. Never once has a child born of an Inuzuka parent not been an Inuzuka. Can you say the same of the Hyūgas and your Bloodline Limit?"

Hinata gasped as she sensed her father activate his byakugan. Kiba remained perfectly still, meeting her father's gaze unflinchingly. Then her father turned to Hinata, his look shifting from her face to below her navel. Closing his eyes, her father sighed and released his byakugan. Hinata recognized that sigh as disappointment, and her cheeks colored in shame.

She perceived the warmth of Kiba's hand a moment before it enveloped her own. It felt like a little salvation, grounding her as it offered support. He hadn't initiated physical contact with her since the attack, as though he was afraid or unworthy, so her heart swelled a bit at his simple gesture of solidarity. Glancing at him, she caught the toothy grin he offered her and wished she could have the same confidence he had that this would all work out.

"So what is it you want?"

Kiba let go of her hand as they returned their attention to her father. "I want the baby."

"You can't be Hinata's spouse but want her to bear your child?" The incredulity in her father's voice was sharp and accompanied by his left hand reaching to massage his temple.

"Yes."

Her father pulled his hand away in a gesture of irritation. "Why?"

"Inuzukas cherish their children."

If her father found the inferred corollary insulting, he gave no evidence of it, instead focusing on the weaknesses of his perceived opponent. "Even the by-blow of rape?"

Kiba winced at that but returned his gaze to her father. "It's never happened before." He shook his head again. "But the circumstances don't matter. When an Inuzuka detects the conception of their kid, it sets off a hormonal cascade. We will defend our unborn children as we would the ones who are already born, with all our strength and cunning."

Placing his hands too casually on his knees, the temperature of her father's voice dropped further. "You would fight to give life to a bastard?"

Hinata gasped as she felt Kiba's chakra shift and glanced over to see his nails had grown into claws. Closing his eyes, he drew in a long, slow breath, and the claws receded. "I'd have no choice." Brow furrowed, he shook his head, as though ridding himself of something unpleasant. "I've worked with Hinata for years, fought beside her. I've killed for her and would die for her. I would never willingly do anything to compromise her well-being." She watched in wide-eyed surprise as Kiba placed his hands on the floor and bowed his head onto them. "I beg you to support us in our decision to keep the child."

A little piece of Hinata's heart broke at the sight of that proud head bowed to her father. Kiba's confidence and independence had always been such intrinsic parts of his nature that she would have thought the word "beg" was unknown to him. It made her stomach churn that her dear teammate was so humbled because of someone's need for vengeance against her clan. But beside that sick feeling burned anger—anger toward her father for being so focused on the needs of their clan that he disregarded the fact it was made of human beings with human needs, and anger at herself for not standing up to him.

She had always accepted her father's severely disciplined governance as a necessity. But hadn't Neji told her that Naruto would change the rules of her clan when he became Hokage to make it less cruel? Didn't she, as heir to the Hyūgas, have the right to someday change the course her family followed? How did it hurt her clan to help Kiba? It was not as though bearing his child would put their Bloodline Limit at risk. As she opened her mouth to say so, her father stood.

"And if I choose to force the issue?"

"Then Konoha will have one less Inuzuka and two fewer strays."

The quiet certainty of Kiba's words caused her heart to leap to her throat and brought tears to her eyes. All she could think of was that he mustn't suffer more because of this, because of her and her clan's bloody legacy. "No, father." Despite the hardships of her childhood, she loved her father, but she knew she would fight him over this if she had to. It didn't matter that she would lose; she couldn't sit by and do nothing. "This isn't his fault. It's _our_ fault."

Turning his cold gaze to her, her father frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Our clan's thoughtlessly brutal destruction of any perceived threat is the reason this happened." Years of fomenting displeasure bubbled up, lending her thoughts wings. "We killed our attacker's clan. Our attacker did this to us. Now you want to eliminate the repercussions at the cost of Kiba's future? When does it end?" She felt herself tremble with the exotic sensation of repressed rage. "I know it's been hard for you, but how twisted has being the head of the family made you that you can think of an innocent baby as a threat?"

Her father gaped at her in surprise, and in the silence that followed, the sound of a disturbance wafted through the open screens that overlooked the garden. Low, insistent voices were overridden by a dog's deep growl and a woman's threatening, "Piss off before I decide to be impolite."

Although he barely moved other than to shift his gaze to the open doors of the veranda, Hinata could feel the anxiety in Kiba build from tense to terrified. A great black dog with an eyepatch walked into view followed by a short woman with Inuzuka tattoos on her face and a heavy sack across her back.

Hinata had never met Kiba's mother, but she knew instantly this woman with the wild hair and vicious eyes could be no one else. Despite standing on the ground, two feet lower than her father, the force of Lady Inuzuka's presence was no less powerful. Her fierceness rolled off her in waves. Hinata was surprised it wasn't visible, like Kiba's chakra when he used his shikyaku technique.

"How did you know where we were?" Hinata's father hadn't worked much with other sensory specialists, so he tended to underestimate those abilities in others.

With her free hand and a derisive huff, Lady Inuzuka gestured at Kiba. "I gave birth to him! Finding him is like finding the nose on my face."

"You were not invited." Even though her father's tone was neutral, there was ice in his words.

Kiba's mother shrugged it off. "An oversight I'm choosing not to hold against you." With a heave, she shifted the bag she was carrying off her shoulder and spilled its contents noisily onto the veranda. Even in the dull light of the overcast, it sparkled—over a dozen wrapped ten-stacks of golden 100,000 ryo coins. "That should take care of it."

Hinata heard Kiba gasp in tandem with her.

"What do you mean by this?" her father demanded.

"I want the child." The head of the Inuzuka spoke casually but firmly, as though discussing a business transaction. "But having your daughter bear it will keep her off the rosters for the next year."

"What?" Kiba's head raised slightly off his hands. "I thought you were on missions until your third trimester."

"That was under the Third and Fourth. If you don't like it, talk to the Hokage about it." Fingering the stacks, Lady Inuzuka picked one up and tossed it at Hinata's father, who reflexively caught it. "I know you people care about money nearly as much as your precious Bloodline Limit, and it's only fair that I compensate you for your inconvenience."

All of her life, Hinata's father had been the dominant force in any situation, but Lady Inuzuka's audacity turned him purple with indignity and left him at a loss for words. At last he managed to sputter. "How dare you?"

Lady Inuzuka laughed, a harsh, barking sound. "Dare my ass—the future of my family is riding on this!"

Regaining his composure, Hinata's father waved away the comment. "The future of _my_ family is also at stake. What marriage prospects can she expect if she goes through with this?"

"You think you'll have trouble finding a man for her? She's the Hyūga _heir_!" Lady Inuzuka touched a hand to her head then flicked her fingers open in a gesture that questioned her father's intellect. "Either way, your girl has already been deflowered, so it doesn't matter. Whether she has the baby or not won't change that."

"It matters a great deal. Ending this now will keep the matter private. If not, there will be nothing private about this nine months from now." Her father gestured at Kiba. "He can have another child with someone else."

The big black dog shook his head as Lady Inuzuka lifted her chin at Hinata. "Not so long as she lives he can't."

"What?" Hinata and her father spoke in unison as Kiba turned his gaze to his hands on the floor.

Lady Inuzuka's scowl shifted to her son. "Shit, Kiba, haven't you explained this to them?"

Kiba spoke quietly to his hands. "I didn't want to pressure Hinata."

"Stupid boy." She snarled and fisted her hands on her hips then turned her attention back to Hinata's father. "Every clan has its rules. Most of ours are controlled by nature. Your girl is pregnant with his child. That makes her his mate. No marriage or law or abortion will change that. As long as she lives, she's the only one he can mate with. Since you need to marry her off to someone who can father a Hyūga, this may be the only child he can have."

The thought of Kiba being alone for the rest of her life, without even the chance of forming his own family, was like a sudden weight being dropped on her. If Hinata hadn't been kneeling, she would have fallen to her knees under the emotional burden. Touching his shoulder, she felt him tremble. "Is it true?"

Closing his eyes, he drew in a long, slow breath. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's kinda complicated," he mumbled.

She was still feeling the effects of her rage and consciously softened her voice. "Please explain why you wouldn't tell me something so important."

At last he sat up, meeting her gaze with an expression that was part pain, part resignation, part something else too complex for her to be sure of. "When I first met you, I didn't get you. You were strong but timid, capable but had no confidence. Then, as I got to know you, I realized a lot of it had to do with your family. They've always expected so much of you. They make you miserable by trapping you with their needs and expectations." His hands clenched as though he were holding onto something he desperately needed to keep. "I promised myself I'd never be like that to anyone, least of all someone I care about." He shook his head. "How could I dump something like that on you? I wanted you to have a choice...especially because I don't."

Hinata wasn't sure how she felt about this revelation. While her heart was moved by Kiba wanting to make her life easier, it irked her that he hadn't told her the whole truth about his situation. She held out her hand and he took it. "Thank you, but...don't do anything like that again."

He nodded solemnly. "Okay."

Their parents were still at it.

"You have another child-"

"So do you!"

"It's not the same," insisted her father.

Lady Inuzuka growled. "The hell it isn't!"

Her father gestured at Kiba. "I thought those scratches meant you'd disowned him. What does it matter?"

"Inuzukas don't just _fight_ for Konoha, we _die_ for it. That's why there are so few of us, and why every Inuzuka life is precious to the clan. Whether he's still an Inuzuka or not, his child will be _my_ grandchild!" Placing her hands on either side of the bag, Lady Inuzuka leaned forward and spoke with slow, careful emphasis, her teeth gnashing with every "d" and "t." "As the head of my family, I protect what's mine."

Hackles raised, the great black dog moved next to his partner and bared his teeth at Hinata's father in silent menace.

Her father's only physical response was to let his hands fall loosely to his sides. "You would lose."

Lady Inuzuka's look said, "try me," but she surprised them all by laughing condescendingly. "Have you been living without a woman in your ivory tower so long, Hiashi, that you've forgotten only an idiot comes between a mother and her young?" Straightening, her feral gaze shifted. "Hinata."

She was startled to suddenly be brought into the conversation. "Yes?"

"Do you want to have my brat's kid?" Lady Inuzuka's ferocity highlighted an honesty that held no judgmental or disappointed undertones. Hinata found the attitude surprisingly refreshing; it was the first time her desires had been considered by any adult other than Master Kurenai.

"Y-yes."

Slapping her hand on the veranda, Kiba's mother lifted her chin in triumph. "There you go."

"She's still a child." Her father waved the response away. "Her opinion is not significantly mature to-"

"Her opinion is arguably the only thing that matters, you arrogant ass!" With a huff, Lady Inuzuka's gaze grew cold. "If you insist on making this an issue, I'll take it to the Hokage. Given Konoha's recent losses, I doubt she'll favor your side of this."

Lady Inuzuka's determination rekindled Hinata's own. "Kiba has lost so much because of our clan's past. I won't let you take this baby from him."

The big black dog laughed with harsh pleasure.

"Not so simpering, after all." Kiba's mother nodded approvingly at Hinata before returning her attention to the head of the Hyūgas. "So what'll it be, Hiashi?"

He swept his gaze across them all, ending with his daughter. Years of being a disappointment to her father had made her sensitive to his subtle expressions, but she couldn't quite read all the mixed emotions in his eyes. There was a hint of sadness, yet the dominant feeling seemed strangely tired but in a good way. "Are you certain about this?"

"Yes, father."

"Then do as you see fit." With a stiff bow to Lady Inuzuka, her father turned and left the room, sliding the door quietly shut behind him.

Blinking in surprise, Hinata felt a wave of accomplishment wash through her, leaving a giddy wake of pleasure behind. Beside her, Kiba bowed his head to his hands for his mother, and Hinata hastily joined him.

"Thanks, mom."

"Thank you so very much for all of your help," added Hinata.

"You can thank me by cranking out a strong and healthy kid." She turned to leave then paused. "And make sure those ryo get into the Hyūga coffers. I don't want to owe anything to that frigid fool." With a blur of speed, she was gone, her dog following close behind.

She felt Kiba squeeze her hand and let go as he shifted his position to prostrate himself before her. "Thank you, Hinata."

Her glow of pleasure dimmed at the sight. "Sit up," she gasped, reaching out to take his hands in her own. "Sit up." There was an odd urgency to her visceral need, which subsided as he straightened. "Please." Raising a hand she touched his damaged cheek as relief and regret swirled in her heart. "Don't ever bow to me." How could he bow to her when it was because of her they were in this situation?

"Okay."

A slight smile tugged his lips, but it didn't reach his eyes. In his gaze she sensed gratitude and determination and something deep and warm and powerful that called to her. It was more than the ardent attention he'd given her since they'd learned of her pregnancy, and it struck a vital chord deep within her. She felt her cheeks color in response and hastily pulled her hand from his cheek.

He blinked, and the potency of his gaze faded into his usual good cheer. At last his smile reached his eyes. "I really am grateful, though." Squeezing her hand, he smirked greedily. "We're going to have a kid."

The wonder and the power of it all finally sank in. They were going to have a child. While the prospect was daunting, it was thrilling, too. Grinning back, she stood and tugged him to his feet. "Let me show you around the house."

"Can we go to the kitchen first? I'll want to have a chat with the cook about your dietary needs."

The authoritative way he said it struck her as amusing, and she laughed for the first time since the attack.

He seemed a bit put off by her reaction. "What?"

But she couldn't explain it herself; all she could do was giggle. After a moment, he joined her, and together they laughed as they made their way to the kitchen, oblivious of the stares of her bemused clansmen.

* * *

><p>DETAILS<p>

During the chunin finals, Hinata was sick and Kiba was helping her when Naruto told Neji he'd change the Hyūga clan, so she would have heard about that through a third party. I chose Neji.

Shikyaku = four legs

THANK YOU to all my reviewers—especially heartsXkisses, Greatness Alone, Little Hoarder, Hellewise14, and DreaminginOctober for reviewing multiple chapters—I really appreciate it!


	9. Chapter 9: The Hunt

SPOILERS: Through _Naruto_ chapter 342 and/or _Naruto Shipp_ū_den_ episode 112/ the second year of _Shipp_ū_den_.

NOTES: Chōji, Neji, and Shikamaru are the only Rookie 11 we've seen kill people in the manga (if you take Hidan's situation as a kill, which I do). So even though I've made the assumption Kiba has killed before—and most tend to think of ninja combat as being deadly, despite their spy-centric purpose—there's no reason to believe he's a seasoned killer. This chapter takes place over a week after the first.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

><p>CHOOSING FATE<p>

Chapter 9: The Hunt

Hidari, the fastest of the Haimaru brothers, was waiting by the cabin as they headed home for the afternoon. It frustrated Kiba that he'd have to wait until morning to begin pursuing his revenge, wasting at least half a day, but there was nothing that could be done about it. Returning to the gates so close to curfew would only raise suspicion, and he wasn't sure Shino would be able to drop what he was doing on such short notice. So he worked through his negative feelings by roughhousing with the dogs.

Snarling, yipping, barking, laughing, they tried to pin each other. As the smallest of the Haimarus, Hidari was used to dealing with larger opponents, so he was difficult to hold onto, easily dodging and slipping out of reach. He managed to headbutt Kiba once, and there was a tense moment when he got one of Akamaru's ears between his teeth. Taking advantage of a dodge, Kiba wrestled the gray dog to the ground then tripped Akamaru with his feet. Once they were all sprawled out in exhaustion, Kiba let himself rest for a few minutes. Warm, furry sides heaving behind his head and across his legs, he enjoying the comforting feel and scent of the pack as his blood and skin cooled. His cheek itched, and when he lifted a hand to scratch at what scabs remained, a twinge of loss sliced though him as the unwelcome thought that these moments were no longer his by right flitted though his tired mind. Shaking the idea off, he got up to give the dogs water and make them dinner.

Hidari wondered why Kiba wasn't eating with them, and Akamaru explained that he usually had dinner with his mate. Since Hana had left before Hinata had made her decision to keep the child, she hadn't told her dogs. Although excited about the pregnancy, Hidari was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to meet Kiba's mate any time soon. When the brother asked what she was like, Akamaru described Hinata as the most beautiful, kindest, gentlest, strongest kunoichi of her generation.

Kiba laughed. "She'd blush if she heard that."

Akamaru just lifted his chin and insisted it was true, adding modesty to the list.

By the end of their discussion, Hidari's eyes were glowing in anticipation. As a beta, it didn't matter much to the gray dog that neither Kiba nor Hinata were a part of the pack. Hidari had grown up with Kiba, and the human was like another brother to him.

While the dogs ate, Kiba got out the largest piece of jerky he had and scratched a brief note on it, telling Shino to meet him in the park in the morning. Then he dug through his backpack to find the little tin with a scrap of Shino's genin coat in it. The battle that had shredded the old coat was the one that had raised Shino to the rank of chūnin. It had been a hell of a fight, and Kiba couldn't help grinning at the memory. He tended to keep the tin with him like a lucky charm, which was fortunate, since most of his other scent tins were still in his room back in the Inuzuka compound.

Kiba offered the cloth to Hidari to sniff. "You should be able to find Shino's place pretty easy from the bug smell. Once you do, go to the spot Akamaru's been using and bark three times." Kiba had been exiting the north gate in the morning and returning by the south gate so he could pass the Aburame compound and have Akamaru mark a particular corner near Shino's house. "If he doesn't show up, come back every hour and bark again until he does."

Akamaru added that the Aburames smelled a lot alike, so Hidari should also to pay attention to appearance, explaining that Shino was taller than Kiba and heavily covered, with only a satchel on his back, not a bug jar.

Once he'd given Hidari a quick brushing, cleaning the days of travel from his coat, Kiba passed the gray dog the jerky. "After Shino reads it, eat it." Although he hadn't mentioned using jerky as a note to Shino, he trusted the intellectual would figure it out on his own.

In a flash, Hidari was gone, and Kiba turned to groom his own dog. Akamaru offered to forgo his daily brushing so Kiba wouldn't be late to dinner, and Kiba's heart swelled in appreciation. How could he have made it so far without his canine companion reliably at his side? It bothered him on a fundamental level that his dog would not be with him to hunt down their enemy, but Akamaru had to stay to maintain the appearance of Kiba sticking to his routine. Having Shino pose as him was risky enough without Shino also having to combine a clone with transformation to make a fake Akamaru.

"Hidari said it'll be at least three days, so there's no way I'm not going to brush you tonight." Kiba was not expecting Shino to do it in his place.

Akamaru pointed out Kiba would be gone from Hinata as long, so he shouldn't be late to their last dinner of the week together. After all, Kiba could brush him at night when they came home.

Feeling sorry for all the poor slobs of the world who _didn't_ have dogs, Kiba gave Akamaru a big hug then put on a clean shirt and headed for the Hyūga compound.

It had become their custom to eat on the veranda of an unused room near the kitchens. That way Akamaru could be with them even if he didn't eat with them. Biten, the Hyūga house cook, had been surprisingly easygoing about letting Kiba into his kitchen to dictate what Hinata ate. Hinata's childhood chef had passed away several years earlier, and there hadn't been any Hyūgas born since then. So Biten had no experience cooking for an expectant mother and was humble enough to learn. Early on, the heavyset Hyūga had admitted he'd heard of Kiba's nutritional expertise from Hinata, but Kiba'd just laughed, explaining he'd never fed a pregnant woman before, either. The next day he'd given the man his copy of a book on pregnancy, which he'd bought while transformed into Master Kurenai. That way he knew Hinata would be properly fed even when he wasn't there.

It was the season of storms, and while Konoha was far enough inland that it seldom dealt with intense winds or rain, there were often spectacular sunsets and sunrises during that time of year. He was contemplating what the sky's magnificent evening colors might mean for the next day's weather when he sensed Hinata's attention focus on him.

"You're so quiet tonight." There was concern and something else in her voice, something he wasn't quite sure of. "What's wrong?"

He turned to her so he would face her directly, hands firmly on his knees so he wouldn't reach for her. "I'll be gone for a few days." Her expression remained as blank as his mind at that moment. At last he managed to whisper. "Please don't tell anyone."

"Can't...someone else..." Remorse, that was the other quality in her voice.

He couldn't help remembering her chastising her father about killing off threats. No doubt her beloved Naruto would find another way, one that didn't involve death.

The scar from his battle with Ukon twinged, and he rested a hand against it, as though he might hold back the discomfort making his meal unpleasant in his gut. "Someone else took care of it last time."

She was a ninja; she understood, even if she was unhappy about it. Nodding, she reached out to rest her hand lightly on his shoulder. "Be safe. Don't get caught."

He wanted to kiss her. The impulse was so sudden and strong that he caught himself leaning forward, his vision focused on her small, full lips. Akamaru told him to stop, and he stopped, his heart pounding madly in his chest. Forcing his gaze up, he found surprise in her eyes and a blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry."

Pulling her hand away, she gave him a small smile. He wondered at the sadness in it. "It's all right. You can't help it."

There was no way she could know that compulsion had had nothing to do with her pregnancy, but he didn't want to think about it. He had revenge to focus on, and these confusing feelings only got in his way.

"I should go." Straightening, he didn't bother with a false grin. He didn't feel like it, and she could always see right through him anyway. "Please thank Biten for me."

He didn't even wait for her nod as he hastily slipped on his sandals and headed for the wall opposite the veranda. Balanced on top, he looked back at her, his heart still beating erratically. With her hands in her lap, gaze down-turned, and shoulders slumped, she seemed so small and sad and alone that it took effort not to turn back and hold her until her smile returned.

A sympathetic whine from Akamaru helped him refocus. She wasn't his to hold, and he had other matters to attend to.

* * *

><p>The freshness of the air, the constant shift of light filtered through green, the sound of the wind in the leaves, the soft pad of paws and footfalls, being completely aware of your whole body, from the vital movement of air in your lungs to the exhilarating stretch and pull of every muscle—there was nothing quite like speeding through the trees of Konoha with a dog at your side. There was no need to think or worry or plan, only to embrace nature and your place in it as instinct and training merged into a flawless flow of motion, leaving nary a trace of your passage, like a fish through water or a bird through the sky.<p>

It was one of Kiba's favorite aspects of being a shinobi. He had heard occasional stories of civilians who managed the kind of link to their environment Inuzukas all but took for granted, yet even among ninja there were few who were as connected to the living world. It was like his already heightened senses were expanded, and he could feel the whole forest breathe around him.

Having each taken a soldier pill shortly after parting ways with Shino and Akamaru outside of Konoha, Kiba and Hidari ran for hours. Since it was his first time leaving the village on the equivalent of a mission since everything had changed, Kiba had initially been reminded of the morning of the attack, but it didn't take long for that to fade as years of delight in the simple act of leaping from tree to tree overwhelmed the nagging negativity. Kiba was so absorbed in his task that Hidari had to occasionally remind him that his henge had slipped, for Kiba had transformed into his sister to hide his identity on the off chance someone spotted him before he noticed them. But they came across no one.

The distant storms from the previous night had swept away the clouds, leaving the sky bright and clear, and the day passed in a pleasant blur of motion. Because of the soldier pills, they didn't need to sleep, so after a short rest and a break for more substantial food, they continued through the night. Well before dawn, they reached the outskirts of a trading village close to the northern border near Kusagakure.

Kiba had barely landed near Hana's discrete camp when she pulled him into a fierce embrace, burying her nose in his neck to take a big sniff. Once he'd returned the gesture, she held him at arm's length with a slight frown.

"How is Hinata?"

And just like that, all of his tranquility evaporated. He had left the village without permission to commit a revenge killing. It was time to be serious.

"She's fine."

"Has she...?" Hana's brows knit with poorly suppressed worry, and it only then occurred to him how difficult it must have been to be wondering about the fate of a potential family member while being completely cut off from any means of knowing.

"She's having the baby."

For a moment, he honestly thought his sister was going to cry, something he'd never, ever thought possible, unless it was from laughter or chopping onions. She hugged him again, this time so tightly he worried about his ribs. "I'm so happy for you." There was an almost desperate hitch to her voice, and he felt the novel need to comfort her.

Wrangling out of her grip like an exasperated little brother, he snorted mockingly at her and gave her a wolfish grin. "You're gonna be an auntie!"

Hana grinned in return. Her smiles were rare, and it reminded him of how pretty she was. It was a shame she might never have a child of her own. "How did you manage to keep her father from deciding for her?"

"Mom and Hinata shamed him into it." He and Hidari rested a bit while he told his sister the remarkable tale of the confrontation with Hiashi Hyūga. The other brothers asked for details, having been unaware there was a new Inuzuka on the way. By the time everyone was caught up, the sky was just beginning to lighten in the east.

Kiba figured it was Hana's turn to share information. "So what about the stinking bastard who did this to us?"

She just stared at him for a long moment, her expression blank as her breath made little misty puffs in the chilly morning air. At last she sighed and shrugged. "You're not going to like it."

Kiba didn't like people being cryptic; it irked him, especially coming from his sister. "What's there to like? You take me to him. I end him. We ditch the body and leave."

"Smelling is believing." It was an Inuzuka adage, one that could be interpreted in a variety of ways. Without another word she stowed the small tarp she'd used for shelter then made her way to the more wooded eastern edge of the town. Behind a rather lavish building that looked and smelled like a brothel, there was a scattering of small cabins. The trails leading from them to the main building suggested regular use, and there were so many individual people's scents that it gave him the impression of a crowd despite the area being deserted so early in the morning. The only signs of life in the whole complex were the steamy odors of simmering rice and laundry.

Hana stopped a long stone's throw from a cabin that was slightly larger and more isolated, the one that smelled like the laundry. With a nod to Mannaka, the great gray dog drew close to his partner and put his front paws on Hana's shoulders while she formed the tiger seal with her hands and concentrated. With a poof of smoke, Mannaka transformed into a puppy.

Beginning to grow antsy about the prospect of confronting his attacker, Kiba was about to ask why they were bothering with subterfuge when Hana silenced him with a look. Off to the one side of the larger cabin were strung about a dozen laundry lines. In the time it took Mannaka to waddle over to them on his stumpy, puppy legs, the door to the cabin opened and a thin figure, bent with age, shuffled out with a huge basket on one hip. The wind had shifted, so he couldn't get a whiff of him, but if Hana was focusing on this old man, then he must be the one. Kiba wondered if that was why Hana would think he'd have problems with his revenge, because his target was old, but age didn't matter to Kiba. The son of a bitch was going to pay for what he'd done to Hinata, what he'd made Kiba do to her.

Setting down the basket, Kiba's attacker began to clean the lines. Again Hana quelled his impatience with a look then snatched his hand to show him he'd sprouted claws. Embarrassed that he'd lost control before the fight had even begun, Kiba took a deep breath and released it slowly while thinking about running with Akamaru. After what seemed like an eternity, though the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon, the lines were cleaned and the laundry was being hung out to dry. At last, Mannaka made his move, snatching an expensive-looking silk scarf and running into the woods with it slowly enough that the launderer could follow.

Kiba waited for his sister's nod, and then he was slipping through the forest almost silently. By the time his target knew something was amiss, Kiba had pinned him to a tree with tripwire. Only he wasn't a he, he was a she. It wasn't until Kiba got up close that he picked up the scent of his attacker. She smelled like lilacs and laundry soap, and she wasn't all that old, within a decade of his mother. At last he understood Hana's earlier comment. He had expected someone wealthy and powerful and male, not the pitiful woman before him. Could he really kill an unarmed cripple?

She had probably been pretty once, before whatever had disfigured her had covered half her face and body in scar tissue. Her long, straight, mousy hair was tied in such a way as to cover the bare part of her scalp and her shriveled left ear. Somehow the destruction to her body had spared her left eye, and her cool gray gaze looked him up and down as she smirked.

"I should have guessed it was you from the puppy." She didn't struggle or smell of fear, and her pulse was actually slowing. "About time you showed up, though I really thought it would be the Hūygas who'd do me in."

He couldn't help being thrown by her words, so he wasn't really thinking about his own. "You're not upset you're going to die?"

With a bored sigh, she shrugged. "I succeeded in my goals, and I assure you my life isn't so wonderful that I'll miss it. Yours, however..." She lifted her chin at him, and there was something off about the mocking look in her eyes, though her tone remained the same. "If those scars are any indication, it seems like life hasn't been treating you too kindly. Sorry about that."

He was suddenly so full of rage, as he pulled back his arm, his claws sprouted involuntarily.

"Stop it, Kiba!" Although she might never be alpha, Hana was still his older sister, and there was no arguing with that tone. "You can't leave any marks that will give you away." She was right. Kiba would be the prime suspect when whomever the Hokage sent found the culprit already dead; leaving obvious evidence would land him in prison.

Growling in frustration, he calmed himself enough to lose the claws. How could he have blundered so quickly? How could he be so easily manipulated without her even being inside of him? Hidari came up to him and leaned against his legs.

"Did the princess beg for your life, or were the Hyūgas feeling merciful?" She was clearly not trained as a ninja, or she wouldn't have fallen into their trap so easily nor be so chatty about what she did and didn't know. "I'm impressed you're still alive." Why did she care? Why did she feel the need to goad him?

Two could play at that game. "Were the Hyūgas being merciful when they spared you instead of letting you burn with the rest of your clan?" Like the Uchihas, the Hyūgas were known for using fire, and it would explain the scaring.

Apparently he was close to the mark, because her eyes widened like he'd just revealed her deepest secret. Then her look grew vicious. "If they'd been merciful, I would have died with my clan instead of being left pinned beneath a support beam because the Hyūga who found me was too spineless to kill a little girl." As though realizing he'd gotten a rise out of her, her expression became jaded again. "It was worth every job I took, every person I manipulated, every time I laid down for some scum who was turned on by my scars, to finally get back at the people who did this to me."

"Hinata didn't do this to you," he hissed as he grabbed the woman's shoulders in a grip so intense she couldn't repress her wince. "And she's pregnant because of your revenge."

Her jaded expression changed instantly into shock, making the burns on her face shift grotesquely. There was still no scent of fear from her, but he could see she struggled to hide her initial response. "I not only get to ruin a Hyūga, but my actions will lead to the premature death of one? How splendid!" The sneering smirk didn't reach her eyes.

Fighting to keep himself from sprouting claws, he shook her shoulders and heard the satisfying sound of her head hitting the tree. "She's keeping the baby, despite what you did. She's keeping it for me, and I love her for it."

"Kiba!" There was something complicated in Hana's voice, but he was too focused on his enemy to pay attention.

"What you did to us," he snarled, inches from her face, "hasn't broken us apart. It's made us closer and stronger!"

"Shut up, Kiba, and back off!" Hana sounded more anxious than angry, but Kiba was too involved in his rant to care. He trusted her and the dogs to deal with whatever it might be.

"You wanted to ruin her, but you did the exact opposite." He couldn't help laughing with fierce pride. "She stood up to her father over this. For the first time in her life, she stood up to her father, and he backed off! This has made her _more_ worthy of being the head of her clan, you twisted freak!"

Just then the wind shifted, and he caught a whiff of a familiar scent. It was so unexpected, he turned around to look, and as he did so, half a dozen kunai flew past him and into the chest of his enemy. There, on the other side of the clearing, stood Neji Hyūga, his expression as cool and composed as if he'd done nothing more significant than brush away an irritating insect. Incapable of articulating his rage at being denied his kill, Kiba voiced his frustration in a growling shout then turned back to the woman dying against the tree.

She was crying yet smiling.

"What the fuck are you crying _now_ for?"

Chuckling, blood dribbled down her chin. "I'm just glad it wasn't you."

That made him even more confused. "What?"

"When I was inside that beautiful, healthy body of yours, I felt more alive than I have since I lost my clan." All pretense and bravado were gone, and her gray eyes shone with an inner light that almost made them pretty. "You gave me my last bit of pleasure in this world, and I didn't want you to make the same mistake."

Maybe the loss of blood was making her loopy. "Mistake?"

"I'll tell you my secret." Her voice took on a hushed, confidential tone, and he instinctively leaned closer. "I spent my whole life bent on revenge, and when I finally got it, all I felt was awful." He pulled back in surprise, and she coughed up some blood but kept smiling. "You're not very complicated, my boy, and I was in your head for over an hour. It would have been the same for you. Killing me, especially like this, would have have caused you nothing but misery. I'm glad it was someone else." She nodded weakly. "It's fitting it was a Hyūga."

Confounded and uncertain how to respond, his first thought flowed out of his mouth. "Our child will be cherished and strong and free." Maybe he wanted to spite her, rub it in that he had a fruitful future while her life had been a barren waste.

"I'm glad." The light in her eyes was quickly fading. "Thank you." With a gurgling sigh, her eyes shut and her head drooped.

"Thank me for what, you stupid bitch?" Shaking her shoulders, her head lolled limply as his mind spun with a disorienting mix of emotions.

Then Hana was there, pulling him away. "Enough, Kiba. She's gone, and we have bigger problems to deal with."

Together, they turned to face Neji. He could ruin both of them just by mentioning he'd seen them. For a long moment they all stared at one another, and Kiba's whirling thoughts briefly considered the best way three dogs and two chūnin Inuzukas might take the jōnin down. Then Hidari asked what Neji would do.

"Yeah," echoed Kiba. "What _are_ you gonna do?"

"And who sent you? How did you find us?" Hana's voice was remarkably calm even though Kiba could hear the pounding of her heart from a pace away.

"I was sent by the Lady Hokage and found _her_," he gestured to the tree behind them, "the same way you did."

A small, distinctively adorned pig poked its head around Neji's feet. Kiba recognized it as the one belonging to the Hokage's aide and remembered it had a sense of smell nearly as good as a dog's. It was odd he didn't notice its scent, though. Perhaps it was too low to the ground. Migi, the Haimaru who preferred pork, drooled; and the little swine hid behind Neji again.

"As to what I intend to do, I shall retrieve the target, negate the evidence, and return to Konoha to report the success of my mission." Even when he seemed to be trying to be as neutral as possible, there was still a stuck-up quality to the young jōnin's voice.

With a wave of his hand that encompassed their group, Kiba frowned. "What about us?"

"What about you?"

Mannaka, the largest Haimaru, made a crude comment about the offspring of eels, but Hana hushed him. "Will your report mention us being here?"

Neji was quiet for a long moment, no doubt contemplating his over-complicated thoughts, but at last he shook his head. "No."

Blinking in surprise, Kiba spoke without thinking. "Thanks, man."

"Do not thank me." Emotion finally tinged the Hyūga's voice, and a frown creased his forehead. "I'm not doing this for you but for the best interests of my clan. If what you said is true, it's disgraceful enough that Lady Hinata will endure the indignity of bearing a bastard. I have no interest in having her regularly visit prison to see its father."

Kiba slipped into shikyaku before he knew it, but Hana smacked the back of his head. "Don't be an idiot! How would you fighting with her cousin make Hinata feel?" The epitome of big sisters, she knew just what to say to undo him.

After a deep breath, Kiba released his feral technique and nodded. With effort, he didn't curse. "Fine."

"Then let's go." She and the brothers turned toward Konoha.

Forcefully reminding himself of the lessons he'd learned the past week, Kiba held up his hand. "Wait a sec'." Facing Neji, he bowed at the waist and heard Hana draw in a startled breath. "You may not be doing this for me or us, but I am truly grateful. Thank you." When he straightened, he saw Neji's expression had changed to one of surprise. It was almost worth the humility to see it. With a nod, Kiba turned and headed back home, eager to see Hinata again.

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes focused on the simple, pleasing task of finding the best limb to leap to next, Kiba was feeling calmer about it all, which was probably the reason Hana chose then to ask, "Hinata must really care about you a lot to be doing this."<p>

Glancing at her, he found his sister's expression as neutral as her tone, so he wasn't sure what she was getting at. He shrugged. "She blames herself for what happened, and she feels like I've suffered enough already."

"She's having the kid out of _pity_ for you?" The indignation was plain in Hana's voice.

"Nah, I don't think it's that, 'cause she knows I wouldn't put up with it." Sighing, he shrugged again. "But it sure seems guilt is a big reason. Still, even though she seems kinda scared, sometimes she gets all enthusiastic about it. Between that and standing up to her dad...it's like she's learning new ways of being strong." Sensing his sister's gaze on him, he glanced over at her to find a deep, contemplative expression on her face.

After a moment, she asked very seriously, "Did you mean what you said?"

"Huh?"

His sister's demeanor was softened by a big-sisterly roll of her eyes."That you love Hinata."

For some reason, her words caused his heart to skip a beat, and he nearly plowed into a tree trunk. "I said that?" He tried to remember when he'd said it, but his sister wouldn't have asked if he hadn't.

"Yes. So...?" Hana managed to only let a hint of her exasperation into her voice, though Kiba could sense more.

His attacker was dead, so he had no excuse to keep him from thinking about the confusing, heart-rate-altering impulses he'd had before he left. He'd wanted to kiss her, something he hadn't considered since he was ten. He'd wanted to hold her, not to save her from harm but to comfort her, to help her smile again, because just the thought of her smile sparked a remarkable warmth inside him. Ultimately, if he'd said it without thinking, it was something so essential to him it required no overt thought, so he must really have meant it. "Yeah...I do love her." After saying it, that mysterious warmth expanded and intensified, as though his body was reacting to his conscious acknowledgment. It felt good; it felt right.

"It's not just because she's become your mate?" Her tone was critical.

"Nope." He shook his head. After all, it was the difference compared to his parental partner feelings that had made his desire to kiss her stand out. "Those instincts are like the protective ones I've felt for her all along, only on soldier pills."

His sister was quiet a moment before asking. "Does she love you back?"

It was surprising how much that question caused his heart to ache, despite the warmth, and he consciously stopped himself from clutching his chest. "No."

Relentlessly, like a hound after its prey, his sister pressed on, no matter the discomfort. "Is it possible she might?"

"No." He shook his head again. "She only thinks of Naruto like that." Even to his own ears, he sounded defeated, yet the warmth persisted.

"I'm so sorry for you, Kiba." While it wasn't as rare as an apology, Inuzukas seldom expressed sympathy so openly. It suggested the subject deeply affected his sister. He could only imagine he would feel heart-sick for her if she was in a one-sided relationship.

"It'll be okay." And he meant it as he said it, though he had no idea how he might make it real. "I'll just have more of myself to give the kid."

She tossed him a piece of jerky, like she used to when he was little and had done a good job at something he didn't like. It was clan-made, so it had extra nutrients added to it, as well as being a food both humans and dogs could share. Even though Kiba knew the process involved, he wondered how often he'd be able to afford the meat to make it. A part of his mind wandered along the trail of how to make something similar with venison as he quirked an eyebrow at his sister.

There was nothing patronizing in her expression. "I figured you'd want to get home as soon as possible, so we shouldn't stop to eat."

He grinned around the jerky in his mouth, his heart suddenly full of love for his sister. It wasn't something he thought about often, since she had been a vital part of his life since the day he was born, but he loved her with everything in him. She might not be the kindest or gentlest soul on the planet, but she was honest and loving in her own harsh way. Like she'd been for him, Hana would be caretaker and an example Inuzuka for his child. Being made conscious of that fact gave him a sense of reassurance and soothed the ache his love for Hinata caused.

There was a day and a half for him to work on that issue, on how to deal with loving his mate without being loved in return. He would have to be constantly aware of his words; he couldn't let it slip out like he had in front of his sister, because Hinata felt guilty enough already. Adding his love for her into the mix would just make their lives more awkward and complicated. Now that he was aware of his feelings, he couldn't deny them, and after what had happened when he'd done just that as a kid, he wasn't inclined to try. So he had to figure out a way to accept his love while controlling his reactions to it.

Although many Konoha shinobi seemed to think the wild nature of Inuzukas meant they lacked restraint, the clan's hidden jutsu took a great deal of control to achieve and maintain. So Kiba had to believe he could do it, that there was a way to accept his love for Hinata without expressing it openly. Besides, it wasn't as though he had any other options.

* * *

><p>DETAILS<p>

There are no names given for Hana's dogs other than Haimaru Sankyodai (Haimaru three brothers/triplets/siblings), so I made them all male and gave them names: Hidari = Left, Migi = Right, Mannaka = Middle.

Since the personal names in _Naruto_ are seldom written in kanji (idograms), it's sometimes difficult to be sure what the names mean. The Hyūga Main family has names usually related to light/the sun (all those starting with "hi"), but the few others we've heard have been a mix. Neji means/can mean "screw"; and depending on how you divide it, Hoheto could mean many things. Tokuma is just a name (meaning virtue space/room or winning horse), and Kō means many, many things (I like to think it's virtue). Although I initially was going to follow the Neji path and go with building supplies for Hyūga Branch names, I decided maybe Neji's name is different because his father was born to the Main family. Thus, I chose Biten, which means "merit."

THANK YOU to all my reviewers—especially Little Hoarder, Hellewise14, heartsXkisses, DreaminginOctober, and Greatness Alone for reviewing multiple chapters—I really appreciate it!


	10. Chapter 10: Home

SPOILERS: Through _Naruto_ chapter 342 and/or _Naruto Shipp_ū_den_ episode 112/ the second year of _Shipp_ū_den_.

NOTES: We've never seen anyone show romantic interest in Hinata. As influential as it was on my becoming a KibaHina fan, I don't consider Kiba's worrying about her during the chunin exams as overtly romantic (see my story "Recovery" for that). As a result, I can't help thinking, along with all her other insecurities, that Hinata is insecure about herself as a woman, and her baggy, shapeless clothes back up my theory. Since she wants romance, I believe having it offered to her by someone she's comfortable with would be tempting and pique her curiosity, even if it's not from her preferred source. That's my story, and I'm sticking to it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

><p>CHOOSING FATE<p>

Chapter 10: Home

Kiba had been about to kiss her. She was sure of it, and it confused her to no end.

Initially, Hinata had thought that moment before he'd left her for revenge had been just another hard-to-restrain impulse inspired by her pregnancy. After all, he had said, "sorry," like he did constantly lately when he perceived he'd done something she felt embarrassed about. Again it had hurt her, being wanted only because of the tiny spark of life within her, but it also hurt her that the situation she and her family had put him in was causing him so many discordant impulses. Naturally, she muddled over it, and when she would recall the moment during quiet times by herself, she began to reevaluate what had happened.

The sunset's vibrant colors had cast his skin into deeper shades of bronze, but she was sure the apples of his cheeks had been darker still when he'd stopped himself. Despite having had countless little awkward incidents between them since she'd become pregnant, he had never blushed at any of them. Then there had been the dumbfounded look in his eyes and pounding pulse in his neck, as though he had been startled by it. Also, all of those other uncomfortable moments had been about her care in general—to hold her hand reassuringly, to open a door for her, to lift and fetch objects for her. There had been nothing welfare related about that moment.

It was because she was acutely aware his focus on her well-being was due to her pregnancy that this situation stood out. To her knowledge, Kiba didn't go around kissing girls to comfort them. So what had motivated the attempt? More importantly, how did whatever it was factor into their relationship and how she felt about it? Despite how circumspect he might have recently been about his personal life, she couldn't imagine him not coming out and saying he liked her if that was how he felt; he was too straight-forward not to. Then again, her need to bear a Hyūga heir prohibited them from having a permanent family relationship. Would he not tell her how he felt because of that?

It was all very confusing.

The possibility that she might be someone's love interest was a foreign concept. A part of her was intrigued by the prospect, but she mostly felt conflicted because it wasn't Naruto. Her life had been barren of any hint of romance save for her singularly intense interest in the hard-working, always-surprising, often-neglected, orphan ninja who never gave up. Naruto had been her inspiration for years, and her adoration for him was the one thing that was truly hers—no mission or duty or clan rule could take it away from her. She secretly shared a bond of struggle with the blond boy that none of their peers except Rock Lee would ever understand because, regardless of how diligently the others might train to hone their skills, everyone else had innate talents; their abilities came naturally to them. No matter how unrequited it might be or continue to be, she cherished her love for Naruto because it was the only aspect of her life that had involved free choice...until now.

She had chosen to keep the baby, and everything was changing. Why shouldn't her perceptions about love change as well? Her infatuation with Naruto was simple and immutable: she loved him from afar and cherished those brief moments when they interacted. As much as she might dream of a future when he would fully acknowledge her as a both a ninja and a woman, until that day came, she was safe from the complications of a real romantic relationship. This reliable constant, having something simple in her life even if her feelings were not reciprocated, was reassuring to her. For she knew, based on her own family, how complicated relationships could get. Given the example her clan set, how realistic was it to try to cling to her simple view of love?

Even Kiba, quite probably the simplest soul she knew, had accepted the new complexity of his life. He was an outcast and could no longer see his mother, but he would share their child with her and the Inuzukas when the time came. She was going to bear his child, and he cared for her deeply. Yet he accommodated her need for space and resisted his own instinct to be closer because he didn't want to be a burden on her.

She realized she had more in common with Kiba than she'd ever though possible. She denied her own preferences because she didn't want to be a burden on her family and teammates. And although his inherited ninja abilities came naturally to Kiba—indeed, he relished them like no one else of their generation—now that he was on his own, he was clearly struggling just like she had always struggled to meet her father's expectations. Regardless of Kiba's superior survival skills, he was not suited to living alone. Although Akamaru was his dearest friend, Kiba was used to living happily with other humans, part of a pack; yet she often felt suffocated by her clan and longed for solitude. Kiba got bored easily and savored variety. The monotony of his fallback profession was no doubt difficult for him in the same way the violence of a ninja's life was less than ideal for her gentle soul.

One event had complicated so many facets of Kiba's once-simple world, but as a result, she could relate to him better than she ever had before. Despite this, she felt like it had never been harder to communicate with him. She just wished she had someone to discuss it with.

Unfortunately, that someone would normally be Kiba. Shinobi didn't usually show weakness, even among friends, but he would always listen to her troubles and give her an off-handed yet insightful and honest comment that would somehow make her feel better. In realizing she couldn't talk it through with him, she became aware of a treasured aspect of her relationship with Kiba she had taken for granted. Although she felt a hint of shame, she realized she missed that more than anything else. It was not just because he was away but also because that special part of her life that was normally occupied by him was now empty. Once she had figured out the source of her sense of loss, she couldn't stop thinking about it and him.

The question was, what should she do about it?

More importantly, what should she do about the occasional, fleeting thoughts, like the flicker of movement glimpsed out of the corner of your eye, in which she wondered what it might have been like if Akamaru hadn't barked and Kiba had succeeded in kissing her...

* * *

><p>Although Shino's observant, contemplative nature made him very good at imitating others, it disturbed Hinata greatly to see him in the guise of Kiba because, despite his skill, she could tell he wasn't who he portrayed. She knew Shino had to keep up the ruse until Kiba returned, but it reminded her so much of Kiba's possession by their attacker that she insisted Shino use his own voice when they were alone.<p>

The situation had a pleasant side effect, though. Since they ate dinner together each night, she was able to catch up with her old teammate and even touch on personal issues. Given the Aburames were as strict, if not as traditional, as the Hyugas, she hadn't been sure he would accept, let alone approve, of the decision to keep the child. Shino's implicit support of her situation was reassuring; he even offered to train with her when his schedule allowed, since it was unsafe to train with anyone who didn't know she was pregnant. If she couldn't go on missions, at least she would stay fit and keep her skills from going dull.

As inconvenient to Shino and subtly unsettling to Hinata as their deception was, the one who fared the worst was Akamaru. Despite his brave front, she could tell the dog was deeply unhappy being away from his partner. Even when wounded in the hospital, because there was almost never a time when one was injured and not the other, Kiba and Akamaru were always together. So she did her best to give Akamaru as much attention as she could after dinner each night before Shino left.

The days passed with their deception undetected by any higher authority.

It was late afternoon, and she was going through her stretching and balance exercises before dinner when she sensed him. She didn't need her byakugan; she somehow just _knew_. Straightening, she turned to see Kiba crouching on the outer wall with Akamaru, not unlike how he'd looked when she had last seen him. She was surprised by the intense rush of happiness she felt from just seeing him back and safe, like her heart was a bunch of balloons that had suddenly been released, but there was an odd tension to him, not the usual restrained energy but something unpleasant. He dropped to the ground with an animal grace she had always admired then approached her slowly. The setting sun behind him threw his face into shadow, making his expression indiscernible.

Once he was close enough, she saw his brow was furrowed, but not in anger. He was normally easy to read, his feelings uncomplicated; it surprised her that she couldn't interpret the strain on his face. Just as she began to wonder what it might be, he reached for her. She couldn't repress the little yelp of surprise that escaped as he held her tight, his nose pressed into the crook of her neck as he inhaled deeply and trembled. She trembled in return, unsure about what was happening but exhilarated by the exotic locale of an intimate embrace. Yet she was so concerned about him she didn't even blush. Feeling he needed it, she daringly raised her own arms to return his hug, and he let out a sighing grunt as the tension in him eased.

"I missed you." Despite the simple words, there was something complex in his tone.

"Did you...?"

She felt rather than saw him shake his head. "Not me, but it's done."

They were both ninja, but neither of them would ever be assassins; they were unsuited for it. Something had happened, but you didn't ask other shinobi directly about difficult missions. "You're all right?" It was the best she could do—offer him the opportunity to tell her more and let him know she cared.

Straightening, he let her go as his eyes slid away from her. "I will be." One of his hands lifted as though to touch her again then fell back to his side. "Thank you." His lips quirked up but it couldn't be called a smile. "I'm sorry I-"

"Are you ready for dinner?" Tired of his apologies, she refused to acknowledge this one and took his hand instead. He had suffered so much turmoil because of her; it was as though he had lost his once-intrinsic sense of certainty. During his absence, she had realized holding his hand and giving him simple, indirect commands seemed to assure him. If that would make him feel better, then she would keep taking his hand until he felt stable again. Consciously, she ran her thumb over his knuckles, as he had done so many times with her.

He responded with a hint of a grin. "Yeah, dinner would be nice."

* * *

><p>Hinata woke to the sound of a whimper, and the sudden flashback to the morning of the attack caused her heart to race. Then she registered that she was in her bed in her room, and her pulse normalized. A minute sound from outside her window had her activating her byakugan. Kiba was curled on the bit of roof that jutted over the window beneath hers, and Akamaru twitched in a restless sleep on the ground beneath.<p>

Perplexed and worried, she scanned the rest of the house. It was considered a violation of privacy and strictly discouraged by her clan, but she couldn't help herself. Her decision to keep the baby had pushed the envelope of her father's endurance enough. How would he react to the shinobi responsible for her pregnancy sleeping outside her window like a stray cat?

Her heart rate sped again as she saw her father was the only one to have stirred, but to her surprise, he simply laid back into his bed and turned away.

Confused, she got out of bed and opened the window. There had only been a few times they had ever gone on missions together without Akamaru; it seemed wrong to see Kiba curled in sleep by himself. She reached out, and after the first shake of his shoulder he took her hand and started licking the back of her palm. Both startled and embarrassed, she held perfectly still until, in the middle of the third lick, he stopped.

In a quick movement, his eyes opened and he shifted to all fours, letting go of her hand. Glancing up at her, his irises were wide in the dim light of the half moon. The tension in him eased. "Sorry."

She offered him her hand, and when he took it she whispered. "Come inside."

With a nod, he let her guide him into her room. It was only when he was standing in front of her, looking down at her with an attentive gaze, his hand in hers, that it occurred to her she had a boy in her bedroom. It was not a situation she had ever imagined possible, and given how improper it was, she couldn't help the blush that stained her cheeks and the thoughts that flitted through her mind about _why_ boys weren't supposed to be in the rooms of young ladies. Her curiosity regarding what it would be like to be kissed reared its troublesome head, causing her glance to fall briefly to his lips. Then he ran his thumb across her knuckles, and she was reminded this wasn't any boy. This was her dear friend and teammate, who cared for her only as a friend and teammate. She was hardly dressed provocatively, and it wasn't as though they were going to do anything illicit. So she let that childhood restriction go to focus on the real situation.

Tugging his hand, she guided him to a pair of cushions for them to sit on. "Kiba, is this about my pregnancy?"

He nodded. "I was away from you for so long that I...needed to be near you." There was apology in his tone. "I didn't think I'd wake you."

"I think it was Akamaru." When Kiba's eyebrows knit with worry, she sandwiched his hand between hers. "You've been away from _him_ a long time, too."

With a blink, Kiba's expression grew resolute. "He's my dog. You're my mate. You're more important."

His mother had mentioned that before, but it was the first time he'd brought it up. Kiba and Lady Inuzuka had both been so casual and frank about a term she considered rather crude. Wife or spouse or even lover indicated deeper intimacy and involvement, while mate sounded purely carnal, as though the only significance was sex and offspring. Given how loveless some arranged clan marriages were, perhaps mate was a more honest term, but it was difficult to believe any relationship with an Inuzuka would be so passionless. Kiba had always been more ardent in his friendships than anyone she'd seen, other than Naruto.

The thought of Naruto caused her heart to lurch with longing, but it also inspired her to consider the question: What would Naruto do?

"It's not right that you and Akamaru should be separated on my account." She had almost used the word "unnatural," since the man and his dog were usually inseparable. Kiba was incomplete as a person and a ninja without his dog. They relied on each other in a way she envied; she did not want to come between them.

"This won't be forever," insisted Kiba. "We'll live."

Why was he so willing to suffer and so unwilling to consider less difficult possibilities? "But there must be other options. Why can't you both stay here?"

He blinked at her, his expression holding more than surprise. Glancing around, it was as though he had suddenly become aware of where he was. Despite the dim moonlight filtering through the window, she couldn't help noticing his cheeks darken and his averted gaze. At last he murmured, "Hinata, it's not proper for a guy and a girl who aren't related or married to share a room."

Unable to help herself, she giggled. His shocked look and deeper blush made her giggle all the more, and she had to cover her mouth with her free hand to muffle the sound. Kiba had never been particularly vulgar when it came to his observations of the women they encountered on their missions, but he was suggestively appreciative of the fairer sex. She had always assumed Kiba had kept his comments clean because their master had been a woman, so she couldn't help finding it funny to hear such a prudish comment coming from him. Then again, considering her recently acquired knowledge of Inuzuka customs, maybe it wasn't so unexpected.

His gaze grew disgruntled. "What?"

She remembered how sensitive he used to be about getting laughed at in the Academy. He had never been the best of students, and more than once he'd gotten into a fight when a classmate foolishly questioned his intelligence. While others had likely taken his reactions as an extension of his aggressive cockiness, she had always believed those fights had been a defense mechanism, a means of covering up his feeling of inadequacy when it came to academics. Although Kiba hardly prided himself on his intellect, like Shino, neither was he comfortable about needing things explained to him, like Chōji was. So she intentionally tried to mollify him first. "You're right."

Leaning forward a bit, his tone was suspicious, but there was a hint of good humor in it, as though waiting to be invited to join her in her joke. "Then why did you laugh?"

She leaned forward a bit and smiled. "Because I'm already pregnant."

His eyes widened at the realization, then he started chuckling. When his chuckling grew louder, she released his hand to cover his mouth with both of hers. "Shh!"

For a moment he had that deep, warm look in his eyes, the one he'd had just before he'd almost kissed her. It made her acutely aware of their gender differences in a way that was not only shocking but also surprisingly tantalizing. Blushing, she pulled her hands away, suddenly shy about meeting his gaze.

"Hinata..." He spoke her name with a breathless reverence. After clearing his throat, he spoke again, his voice back to normal. "Hinata, even if your family allowed it, I'd feel bad about Akamaru trashing your tatami while not being able to buy replacements."

It was not something she would have considered, and it saddened her that he had become so conscious about the financial concerns of everything he did. Still not meeting his gaze, she gestured toward her window. "We could build a platform for him or lay out some planks." If Kiba could not see the possibilities himself, she'd help him.

After a moment's consideration, she heard Kiba shake his head. "It just seems wrong...disrespectful for me to stay here, knowing your dad doesn't approve of your decision." When he took her hand, she looked up. There was sincere appreciation shining in his eyes. "You're amazing for even offering, but I...I need to be in a place that's mine, where I belong. Besides, I've already done so much work on the cabin, and the Akimichis would probably notice if I wasn't there. They might ask some questions I'd have trouble answering..."

He was right, and it surprised her that he had thought of it first. Then again, he wasn't offering any potential solutions. "What about me moving in with you?" She said it without thinking it through, and her pulse sped up as she processed the possibility. It was a daring option, one she would have grown faint to even consider just two weeks earlier, but the more she thought about it, the more viable and practical it seemed.

Kiba's only response was his mouth hanging open in mute shock.

Her father had told her to do as she saw fit, and it really was a sensible decision for many reasons. "While the Akimichis might notice your absence, they shouldn't notice a second person, and if they do, I can just say I'm visiting. We're teammates, so it shouldn't be considered strange." The more she talked, the more empowered she felt and the more right the idea seemed. "That way I can be near you, and you can be with Akamaru at the same time. Plus I'll be able to help you prepare your cabin for when the baby comes. It shouldn't be just you doing it, and I really want to help." There was a wonderful, stirring feeling in her chest, like birds taking flight. It almost made her feel free; she could escape her clan, if only until summer, and help setup her baby's home. "And you can be even more on top of what I eat. And-"

"Hinata..." His tone was unusually serious, and his eyes held trepidation. "Hinata, I..." There was an odd tension, as though he was going to say something intensely meaningful. Then he dropped his gaze and shook his head. "I'm not going to insult the kindness and sacrifice of your offer by turning you down flat, but I will warn you." When he looked back up, he was grinning. "My place is only halfway renovated, and it's not getting electricity any time soon. But if it's what you want, if you think you can handle it, handle being around me that much, I'd love to have you there."

She wanted to hug him, and the impulse startled her. The desire to be so close to another, to express affection so warmly, had died with her mother. An idle thought had her wondering if carrying an Inuzuka child was somehow making her more like an Inuzuka, though she imagined Kiba would never have hesitated in responding to such an urge. Instead, she squeezed his hand. "Let's go tomorrow after dinner."

Standing up, she removed the sheet beneath her comforter and placed it under the window. "Will this do for you and Akamaru tonight?" There was a warm pressure on her shoulder, and she turned to look past his hand and into his smiling eyes.

"Thanks for the thought, but I'm not going to sleep in your room, Hinata." Her gave her shoulder a squeeze then moved to perch on her windowsill. "You've made me feel very reassured, so I think I can go." He sat there for longer than was necessary, just staring at her, then gave him self a shake and her another grin. "Good night. See you tomorrow."

There was barely a sound made by their passage, but she sensed Kiba and Akamaru leave. Although it took a long time for the excitement in her to die down enough for her to sleep, once she did, she dreamed of hugging everyone she knew and then woke with a smile.

* * *

><p>DETAILS<p>

Tatami = mats made from the the folded stalks of rice and sweet rush, a traditional Japanese floor covering

THANK YOU to all my reviewers—especially DreaminginOctober, heartsXkisses, Greatness Alone, Little Hoarder, and Hellewise14 for reviewing multiple chapters—I really appreciate it!


	11. Chapter 11: Into the Woods

SPOILERS: Through _Naruto_ chapter 342 and/or _Naruto Shipp_ū_den_ episode 112/ the second year of _Shipp_ū_den_.

NOTES: There is a very important person in Hinata's life (well, we assume so, despite the lack of evidence) I haven't been able to write into the story until now. In the series, Hanabi has had so little face time, so few lines, that it's difficult to know what is "in character" for her. I'm assuming she's more open and casual with her sister and cousin than she would be with other people and that she actually cares about Hinata. Because I wanted to show and not tell and divide the chapters a certain way, this one ended up running a little long. Hope you all don't mind.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

><p>CHOOSING FATE<p>

Chapter 11 Into the Woods

Hinata didn't want to lie to her family, didn't see the point in lying, so she told her father and sister of her plans over breakfast and explained the reasons behind the decision. Hanabi just stared at her blankly, her mouth hanging sightly open in surprise, cheeks tinged pink.

Her father's look was more resigned than disappointed. "It would be easier to hide your pregnancy if you remained within the confines of our estates." Surprisingly, he nodded. "But it would be more difficult to explain his presence than to hide your absence."

Before leaving to practice with their father, Hanabi made Hinata promise to have lunch together and let her help pack. The demanding request was made with a spark of happiness in Hanabi's eyes and filled Hinata with reassurance, causing her to remember her dream of hugs.

* * *

><p>Hinata had arranged to spar with Shino after breakfast, and she told him as soon as he arrived. Like Hanabi, he blushed, but his voice held quiet concern. "Will it not create as many problems as it solves? Familiarity tends to breed contentment or resentment, either of which would further complicate an already difficult situation."<p>

Letting the trepidation of his words wash through and past her, she sighed and nodded. "You're right, but we can not continue as we are." Despite how unpleasant the negative implications he'd expressed might be, he'd mentioned them because he cared. She smiled up at him, letting the warm feeling she'd had since waking assert itself in her heart. "Our situation continues to change and grow, just as our child and our lives do. While this decision will have many unanticipated repercussions, I have chosen to embrace change instead of futilely trying to avoid it. Accepting it may not provide ideal results, but avoiding it will only result in failure. Didn't you once tell me not to second-guess myself so much and that it was better to try and fail than not to try at all?"

Shino's blush faded, and there was a shift of his skin between his goggles and the collar of his inner jacket that told her he was smiling, though his brow remained slightly furrowed. He had given her the unasked-for advice before their first chunin exam, when she'd been having a particularly severe bout of self-doubt. It had given her the boost she'd needed to maintain her resolve, and it had always stuck with her, both the intent of the words and the sentiment behind them. It was that day she'd realized he was truly her friend, not just her teammate.

After bowing to her deeply, formally, he shifted into a practice stance, and she followed suit. Together, they sparred until it was time to go home for lunch.

* * *

><p>When she told Biten before lunch, letting him know Kiba would be making her dinners starting the following day, the cook surprised her by taking her hand and bowing over it. "You are a kind and thoughtful soul, Lady Hinata, and he is sincere in his devotion. It is cruel that fate prevents him from being able to honor your child with legitimacy and you with his hand. If there is any way I might assist either of you, please do not hesitate to ask."<p>

She found his earnest words surprisingly moving and thought provoking, causing her to contemplate the term "devotion" as a description of Kiba's relationship with her, but she was spared becoming teary eyed by her sister's arrival. Hanabi dragged her off to the same room near the kitchens she and Kiba used for dinner.

While other Hyūgas who knew about her pregnancy looked at Hinata with pity or contempt, Hanabi had expressed sisterly concern and a bit of admiration when she'd found out. She had even said she was looking forward to becoming an aunt, as though the child would be no different to her from those Hinata would have after marriage. Whenever they had time alone together, Hanabi would ask her questions ranging from "Do you want a boy or a girl?" to "I wonder what mother would think if she were alive?" To have someone besides Kiba who was dear to her not only accept her pregnancy but be enthusiastic about it was both heartening and heart-warming.

Over lunch they discussed what to pack, and Hanabi asked about Kiba's cooking compared to Biten's. "How can he be such a good cook when he's nearly half the age of ours?"

Hinata made a contented sound as she enjoyed her grilled eel—having it twice in as many weeks was quite decadent. "It's a part of being an Inuzuka. Caring for their dogs and an emphasis on survival skills teaches them nutrition and cooking very young." There were no Inuzukas Hanabi's age, and with her father's political teaching emphasis being on Konoha's other main clans and voting council members, there was no reason she would know.

"Even _I_ can cook." After all, it was a standard Academy class for would-be kunoichi. Hanabi brushed a strand of hair over her shoulder with a worldly flair Hinata found amusing and endearing all at once. "But that doesn't mean I'm good enough to _be_ a cook."

"I believe, when you've had years of regular practice and few options besides your own cooking, you tend to improve no matter what."

Having grown up with a cook, apparently Hanabi had not considered the prospect of a clansman having no other options but their own cooking. After a few bites in quiet thought, she caught Hinata's glance again. "Won't it be hard for him, paying for your food, too?" Although Hinata had not openly discussed the problem of Kiba's finances, Hanabi was smart enough to have gleaned the big picture from what little she'd been told.

It was not something Hinata had considered, and she blushed at her oversight. "I haven't discussed it with him, but I intend to pay for my portion of the expenses." Contemplating her lunch, she realized, as expensive as a dish of unagi donburi was compared to cheaper fare like ramen, it was the acquisition and skilled preparation of the eel that made it a delicacy. Kiba was capable of doing both without much trouble or cost. It was paying for products he couldn't hunt and gather, such as rice and milk and beef, that would burden him. "Like us, he is a proud clansman. So even though his survivalist skills make it certain he will never be without food, it may take time for him to realize his talents can't provide him everything he needs. It has been difficult for him to learn to accept the help of others, let alone ask for it, but I am hoping he will not object to my contributions. It will be our baby, not just his. So how could he?"

"From what I've seen, he'd do almost anything you ask."

The subtly teasing, suggestive quality of Hanabi's voice made Hinata blush, though she couldn't help wondering if her sister was right. "It's an Inuzuka trait. Because of the pregnancy, he can't help himself."

Her sister seemed puzzled by this. "I wasn't talking about just this week."

Hinata nearly choked on her food. After a sip of water, she sputtered, "Wh-what?"

With poorly hidden slyness in her grin, Hanabi shrugged. "Have you never noticed? He always seems more...attentive to you than other people. Didn't he buy earplugs for you but not your other mission mates that time you went on an assignment while he had a cough? Wasn't he the one who gave you his cloak when yours got burned by an enemy fire jutsu, even though Shino has more layers than he needs? Then there was the time you twisted your ankle and he let you ride Akamaru..."

Kiba could be painfully oblivious of others at times. How had she never noticed his behavior toward her was different? "I'm his teammate. It's what teammates do."

"Yes, of course." Although she nodded in agreement, Hanabi's voice held a slightly patronizing tone. "That explains it completely, doesn't it?" Sliding her chopsticks into the box the eel had been served in, she slipped the lid over the container. "You about done?"

After taking their boxes to the kitchens and heading to Hinata's room, they reminisced about various mementos as they organized her things into piles to be sealed in a scroll, but eventually, invariably, the conversation turned back to her pregnancy.

"Do you feel any different yet?"

Hinata shook her head as she debated about taking any of her nightgowns or sticking strictly to pajamas. "Not physically, though just having made the decision makes me feel different."

"Has Kiba ever seen you in a dress?"

The question took Hinata by surprise. "No."

Her sister gestured to indicate the clothes in Hinata's hands. "Would you prefer he see you in a dress first before seeing you in a nightgown?"

It was a helpfully thoughtful question—she would be leaving the nightgowns at home—but there was an implication to it Hinata couldn't help commenting on. "I'm going to be living with him, not dating him." Her sister seemed to intentionally have the wrong idea about her relationship with Kiba.

"Would you date him if he asked?" Despite her earlier teasing, Hanabi seemed simply curious.

It was not a question she had even considered considering. "He's my teammate." Aside from only being interested in Naruto, it was generally believed to be inappropriate for teammates to become romantically involved.

Hanabi waved the implied objection away. "Like anyone cares about that anymore. There are at least five teammate relationships from my class." Because Hanabi was so skilled, and her birthday was so close to the beginning of the school year, she had graduated at the age of 11. "...though, admittedly, one is boy-boy."

There was no hiding her blushing reaction to that detail. "Hanabi, you shouldn't gossip."

It was her sister's turn to blush. "I didn't say who they were, so it's not gossip. I was providing supporting evidence for my argument—no one really cares about teammates dating. After all, if the Hokages cared, they wouldn't have mixed-gender teams."

Although Hinata had frequently wondered about the reasoning behind some combinations of teammates, she'd never thought about that aspect of it. Hanabi had a point. "None of those relationships include _you_, do they?" She'd like to think her sister would share something like that.

With a sigh, Hanabi's shoulders drooped a little as she focused on filling a tin with Hinata's smaller toiletries. "As though father gives me time for anything like that." Glancing up, she offered a wry smile. "Besides, I wouldn't want to subject one of my teammates to having to meet him. He'd scare them to death by raising an eyebrow."

Hinata suppressed her chuckle and returned her sister's smile. "So do you still have no one you're interested in?"

Shaking her head, Hanabi turned back to her task. "No. There are few boys my age who aren't immature braggarts, and the only one who's not intimidated by me is one of the guys who's with another guy." After a little sigh, Hanabi gave Hinata another openly curious look. "Are you still so stuck on Naruto you've never thought about dating anyone else?" She said it the way you would ask a teacher for clarification, as though trying to figure something out.

Hanabi and, somehow, Neji were the only ones who knew of her infatuation, though Hinata was fairly sure Master Kurenai and Shino suspected despite neither having mentioned it. "I don't often think about dating Naruto anymore, since he's seldom been in Konoha for the past three years, but I still hope for a time when I can show him my worth as a ninja, when I can prove myself to him and be acknowledged by him."

Fiddling with an heirloom brush, Hanabi subtly frowned in thought. "I appreciate that you like Naruto a lot, and I've understood why ever since I saw him defeat Neji. But would you really say no if someone else asked you out?"

Since no one had, and no one likely ever would, Hinata had never bothered thinking about it. She couldn't help wondering what it would be like. After all, who would want a frumpy, marginally above average kunoichi with no confidence or fashion sense and the daunting might of the Hyūga clan looming over her? Then again, it was one aspect of her life she was proud of. Although their father still focused his training exclusively on Hanabi, Hinata had remained the heir. Her success in becoming a chūnin within two years of graduating had kept her sister safe from being burdened with the complete weight of clan obligations. And through some miracle, her pregnancy hadn't changed that, though sealing a pregnant woman, using the jutsu that turned Main family members into Branch family members like their cousin, was forbidden for the safety of the embryo. As much as Hinata wanted to know the reasons behind her father's choice, she didn't have the energy to ask him. It had always been easier to simply accept his decisions than to question them.

Of course, Hanabi apparently had similar issues when it came to romance. Her sister had been the top of her class and was a Main family Hyūga. Most young men would have to have the kind of self-confidence that came with being an heir to think about expressing an interest in her. Aside from there being few heirs in Hanabi's class, any heir would be leery of becoming involved with a Hyūga girl who might, herself, become heir someday. Still, Hinata couldn't help wondering. "What would _you_ do if someone asked you on a date?"

Closing the tin with a definitive snap, Hanabi's expression grew calculated. "I'd ask him if he was afraid of my father. If he said, 'no,' then I'd say, 'no,' too."

It was an eloquently simple vetting method—anyone who said he wasn't afraid of their father would be a liar or a fool and, therefore, not worth bothering with. "But what if he said, 'yes'?"

"Then I'd ask him why, if he's afraid of my father, he's asking me out. If I liked the answer and didn't have any issues with him, I'd say, 'yes.'" Hanabi removed Hinata's favorite blanket from her futon closet and began refolding it to the appropriate dimensions to fit in a scroll. "I've been honest, so it's your turn. Would you go out with Kiba if he asked you on a date?" She spoke mildly enough, but there was a hint of steel in her words.

"Our relationship isn't like that."

Hanabi fixed her with a flat stare that was the Hyūga equivalent of asking, "are you kidding me?" "Don't you think your relationship will change now that you're pregnant with his child and moving in with him?"

"Of course it will." Although she tried to say it lightly, her worry leaked in. "But we can't marry, so I don't see why he'd ask me on a date."

"You're right. You're only pregnant with his child and about to be living with him." Hanabi's voice was overtly teasing. "He couldn't _possibly_ become interested in you enough to want to date you."

"Hanabi..." As much as she appreciated her sister's attempt to distract her from her concerns, she felt oddly protective of Kiba and was disinclined to have her sister speculate about his possible feelings.

"It's not like he's ugly or creepy or incompetent, and I've never heard about him having asked anyone out." Hanabi set Hinata's team picture on top of the blanket. "Maybe he's been in love with you for years and has been waiting until he thought you might look his way."

Hinata couldn't help imagining Kiba rolling his eyes at her sister's fanciful sentiment. "He's also neither shy nor secretive about his thoughts. If he liked me like that, he would have said something by now."

Her little sister thoughtfully tapped her chin. "I wonder what it's like to kiss someone with fangs..."

"Hanabi!" There was no way her sister would know her blush was because she had recently wondered just that, rather than her usual reticence when it came to discussing the details of romance.

Hanabi had the good graces to blush as well, yet there was a false innocence to her expression that almost completely hid the mischievous tilt of her subdued smile. "You've never thought about it?"

Hinata was saved from answering by a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door slid aside and her cousin entered, offering them a slight bow. "Lady Hinata, I have returned from my mission and been informed of your...situation."

She wasn't sure what to make of his subtle emphasis on his euphemism and chose to ignore the topic. "Welcome back. I hope you mission was successful."

Neji gave another little bow. "Thank you. It was." After a pause, during which they all stared blankly at one another, he finally added, "I thought I might offer you my assistance."

"Thank you, Neji, but actually-"

"Neji," Hanabi interrupted, startling them both. "You've worked with Kiba a lot and know him pretty well, right?"

Hinata didn't like the direction of Hanabi's inquiry, but Hanabi ignored her quelling glance.

Apparently Neji missed her look, for he answered honestly. "I am hardly as familiar with him as Lady Hinata, but I know him as well as any of my generation of chūnin."

"Do you think Kiba could fall in love with Hinata?" Hanabi's mild tone contrasted with her bold question.

"How could I know such a thing?" He said it oddly and somewhat strained, too serious for such a lightly asked question. Hinata exchanged a puzzled look with her sister.

"The only thing I know for certain," Neji continued, "is that he is beneath Lady Hinata."

"Neji!" Hinata couldn't articulate the hurt she felt at his disregard. No matter his personal opinion, it was inappropriate to openly speak ill to someone about their teammates. Disappointment and anger stirred alongside the hurt.

"So what if he is?" Hanabi seemed flustered that her teasing inquiry had gotten unfavorable results, but she spoke with careful emphasis, as though offering an explanation to someone slow-witted. "She is the heir of the Hyūgas; _everyone_ is beneath Hinata." With a huff, she leaned slightly forward. "Kiba is loyal and brave and nice to look at. Plus he has something anyone involved with our clan desperately needs in order to survive with their sanity intact—a sense of humor. She could do much worse."

"Your _three_ missions with him must have been exceedingly informative, Lady Hanabi." While Neji's voice was back to its usual cool certainty, Hinata was shocked by the cutting quality of the words themselves. Although their relationship had never been warm, this enmity between her sister and cousin was unexpected and distressing.

"He's been Hinata's teammate since I was _seven_, and I have eyes in my head, Neji." Hanabi's gaze grew cold, matching the bite of her tone. "What amazes me is _your own_ experience has you still finding everyone who's not a Hyūga lacking. Your arrogant attitude toward the rest of Konoha reflects poorly on our clan. Isn't it unprofessional for jōnin to be so full of themselves, or do they make exceptions when you're the first of your generation?"

"Hanabi, Neji, please!" Hinata lifted her hands as though to hold them back and apart, though neither had moved since their "discussion" had begun. "I would prefer to not be a bone of contention between you." Then she made a decision that surprised her in both the speed at which it came to her and the determination behind it. "No matter what your thoughts might be regarding my situation or Kiba, this matter has already been settled. If you insist on arguing about it, then you should both leave."

Neji's eyes widened, then he bowed low to her. "My apologies, Lady Hinata. How might I assist you?"

His response made her feel calm and sure of herself. "Have you cleaned up and fed yourself since your return?"

Although it was obvious just looking at him, he answered, anyway. "I have not."

"You've been gone for some time." Even as she said it, she couldn't help consider how her cousin's return was less than a day after Kiba's, and Kiba was much faster than her cousin. But she banished the thought as soon as it occurred. She would not try to learn when Neji had left, nor did she really want to know if he had been involved in the death of the one responsible for her pregnancy. "I'm not leaving until after dinner, so there will be time to talk once you've cleaned and refreshed yourself."

"Yes, Lady Hinata." After another bow, he left the room, quietly sliding the door closed behind him.

"Wow."

Hinata turned her gaze to her sister, whose mouth hung slightly open in awe. "Hmm?"

With a lift of her chin, Hanabi indicated the door. "You just told Neji what to do, and he did it."

Once she processed the observation, Hinata felt oddly elated. Neji hadn't openly shown her a lack of respect since Naruto defeated him years ago, but neither had he overtly expressed respect. It was such an exceptional occurrence, she was amazed she hadn't realized it the moment it had happened. But just then she was uninterested in considering such complicated facets of her life outside of her pregnancy. Preferring the entertaining tone from earlier, she merely smiled and nodded with a sigh. "If only little sisters would do the same."

Hanabi's sputtering response eventually turned into giggles as they went back to packing. By the time Neji returned, they were done and enjoying tea and snacks as a precursor to afternoon training and stretching. They spoke amiably about the weather, friends, and missions. By the time their visit was done, Hinata felt balanced again; she could move in with Kiba without worrying about her sister and cousin quarreling. After all, she would still see them almost daily. Perhaps, with time, Neji would come to accept her decision and Hanabi would forgive his initial judgmental attitude. Until then, she would enjoy the quiet, pleasant moments she could with them and focus on making it through the next year.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Kiba expressed surprise over her fitting everything she wanted to take into a scroll, but she'd figured it would be the least conspicuous way to do move her necessities. They said hello to the Akimichis before heading up, with Kiba explaining she was visiting because he wanted a girl's input on a few things. She couldn't help blushing when Chōji's mother suggested Kiba was too charming and Hinata should take care, lest she be charmed as well.<p>

The trail from the Akimichi main house to the cabin was longer than she'd expected, crossing several streets before making a climb up a moderately steep slope. The north wall was prominent above the trees by the time they reached the rustic building. Elevated by a series of massive wooden beams about two feet off the ground, the sides were shake and the roof was tin, punctured by a vent near the middle. Along the western short end was a veranda that ran almost the entire width. The setting sun gave the cabin a warm, inviting glow. Behind the cabin, to the east, were an outhouse and a small, old-fashioned bathhouse, the kind that required a fire to heat the water. Although the veranda had sliding doors with frosted windows along the tops to provide access from the inside, just around the corner from it was the ground-level entrance to the cabin on the north side.

The door to the cabin, like the doors to the bathhouse and outhouse, was extra-wide, and Kiba explained he'd remounted it on omnidirectional hinges so Akamaru could come and go as he pleased. Inside, the floor was pounded dirt along a mat-wide strip of the north side of the cabin. To the left was wide bench, and to the right was the kitchen area, including a massive stone counter and sink and an old iron water pump along the wall, all of it topped by a long shelf. At the far end was a large cupboard, and directly in front of the door was a wall with pegs for coats and such.

Despite the rustic, dated aspects of the entry and kitchen, the room beyond them had been aggressively updated. Although it still had the basic design of a classic cabin, with the living area elevated by the beams that were hidden by a short wall to block the interior from the outside, Kiba had made extensive changes. There was still a central fire pit, two mats in size with a similar-sized vent hanging over it, but the tatami around it had been replace by cheap, imported, creamy-colored tiles about the size of her outstretched hand. From the exposed roof beams hung the framework for a drop ceiling, and the east wall had low-quality, but freshly painted, insulating paneling covering the bare studs of the cabin's sturdy frame. Over the two south-facing windows and the one to the east hung pale, mismatched, modern blinds. Once the walls were finished and the ceiling panels were installed, the room would be a bright contrast to the dark, earthy colors of the original.

The space was fairly substantial, no doubt designed with Akimichi sizes in mind. The living area, including the fire pit, was a good 15 mats, more than enough room for a man, a dog, and a child. The pale floor, blinds, and painted wall made the place seem even larger, which emphasized how poorly furnished it was. Against the other side of the wall by the entry stood a modest, distressed, probably second-hand dresser with an old hurricane lantern on top. The only other storage was the futon wardrobe along the small wall that divided the east side of the room from the kitchen. The lone nod to tradition was a wooden platform containing a pair of tatami mats near the southeast corner of the room. The scent of freshly cut wood made it seem as though the platform was a recent addition.

"I thought you'd be more comfortable with something more like what you have at home," Kiba explained while offering her a hand up after she removed her sandals to enter the living area. The tiles were cool beneath her bare feet.

"Why is it so big?" Usually, one mat would be enough.

He scratched the back of his head with an awkward grin. "Well, the place came with futons, and they're specially made for Akimichi sizes. So..." With a wave, he indicated the platform. Grinning, he hopped over the fire pit and to the far side of the wardrobe. "And to give you privacy, I came up with this." With a whoosh of flowing fabric and a twang of metal on wire, he revealed a curtain. "You have to be careful getting it around the corners, but it works great."

Watching closely as he maneuvered the material, she noticed a tripwire strung just below the drop-ceiling frame. The curtain seemed to be made of thin, white bedsheets with grommets the wire passed through along the upper, short ends. The top few inches of the sheets were sewn together to make them into one, continuous, long curtain. The wire apparently lead from a space between the wardrobe and wall, around the front of the wardrobe, then along the edge of the fire pit and to the south wall. A pair of barely noticeable metal bars jutting from the ceiling acted as guides for the wire without significantly blocking the motion of the curtain. By the time Kiba had it in place, most of the eastern third of the room was blocked from view.

He stuck his head out between two sheets. "I didn't have time to sew them completely shut, but maybe it's okay to have it like this?" Slipping through the gap, he shrugged. "If you'd rather have them shut, just let me know. I'll get to it." Grabbing the end, he moved the curtain back. "I could wall it off, if you want, but then you'd be cut off from the heat in winter, and it would be harder for me to smell you." Having stowed the curtain, he spread his arms while an uncertain grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Do you think this will be enough space for you?"

Her room at home was eight mats, and most of a mat's worth of the curtained off area was occupied by a wardrobe. But there was really only one answer, especially with the self-conscious trepidation in his eyes. "It will be fine, thank you."

* * *

><p>Living at the cabin was almost like the early days of training as a genin—sometimes fun, sometimes awkward, usually rewarding, and always informative.<p>

"Is that...?" It was mid-afternoon, and Akamaru had come to fetch Hinata from her clan's estates. She'd been curious to know why Kiba had not accompanied his canine partner. Apparently it had to do with the large, flat object elevated off the ground by a sawhorse on one end and the chopping stump on the other

"A wall panel?" Kiba finished for her, looking up from the cut he'd just completed on it to give her a big grin. "Yeah. The mushrooms were very kind to me today, so I got back early and was able to buy another one. And I thought..." Setting down his small handsaw, he picked up a sizable metal bucket with a lid and a brush. "...you'd like to help."

The prospect stirred something warm and pleasant in her heart. This panel would help keep her child warm in winter and cool in summer; it would hold family pictures and get drawn on and leaned against. The wall it would create would be a tangible part of her child's life, and the prospect of helping to prepare it made her feel surprisingly good.

"But what do you want me to do?" The brush made the task seem obvious, but surely the big can wasn't...

Kiba gave a barking laugh. "Paint it, of course." Turning to his dog, he said, "Thanks, buddy, you can take off, now."

After a bark Hinata had learned over the years meant, "Yes," the big dog left, and she wondered, "Why did you have him leave?"

Setting the big can down, Kiba began to pry the lid off with a screwdriver. "Akamaru really doesn't like the smell of paint, but besides that, trying to get paint out of fur..." He shuddered. "So not fun. Which reminds me, you should really put your hair back or up. I've got an old coat to protect your clothes, but I don't have anything for your hair."

"All right." Inside the cabin, she opened one of the drawers of the little chest she'd brought with her and pulled out the oldest of her hairbands, tying up her hair as she made her way back outside.

There, she found Kiba stirring the contents of the big can with a flat wooden stick that reminded her of a ruler. It was fascinating watching how the color changed, shifting from an almost white to a soft, soothing green as the paint became thoroughly mixed. Once he was satisfied, he wiped the stick on the lip of the can and placed it on the lid. "Let's get you started!" Trotting over to the veranda, he picked up the old coat he'd mentioned and held it out to her.

She replaced her coat with his and couldn't help noticing the scents that surrounded her when she did. It was one of his old genin coats, and it smelled of dog and forest and sunshine and Kiba. Aside from how warm it made her feel, the thought that the garment that was touching her bare arms had touched his was oddly intimate, and she had to resist the unexpected urge to nuzzle the fur trim of the hood. What aspect of something so simple as putting on a coat had inspired such an odd impulse? She was reminded of her sister's comment days before about Kiba lending her his coat and all the other thoughts and opinions Hanabi had about Kiba. Her inner contemplation was interrupted when Kiba started rolling up one of the sleeves. Although there were already flecks of paint all over the garment, the sleeves were too long for her not to get them in the paint at some point.

Once she was prepared, he picked up the brush again. "Have you ever painted a wall or fence or anything before?"

Classical ink painting was one of the many extra disciplines she had learned outside of the Academy because it was expected of her as a Main family Hyūga, but tasks like painting walls were usually relegated to Branch family members. She shook her head.

"Neither had I until two weeks ago," he confessed with a shrug. "But it's not too big of a deal. After the first panel, I figured out it's better to paint these outside, so you don't have to worry about dripping." Dipping the brush into the paint, he offered her a demonstration. "Although drips are no big deal, you don't want too much paint on the brush. Otherwise, it will take too long for the paint to dry between coats, and we'll be painting in the dark."

"Coats?"

With a long, slow stroke, he applied the paint to the panel. "Yeah. Since there's no way to get the same amount of paint in each brush stroke, chances are there will be uneven spots. So you put on two or three coats to get an even color. But you have to let the paint dry or you'll end up removing the old paint when you brush on the new."

It made sense, since the saturation of ink on the brush in ink painting created the same results, though it was a desired effect.

Glancing at the sun, he added. "I think we'll have time for three coats." Turning back to her, he gave her a big grin. "You good to go?"

Nodding, she took the brush as he settled on the other half of the stump with the part of the panel he'd cut off and a kunai. Carefully he began slicing the insulation off the back. Apparently feeling her gaze on him, he glanced up with a curious look in his eyes.

"I was just wondering what you're doing that for," she explained.

Again, he grinned. "I've decided to use this scrap to make myself a drying rack like the ones you showed me in the Hyūga medicine building. Chōji's mom suggested I try drying my extra mushrooms so I'll have something to sell when the season is over, though I haven't quite figured out where to put it yet."

The smell of the paint, combined with the refreshing breeze that was blowing up the slope, made the task a pleasure; and the rhythmic motion of her arm, back and forth, was almost relaxing in the same way her stretching exercises were. Occasionally, she would have to pick out of the paint a fallen leaf from the trees or broken bristle from the brush. Otherwise, it went very smoothly. Kiba finished his task a little before she was done with the first coat, and he brought out water and snacks for them to enjoy while they waited for the paint to dry.

For the break after the second coat, he had a warm herbal tea and other snacks. Although she still enjoyed regular tea from time to time at home, he had taught her that it negatively affected the body's absorption of nutrients in food, which was especially important to her pregnancy. He was constantly getting tea samples from this restaurant or that, and whenever she liked one he approved of, he'd buy more.

While she applied the third coat, he prepared dinner. When she was done, he had her clean up while he closed up the paint can, cleaned up the brush, then whistled for Akamaru. She was oddly disappointed when she gave up his old, paint-splattered coat for her own, but she felt exceptionally satisfied with her handiwork as she settled down to another cup of herbal tea while Kiba fed his dog. The tea was one of her new favorites and had a rosy, floral scent she had come to really enjoy.

Every meal was a lesson in nutrition and cooking methods: Salmon was good for the neurological development of the embryo; using separate cutting boards for meat and vegetables reduced the chance of cross-contaminating food; cooking certain vegetables released various vitamins while eating them raw gave you access to others; cutting carrots thinner than radishes allowed you to cook them for the same amount of time; you always wanted the fire at a certain height to get strong heat but not scorch the oil or ingredients. Her improved skills with a kitchen knife made her feel more confident cooking on those nights when he let her help.

The subject of the evening was protein in legumes. "Meat offers a more complete source of protein." Pulling out a piece of venison from the delicious stew he'd made, he placed it in her soup bowl. "Despite being a less complete form of protein, beans have about the same protein density as meat and make up for what they lack when combined with rice." Scooping up a ladle full of the subtly flavored and equally tasty tofu and vegetable dish he'd made, he dropped it in his rice bowl. "That's why this..." he indicated his own bowl then hers, "...is as good as that and why farmers who have little more than eggs and the occasional fish and chicken can be as healthy as well-fed ninja."

Akamaru grumbled something at him, and Kiba snorted. "Because dog digestion is different from human. I don't care how much you like zenzai—it's not good for you."

Akamaru's whining response seemed more than silly coming from such a big dog.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, and my heart breaks for the tragedy that is your life."

Finished with his dinner, Akamaru hopped into the living area and settled beside Hinata with his nose pointed away from Kiba in protest.

"It's not like we have any, anyway," insisted Kiba, but Akamaru merely huffed and shifted his nose further away.

As amusing as the two of them could be, it didn't distract her from noting that, yet again, Kiba had given her and Akamaru significantly more meat than himself. No matter what he said about vegetable proteins, there was no way to observe the pattern and not feel he was denying his own needs in favor of hers. The problem was, she had yet to figure out how to bring it up. So she set the issue aside and enjoyed the rich stew, letting the flavor remind her of good times when they had shared something similar on missions as genin.

After dinner, he did the dishes then brushed Akamaru while she used scrap thread from home to embroider flowers along the bottom of the curtain they used to divide the room. She had decided to do medicinal flowers, in the hopes her child might grow up knowing of their usefulness. Although Kiba's medicinal knowledge was less sophisticated than hers, he had figured out what she was doing by the third flower and humbly thanked her. It was at times like that she felt unpleasantly distant from him despite sleeping under the same roof. The reminder that he would probably be raising their child largely without her was bad enough, but even worse was how his behavior was similar to the differential treatment she got from most Branch members of her family. It was both saddening and irritating. No matter how grateful he might be that she had decided to continue with the pregnancy, she was still his teammate and friend. But, again, she hadn't quite figured out how to talk to him about it, and it happened so infrequently that she wasn't sure she should.

Once he was done with Akamaru, Kiba slipped on his kitchen clogs and turned to her. "I'm going to bring the panel in. Could you move the curtain out of the way and help me get it inside?"

"Sure."

She was surprised to hear, moments later, the sound of the kitchen door bumping open. She watched as Kiba awkwardly maneuvered the panel through the bend between the door and the end of the wall in front of it, nearly dipping it into the fire pit before Hinata could grab and steady it. Once they got it into place near the south window on her side of the cabin, they straightened it and leaned it against the wall.

Then she had to ask, "Why didn't you use the veranda doors?" It really seemed to her that would have made the task easier.

He just stared at her a moment, cheeks turning red, then turned to look at the sliding doors that led to the veranda. "Um...because I didn't." His tone was a combination of vexation and embarrassment.

Akamaru yipped at him, and Kiba huffed. "Fine, I'll do it that way next time." Going into the kitchen, he drew out a cardboard box he used to store his tools and such as well as an empty, plastic crate usually used to carry large beer bottles. "Now that it's in, let's get it on the wall." He seemed very pleased with the way his cut fit around the window. Pulling out a hammer and stowing some nails in his pocket, he set the crate in front of one edge of the panel and climbed onto it. "I'm afraid this is going to be kinda noisy for a while. Maybe you want to go stretch or shop or something until I'm done?"

"Why can't I help?"

He turned carefully on the crate and shook the hammer. "I only have one of these, so..."

Holding up her right index finger, she concentrated chakra on the tip until it visibly glowed. "I don't need a hammer."

Contemplating the possibility for a moment, he nodded. "Well, you want to make sure the nail goes into a stud, and you can figure out where those are by the pencil marks I made at the top and bottom of the panel."

"Byakugan," she said, activating her clan's special ocular jutsu, which allowed her to see the studs clearly, as well as all the nails in the other panels that had missed their marks.

"Or...you could do it that way." There was a bit of humor in his grumbliness, but only a bit.

He got to work on the top of the panel on one side while she worked on the bottom of the other. Using this variation of the juken technique was similar to a training method Master Kurenai had come up with for her when Hinata had been a genin and her father had given up on training her himself. After the second nail, she's gotten the hang of it and worked her way up to the window in short order then moved to the next stud.

After what sounded like an awkward hammer blow, she heard Kiba muffle a curse. Glancing up, she saw him sucking on his thumb, and there was a noticeable dent in the panel beside a bent nail. He frowned down at her, but after observing her neat lines of nails that were twice the length of what he'd accomplished, he gave a resigned sigh. "I am so having you help with this from now on."

What was surprising was not that she could accomplish the task more effectively than Kiba, but that he accepted that she was better and encouraged her to do it. She couldn't help thinking, were she another guy, he would never admit that he couldn't do an equal job. Then again, were she another guy, he would still be with his clan and not need to renovate an old Akimichi cabin.

* * *

><p>DETAILS<p>

Tatami = mats made from the folded stalks of rice and soft rush, a traditional Japanese floor covering that are approximately 3' by 6'. So the living area would be about 15' by 18', the whole place, sans the veranda, about 21' x 18'.

Futon = the traditional sleeping pallet of Japan, made of a fabric outer cover filled with a variety of cushioning materials that have ranged from straw in ancient times to modern-day foam, often with a cottony batting around an inner core.

According to Narutopedia, one of the _Naruto_ databooks says one of Hinata's hobbies is pressing flowers, so I expanded on that to have her enjoy floral flavors, too.

Tofu = soybean curd, these whitish blocks of protein come in a variety of textures and densities

Zenzai = a thick porridge made of sweet azuki beans and usually served with mochi; according to Narutopedia, one of the _Naruto_ databooks lists zenzai as one of Hinata's favorite foods

Juken = Gentle Fist, the Hyūga technique many of their offensive and defensive techniques are based on involves concentrating chakra through chakra openings

THANK YOU to all my reviewers—especially heartsXkisses, Little Hoarder, Greatness Alone, Hellewise14, and DreaminginOctober for reviewing multiple chapters—I really appreciate it!


	12. Chapter 12: Hormones

SPOILERS: Through _Naruto_ chapter 342 and/or _Naruto Shipp_ū_den_ episode 112/ the second year of _Shipp_ū_den_.

NOTES: It's time for Hinata to start perceiving Kiba as the prime example of the male species that he is, because it's just too much for a girl who pines over a guy she's barely interacted with and who hardly notices her to be so oblivious about the guy who has always been more aware of her than anyone else.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

><p>CHOOSING FATE<p>

Chapter 12: Hormones

Although Hinata hadn't noticed much the first month, her body was changing. She had read up on the subject after learning of Master Kurenai's pregnancy, but no amount of knowledge could completely prepare her for the experience.

Shino tried to sweep her feet out from under her, but she jumped away before his leg could connect with her ankle. Sending a cloud of kikai beetles to distract her, he sprinted behind her in an attempt to repeat the move. But even while squinting to keep bugs out of her eyes, byakugan was too potent to let something as large as Shino slip past her perception. She countered by grabbing his leg and using his momentum to swing him off balance while tapping tenketsu that would have left his leg useless had her fingers been properly charged with chakra.

Unlike Kiba, Shino could alter his behavior to act as though he had lost the use of that leg. Leaping away to a distance he was more comfortable with, he began showering weapons at her, causing her to run from them in a particular direction. Scanning ahead, she saw the web-like mesh of bugs Shino was herding her toward, but in changing direction to avoid it, she missed the tripwire strung along her alternative path. As she fell over it, she curled into a ball and pushed chakra into her feet to keep herself rolling until she was clear of the blast radius of the imaginary paper charge the tripwire would have set off. Coming to a halt behind a tree, her stomach decided to keep rolling, and before she knew it, she was on her hands and knees, retching up her breakfast.

She was only half aware of Shino arriving at her side, holding her hair back so it wouldn't fall into her vomit. While a part of her was humiliated by both the weakness and embarrassing nature of her situation, another part was amazed that Shino had voluntarily touched her for a purpose other than sparring. Equally significant was that helping someone when they were ill was also very personal, almost intimate in a way, though she couldn't help suspecting she wouldn't give it a second thought if it was Kiba holding up her hair while she was sick.

At last, her stomach decided it was done, and she crawled away to lean against a tree upwind, a trick she had learned from Kiba to avoid unpleasant smells. With a wave of his hand, Shino had a swarm of beetles begin burying the mess while he pulled a washcloth and canteen from his satchel. Dampening the washcloth, he mutely offered it to her.

Murmuring her thanks, she cleaned her face and studied her sparring partner. To her surprise, his brow was not knit in worry. In fact, to her attuned gaze, he seemed perfectly calm and not the least embarrassed or concerned. Somehow, that helped mitigate her mortification.

When she was done washing her face, she felt slightly refreshed and even took a sip of the canteen he offered her. "Thank you so much, Shino. I'm sorry about this interrupting our sparring. I don't think I'll be up for more for a little while."

Sitting down across from her, he removed his hood, an indication of openness and honesty. "There is nothing to feel self-conscious about." That he was overtly reassuring her was remarkable enough to distract her further from her discomfort. "Why? Because this is to be expected in your condition."

While she was unaware of Shino ever having similarly assisted Master Kurenai, given how prepared Shino liked to be for any circumstance, perhaps she shouldn't have been so surprised by his reaction.

"Even so, I appreciate your effort and support."

After a nod to her, she noticed the skin along the broad apples of his cheeks tighten, which meant he was smiling. "It is what teammates are for."

She and Kiba had helped Shino improve his close-range fighting and taijutsu over the years, but she had never thought about how she might be helpful to Shino on a personal level. Perhaps it was because he had always been an example for her—a confident, successful heir who was the quiet pride of his father and clan—so it hadn't occurred to her there might be something else she could do for him. Since he had gone out of his way for her, she decided she would think on it as she and Shino talked about his latest mission, Master Kurenai, Kiba, and how they might alter their sparring methods to accommodate this new wrinkle in her condition.

* * *

><p>Morning sickness wasn't the only issue Hinata had to learn to deal with. Unlike Shino, Hanabi was not calm when Hinata suddenly found herself so low on energy she nearly slumped to the ground in the middle of afternoon exercises.<p>

"What's wrong?" Hanabi helped her to the nearest veranda. "Should I get Sakura?"

"No no. It's fine." She was only vaguely conscious of slipping off her sandals as she curled up in the sun.

"I could feel your chakra crash. How is that all right?" There was an anxious undertone to Hanabi's insistent words.

Hinata waved her sister's worry away. "I learned about sudden waves of fatigue from Master Kurenai. This happens. Please just let me nap here for a bit while you finish."

Hanabi had something else to say about the matter, but Hinata just couldn't focus long enough to follow it before falling asleep. When she woke, she found a cushion under her head and a blanket tucked around her.

Later, Hinata gave her sister the book she'd bought when she'd learned of Master Kurenai's pregnancy. The next time she was suddenly fatigued, Hanabi didn't say a thing. Instead, she helped Hinata to get a veranda and take off her sandals.

* * *

><p>"Here!"<p>

When she arrived for dinner one night, Kiba handed her a cheap little notebook with a string taped to it. On the other end of the string was taped a small bank pencil.

"Thank you." Her response was automatic, but she was puzzled by the gift.

Picking up on her confusion, Kiba scratched the back of his head. "It's for keeping track of your weight and cravings."

He said it as thought he was completely oblivious of how sensitive some girls could be about their weight. She couldn't help blushing at the prospect of recording and reporting such personal information, and her reaction seemed to startle him, though he didn't ask her why.

"It's important to keep track of this stuff, Hinata." He bent down a little so he could look up into her downcast eyes. "It'll help me tweak what and how much to feed you. Is it going to be a problem?"

After she shook her head, he straightened. "I know you shouldn't have any cravings or noticeable weight gain until the second trimester, but I bought a scale for the bath house today, so..." There was a mix of apology and disappointment in his announcement that made her feel sorry for her reaction.

He had been thinking about her and their child while she had only thought about herself, and it shamed her.

His unabashed desire to be so intimately aware of her daily needs made her want to be more involved in the development of the embryo and less self-conscious discussing such things with him. They didn't embarrass him in the least, so she would work on training herself not to be embarrassed, either. After all, if she could share such things in her regular visits to Sakura, it only made sense to also share them with the eager father-to-be.

"Thank you, Kiba." She said it like she meant it and pressed the little notebook fondly to her chest. "I'll let you know the first time I crave something."

At last, he seemed reassured, and his smile reached his eyes.

* * *

><p>Hinata realized her hormones were being affected when she suddenly was moved to tears by a sunflower. She liked to take different routes between the Hyūga estates and Kiba's cabin, and she was trying a new side street when she noticed the floral giant. It's massive head was drooping over the top of a fence. The vibrant-yellow, down-turned face reminded her of the afternoon when she'd caught Naruto alone and dejected on the Academy's lone tree swing. The pathos she'd experienced at the time returned to her tenfold, nearly causing her to sob aloud in the middle of the street. Intellectually aware of what was happening but uncertain how long the feeling might last, she hid in a nearby tree until the emotional storm passed.<p>

Later, to her chagrin, somehow Kiba could tell she'd been crying, and he hid his anxiety poorly. When she insisted it was just hormones, he seemed somewhat soothed, though he kept a close eye on her and treated her especially carefully for the rest of the week.

She had learned from books and her master about such mood swings, but one evening, as she sat next to Kiba beside the fire pit, she was completely blindsided by something no one had bothered to mention. He was dishing up the meat from the beef stew he'd made. While he fished out more meat to put in her bowl than his own, she became mesmerized by the play of the muscles beneath the old, white T-shirt he wore. As she admired the flex and stretch of his right deltoid and the contrast of his skin against the fabric, she was struck by an intense desire that stole her breath and caused her cheeks to flush.

By then, he was so attuned to her that he caught nearly every flicker of emotion on her face, but he was thankfully busy with the stew. When he did glance over at her, his eyes widened as he set aside her bowl. "What's wrong?" He pressed a hand to her forehead, and her face heated further. "How are you feeling?"

She wanted to touch him. She wanted to know if the skin of his stomach was as warm as his hands and what it felt like to have his fingers run through her hair and how heavy his body would feel against hers. And she wanted it all right that second. The need was so strong it startled her, though that didn't stop her from leaning closer to run her fingers along the scars on his face, causing his breath to hitch. "I remember you once telling me to worry about myself more." Her gaze had been focused on his lips, which had taunted her regularly since that almost-kiss over a month earlier. His mouth hung slightly open, and there was hint of a fang charmingly peeking out on one side. Looking up, she saw his eyes were wide with shock that was quickly being overrun by something heated that made her pulse pick up its pace. "You should listen to your own advice, Kiba."

"Hinata..." How was it he could say her name in a way that made her shiver? Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply. "I..." His brow furrowed, though not in anger. It was almost as if he was in pain. She didn't understand why the prospect of kissing her and touching her might cause him distress, especially since she was so sure he'd wanted to kiss her before. Worry and frustration began to oust her need to be near him.

Shifting his hand from her forehead to his cheek, he pulled her hand away from his face to rest it on his knee. When he opened his eyes, he was the picture of unbending shinobi resolve. "I was raised being responsible to others in every way, but I was also taught that I can't take care of others if I don't take care of myself." He squeezed her hand and smiled. "Really, I'm good. Try not to worry about me so much."

A part of her was relieved that he'd intentionally interpreted her words to be about nutrition, but when that particular urge surfaced again a few days later, she was simply disappointed when he did not reciprocate her unspoken desires.

Although he did his best to hide it, after that evening, there was a subtle stiffness in his interactions with her, and he intentionally avoided her touch, even going so far as to sit along a perpendicular edge of the fire pit so they were no longer so close, side by side. Akamaru would even lie between them from time to time when she was feeling amorous. Kiba still would take her hand when she offered it, but any time her hormones spiked, as soon as she tried to get closer, he would find some reason to be elsewhere.

One of his favorite excuses was the endless chore of chopping wood; it was also the one she liked both best and least. He would often remove his shirt, and the evening light glistening across his sweat-soaked skin made him practically shine with desirability. She would stare, enraptured, watching the way his body's scars shifted as he raised and lowered the ax.

When the mood passed, she'd be ashamed of how she'd ogle him, how she could find something as awful as the concave scar from the failed retrieval mission that had nearly killed him to be so sensually fascinating. But after the first handful of times, the shame wore off, and she eventually came to the conclusion his body was gorgeous and worthy of admiration. What confused her was how she had never consciously been aware of it. Although he had almost always worn a non-revealing coat or jacket on missions and during training, she had seen him in battle when he'd intentionally shed the garment or had it torn from him. Perhaps it was the context that had kept her from noticing, but either way, once she became cognizant of his beauty, she couldn't undo her awareness.

After a few weeks, he seemed to get better at handling the situation, but he never acknowledged her unspoken requests. She sincerely believed he was intentionally using her shy nature to avoid the topic because, no matter how potent her desire for him became, she had yet to manage to speak of it openly with him. Aside from feeling constantly thwarted, it was also confusing to her that he didn't talk to her about it. He was willing, even enthusiastic, to know the details of her bowel movements, but he seemed singularly intent on not discussing this aspect of her pregnancy.

Her aggravation grew so acute that it started affecting her sleep. At last, she decided she needed advice, and there was only one person she could talk to about it.

* * *

><p>Every time Hinata saw Master Kurenai, she marveled at how much bigger the jōnin had gotten since the last visit, and it made her wonder what it would be like to no longer be able to walk or bend normally.<p>

Her master took one look at her and frowned. "I'm tired of waiting for you to get around to it. You look exhausted, so sit down and tell me what Kiba's done."

What could she do but blush? That caused Master Kurenai's eyebrows to lift then drop into an even deeper frown.

Sitting across from her master, Hinata waved her hands slightly in denial. "He hasn't done anything."

"Your cheeks say otherwise." Master Kurenai leaned awkwardly forward, her voice menacing. "Did he make a pass at you?"

Her mouth opened and closed a few times until, finally, she managed, "If only he would!" Then she felt her face flame in embarrassment and belatedly covered her mouth with her hands.

She had never seen her master surprised, let alone struck speechless. Mouth hanging open, Master Kurenai leaned back with a little grunt, snatched a handily placed uchiwa fan from her end table, and began fanning herself, though the room was perfectly comfortable. Then her mouth snapped shut along with her eyes, and she pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand. "What?"

"I..." Even to her master, Hinata couldn't say it. "There's something you and the books don't talk about...and I'm experiencing it, and Kiba's the focus." It was as close as she would come.

"And have you discussed this with him?" At last, Master Kurenai opened her eyes and seemed to regain her equilibrium.

"No." She shook her head. "But I've tried to...convey the idea."

"And he's turned you down?" There was a disbelieving tone to her master's voice that made Hinata wonder what caused it.

Shrugging, she had to resist the urge to twiddle her fingers. "If I try to get close, he leaves, but _he_ hasn't said anything because _I_ haven't said anything."

With a little huff of admiration, Master Kurenai set her fan aside. "I never thought he could be so subtle. Poor boy."

Although she had not gone to her master seeking pity, it surprised her that her master felt sorry for Kiba. Apparently her confusion showed, because Master Kurenai gave her a sad smile.

"You know how I said I was upset at Asuma because it seemed like he proposed to me just because I was pregnant?" After Hinata nodded, her master continued. "Well, I can't imagine the reverse feels much better."

It hadn't occurred to Hinata that her interest might hurt Kiba, but she was reminded of that pained expression he'd had the first time she'd tried to indirectly express herself. She had more than once felt slighted that his enhanced interest in her was only due to her being pregnant. How different was her hormonally inspired appreciation of him?

But she doubted being aware of that would diminish her desire. "So I shouldn't bother him with this?"

"You should be honest and talk to him about it." It was rare her master raised her voice outside of battle, but there was no ignoring the hint of exasperation in her heightened tone. The red-eyed jōnin sighed and smiled. "But until you manage to give that part of yourself a voice, no, you shouldn't bother him with it. Anything physical between you will only complicate the situation, not only because you can't have a permanent romantic relationship but also because your heart isn't in it...is it?"

"I care for Kiba very much." She could hear the defensiveness in her voice.

"Do you love him the way you do Naruto?"

The question caused Hinata's heart to lurch, and not just because her master had spoken her deepest secret aloud. When she didn't respond, Master Kurenai sighed again, this time with a hint of sadness.

"Lust may be very appealing..." Hinata could only blush at her master using the term in reference to anything she felt. "...especially when all the chemicals in your body back it up with a vengeance, but unless both or neither of you have any other emotions involved, only your body will feel satisfied if you fulfill it. And the only way you can be sure of how he feels is if you can talk to him about it."

Based on how it had been said, Hinata couldn't help wondering if her master spoke from experience. Although it was, perhaps, what she needed to hear, it was not what she wanted to hear, for it didn't resolve her problem. "But he's so attractive..." Her constantly increasing awareness of Kiba's masculine appeal was driving her to distraction.

Master Kurenai chuckled. "You're only noticing this now?"

It did seem an odd oversight, especially since she had always been conscious of the classical good looks of Shino's unfortunately hidden face and the outright beauty of her cousin. But aside from her physical desire, there was also an emotional component to her distress. "And I miss how he used to be comfortable around me. "

"Maybe he's afraid." Her master said it in a thoughtful, working-through-a-puzzle sort of way.

Although Hinata had seen fear in Kiba before, the idea that anything related to her might cause him fear was a foreign concept. "Afraid of what?"

"Of how you'll both feel if he gives in." Leaning awkwardly forward, again, Master Kurenai held out her hand, which Hinata took. "The embryo you're carrying may be the only family he'll ever have, and family means everything to his clan. Do you really think he would willingly do anything that would put you and your future child at risk? And accepting what your hormones are telling you to offer is a gargantuan risk—to you, to him, and to your child." Letting go of Hinata's hand, her master leaned back again with a wry laugh. "I never thought I'd be saying this, but Kiba's the one with the level head in this situation. You should follow his lead."

"Will I ever be able to get that...familiarity back?" She hadn't realized how important it was to her until it was gone.

"Maybe...in time." Her master's slightly sad smile faded as her expression became more professional, less personal. "Until then, if you think you can handle talking about it, I could tell you a few methods to help yourself through the worst of your...'symptoms.'"

* * *

><p>As enlightening as Master Kurenai's lecture on accommodating personal needs was, Hinata wasn't sure she'd be comfortable doing anything more than taking a cold shower. Even more surprising, she had learned the unhelpful information that intercourse during pregnancy would not harm the life growing inside her. So on her way to her clan's estates for lunch, she contemplated other options that might lead to regaining the comfortableness she had always had with Kiba. Although thoughtful, her master's advice primarily focused on what Hinata could and couldn't, should and shouldn't do. What she was lacking was insight into Kiba. She wanted to figure out a way to at least show him the same kind of comfort he'd thoughtlessly given her over the years in hopes he'd figure out it was safe to do the same, that she didn't <em>need<em> him to return her more carnal interests even though she wished he would.

Autumn was in full riot around her, and despite her own personal concerns, there was no ignoring the magnificent colors of the leaves as she enjoyed her stroll along the tree-lined road that lead to the gates of the Main family's estates. As the gates came into sight, a neighborhood dog barked when she walked past. Another dog a few blocks over answered, and inspiration struck. While Kiba may have been cast out of his clan, there was still one family member who had kept at least somewhat in contact with him, bringing him his belongings and keeping track of him and Akamaru and the pregnancy. She knew asking for help had been a difficult lesson that Kiba was still learning. Perhaps it was time for her to do the same. After all, what was the worst that could happen?

That afternoon, after exercises with Neji and Hanabi and a nap in her room at home, Hinata knelt beside her writing table, wet her stone, and rubbed her ink stick into it. Using glass weights shaped like dragons to hold down a crisp sheet of paper on the black felt mat, she selected her favorite brush and began to write...

* * *

><p>DETAILS<p>

Tenketsu = checkpoints in the chakra system that regulate the flow of chakra; if blocked by techniques such as the Hyūgas' jūken, it negatively impacts both physical movement and ninjutsu use

Uchiwa = this particular type of fan is roughly round in shape and does not fold; it is the same kind of fan the Uchihas use for their symbol

THANK YOU to all my reviewers—especially heartsXkisses, Little Hoarder, Greatness Alone, Hellewise14, and DreaminginOctober for reviewing multiple chapters—I really appreciate it!


	13. Chapter 13: Tea and Dango

SPOILERS: Through _Naruto_ chapter 342 and/or _Naruto Shipp_ū_den_ episode 112/ the second year of _Shipp_ū_den_.

NOTES: One of the things I've always found odd about _Naruto_ is how the kids don't know much about one another despite there being, in theory, only 27 kids in their year or at least per homeroom. Take Shino's use of bugs. In recent filler (SPOILER!), Shino actually mentions it during shuriken practice, but only his team seemed to know about it during the chūnin exams. Sure, most of that is due to story-telling and pacing convenience (gotta help the audience go, "EW!" by having the characters do the same). But if you have a kid named Aburame in your class for years, and Aburames are one of the four big clans, shouldn't you know he's a bug user the same way you'd know that kid on the other side of the room is in band or has a dad who's a dentist or a brother on the football team? Anyway, because of this tendency in the series, I decided to err on the side of ignorance and lack of social interaction.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

><p>CHOOSING FATE<p>

Chapter 13: Tea and Dango

Hinata had only seen Kiba's sister from afar, but the Inuzuka tattoos made the konoichi easy to recognize. When Hana entered the shop, she spotted Hinata immediately and offered her an easy smile that was like a milder version of Kiba's. Hinata couldn't help noticing Hana had round irises instead of slit ones like Kiba and Lady Inuzuka, which made her wonder if her child had a chance at having round eyes, too.

"Thank you so much for inviting me to tea." Hana sat across from Hinata and glanced at the little menu in the middle of the table. Turning, she caught the eye of the waitress. "I'd like a mitarashi and kibi combo, please." Facing Hinata, again, she grinned. "I've never been to this place. It's cute."

Hinata had chosen this shop because it was about halfway between the Akimichi compound and the veterinary clinic where Hana worked, but she liked that it had little, mosaic-topped tables with pairs of brightly cushioned chairs, as opposed to the communal wooden long tables and benches more traditional shops used. It gave her a greater sense of privacy, and they blended in better among the almost exclusively female clientele.

"Thank you for coming. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will if it's this crowded, but I didn't come for the food." She reached out and laid her hand on Hinata's as though she'd done it all her life. "I'm just glad to finally get to meet the mother of my future niece or nephew. Thank you so much for deciding to keep the baby. It means a lot to all of us, even mom." Her low, rich voice imbued her honest words with a depth of emotion. After a pat, Hana pulled back her hand and poured herself a cup of the tea Hinata had already ordered. "So how are you doing? You look well."

Although Hinata did her best to like everyone, she already felt a certain affinity for Hana. Maybe it was because, like Kiba, the kunoichi was so comfortable with herself that it made it easier to be comfortable around her. "Sakura says the fetus and I are both healthy."

Hana laughed. "Well, it's an Inuzuka, and Kiba's taking care of you, so that's a given. I meant how are _you_ doing. I know your clan didn't kick you out, but none of this can be easy."

Hinata focused on the dainty cup of sencha in her hands for a moment, enjoying how it warmed the autumn chill out of her fingers. "It was really difficult at first, when I was at my house. Kiba could either be with me or Akamaru..." She looked up and consciously smiled. "Now that we have our own place, it's a lot easier on all three of us."

Hana snorted. "I'm sure it's easier on _him_ to be under his own roof, but being away from your family..."

"Here are your dango, ladies." The waitress smiled as she set down two plates and refreshed the teapot with more hot water. "Just let me know if you need anything else."

Having been unable to choose, Hinata had picked a combination of three flavors. Preferring to start with the least sweet first, she thoughtfully chewed one of her anko dango while considered what to say. "I miss my family mainly because I feel like I'm not fulfilling my duty to them. It's as though...I'm betraying them. I'm being selfish putting Kiba's needs above theirs."

"You really don't value yourself enough, do you?" Hana's expression was a mix of sympathy and disbelief.

With her teacup halfway to her lips, Hinata paused in surprise. "Excuse me?"

Frowning, Hana raised a placating hand. "I apologize. It's not my place to say something like that, but Kiba has always grumbled about how your family doesn't seem to consider your needs as a person." She shook her head and sighed. "Think about what you just said—you're being selfish because you're putting the needs of _someone else_ above theirs. Your unselfishness is selfish?" Her eyes narrowed and her nose scrunched. "I can sort of see how that works if I squint, but honestly, it doesn't make a lot of sense."

Hinata's life had been an unending lesson about obligation and duty to her clan. They were supposed to come first, not anything else. Did it really seem so strange to people who weren't Hyūga? "I'm the heir of my clan..." If Hana didn't understand, could she explain it?

"And that's a huge responsibility, but it doesn't mean you shouldn't be allowed to do anything for yourself." The older kunoichi pulled a dango from a skewer with a little sound of happiness before continuing. "Please tell me you actually want the baby for your own reasons, otherwise I may have to kick Kiba's ass for pressuring you into this."

Shaking her head, Hinata focused on her tea again. "Kiba's lost almost everything because of this, because of _me_... This pregnancy is so important to him, and I didn't want him to suffer more." A growl caused Hinata to look up. Hana's expression was vicious. The transformation was startling, and Hinata held up both hands as though she could stop the other woman with the gesture. "But...that's just part of it! I decided to keep the baby because it's not its fault this happened. I know it will be loved, so I want it to have that happiness."

Hana seemed mollified by that, but her expression changed from frightening to skeptical. "That's still a reason for someone else, for the baby, not yourself."

"What I'm doing now...being with Kiba, it's not just for him. It's what I want." She could feel a blush stain her cheeks. "I've always been more comfortable with him than anyone, but this has changed how he acts around me. It's like he's afraid to even touch me."

"I'm sure part of that is guilt." Pouring herself another cup of tea, the older woman sighed. "But he's probably just trying to restrain himself."

Admittedly, Hinata didn't associate guilt with Kiba anymore than she did fear, but she preferred Hana's explanation to Master Kurenai's. "What do you mean?"

"Well, despite your being unable to marry, your pregnancy makes you his mate." Hana's expression turned a bit sheepish. "Inuzukas are very...passionate with their mates. It's why our dad left. So if Kiba were to be too comfortable with you..." She shook her head. "It would be easier for him to avoid temptation than to partially give in."

"But I want to have that comfort back." Hinata took two kuri dango at once and hastily chewed on them, barely noticing their sticky sweetness. "It's what I wanted to talk to you about. I thought you might have some advice, that you could tell me something I could do that would help him get back to being comfortable around me again."

"Have you told him this?"

Because she had been so focused on her physical desire for Kiba, and because that desire was tangled up in the loss of his easy familiarity with her, she hadn't thought to separate the two. So it had never occurred to her to come out and say what she wanted. Then again, she'd never really learned how. "Um, no..."

Finishing off a skewer, Hana shrugged. "It would be a good start, but he might give you the same response—that it has to be all or nothing."

The potent flavor of the goma dango refused to be ignored, and Hinata paused to appreciate it before sighing. "So there's nothing I can do?"

Hana's eyes lit up as she held up an empty skewer and opened her mouth, but then she shook her head and picked up her last skewer to eat another dango.

"What?"

Twisting her mouth into an uncertain frown, Hana glanced away. "Well, I'm not sure if you'd be comfortable with it..."

Hinata reached out to take the other woman's hand. "Please..."

Returning her gaze to Hinata, Hana seemed to weigh something in her mind. At last she offered an amused smile. "Bathe with him."

"Huh?" Given the heat she could feel radiating off her cheeks, it amazed Hinata that everyone in the shop didn't notice her blush.

Hana pointed at her with the skewer. "Ah! See why I hesitated!" Setting it down, she patted Hinata's hand. "For the Inuzuka, it's no big deal. We almost never bathe alone. Aside from being hygienic, it's also social, a time for catching up on what everyone's been up to." Relinquishing Hinata's hand, she picked up the stick of dango again. "Think of it as a safe zone. It's a place where you can interact without having to worry about..." She paused to grin wryly. "...without him expecting more."

With her family's wealth, Hinata had always had the facilities to bathe by herself, and even when she was little, she only ever bathed with her mother and sister. But Kiba's place had one modest bath—big enough for a single Akimichi but crowded for two regular people. Given how much wood he chopped, she knew it must take a lot of effort for him to keep their bath water hot enough for both of them to bathe separately. She suspected that was why he always had her go first. If they bathed together, they'd both get hot water, and it would save him a lot of work. Despite this realization, what came out of her mouth was, "So you and Kiba used to bathe together?" She covered her lips with a hand as though to retract her words.

Hana laughed. "To be honest, I miss it, and so does mom, though she'd never admit it." With a sad smile, she sipped her tea. "I'm sure Kiba does, too. It's like an important communication link's been lost." As she chewed her last dango, the kunoichi's eyes lit up. "I know! I could treat you both to a visit to the hot springs. They have private medicinal ones, you know. I could say it's for your health, then I'm sure he'd agree."

The enthusiasm Hana had for her plan reminded Hinata again of Kiba. "But I haven't even tried..."

"Oh, it'll work like a charm, you'll see." Raising her hand, Hana caught the waitress's eye. "An order each of kibi and goma to go." She turned back to Hinata with a grin. "I'd really like to make this a habit, if it's all right with you."

"Tea?"

"Yeah, though next time I expect us to have a pot of mugicha or something herbal." The absent nutritional awareness of the comment reminded Hinata of Kiba yet again. "This place is great, and it'll give us a chance to get to know each other better." Hana took Hinata's hand again. "I'm going to be a part of your child's life. I'd like to be a part of yours, too."

It wasn't just hormones that caused the warmth and sincerity of Hana's words to touch Hinata's heart, releasing a wellspring of mixed emotions. The feeling was like the reassurance of a thick blanket on a cold night, and some previously unidentified tension in her eased. She couldn't help thinking how marvelous it must have been to grow up with an older sibling who cared for you so much! "I would like that." It felt wonderful to be so fully accepted by Kiba's sister despite being the reason she'd been separated from him.

The waitress arrived with the to-go order and bills. After paying up, Hana and Hinata wound their way between the little tables to the exotic stained-glass doors. As they exited the shop, three massive gray dogs surrounded them, sniffing Hinata with avid interest. While their intentions seemed benign, it was more than a little intimidating.

"Back off, boys." Hana laughed, shoving one of them aside with her hip, but they clung to Hinata like her shadow. "Sorry, but they can't help themselves, especially knowing who you are."

"Who I am?"

"The mother of the heir of the Inuzukas." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hinata blinked in confusion. "But...you're the eldest...wouldn't that be you?"

"Me? I'm no alpha." While Hinata wasn't familiar with the term, she could guess its meaning. Besides, it was Hana's turn to be confused. "Didn't Kiba tell you? Your child will take his place as the future head of the family."

"No." She suddenly felt dizzy, and Hana grabbed her arm to help her to a bench outside the shop. "I didn't know."

"Men." The word was spoken as an epithet, but Hana's expression grew concerned. "Are you all right?" She put one hand to Hinata's forehead while the other checked her pulse.

"No, I'm not." It was awful enough having agreed to give the baby up, but she didn't want her child to have to endure the same pressures as she had. Just thinking about it stirred a fire in her stomach. "I think I'm angry."

Hana seemed baffled by that. "Well, that's understandable, but..."

When the pause had gone on too long, Hinata prompted the kunoichi. "Yes?"

Giving herself a little shake, Hana came out of her reverie. "What do you think of my brother?"

One of the dogs put his head in Hinata's lap, and she absently rubbed behind an ear. It soothed her as much as it pleased the dog. "What do you mean?"

"You've worked and trained with him for years, and you're willing to have his baby, regardless of the circumstances." One of the other dogs put his head in Hana's lap and received a good chin scratch. "So you must think he's a pretty decent guy, right?" The third put his head between the women, looking glumly from one to the other until they both patted his head.

"Yes, I do." Hinata hadn't really thought about Kiba objectively for a long time, not since the early days of their genin team. Despite her recent awareness of his masculine appeal, which she couldn't help but suspect was subjective, Kiba was just Kiba. It took some effort to step back and categorize the qualities that made up the whole. "He's brave, loyal, reliable, and has an admirable, carefree, independent spirit."

"Do you think of him as unhappy or stressed?"

She wasn't sure where the questions were going. "No. Well, not until all this happened, anyway."

"Then don't worry about the baby. He or she will be raised like Kiba was—to be strong and wild and free."

The thought stirred something potent in Hinata. It was like relief, but that was too paltry a word to encompass it. The feeling was so strong that tears stung her eyes, yet she couldn't help smiling. "Then it will be all right."

Despite the dogs, Hana put an arm around Hinata's shoulders and drew her close. "I promise I'll take good care of them both, but in the meantime, there's something I could use your help with."

"What is it?" Given how rare it was that Kiba ever admitted needing help, she wondered how difficult it was for his sister to ask.

Hana released Hinata's shoulder to pull something from a pocket and place it in Hinata's hand. "First of all, I'd like you to have this. Think of it as a gift for the wedding you might have had if genetics weren't an issue."

Opening her hand, Hinata found a small golden cylinder on a chain. "It's lovely. But..."

"It's a dog whistle," Hana explained. "All the Inuzuka dogs know it. If ever you need anything, just blow it and one or more of us will come running. It's your right, as the mother of the fetus you're carrying, to have our protection."

"But how does this help...?"

"Aside from safeguarding you, if you wear it, Kiba will know he's still connected to us, despite what mom did. But that's not the only request I'd like to make of you." Hana grasped both of Hinata's hands and gave her an awkward smile. "Please, at some point, mention you'd like to have me over. If you ask, he'll invite me. Then I'll have an excuse to visit." She handed Hinata the dango she'd ordered to go. "And when I come, I promise I'll bring sweets."

Hinata was confused. "You ordered those for me?"

Nodding, Hana grinned. "Living with Kiba, I'm guessing you don't get many sweets."

"No no!" Although she didn't have as many sweets as she'd like anymore, she felt the need to defend him from his sister's implied criticism. "He makes zenzai whenever he makes mochi or gets some on sale."

"Really?" Hana seemed genuinely surprised. "Well, I couldn't help noticing how much you enjoyed the goma. But they're for both of you, actually."

Hinata was even more confused. "But...Kiba doesn't like sweets."

Holding up a finger, Hana's voice took on a lecturing tone Hinata could only imagine Kiba had heard many times growing up. "That depends on the sweet! He'll like the chewiness of the kibi. Plus, this will explain why you have my scent and theirs," she scratched the middle dog between the ears, "all over you."

Hinata hadn't even thought of that. Turning her attention back to the dog's head in her lap, she murmured, "I guess it would be hard for him to miss, huh?"

Hana laughed. "You think you're ready to go now?"

"Yes." She took the older shinobi's offered hand as she stood, her earlier dizziness completely gone. "Thank you for everything."

"Thank _you_. I'm thrilled to finally get to meet you and solve a long-standing mystery."

"Mystery?"

Nodding, Hana leaned close, as though confiding a secret. "Now I finally understand why Kiba always liked to sit near you when you were in school."

"Huh?" Once Hana had said it, Hinata realized it was true. She remembered the times he sat right next to her because Akamaru was distractingly cute when he was little, but thinking back to the times Kiba wasn't, she recalled he was usually behind her or across an aisle from her, always close. Why had she never noticed?

Apparently Hana misinterpreted her confusion. "Because you smell so nice." One of the dogs barked, and his master squinted up at the sky. "I didn't realize we'd talked so long. I really have to get back to work."

"I'm sorry to have kept you." Hinata bowed in apology.

Hana shook her head. "Don't be. This was great, and I almost never go out for my breaks. I look forward to doing this again soon." Turning to go, she stopped and turned back. "Try to remember one thing when dealing with Kiba—and Akamaru, for that matter. Be firm and direct in telling him what you want. If you do that, everything should work out fine." With a wave Hana and her dogs wove their way into the crowd and disappeared around a corner.

Slipping the chain around her neck, Hinata tucked the little whistle under her shirt and headed home with a lot to keep her thoughts occupied along the way.

* * *

><p>DETAILS<p>

Sencha = unroasted, unground green tea made from fresh dried tea leaves; it should be steeped at 180° in order to keep its delicate green color and prevent it from tasting bitter

Dango = round dumplings primarily made with sticky/mochi rice flour and sometimes flavored, served several on a skewer with one of many coatings that are usually somewhat sweet

Mitarashi dango = dango covered with a soy and sugar sauce—this is also Anko's surname

Kibi dango = dango made of millet flour instead of rice flour

Anko dango = dango covered in a sweet red bean paste—also Anko's personal name

Kuri dango = dango covered with a chestnut paste (YUM!)

Goma dango = dango covered with a black sesame paste (YUM YUM!)

Zenzai = a thick porridge made of sweet azuki beans and usually served with mochi; according to Narutopedia, one of the _Naruto_ databooks lists zenzai as one of Hinata's favorite foods

Mugicha = roasted barely tea

THANK YOU to all my reviewers—especially Hellewise14, heartsXkisses, Little Hoarder, Greatness Alone, and DreaminginOctober for reviewing multiple chapters—I really appreciate it!


	14. Chapter 14: Bath

SPOILERS: Through _Naruto_ chapter 342 and/or _Naruto__ Shipp_ū_den_ episode 112/ the second year of _Shipp_ū_den_.

NOTES: Between working out how Kiba and Hinata's relationship could progress gradually, in a way that made sense to me, and figuring out what Hana would advise Hinata based on Inuzuka tendencies, this became the big stepping stone for the evolution of our couple's relationship and getting Hinata past her intimacy issues and lack of self-confidence. Since it's Kiba's POV, I'm taking this back a bit to before the last two chapters in order to make all the pieces fit.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

><p>CHOOSING FATE<p>

Chapter 14: Bath

Living with Hinata was a blessing and a curse. Since he was never away from her for very long, his protective instincts were usually content, so he slept better. But being surrounded by her scent all night gave him intensely sensual dreams that had him running to the outhouse to cope nine mornings out of ten. The problem was, self gratification was not as satisfying as it used to be, and he had no mated Inuzuka male to talk to about it.

On top of being sexually frustrated, he had to resist temptation. It wasn't like he put Hinata into compromising situations or anything. It was just that, when her hormones would spike, she'd want to be close, to touch him. The tangy, taunting smell of her arousal made him desperately want what he couldn't have—her beneath him, gasping his name. The thought that he would never get to feel his mate climax made him want to climb the nearest mountain and scream until he was hoarse. He tried not to think about it, to live in the now, but sometimes he wondered how he would manage, years later, when Hinata was married to someone else. Given the resentment that had developed because of not being the center of her attention when they were kids, he honestly worried what might evolve from this unnatural situation. Somehow, knowing he loved her made it a little easier rather than harder. Maybe being a single father would keep him too busy to think about it.

He'd found the best way to burn off his frustration was chopping wood. The effort used up the excess energy that her arousal triggered in him and helped him work off his agitation. Being outside allowed him to position himself so he was upwind of her, though he always had to air out the cabin afterward to clear away the distracting odor. Fortunately, wood for heating and cooking and bathing was a legitimate need, so it didn't seem odd for him to deal with it regularly. If she thought the timing of his spontaneous attention to that particular chore was strange, she didn't say anything, and for that he was grateful. But sometimes he would catch her watching with a look of longing that made his insides knot. He hated being the source of her unhappiness.

After mulling it over for a few weeks, he decided to talk about it with the only guy he could.

Kiba had wrapped up his mushroom hunting early. The season was coming to an end, so every day there were fewer to harvest. It had him thinking about ways to use the unsold ones he dried so he might keep his bank account from drying up before the spring mushrooms began to sprout.

Having visited his regular customers and dropped off the excess at the cabin, he and Akamaru made their way to the nearby clearing the Akimichis had given him permission to use for sparring.

From the treeline, he watched his old teammates fight and admired the grace and beauty of his mate. Out of the classmates who'd made chūnin, she was the smallest while Shino was the tallest; but like the previous Hokage, Sarutobi, she had learned to use her size to her advantage, tucking under Shino's longer reach to pound him with fingers that, if properly charged with chakra, would drop their lanky teammate like a slaughtered pig. Of course, Shino was fighting with a handicap, having to take care not to do anything that might harm the baby, but Kiba couldn't help grinning at the sound of his teammate's grunt of discomfort. Both he and Shino knew Hinata's martial abilities were often underestimated by enemies and allies alike.

Kiba's teammates sprang apart and bowed to each other before turning to face him. Shino never showed exertion other than a change in breathing rate, but Hinata practically glowed. When timed just right, so she didn't exhaust herself, the flush of exercise combined with the endorphins of her efforts made Hinata as happy as he ever saw her, and her pregnancy just enhanced the effect.

"You're back early," she observed, accepting the towel he handed her to mop her sweaty brow.

Shino nodded his appreciation at the glass of water he offered, draining it in one long swig before handing the glass back. "I'll be going then."

"Actually, I was hoping to talk to you about something, if you've got the time."

Although Kiba had said it casually enough, Shino and Hinata exchanged puzzled looks. It made Kiba wonder what they talked about when he wasn't around.

Hinata bowed again. "Thank you, Shino. Have a good evening."

"Good evening." Shino bowed back.

Then Hinata took the empty glass from Kiba and smiled. "I'll meet you at the cabin."

"Thanks." He couldn't resist watching her leave. She wasn't wearing her jacket, so he could enjoy the sway of her hips as she made her way up the slope, her magnificent hair swinging in counterpoint to the enticing rhythm.

"You wished to speak with me?"

Had anyone else heard the words, they wouldn't have picked up the hint of mockery in them. With a sigh, Kiba turned back to his other teammate and leaned against Akamaru. Once Kiba realized he'd defensively crossed his arms, he consciously let them fall to his sides. "I need your help."

Shino's eyebrows rose, no doubt in surprise at the confession, but he said nothing, merely nodding for Kiba to continue.

"First, I want to make sure you...I don't want Hinata to know about this." Akamaru grumbled and Kiba patted his head. "Yeah, she's got enough shit to deal with without worrying about me, so..."

Tilting his head to the left, Shino deadpanned, "I am familiar with the concept of discretion. Why? Because I am a shinobi."

Kiba couldn't help laughing. "Well, you know how thick I can be." Restlessly, he snatched a handful of tall grass and started braiding the still slightly green stems together. "You know how Master Kurenai can sometimes be a bit...off because of her pregnancy?"

Nodding again, Shino shifted his weight, expressing discomfort. "I have read about the effects of hormones during pregnancy but have only once experienced such an event with our master." Kiba remembered when he and Shino had nearly been skewered by kunai when Master Kurenai flew into a rage over an offer to clean out her flower boxes to prep them for spring. "Is there something about Hinata's behavior that you feel is cause for concern?"

Glancing up from his weed braid, Kiba shook his head. "Don't worry. She's fine. It's just that..." He was surprised at how sheepish he felt discussing this with Shino when he would have rambled thoughtlessly to another Inuzuka. But it was one thing to discuss private details about your mate with family; it was another to discuss them with her teammate. Tossing the braid aside, he took a deep breath. "Anger isn't the only emotion that hormones can enhance."

Shino raised an eyebrow, leaning forward slightly with worry. "Does she cry?"

The subtle anxiety and care in the words caused Kiba's chest to tighten, and he felt like a jerk asking Shino for help with his problem, given his similar feelings for Hinata, but he had no one else to turn to. "Yes, but not often. And...that's not the emotion that I need help with." With a frustrated sigh, he ran his fingers through his hair. "It's the kind of emotion that, if we were married, wouldn't be a problem dealing with."

Shino's cheeks colored. "I don't think it's appropriate to-"

Kiba straightened and grabbed his teammate's sleeve before he could turn away. "I'm really sorry to dump this on you, but you're the only one who can help me." In response to Shino's scowl, he rushed on. "Even if I could talk to someone from my clan, this has never happened to an Inuzuka before, so there's no one who can tell me from experience what to do."

Tugging his sleeve free from Kiba's grip, Shino's frown diminished slightly. "I still don't understand how-"

"I want you to teach me to meditate."

That caused Shino's eyebrows to disappear under his protective headband.

"Please, I've done everything I can think of." Kiba started ticking them off with his fingers. "I move upwind; I do tiring chores; I go on errands; I take cold showers...but then she decides to go with me or the wind shifts..." He raised a hand, intent on biting it like he used to as a kid when he needed to calm himself and concentrate. Taking a deep breath, he let his hand fall to his side. "She's my mate. It's natural for me to respond to her, even in this, even though she doesn't love me. But I'm not allowed to—I _won't_." Akamaru leaned against him in support, and Kiba absently ran his fingers through the dog's fur, grateful for the comfort. "I've trained all my life to embrace nature, to enhance it. I don't know how to handle this." Even to his own ears, he sounded pitiful and desperate.

"All right."

Looking up at Shino, he wondered when he'd bowed his head. Had he become so pathetic that it was second nature? How might that affect his skills as a ninja? While there were plenty of Inuzuka betas who were perfectly capable shinobi, he had never heard what happened when someone slipped from alpha to beta. Ultimately, it didn't matter; only Hinata and their child mattered. "You will?"

Shino nodded, his face having returned to its normal, inexpressive calm. "Come to my estate at eight in the morning. My next mission starts in three days. We can continue once I return."

Impulsively, Kiba grabbed one of Shino's hands in both of his to give it a firm shake. "Thank you." He consciously tried to express his gratitude with his tone of voice. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Shino surprised him by placing his free hand on top of their clasped ones. "It is what friends are for." After another shake, he let go. "I shall see you in the morning."

In a blur, he was gone, leaving Kiba to marvel at the new, powerful appreciation he had for his old teammate and to wonder how he might ever repay him.

* * *

><p>Shino was a surprisingly good teacher. Or perhaps Kiba had finally allowed himself to learn from his Aburame teammate. Either way, after a few lessons, Kiba was feeling more in control of his reactions to Hinata's periods of arousal. By the end of the month, he was comfortable enough to occasionally reciprocate Hinata's gentle touches and desire to be close to him without the fear of giving in to temptation.<p>

Their life fell into a pleasant routine. He'd wake and prepare breakfast. They'd eat. Then she'd go visit her family or Master Kurenai or train with Shino while he would hunt mushrooms or, once the season had ended, look for and do odd jobs he could find around town. They'd meet again for dinner, followed by chores or bathing, with a little leisure time before bed.

Sometimes he'd have a day with no work, and he'd experiment with his dried surplus mushrooms. Chōji's mom would let him use the Akimichi kitchen and offer advice while taste testing the results. At home, Hinata bravely offered to be his culinary guinea pig. He kept having issues with either taste or consistency, but as frustrating as it occasionally was, he thought it was good training to get Hinata to be honest and open about what she thought.

While she would occasionally help him cook or contribute by bringing ingredients from her clan's pantry, for the most part, Hinata left Kiba in charge of food. Although she had never been one to do much takeout, when she offered to buy some to ease the burden on his finances and time, he'd explained home cooking was better for her and the baby. She had accepted that, but then she came home one day with two containers of dango and the scent of his sister and the Haimaru brothers. She said she'd run into Hana at a new dango shop and suggested they invite his sibling for a visit sometime. Kiba thought nothing of it and enjoyed the dango while discussing when might be a good time for Hana to visit.

The next day, Hinata suggested he bathe first, claiming she felt guilty that he always ended up with colder water.

Torn between accommodating either her physical or emotional comfort, he decided to indulge her odd request. It was nice to wash when the water was at its hottest, and since he'd bathed Akamaru just two days earlier, he felt no need to share the luxury with his beloved dog. Besides, if he did wash his canine partner, it would take so long to rinse all the dog hair out that the water would be stone cold by the time the bath was clean enough for Hinata's turn.

He had just finished rinsing himself after a good scrub when he heard the bath's outer door open. The sound caused his breath to catch. "Hinata?"

"Mm-hmm?" Her response was followed by the scrape of a clothes basket being moved.

Kiba's pulse picked up a notch, and he began to feel cornered, something Inuzuka were trained to avoid at all cost. "What are you doing?"

Heightening his hearing, he picked up the swish of moving fabric. After a moment, the door rattled open. Heart in his throat, he turned to see Hinata wearing nothing but a towel, a blush, and a golden chain he'd never seen before. "I'm joining you for a bath." Her pale skin practically glowed in the candlelight, and he wondered if he'd ever seen anything more mesmerizing, more tempting.

Fortunately, he hadn't been facing the door, so with a well-orchestrated squirm, he was able to hide his body's immediate and eager reaction to seeing his mate all but naked. Snatching up his bathing bucket, he covered his erect manhood. Despite taking a deep breath to calm himself, it didn't do much good because all of his blood was rushing away from his brain to destinations further south. Trying again, he found his voice. "Wh-wh-why would you do that?"

She smiled, apparently amused by his stammer. "I want to be close to you in a way that's comfortable for you. Your sister said it would be okay."

"Hana's never been in-" He managed to stop himself from blurting out his heart. Maybe he was getting more careful, like Shino'd said while teaching him to meditate. "...in this situation. No Inuzuka has." Hinata didn't need to add his one-sided love to her list of worries.

They stared at each other for a long moment, and he managed to start getting his hormones under control. She leaned over to set down the little caddy she stored her bathing supplies in, and the pendant of the golden chain slipped free of her cleavage, causing his heart to skip a beat. Her meeting with Hana couldn't have been accidental if she had a Mate's Call. So Hinata had been thinking about it for a while. Between that realization and the determined look in her eyes, he decided to accept his mate's offer of controlled intimacy. He'd been all about taking what he could get lately.

"You'd better grab another stool and bucket." Turing around, he tied a bathing towel around his waist for the sake of her modesty. Her potentially exposing herself to him was one thing, but he wasn't so sure she'd be okay with his privates hanging out. "And close the door. You're letting out all the warm air."

Despite the moist heat of the bath amplifying Hinata's magnificent scent so all he wanted to do was stick his nose in the crook of her neck and inhale it like a drug, it seemed Hana was right. Once he'd gotten over the initial flush of hormones, it wasn't too difficult keeping himself in line. Baths were for bathing. Of course, it didn't hurt that there was no hint of Hinata's arousal in the air.

Settling herself beside and slightly behind him, she touched his shoulder, and he only shivered in excitement a little. "Have you already scrubbed your back?"

It was an important part of family bathing for the Inuzuka, promoting reliance on the pack and family bonds by having another clan member do a task they could do for you better than you could do for yourself. "Yeah. I wanted to get done quick to leave you with more hot water, but I haven't done my hair yet." Hair washing was more intimate and required greater trust, so it was done by immediate family only.

"May I?"

Nodding, he chuckled. "You sound like a kid getting candy. Why would you be so into washing my messy mop?"

"Straighten up," she commanded softly. Then she poured water over his hair with one hand while the other skillfully brushed his forehead to keep stray rivulets out of his eyes. "Everyone in my family has similar hair, so other kinds interest me."

With a snap and a squirt, she poured some of his shampoo into her hands and began to massage it into his hair. Her lingering touches may have been sensual to her, but to him it was simply bliss. Having someone else wash his hair was a comfort, a reassuring psychic balm. He'd never gone without it for so long in his life; to have it again tapped into some hidden need in his soul. He couldn't help his sigh of contentment.

Her fingers paused for a moment before continuing their sublime stimulus. "You and Shino have especially different hair, and I've always wondered what it feels like. The way yours is spiky when dry but not when wet is...intriguing."

"Intriguing," he mused with a disappointed sigh, "but not sexy?"

Apparently she didn't realize he was teasing, because she made a little gasp like she'd said something impolite. "It's intimidating when dry, and that's kind of-"

"I've always thought your hair was gorgeous, even when it was short." He didn't want her to reassure him about his attractiveness. Every time her hormones made her interested, her scent said it all; there was no need for words. "Do I get to do yours when you're done with mine?"

"Sure." There was a quiet thrill in that one word.

They fell into silence as she rinsed his hair. Tilting his head and pouring with care, she managed to do it without any getting into his eyes.

"You're good at this."

She set down the bucket and ran her hands over his hair one last time, forcing out the excess moisture. "I used to wash Hanabi's hair when we were little and bathed with my mother."

"You like being a big sister." He hadn't meant to say something that might stir bad memories for her, but he was feeling so comfortable after getting his hair washed, it slipped past him.

"The happiest times with my family were when it was the three of us." There was no sadness in her voice, just quiet acceptance and love. "I still miss her."

"I miss my mom, too." He was beginning to wonder if he needed to literally bite his tongue to keep harmful things from spilling out.

"I'm sorry..."

The last thing he wanted was for her to feel self conscious. "Don't be! I'm the one who should be sorry for not thinking before opening my big yap." It must have taken a lot of nerve for her to join him; he could only show her the pleasures of family bathing if she stayed.

He heard her shift on her stool and turned to see her slip her towel off and offer him her back. While a part of him was turned on to the point of distraction, for the most part he felt profoundly privileged. Only so many men would be trusted to see her unadorned beauty; this most personal demonstration of her implicit faith in him made his heart swell.

Giving himself a shake, he returned his focus to the task at hand and brushed her hair over her shoulder so he could sluice a bucket of water across her back. She let out a little startled noise and looked back at him. "I thought you were going to do my hair."

"Huh?"

Her voice took on her patiently-explain-the-obvious tone. "I always do my hair first, that way I can tie it up so it's not in the way. Plus it keeps from needing to rinse my body twice, once for the bathing and again for the shampoo."

"Huh." He couldn't argue that her method made a certain sense, but it was not how he'd been raised. Maybe it was because she'd never bathed with a dog? If she had, she'd no doubt appreciate that shampooing the dog always came last. But all that mattered was that he make her feel as comfortable as possible. He hadn't enjoyed anything in months as much as he had the shampoo she'd given him, and he sincerely hoped she'd be willing to do it again in the future. "Sorry. I'll do your hair first."

Sweeping her hair back around, he carefully poured water over it...and then poured and poured. Between the length, thickness, and some mysterious property of her hair, it took forever to get it all damp enough to begin shampooing. While he had switched to something cheap from a shop in town, Hinata used shampoo made by her clan. Its delicate floral scent complimented the warm earthiness of her natural odor, and the pasty quality of it intrigued him. It also did an amazing job. Unlike the water, the shampoo worked its way into her hair easily, and he enjoyed the smooth, slippery texture of it beneath his fingers. Her little noises of contentment made him smile. Maybe he didn't need to worry about her wanting to bathe together again.

"It's kinda unfair, how the Hyūgas have such good looks to go with all their power." He muttered as he rinsed her hair, disappointed that he would soon have no excuse to touch her glorious, silky locks. "At least the Akimichis are heavy and the Aburames are creepy."

She made a funny sound, halfway between a gasp and a squeak.

He glanced around, looking for a bug or something, but found nothing. "What?" Setting the bucket aside, he began squeezing the water from her hair as she had done with his.

"You think I'm good looking?" There was a hint of surprise in her tone.

"Thinking means it's a matter of opinion. So no, I don't _think_ you're pretty, I _know_ you are." A part of him wondered how the hell she could ask something so ridiculous. "Why on earth would you even begin to think you aren't? Don't the Hyūgas own any mirrors?" Once he'd said it, he couldn't recall seeing any in the few rooms he'd seen.

She shook her head. "No one has ever shown an interest in me, so I..."

It hadn't taken long after becoming her teammate for Kiba to realize growing up with her genius cousin and extremely talented sister had undermined Hinata's faith in her abilities as a ninja, but he'd never quite understood her lack of confidence as a woman. Sure, the guy she loved barely noticed her, and smaller breasts were preferable for martially oriented kunoichi. But she was hot, and if his explaining it to her helped her gain the self-assurance to snag her dream guy, it was a minor payment against his karmic debt for her carrying his child.

Leaning past her, he ignored the gasp she made when his chest touched her back, focusing on using a bath towel to wipe the moisture off the sliding glass door. Then he lifted her sputtering, luscious body by the armpits. Once she was on her feet, he turned her so she faced the door. The darkness of the changing room behind it caused the surface to act like a hazy mirror, reflecting them from head to toe.

He momentarily forgot his plan as he realized how good they looked together. His larger body and dark skin framed her pale, petite form perfectly, and the hard lines of his muscles accentuated her soft curves. As he admired how their contrasts highlighted each others beauty, his heart ached that he couldn't have her.

The touch of her fingers against his on her shoulder brought him out of his reverie. He wasn't completely sure what that look in her eyes meant, but he marveled that she didn't seem too shy about what she saw.

Gesturing to the girl in the reflection, he smiled. "Meet Hinata. I know she comes from the top clan in Konoha, but she's not the least bit stuck up. She might seem a little reserved, but she's really just shy. Once you get her talking, you'll see she's sweet and kind, and she's got the cutest giggle." He tickled her sides like he used to when they were younger, and she squirmed and giggled. "She has one of those smiles that makes you want to smile, too." Brushing back the long, straight, blue-black locks that had fallen over her shoulder, he resisted the urge to lift some to his nose. "Don't bother asking her the secret behind that awesome hair, because even when she's been on missions for a week without a bath, it looks just as good." Sliding his hands along her shoulders, he caused her to straighten from her tickle-induced hunch. "Although she's modest and hides it, her body is just as gorgeous. Can you believe a girl this amazing doesn't have a boyfriend?" He shook his head in mock surprise. "It's only because she's so quiet that the stupid boys don't notice her. Plus her dad's the scariest guy in town." Pulling a serious face, he nodded. "One day, she's going to make some lucky bastard the happiest guy in the world."

She smiled at him as a blush dusted her cheeks. But it wasn't the kind of smile and blush that would make a guy want to learn just how flushed she could get. It was the kind of smile that let him know he'd done right by her, and it warmed his heart to see it. Even so, he was becoming a little overfond of the view, and her hips could tempt a saint. Since he was no saint, he needed to get back to safer territory.

"Now, has that issue been settled so we can get back to getting you clean before the water turns cold?" He said it in an intentionally huffy manner, but that didn't diminish her smile.

She sat on her bathing stool and turned her back to him again. Pulling an elastic band from her caddy, she tied her hair into a haphazard swirl with an absent grace he thought he could observe for a lifetime and never grow tired of. Once she was done, she waited a moment before glancing back at him, her gaze skimming slowly over his torso before reaching his eyes. "Aren't you going to do my back?"

Drawing a deep breath, he counted backward from ten and tried not to feel guilty for staring and stupid for standing there like a dazed moon calf. "Of course. Which container is your soap?" Despite all of her personal care products being homemade and coming in nearly identical containers and consistencies, he knew which one it was by the smell, but it gave him something to cover the awkwardness her frank gaze had caused him.

Reaching into her bathing caddy, she pulled out a slightly wider, more brown than black container and handed it to him.

"Do you use a wash cloth or scrub brush or...?" He wanted to do whatever she was used to, since he's already messed up by trying to wash her back first.

"I usually just scrub it on with my hands then rinse it off." She said it very neutrally, but he could hear her pulse pick up its pace in anticipation.

What perverse god had put a healthy, teenaged, Inuzuka male alone with his beautiful, interested, naked mate when he couldn't have her? Was it a blessing or a curse? He wasn't sure, but he managed to keep his hands from trembling as he rubbed the gritty paste on her pale, perfect back. While her chest sported a nasty reminder of her cousin's cruelty during their first chūnin exams, and her arms and legs had the same scars anyone in their profession collected over the years, it was a testament to his efforts and Shino's that she had never been seriously wounded from behind. Apparently she had fared just as well in missions without them because, as he indulgently ran his fingers over every inch of her back, he didn't find the least trace or pucker of a scar.

His enjoyment of his task, of being allowed to touch her without hesitation or reserve, as a mate should, was distracted by the oceany smell of the soap that made him realize salt was what made it grainy. Curious, he licked some off his finger, but it was so nasty he hastily spit it out.

"Are you all right?" There was a hint of amusement in her concern that made him wonder if she'd somehow seen what he'd done.

"I, uh..." Glancing at the door, he saw it had been fogged over again, so she couldn't have seen him without using byakugan, which he couldn't imagine her doing in such a situation. "I just got a hair in my mouth."

Nodding, she leaned back into his touch with a noise of pleasure so quiet he was sure she thought he couldn't hear it, if she was even aware of it. She might be playing by his rules, but she was doing it for herself, not that he disapproved—he figured she could stand to be a little more selfish.

"Is that good?" He had intended to find out if her back was done, not sound so encouragingly sultry.

"Mmm." She sighed and straightened. "Rinse me, please?"

To dip his bucket into the tub, he had to reach past her, causing him to brush her back with his chest again. This time, he was the one who gasped at the contact. The line between bathing and something more was suddenly getting blurry, and he realized it was because he could smell her hormones beginning to rise. Not wanting to tempt fate further, he rinsed her thoroughly and thought of his mother and sister instead the desirable creature in front of him.

Inspiration struck, and he pumped some cold water into his bucket to rinse himself one last time before hopping into the tub to soak. Between that and a few, careful, deep breaths through his mouth—a trick Shino had suggested to diminish his sense of smell—he managed to get his own hormones under control. And then he watched her with avid interest, wanting to know what her personal hygiene habits were like, charmed by how she daintily swirled a little toe brush around each toe the same way she brushed her teeth, one at a time. Even with her alluring, maturing body, she was adorable, and he didn't understand how her cousin, someone who'd grown up with her, could ever have been so messed up as to nearly kill her, how arrogance and pride and hurt could keep someone from doing what came so naturally to him, could keep anyone who knew her from wanting to do anything other than protect her and make her happy. For a clan that prided itself on the clarity of its eyesight, the Hyūgas could sure be blind idiots.

"Hana made it sound like bathing was a time for being social, but you're awfully quiet." She didn't look up as she rinsed off the leg she'd been working on and started on the other.

"We see each other every day, so there's no real news to catch up on." He huffed and moved to the other side of the tub, further from her and her alluring scent. "Besides, bathing makes me think about family stuff, and I'd rather not spoil the mood by talking about that."

"It's all right, Kiba. I don't mind."

He had to shift his gaze to the ceiling so he wouldn't ogle her leg as she scrubbed. Ten, nine, eight... "How could Neji have grown up with you and done what he did?" He had always wanted to know but had never felt like he could ask. If the pompous jerk was going to be even remotely related to his child, he figured it was okay to ask in the confines of the bath.

He heard her pause before continuing, her voice no different from before. "I forget that you weren't there for his fights against me or Naruto. I heard from Hanabi what he said after you took me to the hospital." She sighed sadly as she dipped her bucket into the bath and rinsed her leg. "His father died because of me."

"What?" Knowing Neji was disgruntled about being a Branch member and his father's death was one thing, but Kiba had never heard that Hinata was somehow involved.

"When I was three, I was kidnapped; and father killed the kidnapper, who was an important dignitary from Kumo. They demanded my father's body in the name of retribution, but it was really so they might get the byakugan they didn't get from me. It was that or war." Dipping her bucket in again, she rinsed a final time then climbed into the tub without meeting his gaze, but her hushed tone told him how important it was to her without needing to see it in her eyes. "My uncle took his place, but father never told Neji that my uncle had willingly chosen his own death for the sake of the clan and for my father. Neji's airing of his grievances shamed my father into acknowledging what had happened. It was that day my father finally started grieving the loss of his brother and Neji began mending the part of his soul that was broken all those years ago."

Unable to resist, he moved close and drew her into his arms so he wrapped around her like a protective coat, though it wasn't something he could protect her from. "It wasn't your fault."

"I know, but it's sad that I never got to know that part of my uncle. All I ever saw of him was bitterness. I'm relieved that Neji is growing away from the misunderstandings and hatred, that he's been freed from them." She leaned against him with a little hiccup that told him she was fighting tears, but her tone was still soft and reverent. "I owe my uncle so much. Because of him, I have a father and a cousin, and from him I leaned to choose my fate whenever I can. Without his example, I might never have fought father to keep our baby, and without the lessons my uncle and Neji taught father, he might never have let me."

Without thinking, he nuzzled the side of her face and kissed her temple, but it turned out to be the right thing to do. She sighed and her shoulders relaxed. When he could hear her pulse and breathing stabilize, he loosened his hold and carefully wrapped an escaped lock around her makeshift bun. "Does he have a grave here?"

She nodded.

"Would it be all right if we visit tomorrow morning? I'd like to burn some incense and say thanks." He was glad he sounded as sincere as he felt.

"Thank you." Tilting her head back, it fell so naturally into the crook of his neck it was as though they were made to fit together.

It took effort not to kiss her temple again. "Look, the way I see it, I owe the guy. There's nothing you need to thank me for."

Running her fingers along his arm that was still wrapped around her shoulders, she shook her head a little. "Not just for that, but for this." He could hear her smile in her tone as she gave his arm a squeeze. "I'd missed being able to be close to you, comfortable with you."

He wanted to say they'd never, _ever_, been this close, but instead he just nodded. "I'm sorry." It had become his token response to everything. Sometimes he was really sick of being sorry. "I don't think I can be like this outside of here."

"It's all right." She rubbed her cheek along his neck with an honest hum of contentment. "I know it hasn't been easy for you, either."

"Hinata..." He was pissed at himself for the way he'd practically purred her name and how her pulse sped up in response. Clearing his throat, he decided to move to a related but safer topic. "For the record, there have been plenty of guys interested in you."

She stiffened in his embrace. "What? Who?"

"Remember that tall, skinny chūnin with the long hair in Iwa?"

Gasping, she twisted so she was sideways in front of him. Her eyes were rounded in surprise. "Ishitari?"

"Yeah, I guess that was his name." Kiba shrugged in indifference, though he had been anything but indifferent at the time. "You didn't notice, but he couldn't take his eyes off of you until Akamaru and I explained that you weren't interested." He resisted grinning as he remembered the stench of fear he'd gotten off the guy by the time he'd finished "explaining."

Her lips puckered into an indignant pout. "How would you know I wasn't interested?"

Having teased her mercilessly about her reactions to Naruto over the years, it surprised him she could ask that. But he had never openly discussed her crush, and he didn't feel like starting. Instead, he just gave her a knowing smirk. "Were you?"

She flushed prettily. "Well, no..."

He bumped her back playfully with his knee. "Then I did both of you a favor, since it's not cool to lead on a guy you're not interested in, even if it's just because you're too shy to say, 'no.'"

Apparently thinking back, her expression became uncertain. "Are you sure...?"

"Yes!" Rolling his eyes for dramatic effect he raised his free hand to his head and pulled it away in an expression that questioned her perceptions. "And it's not as though he was the first."

"He wasn't?" Her eyes widened in surprise then narrowed in suspicion. "Who?"

If it would help her feel more confident in herself, he'd list every ignorant, young foreigner he and Shino had chased off since her boobs started to grow. Besides, it was a lot more entertaining and comfortable than dodging a discussion about his own interest.

* * *

><p>Kiba used his usual post-bath bath cleaning as an excuse to let her dress and leave first, because he really wasn't sure he could handle watching her put on her clothes without wanting to take them back off. Once he finished and left, he whistled for his dog. Akamaru bounded up happily, only pausing when he was close enough to sense his partner's tension.<p>

"I thought I told you to help me out when Hinata wanted to get close."

The big dog sat with an irritated huff and explained that Hinata hadn't been hormonal and they had been _bathing_. Admittedly, from an Inuzuka point of view, bathing and sex were as unrelated as laundry and tracking.

"Yeah, well..."

Akamaru asked if there had been a problem and if he should keep her from bathing with Kiba in the future. There was a hint of mockery in the dog's tone that implied any problems would indicate a lack on Kiba's part.

"Nah, she can bathe with me again." He felt an unexpected relief, having said it out loud. No matter the difficulties and temptation, it had been worth it just to have his hair washed by someone else. "But I expect you to warn me and help me out better next time she gets..."

Nodding, Akamaru got up to lean against him affectionately.

"Thanks, buddy."

Patting the big dog's head, he felt reassured and marveled at all the people who were supporting him through his hard times. He had even found help in the unlikeliest of people—a long dead Hyūga. Shaking his head at the mysteries of life, he made his way to the cabin and contemplated what he would cut from his budget to buy incense, because the man responsible for his mate being able to keep their baby deserved the best he could afford.

Inside, he found Hinata embroidering the curtain. Her back was to him, and he admired her beautiful hair and the lush curve of her hips that even her modest, baggy pajamas didn't hide. He couldn't help the spike of desire that ran through him as he observed the domestic scene in front of him, and his fingers itched to touch her skin again.

Half sympathetic, half teasing, Akamaru asked if he was going to be all right.

Always preferring honesty, Kiba laughed. "Who knows?"

* * *

><p>DETAILS<p>

As can be seen in films like "Tonari no Totoro"/"My Neighbor Totoro," traditionally, Japanese families bathed together. Given the energy, time, and effort involved in pumping and heating water, it is a sensible habit. There are still Japanese communities with public baths, though those are usually separated between men and women. Spas and resorts will often have private bathing rooms, which can be used for couples, families, etc. All that aside, anyone who has owned a large dog knows that bathing them means you're likely to end up all but bathed, yourself. Since the series has twice shown that Kiba bathes with Akamaru (see the _Naruto_ filler episode 184 and the extra at the end of _Naruto__ Shippūden_ episode 94), I expanded on that and worked together Inuzuka habits with the Japanese cultural elements that connect sharing certain personal hygiene tasks with trust and intimacy. Hopefully I made it all make sense to you, too.

There are two versions of what happened to Kiba, Hinata, and Akamaru during the chūnin finals. In the manga, and then again in the _Naruto__ Shippūden_ filler episode 192, Kabuto healed Hinata on the top level of the bleachers then knocked out Kiba (and Akamaru, somehow). I think the _Naruto_ TV series resolves a major problem with this plot detail: How is it no one noticed two passed out kids next to the top of the stairs that lead to the exit of that seating section and, presumably, bathrooms, etc., during the rest of Neji and Naruto's fight as well as Shikamaru and Temari's, most of the in-stadium fight between Gaara and Sasuke, and all the breaks between? In the TV version, after Kabuto heals her, Kiba takes Hinata to the hospital and returns right before the people in the stands are put under the sleeping jutsu. This makes much more sense to me, so it's what I'm using, even though it's ultimately a tiny detail.

THANK YOU to all my reviewers—especially NicoXChiku says Cata, Hellewise14, Little Hoarder, DreaminginOctober, heartsXkisses, and Greatness Alone for reviewing multiple chapters—I really appreciate it!


	15. Chapter 15: Want

SPOILERS: Through _Naruto_ chapter 342 and/or _Naruto__ Shipp_ū_den_ episode 112/ the second year of _Shipp_ū_den_.

NOTES: Although there's plenty more to come, this is what it's all been leading up to. I hope the journey has been enjoyable and believable so far. I've never written a chapter like this before, so please be kind.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

><p>CHOOSING FATE<p>

Chapter 15: Want

Hinata's birthday had been a restrained affair. She had enjoyed lunch with Kiba, Shino, and Master Kurenai at her favorite nabe place. Master Kurenai gave her a journal especially designed for pregnant women; Shino had given her the same bath oils he gave her every year; and Kiba had given her a book of free lunch coupons for the fanciest of the restaurants he supplied with mushrooms.

As pleasantly mild-mannered as lunch had been, dinner with Kiba, her father, and her sister had been stiffly awkward. Although Biten fixed a delicious meal, it was difficult to appreciate, despite her father managing to talk about anything but her pregnancy. He left as quickly as politely possible, but Hanabi lingered long enough to press a prettily wrapped music box into her hands. The tune was a lullaby their mother used to sing to them as girls. The thoughtfulness of it had brought tears to Hinata's eyes, and she'd had to reassure Kiba the tears were happy ones.

Separately they indulged in the clan's baths before returning home and settling into their nightly routine of preparing for bed.

She was seventeen, and despite being only a day older, she felt as though she had passed some threshold. As pleasing as bathing with Kiba might be, it wasn't enough. At last she was ready; it would be the night she would finally become a full-fledged woman. Shifting the curtain aside, she observed the father of her fetus diligently brushing his beloved dog. As appealing as the thought of those strong, limber arms around her and his energies focused on amorous pursuits was, she couldn't completely dispel her innately reserved nature. Then again, it wasn't as though he would make the first move.

At last, he set the brush aside.

"Kiba."

Perhaps he could hear the uncertainty in her voice because, when he turned to her, his expression was a mixture of concern and curiosity. "Hm?"

She held out her hand, and he stood to take it, eyes scanning hers for some hint as to what was up. _Be__ firm__ and__ direct__ in__ telling__ him__ what__ you __want._ His sister's words echoed in her head, but now that she was actually trying to follow Hana's advice, she found herself at a loss. On top of that, his proximity and the gentle, reassuring brush of his thumb across her knuckles were distracting. Frowning slightly, she blushed as she considered how to convey what she was thinking and feeling in a firm, direct way.

Misinterpreting her reactions, his gaze grew more concerned. "What's wrong?"

It frustrated her that she was so bad at expressing herself. Kiba accepted her for who she was, trusted her as a teammate, and treasured her as the future mother of his child. If she couldn't share with him how she felt, who could she share it with?

In a moment of inspiration, she decided action would be simpler than words. Snatching his ear with her free hand, as she had seen parents do with children, she gave a tug to bring his face lower and closer to her. Then she kissed him.

Kiba's reaction was almost instantaneous. After a split second of wide-eyed shock, his gaze grew hooded as he eagerly returned her kiss. His lips were warm and firm, and they explored hers with unrestrained enthusiasm. Pressing his free hand against the small of her back, he pulled her close. As his hand made its way up her back, it spread a tingling warmth.

After the preliminary kiss, he pulled first her lower lip then her upper one between his, as though massaging them one small bit at a time, causing them to grow tender and more sensitive. Surprisingly, the touch of his tongue teasing the corner of her mouth wasn't alarming but exciting, inspiring her to respond with greater freedom.

Letting go of his ear, she spread her fingers through his thick hair, drawing a satisfied sound from him. That gave her the confidence to run her own tongue along his lower lip. He sighed and she could smell the meat and herbs of his breath. The intimacy of such a personal observation caused her to pause in both wonder and self-consciousness. So when his tongue darted out to touch hers, she shyly retracted it. Kiba gave off a disgruntled huff, as though she'd taken away a favorite toy. Sucking her lower lip, he gently bit down on the tender inside of it. The feel of his long canines pressing against her was startling and caused her to gasp. Taking advantage of the opening, he slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

It wasn't like in the movies. It was actually a bit gross at first, slimy and wet. She briefly considered withdrawing, but she was determined to have what she wanted. Apparently unsatisfied without her participation, he taunted and tasted her, running his tongue along the edge of hers until she returned the gesture. When she did, the moan of pleasure she drew from him touched something deep and vital within her, empowered her to bolder action. What had begun as intrusive grew gratifying and desirable. Closing her eyes, she let her feelings wash over her and intensify with the lack of sight.

While her body swam in a sea of sensation, a distant, still-functioning part of her mind realized _this __is __what__ it's __like__ to __be __wanted._ Ever since she was old enough to practice in her family's dōjō and not meet her father's expectations, she had never felt wanted. As a woman, she was used to being overlooked in favor of the more confident and fashionable girls her age. The man she'd loved for years only acknowledged her in passing, but Kiba _wanted_ her. It was intoxicating.

There was a sound, and suddenly Kiba pulled away, taking that delicious feeling with him.

"I'm sorry."

Opening her eyes, she found his expression fearful and realized Akamaru was barking at them. The noise, Kiba's fear, and having her desires thwarted swirled into an unpleasant mix. Aggravation welled inside of her, but she only let out a disappointed sigh. "Don't be."

"Huh?"

Something about his confused expression caused her to smile. As sure of himself as Kiba often was, he occasionally needed help in understanding the unexpected. He hadn't taken his hand from hers, so she squeezed it. "Please don't be sorry. I'm not."

Akamaru grumbled, and Kiba hissed, "I know."

"What did he say?"

Frowning, he glanced away, but she squeezed his hand again to get him to look back. After another moment's hesitation, he sighed. "He said it's just hormones."

"No, it's not!" Her response was a bit too quick and emphatic to have included any introspection.

He smiled sadly. "I have a nose in my head, Hinata."

She could feel her cheeks redden at the thought that he could smell such a thing. What other personal, biological details had he detected over the years? "It isn't _just_ hormones." She needed to keep on topic. "Kiba, I..." _Be __firm __and__ direct._ "I'm going to have a baby, but I haven't experienced what it's like to make one." She'd expected herself to turn bright red with embarrassment from saying such things, but once she got started, it became easier. "I want to know what it's like, and I want to share that with you."

Shaking his head, his expression remained stubbornly set, but there was a tension about his eyes that suggested his inner strength was dearly won. "You can find out with your husband when you're married."

Why did he have to fight so hard against this? "I have this ache." She rested her free hand over her chest. "Right here. And when I look at you, that ache grows stronger." Shifting her hand to his chest, she marveled at her boldness and the luscious heat radiating from him. She could feel his pulse, strong and swift. "But when I touch you, when you smile at me, that ache becomes the most beautiful feeling, and I want more than what we have now."

He began to pant beneath her hand, his face strained as though he were in pain. "But we can't stay together."

"Then lets make the time we have the best it can be."

Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back as a strangled, tortured sound crept from his throat.

"Hana said it would be all or nothing." Lifting her hand from his chest, she ran her fingers across his cheek, tracing the scars there. He leaned into her touch. So much had changed, so much that couldn't be taken back. "I don't want nothing."

His eyes snapped open, and he fixed her with a serious gaze. "I don't want regrets."

He never seemed to regret anything he did, so she was a little thrown by the implication. "Would you regret it...being with me?"

"Never."

He wanted her; she wanted him—it was so simple she had to smile. "Then be with me."

After studying her face for a long moment, he let go of her hand to gesture to Akamaru. With a displeased growl, the big dog got up and went outside, allowing a cold draft to stir the lantern flame and send a shiver through Hinata.

Moving closer, Kiba cupped her face in his hands. The warmth and rough texture of his strong fingers against her skin combined into a surprisingly heady mixture. She closed her eyes to drink it in, wanting him to touch her everywhere.

Drawing their faces close, he kept his lips just out of range of hers. "Promise me you'll tell me if you want me to stop."

Opening her eyes, she gazed up at him, willing to promise anything if he would just satisfy the the driving need that coiled with increasing tension inside her. "I promise." She tried to kiss him, but he kept their faces apart.

"Don't be afraid to tell me what you want."

She nearly laughed. Didn't he realize she'd been trying to tell him just that all this time? "I want you to kiss me."

At last his expression took on the comfortable confidence she had always considered the hallmark of his personality. "You've got it."

He closed his eyes, and ever so gently his mouth brushed hers. His hands kept her from more as he leisurely mapped her face with his lips. There was a tender reverence in his touch that warmed her heart, but as enchanting as his feathery kisses were, they were not satisfying the demanding urge that compelled her.

Reaching out, she pulled him close and shifted onto her toes so she rubbed against him. The stiff bulge pressing against her stomach caused her heart to race in anticipation as she instinctively shifted her hips to fit more snugly against his.

Cracking open his eyes, he gazed into hers, his confident look changing to something more primal. His lips grew greedy as his hands left her face to press her body tightly against his. Just as she was about to gasp for air, his mouth abandoned hers to savor her neck. It was a most spectacular sensation, sending cascades of pleasure and desire through her to pool between her legs.

Despite there being barely any space between them, she wanted to be closer still. Lifting a leg to wrap around his waist, a moment later his hand was there to support it, sliding beneath her yukata and along her bare skin to firmly grasp her backside. That was when she decided they had too many clothes on. Grasping her sash with one hand, she pulled it hastily loose. Although he didn't stop indulging in her neck, he helped her shed the garment.

Even when changing clothes, she was almost never completely undressed unless bathing. So while the feeling of his hands against her bare skin stoked the fire running through her veins, there was still a small part of her that was shy about it all. Naturally, Kiba picked up on it, and his attentions shifted from heated to affectionate. She gave a startled little cry when he lifted her from the ground to carry her across the room and gently lay her on her futon. Then he pulled back briefly to slip off his shirt. Once again, she marveled at his beauty, her hands reaching to touch the planes of his chest.

"You're so beautiful," he said, as though giving voice to her thoughts.

As he leaned over her, supported by one arm while his other hand rested gently on her stomach, she wondered if he marveled at the contrast of his dark skin against her pale the way she did. With her back to the mattress, she felt less exposed, and his half-dressed state was not only distracting but also assuaging to her reserved nature. She was no longer the only one with bared skin.

She brought his attention away from their future child by pulling on his wrist until the hand on her stomach was sliding up her body the way she'd wanted for weeks. Snagging one of his ears with her other hand, she guided him into a kiss, and soon she was too immersed in pleasure to wonder much of anything.

Although he kept his weight off her, his body was so close she could feel the heat of him and the brush of his arousal along her thigh. Impatiently, she arched her back, lifting her hips so she could feel him against her. He chuckled into her neck and soon found a spot there that caused her to gasp. Had it always been there? Or had it suddenly come to life under the devoted ministrations of his sensuous lips?

While she wanted him to touch her breasts, he seemed strangely reluctant to do so. Then again, he kept her so occupied with enticing new sensations she didn't really mind. Wanting to reciprocate, she ran her fingers everywhere, but it was difficult to focus on him with her head tilted back, lost in her own desire. Vaguely aware of a distinctive change in texture under one hand, she impulsively gave the area a firm rub. It was only after a responding carnal grunt from Kiba that she realized it was his nipple. Apparently taking her random touch as a directive, he carefully cupped one of her breasts, massaging it gently, tantalizingly. When he brushed his thumb across its sensitive bud, the tension between her legs amplified, and she moaned, arching into him involuntarily.

He began to trail kisses down her chest, bypassing her breasts and nearly causing her to giggle when he swirled his tongue around her navel. Just as it dawned on her where his kisses were headed, his tongue found her core, and all thought ceased as she bucked into his face. Releasing her breast, his hands pinned her hips to the mattress as his lips explored the most private part of her body. The intensity of the stimulation was maddening. It was as though that all-consuming feeling swelled within her but could not expand. Writhing in her need for release, she couldn't catch her breath until Kiba set a rhythm with his tongue that left her panting in time with each stroke. He was relentless, maintaining his pace as the pressure built within her until it burst like a dam, causing every muscle in her to tense then relax as a wave of exquisite pleasure washed over her, leaving her gasping for air in its wake.

As soon as her senses returned to her, she realized Kiba had moved to her side and pulled the blanket up as though they were done, but he was still in his pajama bottoms, the evidence of his unfulfilled needs pressing against her leg. While her experience with him so far had been wonderful, it hadn't been what she'd anticipated, what she wanted, and as her fuzzy thoughts began to clear, she was briefly torn as to how to reiterate her expectations without sounding ungrateful.

"Kiba..."

He was peppering her shoulder with little kisses as one arm circled her waist. "Hm?"

She reached up to run her hand through his hair, and he gave her a sexily smug look. "This isn't the first time you've done this, is it?"

They stared at each other in wide-eyed surprise, and she felt herself blush in mortification. It was _not_ what she'd intended to say! But upon second thought, he did seem rather familiar with the whole process.

Cheeks red, he glanced away. "It's not like it's anyone you'd know."

She could smell herself on his breath; it made her feel oddly self-satisfied. Shifting onto her side to better face him, she gave him a lingering kiss that eased the sudden tension in him and caused his stilled hand to once more trace little figure eights along her side. "I'm not mad, just curious. I thought it was forbidden."

"It's only forbidden if it could result in a kid without protection." Shrugging, he still wouldn't meet her eyes. "Some girls are into ninja, dogs, tattoos, leather...when a pretty tavern maid offers you a b...bit of fun, it's only fair to return the favor." At last he looked at her, his gaze guilty. "I never thought my mate would be a virgin, or I-"

With her fingers on his lips, she silenced him. "I don't mind. Because of that, you were able to make me feel..." Words failed her, so she kissed him again. "But we're not done." Intently, she ran her hand along that taunting firmness that pointed audaciously away from him and toward her. She was startled that it twitched into her palm.

Kiba gasped in response to her touch. "Hi-Hinata!"

A part of her was amused that she could cause him to stutter. She slipped her fingers around his waistband, but his hand stopped hers before she could uncover him and finally see what Master Suzume had only alluded to in her kunoichi special training classes. Even with the many accidental glimpses she'd gotten over the years while using her family's ocular jutsu, she had never observed a fully aroused male body. Where her normal timidity had gone, she didn't care.

His hands otherwise occupied, he nuzzled her cheek to draw her attention back to his face. "What we just did...I thought it would be enough."

"It's not." Blushing, she bit her lip so she wouldn't grin like a greedy child about to get a treat.

He released her hand so he could caress her cheek, his gaze and voice serious. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She managed to say it without sounding impatient.

At last she got his pants off. With the shape and subtle movement of his liberated member, she couldn't help thinking it looked like a giant, ruddy worm half emerged from the earthy hair surrounding it. Apparently she stared a bit overlong.

"It's okay if you want to touch it." His words were understanding but encouraged action. Was it cold for him to be exposed like that?

Accepting his invitation, she found the surface warm and surprisingly soft despite the firmness beneath, and it subtly moved in time with his pulse. She didn't have to ask if it would fit, since it already had, but she couldn't help marveling that it could. Running her fingers along its length, she heard a deep rumbling sound from Kiba and soon found herself on her back, as he rubbed his whole body against her.

"Hinata..."

Somehow he managed to convey every firey feeling in those three syllables, and it made her feel like the most desired woman on the planet, as though she was the center of his world. Perhaps she was. The thought caused her heart to shift, but the shift of her hips took president as she arched into him. At last, there were no barriers between them, only the glorious feeling of skin against skin.

He plundered her lips, dominating her with every lap of his tongue and press of his body. She had always been aware of his physical strength, but experiencing it this way gave her a carnal appreciation of it she had never consciously considered. Lifting her knees she arched again in invitation, but he elevated his hips instead of joining them with hers.

Breaking their kiss he shook his head, his expression uncomfortable. "I can't." He pulled away and sat back on the mattress to gesture at her. "Not like this. It reminds me too much of...what happened." Running a hand through his hair in frustration, his eyes were pleading. "Last time, it was done _to_ you, and I..." She wasn't sure what he was going to say, but she could tell his words altered their course. "I want _you_ to be the one in control. I want you to do this for yourself."

She had always been under the impression most men would jump at the chance to have intercourse with little regard to circumstance. According to Master Suzume, seduction was supposed to be easy as a result. It had never occurred to Hinata that Kiba's memories of that morning might bother him to the point it would affect her intimate ambitions.

"What should I do?" Sitting up, she vaguely recalled other girls whispering about different "positions," but she had never considered she might ever need to know them, let alone have the daring to look them up. Despite her drive at the moment, she wasn't sure she was confident enough to be "on top," however that worked.

Deep in consideration, Kiba apparently wasn't keen on completely surrendering his own command of the situation. Then his eyes lit with a possibility. "I know!" Carefully arranging himself, he knelt on the mattress while holding his arms out to her. "It might hurt a bit at first, but that shouldn't last too long."

She briefly wondered if he meant her or himself then remembered the ache she'd felt the morning after the attack. Another thought occurred to her. "How do you know?"

"It..." He glanced away then back, guilt in his eyes. "It felt like it would hurt...when I-"

Covering his lips with one hand, she shook her head and smiled bashfully. "I mean, how do you know it won't hurt long?"

The guilt disappeared and he grinned. "Oh, that's because I remember what it was like before my dad left."

It took her a moment to figure out what he meant, then she covered her own mouth with her hand. "You watched?"

"Hell no!" He gave her a sour look then shrugged it away. "Let's just say my mom was very vocal about enjoying this part of marriage."

That didn't take much effort to puzzle through, and she could feel her cheeks coloring.

Chuckling, he leaned close and kissed her, long and slow, drawing her focus firmly back to the moment at hand. "I know you're usually quiet, but it's okay if you..." With hooded eyes, he smirked at her. "No one will hear us if you feel the need to get loud." His hands wrapped around hers, and he tugged her to her knees. "Just listen to your body and do what feels right to you."

She ended up standing to straddle him, and he took advantage of it to cup her backside and nuzzle her, licking until she was whimpering in pleasure and weak in the knees. With her hands on his shoulders, she slowly lower herself with his help, and she enjoyed the feel of his body until his manhood pressed against her. She couldn't deny her trepidation about the unknown nor her innate modesty, but she slid as far down as she could, gasping at the discomfort as he filled her. A painful, stretching sensation swept aside the earlier pleasure. How on earth was she supposed to survive a whole baby coming through the same narrow passage?

"Give it a minute."

Kiba's soothing voice in her ear startled her, and she opened her eyes, unaware she had closed them. Warm fingers kneaded her tense shoulders. Leaning back, he bent to take the tip of a breast into his mouth. The touch of his fangs pressing carefully against her flesh, his tongue lapping, sent a hot thread of desire spiraling down, and she could feel her inner muscles tighten around him. When a moan escaped her lips, his hands abandoned her shoulders for her hips. With precise effort, he lifted her a few inches and lowered her again. This time, the pain was mixed with pleasure.

"Kiba..." Her voice was so low and rough, she hardly recognized it as her own.

Releasing her breast, he raised his head to meet her gaze, his own remarkably calm despite the heat that simmered within. He seemed to be in no hurry, his whole being focused on following her lead.

She wasn't sure what she had been intending to say, but she wanted to express...something. It wasn't quite gratitude and was deeper than desire; it magnified that beautiful feeling she got when she touched him. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she held him tight and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Unable to figure out what was going on with her head and her heart, she ignored thought and emotion to listen to her body. Pressed against him, it was surprisingly easy.

After a lick of his salty skin that drew an encouraging murmur from him, she raised her hips on her own. The sensation was almost all pleasure and tapped into the coiling need that had been building since he had agreed to this. It was the same need as she'd felt before, yet Kiba being inside her made it somehow different. This was what she'd wanted to know, what she'd been cheated of by the circumstances of her pregnancy.

Raising herself again, she tilted her hips to try a slightly different angle, then another. Although she was distantly aware of the tense restraint within Kiba and the sweat of his back beneath her fingers as he held himself in check, she was soon so intent on her sensual journey she had all but forgotten him. He was just the path that led to the destination her body was demanding she reach.

Once she settled on a preferred angle, she tried different speeds. As satisfying as long, slow motions felt, they did not tighten the coil within her as much as short, quick movements. Once she settled on a tempo, she was aware of nothing but gratifying her driving need. Faster, tighter, closer, deeper, more, more, more.

Her climax struck like lightening, sending sizzling currents of divine pleasure arcing through her. Tilting back her head, a cry of triumph leapt from her throat as she felt the division between herself and the cosmos blur, her whole being a weightless mote floating in the sea of infinity.

At last Kiba moved, clenching her waist and letting out a moan that rose in pitch and volume as he thrust his hips up, once, twice. With the third thrust, his whole body shook as his moan ended in a roaring shout. She could feel a subtle rushing sensation and warmth within her as he followed her over the edge into sensual oblivion.

Lowering her head, she realized he was glowing slightly, his chakra visible. Meeting his gaze, she was almost frightened by the wild, nearly inhuman look in this eyes, more so that he didn't seem to see her. He had slipped into shikyaku, and she could feel the prick of claws against her skin, drawing her back to the tangible world. As supernal as the languorous sense of contentment that pervaded her body might be, she could sense the experience had somehow been more profound for Kiba.

After a moment, his glow faded, and his eyes focused fully on her. "Hinata..." Like her, he seemed unable to articulate whatever it was he felt. His arms swept up her back, pressing her close as he kissed her temple. "That was..."

"Amazing."

"As it was meant to be." With a tilting shift, he laid back, causing her to sprawl on top of him with a yelp of surprise.

Snagging her comforter, he flung it over them and scooted down so they were fully on her futon. It was then she realized, although less firm than before, he was still inside her, and she marveled at how the knowledge made her feel possessive rather than embarrassed.

It seemed he was feeling the same, for he took her face in his hands and kissed her with eager passion. "Please tell me you're going to want to do that again sometime."

She couldn't bring herself to say it, so she just nodded while her cheeks ached from the grin on her face.

Rolling over, he laid on top of her, and the weight of him felt so...right. Nibbling her earlobe and subtly moving his hips, he whispered almost shyly, "Next time, I think I'd like to try being on top."

Nodding, she wrapped her arms around him, overwhelmed with the impulse to be inside him somehow, the way he was within her. As she arched her back, his reduced manhood slipped free, and she felt a dripping sensation.

"Crap," he muttered, reaching for his discarded shirt and letting the cold air under the comforter, between them. Handing it to her, he added, "Ladies first," with an abashed expression.

It was not a part of anything she had learned about the subject, though she had avoided more than the Academy's required reading and had almost fainted during the one exam on the subject. That Kiba seemed surprised and chagrined by it made her feel a bit better. Of course, if she'd ever given it any thought, she might have anticipated it. After tossing the dirtied shirt aside, Kiba settled in beside her, reestablishing the earlier warmth and intimacy.

Outside Akamaru barked.

With a sigh, Kiba pulled the comforter higher. "Would it be weird if he came back in while we're still...undressed?"

She felt a little guilty that she'd completely forgotten about the big dog. "It's okay. It's cold out."

Kiba seemed unconvinced. "He has fur."

Taking one of his hands, she drew it to her lips and kissed it. "Akamaru seemed bothered by this, but maybe if he sees us now, he'll understand it's okay."

Kiba was silent a moment, the light behind him making it difficult to read his face, then he covered her ears and whistled.

Akamaru's return was unenthusiastic. After sniffing the shirt and the both of them, the great dog laid down alongside her futon, though facing the opposite direction.

Reaching past Kiba, she patted the dog's back and was rewarded with a thump of his tail. "Goodnight, Akamaru."

The dog grumbled, and Kiba translated. "He says 'goodnight,' too."

Readjusting the comforter, Kiba curled himself around her and squeezed her tight, her back flush against his chest. It felt divine in a lazy, comfortable, warm way. Nibbling her earlobe again, he let out a little laugh. "Who would have thought I'd end up with the prettiest girl in Konoha as my mate?"

She blushed at his compliment, but another part of his comment interested her more. "So you never thought about it?" She couldn't help but be curious—no one in Konoha had ever expressed interest in her.

"You're gorgeous and adorable and like dogs. Hell, yeah, I thought about it. But until I'd earned the right to choose a mate, I didn't see the point in setting my heart on any one person. After all, Konoha is full of pretty girls, and it wouldn't be fair asking someone to wait." He gathered up a length of her hair and took a deep sniff. "But you...you smell so damn good. And you used to be scrawny when we were genin, but now..." He ran a hand along her hip with an appreciative hum. "I'm glad you wear clothes that cover you up. If you dressed like Ino, me and Shino would never get any rest from scaring off leering idiots."

Hinata couldn't help chuckling at the prospect. "You always talk about picking the person you're going to marry as a privilege. What would you have had to do to get permission?"

"Oh, there are several conditions, all of which make perfect sense now that I'm gonna be a dad." He played with her hands as he spoke, straightening an index fingers to emphasize his point. "One of the big ones is to become a tokubetsu jōnin. Inuzukas seldom become regular jōnin because we...they work with dogs, but their fighting and tracking skills make becoming a tokubetsu jōnin possible. It's in the clan's and Konoha's best interests to only let tokubetsu jōnin mate to increase the chances of tokubetsu jōnin in the next generation." He straightened her other three fingers alongside her index finger. "Then there's age, maturity, and finances, though all of them usually come along about the same time as getting past chūnin. It takes a lot of money to raise a child and keep that child's dog in top shape, even with free veterinary care. There's no way a chūnin could afford it."

Lacing her fingers through his, she drew their hands against her chest, enjoying the reassuring feeling of his pulse from both behind and in front. "So once you became a tokubetsu jōnin, you would have chosen a mate?"

He made a noncommittal grunt. "Not right away, but I would probably have started looking."

"Would you have considered me?"

"No." Despite the warmth of his breath across her neck, the word caused her to feel cold. Apparently sensing her upset, he nuzzled her. "C'mon, Hinata. Look at how our parents have reacted to this. Do you really think they'd have allowed it if _choice_ had been involved?" She felt something rumble through his chest, a suppressed growl. "Besides, your family has given you enough shit over the years. I wouldn't have wanted to cause you more trouble." He trailed a finger along the chain that held her Inuzuka whistle. "And I learned as a kid not to want what I can't have."

Given how covetous she'd been feeling, she understood his phraseology, even if it was a bit unbecoming when talking about a person. "Why would you think you couldn't have me?"

"Are you serious?" Kiba's laugh had no humor in it. "You're the heir of the wealthiest, most powerful clan in Konoha. Aside from the whole Inuzuka blood being dominant thing, your family is almost like royalty, so far out of my league you might as well be the daimyō's daughter. Plus we're practically opposites. You're quiet and sophisticated and restrained. How could a noisy, unrefined thug like me satisfy someone like that?" He huffed. "Of course, none of those are the real reason you were beyond my reach."

While she could see his reasoning, it surprised her that he would let such things concern him or keep him from what he wanted; it hadn't kept him from making sure they could keep the baby. Squirming, she turned around in his arms to face him. "What's the real reason?"

His gaze grew as gentle as his sharp features allowed, and he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Ever since we were kids, you've always loved Naruto." There was something in his voice she couldn't quite be sure of, but it made her heart ache. "I guess you saw the potential in him that none of the rest of us could." Gathering her closer, he tucked her head beneath his chin. "I only ever wanted you to be happy, so I never really considered…" His voice tightened. "I wouldn't have chosen me for you."

"And now?" She needed to know. "Would you choose me now?"

"In a heartbeat."

* * *

><p>DETAILS<p>

Nabe = a type of covered cooking pot that is usually clay based and wider than it is deep, as well as a type of communal, broth-based meal cooked in a nabe

Yukata = light-weight, casual, summer kimono; they're also worn after bathing, especially at traditional Japanese inns

For those of you who've read romance novels, do you think this scene was comparable to what you find in them?

THANK YOU to all my reviewers—especially Little Hoarder, DreaminginOctober, NicoXChiku says Cata, heartsXkisses, Hellewise14, Greatness Alone, and LadyRen5 for reviewing multiple chapters—I really appreciate it!


	16. Chapter 16: New Year

SPOILERS: Through _Naruto_ chapter 342 and/or _Naruto__ Shipp_ū_den_ episode 112/ the second year of _Shipp_ū_den_.

NOTES: I wasn't initially planning on getting a lot of other characters involved in this story, but as it evolved, it just didn't make sense to me that Hinata's and Kiba's experiences and growth would happen in a relative vacuum. I hope you all enjoy the directions I take them and the story.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

><p>CHOOSING FATE<p>

Chapter 16: New Year

After their first night together, Kiba had slept in, waiting for her to wake before starting the day because he wanted to "see it in your eyes that you're all right about last night." She had assured him by convincing him to repeat the previous night's intimacy, not that he'd needed much persuasion. Then she'd happily fallen back asleep to wake later to a hot and hearty breakfast.

This morning had been much the same, though she had been too tired after returning from her family's New Year's Eve traditions the night before to do much more than briefly cuddle before falling asleep. Kiba'd had plans to celebrate with the Akimichis, so she hadn't felt too badly about leaving him alone for the holiday.

Still a bit tired from their morning exertions, she was just beginning to think about really getting up when she felt a breath of cold air and heard Kiba say, "Happy new year, Shino! Heading out on a mission?"

Although she knew the curtain kept Shino from seeing her under-dressed state, she couldn't help blushing as she hastily slipped into the juban and kimono she'd selected for the day. Even with a decade's worth of practice, it took her a few minutes to tie the obi by herself.

"Happy new year, Kiba." Shino's voice gave no indication that he could likely hear her as she rushed to dress herself, but his words acknowledged his arrival might be poorly timed. "Why am I here so early? Because I wanted to offer both of you my holiday salutations and gifts before leaving on my next assignment."

She thought she heard what sounded like a sniff, but Akamaru's panting indicated he wasn't the one testing the air. This was followed by another sniff.

"Enjoying the smell of my ozōni broth?" Kiba's tone was oddly cautious.

"No." Despite speaking only a single word, Shino managed to convey icy displeasure. What on earth was going on?

Slipping on her haori, Hinata quickly combed her hair, checked her reflection in the hand mirror she'd brought from home, and snatched her new year's gift for Shino off her little dresser.

Although hushed, she caught Kiba saying, "It was her idea."

"What was my idea?"

Neither of them responded for a moment. She could just catch a hint of color on Shino's cheeks beneath his hood as he stood stiffly with a large bottle in one hand and a small box in the other. Why was Shino blushing?

At last Kiba reacted. "To give Shino some of my new mushroom soup balls for new years." He made a fuss about slipping on his geta and snatching a tin off one of the kitchen shelves as she and Shino exchanged new year's greetings.

"I know it may not seem like much, but wait until you taste them!" Standing next to Shino, he slid the tin's lid aside. "Just put one of these in a mug and pour boiling water over it then stir." He paused as he slid the lid shut. "Then again, you like milder smelling foods, so maybe a bowl for you. Either way, it's tasty and has several nutrients that are especially good to have more of in cold weather."

It was true she had suggested it as a gift after trying his first successful batch, but that was not what those two had just been discussing. Whatever it was that had upset Shino, they weren't going to share it in front of her, so she let it go.

Pointing at the bottle in Shino's hand, Kiba grinned. "That for me?"

With a nod, Shino gave it to him.

"Thanks, man." Kiba swapped it for his tin. "I'm almost out."

Hinata accepted the box Shino offered as he slipped the tin into a pocket. The box was larger than in past years, and upon opening it she found another pair of little ceramic jars along with the ones filled with moisturizing and muscle ache relief oils he usually gave her. She lifted up the one in a jewel-toned lavender container. "What are these others?"

"That one is for relaxation and stress relief. The other..." His hesitation caused her to glance up, and she found Shino blushing again. "It makes the sudden expansion of skin more comfortable and less damaging."

Kiba turned around from his perusal of the cupboard. "What was that?"

She couldn't help feel the color rise on her own cheeks. "Thank you, Shino. It's a very thoughtful gift." After closing the little box, she handed him a small book on entomology she'd picked up in Iwagakure. "I thought the illustrations were nice."

Flipping through it, Shino nodded. "They are exceptional. Thank you. It will prove a pleasant means of passing the time on this mission."

"You'll be gone a long time?" She would miss being able to practice with him.

Shino nodded. "A week of border patrol."

"Crappy time of year to pull that duty." Kiba sat back by the fire with a third bowl to toss three blocks of kirimochi on the little wire grill he had set up next to the broth pot. "Stick around for some ozōni?"

Shaking his head, Shino put the book into the satchel on his back. "No, thank you. I had some last night with my family—they send both of you their salutations—and I do not wish to be late for my mission."

"Please take care." Although there were seldom martial troubles along the border that time of year, the weather could occasionally turn deadly in the northern and coastal areas.

"Yeah." Kiba held out his hand, and Shino shook it, much to Hinata's surprise. "Don't turn into a bugcicle, and feel free to share some of that mushroom soup with your mission mates." With an awkward laugh, Kiba grinned. "I could use the business. The Tamura apothecary has agreed to sell them for me."

She felt a slight, rhythmic tremble run through the cabin as Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru all grew still, tiling their heads toward a sound her hearing had yet to pick up.

"Kiba!" The first shout she heard was distant and indistinct, but the tremble grew stronger. "Kiba!" It was definitely Chōji's voice. A moment later, the kitchen door flew open, letting in a blast of cold air and their hastily dressed agemate. "Kiba, the baby's coming!" The breeze blew the sleeves and hem of his blue and cream yukata, exposing his bare feet stuffed into kitchen clogs.

She couldn't stop her hands from instinctively covering her stomach as she and her teammates exchanged confused looks.

"Oh." Chōji blinked in surprise. "Shino, Hinata, you're both here, too. Happy new year."

"Happy new year," she chorused with Shino.

Shaking his head, Chōji's expression returned to a mix of excitement and agitation. "Ino just told us. Master Kurenai is in labor!"

As Chōji's news finally clicked, Kiba voiced her concern. "Shit!" Their genin master's baby wasn't due for almost two weeks. "Shino, can you-?"

"I shall ask the Hokage to find a replacement." Only years of experience with Shino let her see the tension in his otherwise smooth stride.

Chōji stepped aside to let Shino pass and absently scratched Akamaru behind the ears as he glanced around the cabin. "You really fixed the place up nice." Kiba was busily digging through shelves in the kitchen and tossing things into a bag, so he didn't see the larger shinobi open his eyes with a spark of speculation. "Upset stomach?"

Easing her hands away from her belly as casually as she could, Hinata nodded and tied her haori shut as she knelt by the fire pit. "I ate too much at home last night, but Kiba insisted we share a bowl of ozōni before Shino's mission." Her pregnancy was beginning to show, but since she always wore her coat outside, she had never worried that anyone might notice.

Unerringly tuned in to her every mood, Kiba picked up on her anxiety and paused as he finally realized their secret was in jeopardy. "What the hell kind of a host am I?" Stuffing one last tin into his bag, he turned back to them. "I just finished grilling the mochi. It would be a shame to waste my little Team 8 new year's feast." Not only was it a good explanation for their situation but she also knew Kiba wouldn't let her go anywhere without breakfast.

Chōji was plainly startled by the suggestion. "But Master Kurenai's having the baby!"

"And I'll bet the Hokage will be there to deliver it. It's not like the baby's coming this second, and my sister told me first children often come early but healthy." He gestured at the tray by the fire, its neatly arranged ingredients waiting to be dived up into bowls with broth and mochi. "It'll only take a a few minutes."

She was almost certain she heard Kiba sigh with relief as Chōji sat on the edge of the raised floor and nodded. "I suppose a few minutes wouldn't hurt."

Kiba set about finishing the ozōni while Hinata caught up with Chōji. Despite covertly living on his family's property, she hadn't seen him in a few months because he had been regularly deployed to help coastal towns damaged by autumnal storms.

"Try some of _my_ cooking." Kiba smirked as he passed a bowl to Chōji.

"Ma's already told me you're good. And didn't you make some of the stuff we had last night?" Taking a sip, Chōji nodded appreciatively.

Passing a bowl to Hinata, Kiba shook his head. "Nah, I only did some prep work to help your mom."

"Thank you, Kiba." Her hands brushed his as she took the bowl, and he gave her a brief, warm gaze that made her cheeks color.

"Sure thing." He settled down to his own bowl. "Too bad Shino's missing out."

She couldn't help sighing in delight at the delicious soup. "I just hope he can find a replacement on such short notice."

Chōji stretched his mochi between his teeth and chopsticks and hummed with pleasure. "Has he always been this good at cooking?"

Swallowing a bite of satoimo, Hinata shrugged. "Kiba has always cooked nutritious foods since we were genin, but the flavors and combinations have improved over the years."

Kiba waved his chopsticks at her in mock distress. "Stop it Hinata, or you'll give me a big ego!"

They all laughed, even Akamaru.

Given that she'd worked with all of their classmates at one time or another, Hinata found it odd. "Haven't you two been on missions together?"

"Sure." Chōji chewed thoughtfully on the last of his mochi. "Just not ones that allowed us to cook."

Smacking his lips after a long sip of broth, Kiba raised an eyebrow at the larger man. "Didn't you used to do the cooking for Team 10?"

Chōji chuckled. "As part of her goal to be the ultimate kinoichi, Ino is an amazing cook, but she doesn't bother unless she has to. And can you imagine Shikamaru putting in the effort to try?"

"How is he doing with the news?" Hinata wondered. Shikamaru would be the godfather of Master Kurenai's baby, after all.

With a sheepish expression, Chōji shrugged. "I don't know. His place is further from the hospital, so Ino told me first." With a sigh, he scratched the back of his head. "She'll probably be peeved to find both you and Shino not home." Tilting his head back, he finished off the soup then set aside the bowl and stood. "You two coming?"

Kiba flicked a thumb at his kitchen. "I still have to put a few things away and send a message to my sister that our New Year's plans have been changed, but it's cool if you guys want to go ahead. I can catch up to you later."

Although it was smart for her and Kiba not be seen everywhere together, her leaving with Chōji caused a small problem. With Shino's unexpected arrival, she hadn't slipped any everyday items into her kimono, but Kiba gave her a wink that suggested he'd take care of it. She really was still full from the night before, so she finished her mochi and stood, slipping past Akamaru and taking Chōji's offered hand as she stepped into her dainty new zōri. Then she bowed to Kiba. "Thank you for the food."

"Yeah," agreed Chōji. "Thanks, it was good."

"Any time." He said it as though he hadn't been feeding her almost daily for the past four months. "See you there."

As they made their way down the slope, she and Chōji wondered if Master Kurenai's baby would be a girl or a boy and the differences it might make in the widow's life as well as Shikamaru's. Hinata made sure to comment on various aspects of the landscape to give the impression she wasn't familiar with it.

Once they reached the main Akimichi house, Chōji's father was surprised by the company but graciously offered Hinata tea and holiday sweets while Chōji was ordered to "put on proper New Year's attire" by his mother. Hinata apologized for not dropping by to see the Akimichis first but used the early hour due to Shino's deployment as an excuse. Fortunately they seemed to think nothing of it.

Dressed in a deep green kimono with a dark red sash and black haori, Chōji looked completely different yet just as handsome and comfortable as he did in his armor. After offering a cheek for his mother to kiss goodbye and accepting a bag from his father, Chōji escorted Hinata to the hospital.

The streets of Konoha were still quiet, the shops closed, so there nothing to detract from conversation as they set as brisk a pace as their formal attire would allow. Of course, given that Hinata's life had revolved around her pregnancy for the past four months, there wasn't much she could discuss. Luckily Chōji was a good conversationalist.

"I can't wait to see Ino change a diaper." The big shinobi chuckled.

"But she already works at the hospital..."

Chōji winked. "Only in the wards with wounded young shinobi in it, not babies."

Hinata smiled at the prospect of Kiba and Shino helping care for their genin Master's child. "I'm just hoping the baby won't be afraid of bugs or dogs."

With an amused huff, he scratched his chin. "Which one do you think will be better at babysitting?"

"Kiba. He's been caring for Akamaru since he was little and has never had any qualms about doing the kinds of chores most of us prefer to avoid." Nodding, she repressed a giggle. "I can just imagine him saying, 'We all poop, so what's the big deal? Not like a baby can clean up after itself, y'know.'" Not wanting to disparage Shino, she added, "Then again, Shino has a knack for getting others to do what they should without actually telling them to, so that might give him an advantage when the baby's older."

"Shikamaru is very serious about all this and has already insisted Ino and I help out. As an only child, I've never spent any time with a baby, so I'm a little anxious about it." He cocked his head in her direction. "How about you?"

Sighing, she had to consciously keep herself from twiddling her fingers. "I didn't really get to do much with Hanabi when she was a baby, so I'm a bit anxious, too." The thought of Kiba having to raise their child alone, like Master Kurenai would be doing, caused her to frown. As much as he might insist on taking all the responsibility, it would still be her child, not just his.

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

She almost gave a start as she realized her thoughts had wandered from the conversation. "You're very kind, Chōji. Having to raise a baby is difficult, especially on your own. Master Kurenai will need kindness as much as experience. I'm sure you'll do well, too." Glancing over, she was surprised to see the young Akimichi blush. Wanting to move past whatever had caused such a reaction, she remembered something she'd forgotten to mention. "Shino, Kiba, and I have been reading up on childcare along with Master Kurenai. Let me know if you'd like to borrow one of the books."

"I appreciate it, though Shikamaru's been giving Ino and me books about it for a while." He chuckled. "Maybe we've read the same ones."

As they reached the hospital, Hinata felt a tickle on the back of her hand. One of Shino's kikaichu was rapidly running a dewdrop circuit, pointing the way. The speed of the little bug's movement, and that Shino felt the need to communicate to her where the delivery ward was, were indications that her old teammate was a bit nervous and perhaps excited. She couldn't help smiling. "Shino's here." As she pointed, the dark beetle took flight. "That way."

They turned the corner and heard a nerve-rattling scream. Shino looked up from his position outside a delivery room. To her attuned eye, she could see the relief in his stance.

"Damn it all, give me the epidural _now_!"

The three shinobi exchanged startled glances. It was difficult to believe that the normally smooth, lovely voice of Master Kurenai could sound so terrifying.

Shino pressed his goggles up the bridge of his nose. "The contractions are over 30 minutes apart. All is well but..." Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he somehow managed to convey a world of discomfort. "Master Kurenai does not want company at the moment."

"Well, it's not like this is a carnival show." Shikamaru's arrival was so sudden it was a bit startling, but his unconcerned drawl was somehow reassuring. Hinata had never seen him in a kimono before. The charcoal-colored material, interrupted only by an equally dark sash and covered by a black haori, emphasized his wiry frame and made him seem taller.

"Happy new year, Shikamaru," she murmured and was soon echoed by Shino.

The lanky strategist nodded to them. "Happy new year, Hinata, Shino." Then he cocked an eyebrow. "How did you get here before me?"

Chōji chuckled. "They were going to have ozōni at Kiba's when Ino arrived at my place."

Shaking his head, Shikamaru's down-turned lips drooped into a grimace. "Ino's going to be pissed when she doesn't find you at home." He gave an indifferent sigh, but you could see thoughts shifting in his eyes. "Chōji, I thought Kiba was doing New Year's at your place."

The big shinobi shrugged. "He did."

"We've exchanged gifts for New Year's since we were genin." Hinata nervously plucked at the tassels of her haori's tie. "This year we were supposed to meet at his house. Kiba wouldn't say anything, but I think he felt uncomfortable inviting us to the Akimichi estates when he was a guest, himself. Now that he's on his own... Maybe...maybe he just wanted to..."

"To be the host of his own household." She was surprised and relieved Shino was able to support and further her idea. "Why? So he would not appear diminished by his current circumstances."

Shikamaru nodded, as though he'd added something in his head and agreed with the total. "Yeah. Tough break." His narrowed gaze shifted from Shino to her. "Ever find out what happened?"

"He won't say," Shino lied effortlessly.

"And if I haven't told _them_, I ain't about to tell _you_, Shikamaru." Kiba rounded the corner with six steaming mugs on a tray. "Anyone feel like soup?" He was dressed in a dark brown turtleneck and his leather vest. Combined with his black pants and sandals, it was as formal as his meager wardrobe permitted.

Chōji sniffed as he took a mug. "Is this the stuff ma helped you come up with?"

Nodding, Kiba shrugged. "I wasn't sure if everyone would have had a chance for breakfast, so I thought this would be one of my contributions to the big event." He grinned. "I also brought a deck of cards." Glancing at the delivery room doors, his gaze grew serious. "So why are all of you out here? Is everyth-"

"I don't care if I'm not dilated enough—give me the damned epidural!" The glass panes in the doors rattled with the force of Master Kurenai's voice.

With a sigh, Shikamaru accepted a mug. "Everything's just fine."

"_No_, it is _not_!" Ino stormed around the corner. Hinata could practically see the anger rolling off her the way she could see chakra with byakugan. The blonde kunoichi pointed an accusing finger at Hinata then Shino. "I went _all __over __town_ to tell you people about this, but you're _already __here_?" Her hospital uniform looked wrinkled, and perspiration dotted her brow. "What's with that?"

Chōji stepped up to the irate medic and scratched the back of his head with a wary grin. "They were both at Kiba's, but by the time I found out, you were already long gone." He rested a hand on her shoulder as she absently took the mug he offered. "Really, your timing couldn't have been better."

"Why?" To others, Shino's voice might have seemed flat, but Hinata could hear hints of gratitude and placation in his tone. "Had you arrived at the Akimichi home even a few minutes later, I would have already left on my mission. Thanks to your efforts, I knew and was able to find a replacement. Otherwise, I would have missed the opportunity to be here for this blessed event."

Hinata gave her a little bow. "Thank you, Ino." Straightening, she smiled. "And happy new year."

As Shino offered his own holiday greeting, Ino took the handkerchief Shikamaru passed her and patted her brow with a huff. "Yeah, yeah. Happy new year to you two, too." Taking a sip of the mug, she paused. "Hey, this is good."

"Thanks." Grinning at Ino, Kiba took the last mug for himself.

Tilting her head back, the blonde chugged down the rest and smacked the empty mug onto the tray Kiba still held. "Into the lion's den," she muttered as she moved past them and through the doors of the delivery room just as another scream of pain poured into the hallway.

* * *

><p>DETAILS<p>

So now I've definitely gone off canon, since Kurenai is in labor but Konoha hasn't been attacked by Pein. Then again, that scene with Shikamaru protecting pregnant Kurenai in _Shipp_ū_den_ episode 158 is _not_ in the manga—indeed, the one manga shot we've seen so far of Kurenai and her baby (from chapter 533) has a decidedly _not_ destroyed place we assume is Konoha in the background, suggesting that she had her baby _before_ the attack in the manga. Anyway, I figure, in this version of the _Naruto_ universe, maybe there is no Pein, or he died long ago and there's just Madara as the head of Akatsuki, or Jiraiya took him out. So the threat to Naruto is still there, but the threat to Konoha is diminished or postponed in order to make room for this plot.

Juban = a slip-like, kimono-like garment worn under a kimono

Haori = an overcoat for kimono

Kirimochi = pounded sticky rice that is then dehydrated into blocks for longer shelf life; it's usually grilled and served in soup or with sweetbeans

Ozōni = a soup, one of the many Japanese New Year's foods; it also has mochi in it

Satoimo = a kind of potato

Zōri = traditional Japanese footwear often used with kimono for women

THANK YOU to all my reviewers—especially NicoXChiku says Cata, heartsXkisses, DreaminginOctober, blackirishawk, Little Hoarder, Hellewise14, Greatness Alone, and LadyRen5 for reviewing multiple chapters—I really appreciate it!


	17. Chapter 17: Clarity

SPOILERS: Through _Naruto_ chapter 342 and/or _Naruto__ Shipp_ū_den_ episode 112/ the second year of _Shipp_ū_den_.

NOTES: I had always planned to have Master Kurenai give birth during the course of the plot, but in trying to make the interactions between Kiba and hinata and others work for me, given the context, it ended up longer than I'd anticipated. Also, all the issues I wanted them to work through made this pretty long even after splitting it from the last chapter. Hope you don't mind!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

><p>CHOOSING FATE<p>

Chapter 17: Clarity

Master Kurenai finally got her epidural, which made her much more amenable to having others in the delivery room. One by one, they visited her, though Hinata and Shino had to wait until a another contraction passed. She was surprised by how haggard the beautiful kunoichi looked, but Master Kurenai still managed to smile at her student. "Don't let this frighten you. It'll be okay."

While the words could easily be interpreted as referring to Kurenai's own labor, Hinata knew it was meant as reassurance. But seeing and hearing all Master Kurenai was going through certainly didn't inspire confidence.

After they'd all had a visit, Ino dragged Shikamaru off to pick up flowers from her family's shop. Hinata felt it was a good time to visit the restrooms, and Kiba decided he could stand to do the same. It gave him the opportunity to give her the everyday items she hadn't been able to grab from the cabin before they'd left. He also was worried about how she was taking it all, no doubt picking up on her distress after visiting Master Kurenai. She just smiled and told him she was fine. Although he nodded in acceptance, his expression suggested he didn't completely believe her. Maybe he could smell her fear?

She sat on one of the chairs down the hall from the delivery room. Kiba settled beside her, and soon Shino was there, too, towering over them. She sensed an odd tension between them, as though a thread of anxiety bound the three of them together. That tension spiked as Master Kurenai moaned her way through another contraction. How did Shikamaru, Chōji, and Ino manage to seem so calm?

Rounding the corner from a visit to the vending machines, Chōji joined them with a hint of expectation in his smile. "Hey, guys." He held out a small, cloth bag with the Yamanaka symbol on it. "I'm taking donations for the flowers for Master Kurenai."

"Of course," murmured Shino, reaching into a pocket to pull out a silk coin purse.

Hinata dipped into one of her kimono sleeves to find hers as Kiba rummaged through his bag. She and Shino each dropped a 1000 ryo coin into the bag while Kiba looked mournfully into his own coin purse.

"It's okay, Kiba." Chōji smiled down at him. "We know you're a little tight right now."

With a huff, Kiba upended his purse over the bag.

She, better than any of them, knew just _how_ tight Kiba's finances were. "Are you sure?"

Slipping his hand under her kimono sleeve, he gave her fingers a squeeze. "Yeah." He grinned. "Not like Master Kurenai has a kid every day!"

"That's the spirit!" Chōji chuckled as he slipped the bag's drawstrings around his wrist. "Hey, can I talk to you two for a sec?" Although he asked casually enough, Hinata felt her pulse increase at the unexpected request.

Shino shifted subtly closer, a sign of comfort and support, but Kiba just waved him off. "It's okay, Shino. Keep an eye on things with Master Kurenai?"

With a nod, their comrade made his way down the hall to a position where he could both monitor the delivery room and them. She could sense his disquiet, which only added to her own.

Chōji squatted in front of them, a big grin on his face. "Congratulations!" His voice was hushed but enthusiastic. "So when's the wedding?"

She felt her cheeks redden as Kiba growled an incredulous, "What?" beside her.

Their reaction clearly confused the large shinobi, as his wide-eyed look shifted from Kiba to her. "Well, you're..." His gaze dropped to her stomach. "And you two are..." Cheeks tinged pink, he glanced between them, his look finally settling at their clasped hands half hidden by her sleeve.

"How would you know?"

There was a threatening quality to Kiba's voice, but Chōji just shrugged, his eyes returning to their normal, innocuous squint. "For starters, you all acted really weird when I showed up this morning with the news." He turned his head to Hinata. "Especially you, how you covered your stomach. Plus you're wearing a haori, but your coat was hanging by the door. And why would Kiba need a curtain if he's living by himself?" Scratching his head, the pink on his cheeks darkened. "Also...you don't usually get to my size without a decent sense of taste...and 75 percent of taste is smell..."

"Not you, too?"

Hinata was surprised to find a blush on Kiba's cheeks, as well. "What?"

He offered her an awkward smile and shook his head. "It's nothing." He gave her hand another squeeze and turned back to Chōji. "Look, can we rely on your...discretion about this?"

"Uh...sure." The big man tilted his head toward Hinata. "I admit I'm kind of surprised, since I always thought you had a thing for Naruto."

"She still does." The hollow resignation in Kiba's voice made her heart ache.

Kiba's response further confused their old classmate. "Huh?"

Through the shift in their clasped hands, she felt Kiba shrug. "It's complicated."

The cheer on Chōji's face crumbled. "So...you're not getting married?"

She could hear the crackle of static as Kiba ran his free hand through his hair. "I sure as hell wish we could." It was news to her, and some persistent little ache in her heart was crushed under the weight of a completely new ache. It had disappointed her that Kiba had made no attempt to marry her, but now that she was aware that he wanted to, she suddenly realized she might want it, herself. Kiba was apparently too focused on Chōji to have consciously noticed her reaction, though his thumb began to reassuringly stroke her knuckles. "But even if Hinata wanted to, I can't father a Hyūga."

Understanding dawned on the young Akimichi's face. "So what's going to happen..." Chōji glanced at Hinata's stomach again. "...five months from now?" His accuracy surprised her.

"I get to be a single dad, and Hinata goes on with her life."

Chōji's brow furrowed. "So if you can't get married, and you're not in love, then why did you...?"

Kiba sighed. "It's a long story. Let's just say the Yamanakas aren't the only ones with the power to take over the minds of others."

That caused Chōji's eyes to pop open in horror. "But...if that's the case...then why didn't you...?"

"Why?" They all flinched as Shino joined the conversation. "Because Hinata is a kind and generous soul."

"Shit, man!" She could feel Kiba's pulse pounding against her fingers. "I thought I said-"

"Shikamaru and Ino are approaching." Despite the clear warning, Shino's voice was as calm as ever. "I suggest you conclude this topic of conversation."

Chōji straightened with an easy grace that defied his size. "Look, I feel really sorry for you guys, and you can count on me if there's anything I can do. But if you intend to keep this a secret, you should seriously rethink your plan. If _I_ can see what's going on, then you can bet people smarter than me will, too." He seemed to consciously put on a cheerful face as he turned the direction Shino had come from. "I know you might think this is something you have to hide, but you shouldn't underestimate your friends. Talk to me about this later, okay?"

Before they could respond, he was striding down the hall with a spring in his step just as Shikamaru turned the corner with a huge vase of flowers that all but blocked the strategist's view. "Hey," Chōji greeted them happily, "I collected over 7000 ryo, Ino. Will that be enough?"

"Recall that today is a day of celebration." Shino had carefully pitched his voice so it wouldn't carry, unlike the trio of shinobi at the end of the hall.

"What do you mean by that?" snarled Kiba.

"What do I mean?" He gazed down at them from behind the dark lenses of his goggles. "You both look as though something...dire has occurred. Given Master Kurenai's labor is proceeding well...perhaps your expressions should reflect that."

Kiba started laughing. "That's too funny, coming from you."

Hinata couldn't help giggling, and she was certain she saw the skin along the edge of Shino's goggles tighten, indicating he was smiling with them behind his high collar.

* * *

><p>No one had ever mentioned the nervous yet dull waiting for the people outside that accompanied labor, and Hinata certainly didn't remember it from waiting for her sister's birth. Chōji shared the snacks in the bag his father had given him and was constantly munching something. In contrast to Kiba's pacing, Shikamaru slumped in a chair, though his tapping foot gave away his otherwise hidden tension. Shino leaned against a wall and meditated, leaving Hinata to fidget beside Chōji until she remembered Kiba's deck of cards.<p>

After two rounds of ruler and peasant, both of which Shikamaru won, everyone decided to take a break while Master Kurenai napped between contractions. They were coming about fifteen minutes apart—just enough time for a visit to the bathrooms and vending machines.

Kiba went with Hinata again, even though she'd tried to communicate to him it might look strange to the others if he did. Then again, only Chōji and Shino had been there the last time, and they already knew. In the end, she was glad Kiba was with her, because as they were coming back, she felt something strange in her stomach. At first, she thought it was nerves, but it wasn't like anything she'd felt before. After it happened a third time, she stopped in wide-eyed realization—it was her baby moving!

Activating byakugan, she made her way hastily to an empty room, Kiba at her heels. Sitting on the bed, she looked up to see fear in his eyes.

"What's is it?" It seemed he'd only picked up on her surprise, not her elation.

Smiling, she grabbed his hand, resting it against the part of her stomach that was accessible below her obi. "Wait..."

Kiba's expression grew confused, then the baby moved again, and his whole countenance changed. From his fingers, she could feel his pulse pick up, and his body shivered with excitement as she watched him fight the urge to hug her. His eyes lit with a fierce pride and possessive affection, and he gave her one of those you-are-my-whole-world looks he'd worked so hard to suppress. This time, her body responded to it with pleased warmth and a keen yearning she couldn't ignore.

The potent moment was interrupted by the sound of a man clearing his throat. Kiba shifted between her and the door, so she had to peek around him to recognize the figure in the doorway just as a relieved, "Shino..." escaped Kiba's lips.

"Perhaps you should be more discrete when you-"

"Shut up and get over here." Despite his words, there was nothing but good cheer in Kiba's voice. He grabbed Shino's wrist and dragged him into the room, shutting the door behind them. Hinata was a bit startled when Kiba pressed Shino's hand against the same spot his had occupied a moment before. She could count on her fingers and toes the number of the times Shino had ever touched her outside of training, and none had been anyplace so intimate. So it was no surprise, given his reserved nature, his cheeks colored along with hers.

Then the baby moved, and Shino's eyebrows shot up. Since he was bent over a bit, she could see behind his collar as his mouth fell open in an unspoken, "Oh." His long fingers trembled, yet he pressed them more firmly against her, as though trying to capture the flicker of movement while his other hand absently pressing against his own chest. She briefly wondered, as she had many times before, what it must be like to have countless beings alive and moving inside. But even though he had experienced something similar since birth, he seemed as profoundly moved by the flutter of life within her as she and Kiba were.

The baby stilled, and Shino straightened, his hands slipping into his pockets. Although there was no outward sign, she sensed a quiet awe about him.

"We were planning on asking you on your birthday, but..." Kiba's enthusiastic energy was palpable as he gave her a look and she nodded. "Now seems a good time, too."

Shino raised an eyebrow in question.

She couldn't restrain her smile. "We'd like you to be our baby's godfather." He was the heir of a powerful clan, a dear comrade and friend, and an exceptional counterbalance to the over-eager impulses of an Inuzuka. Neither of them had ever considered anyone else.

In response to the subtle shift to stiffness in Shino's posture, Kiba held up both hands. "It's not like you'd have to raise the kid or anything. I mean, if anything happened to me-"

"I would be honored." There was a warmth she'd never heard before in his deep voice that touched her. Combined with her appreciation of his unconditional acceptance of their situation, she couldn't help the swell of feelings that brought tears to her eyes. "Is this...?" Shino was familiar enough with her fatigue, but he hadn't experienced many of the emotional spikes her pregnancy inspired.

"Hormones?" Kiba chuckled. "Yeah."

Huffing at Kiba, she shook her head. "It's not just hormones." She smiled at Shino again. "I'm just so happy and grateful that you're in our lives." Holding out her hand, he took it as obediently as Kiba. She squeezed his fingers, and he hesitantly, carefully returned the gesture. "Thank you."

With a nod, he let go. "We should be going." Moving to the door, he waited for Kiba to help her up. "Why? The others will begin to wonder what has happened to us."

"We're right behind you."

* * *

><p>Hinata couldn't help herself. She'd never had the opportunity to watch a baby being born, and with her own expected before the end of spring, her curiosity got the better of her. Despite the intrusiveness of it, she activated her byakugan and watched from the hall as Shikamaru held her master's hand, Ino assisted the obstetrician, the obstetrician made a careful incision, and Master Kurenai struggled to push a new life into the world with a wet and gory gush. It was frightening and exhilarating all at once.<p>

The baby cried out for the first time, and both Chōji and Kiba whooped with glee, slapping each other on the back. Shino merely pushed off of the wall and raised his eyebrows, but as someone who knew him well, she could see the relief and expectation in him.

Excitement warmed Hinata's heart. It suddenly dawned on her that not only was there was a new important person in her life but also, unlike most of the others dear to her, she could be as openly affectionate with this one as she pleased...so long as it was all right with Master Kurenai.

After a few minutes, Ino stuck her head out of the door and announced with a big grin. "It's a girl! They're both fine. We'll let you in to meet Kogane in a bit, so just hang tight."

Chōji and Kiba made jokes about Shikamaru being stuck with another troublesome girl in his life while Shino moved to stand beside her, though his proximity seemed to be for his own reassurance rather than hers.

"With an auntie and uncles from each of the three main clans, we must be sure not to spoil her." She let her pleasure at the prospect of doing just that shine through.

Shino gave her a speculative look before nodding. "Why? Because it is a profound responsibility and-"

Kiba smacked him on the back. "Lighten up, Shino!"

Before he could say more, Ino invited them in, making sure they all washed their hands thoroughly before pulling aside the curtain to show a sweat-drenched but beaming Kurenai holding a little dark-haired newborn. For the first time since Asuma's death, her master looked truly happy, and it caused Hinata's own happiness to well up.

Kiba bumped her hip and murmured, "You okay?"

It made her wonder why fear and desire had scents but not joy. She beamed at him and nodded, unsure of her voice just then.

Chuckles drew their attention back to the others as Ino put the baby into a reluctant Shino's arms.

"Get used to it, Shino," Ino chided. "We're expecting your help, too."

The little girl frowned myopically up at him as he frowned back. Then, in a moment so tender it caused the breath to catch in Hinata's throat, Shino raised his free hand and gently, tentatively, brushed the baby's cheek with his fingers. The room grew so quiet, you could hear the infant sigh. Kiba cleared his throat, breaking Shino's trance and causing the always-overlooked Aburame to become aware he was the center of the room's attention. Shino's cheeks began to color.

"My turn!" Kiba insisted, taking the baby from Shino. He handled the infant like he'd done it all of his life. "Who's going to kick ass and break hearts when she grows up? You are!"

The old Team 10 chuckled while the baby looked at Kiba with wide, wondering, unfocused eyes. After lifting Kogane into better light, Kiba drew her close. "Might as well get used to what cool looks like," he quipped as he moved his head from side to side, flashing his tattoos at her. It was only after a nod of satisfaction that Hinata realized he was testing the baby's vision without waiting for the hospital staff to do it.

He turned to her so the others wouldn't see the warmth in his eyes. "You want to say, 'Hi' to Kogane?"

Carefully, she took the baby into her arms. It was a little bit scary, holding something so precious and helpless, but mostly it felt invigorating. The infant falling asleep against her chest would one day be a kunoichi defending their village and country. She was holding the future in her hands, and it was warm and wrinkly and wonderful. "Master, I'm so happy for you," she managed to get out before her feelings choked her voice.

"Thank you, Hinata."

She looked up to see her master smiling with contentment and Ino's eyes sparkling with shared sentiment while Shikamaru and Shino seemed uncomfortable at her emotional display.

"May I?" Chōji was reaching out, and as they transferred the child, Hinata couldn't help but marvel at how small the baby looked in his large, strong hands. The big shinobi chuckled in delight when the infant's grasping fingers tugged on a lock of his hair. "She already has a strong grip!"

There was a knock on the door and a tall young man poked his head inside followed by Konohamaru. "We don't want to intrude, but we were hoping-"

"May we _please_ see our cousin, Master Kurenai?" Konohamaru asked with only a hint of a pleading whine in his voice. "We brought fruit." He stuck out a basket as proof.

Hinata watched expectantly as her master considered a moment then nodded with a smile.

"This room's crowded enough, so we'll take off." Kiba made his way to the door as Hinata and Shino followed. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Together, the old Team 8 left the hospital to be greeted by an excited Akamaru. Kiba told his dog everything as they made their way to a favorite restaurant nearby for a late lunch to celebrate the newest citizen of Konoha.

* * *

><p>"Kiba..." It had been a remarkable day, one that had her reconsidering everything. "There's something I want to talk to you about."<p>

He took the hand she offered and sat beside her on a bench in a secluded part of the park they were strolling through on the way to the Akimichi estates. Akamaru obediently sat beside him, and they both watched her attentively. "Sure thing. You know you can ask me anything." Between Kogane's birth and the first movements of their own child, he practically glowed with happiness.

"I don't want to do this anymore."

All color drained from his face, leaving his red tattoos stark against unnaturally pale skin. "Wh-what...?" Akamaru grumbled and growled and glared at her. "But isn't it too late...?" His eyes lit with desperation as he began to ramble quickly. "Is it because Master Kurenai's birth took so long? Inuzuka births are usually much faster. It won't be-"

Her heart skipped a beat in horror at his misunderstanding. She silenced him with her hand and shook her head. "Kiba, I wouldn't give up our baby for anything." The color began to return to his features, but his confusion remained clear on his face. "I meant I don't want to hide my pregnancy from everyone. Chōji's right. People will figure it out eventually. So why hide it?"

"Why?" His voice held an isn't-it-obvious tone. "So you have a better chance of getting married later."

"That's one of the topics I wanted to talk to you about." Squeezing his hand, she found herself almost shy about it, but then his thumb ran across her knuckles and she felt reassured. "Did you mean what you said to Chōji?"

He tilted his head. "Uh...what part, exactly?"

"That you'd marry me if you could." Despite having had hours to process the prospect, it still caused her heart to feel tight, like it was straining against something that kept it from expanding.

With a derisive huff, he leaned forward and gazed at her closely, his hooded eyes filled with affection and desire. "What guy in his right mind wouldn't?"

She couldn't help blushing. "But you never said so before."

Pulling back with a shrug, his expression grew weary. "There's no point _wanting_ what I can't have, so what does it matter _talking_ about it?"

"It matters to me."

Comprehension dawned in his eyes. "No." Wandering from amusement through anger, his expression settled on worried. "All this time...even after we..." His cheeks colored. "You thought I only wanted you for the baby?"

"I wasn't sure. You never said-"

He silenced her with a heated kiss. When she gave a little moan in response, he pulled away. The look in his eyes was not one she was familiar with, almost a cross between angry and sad. "Hinata Hyuga, I would marry you any day of the week." He gently brushed a lock of hair from her cheek and settled it behind her ear with a tenderness that made her chest ache as she watched his expression grow blank. "But you should marry someone you love, so..."

"Kiba, I love you." Once she said it out loud, it felt right in her heart and her head. It was like a great burden had been lifted from her, and her heart no longer felt restrained.

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Teammates are supposed to care for each other-"

It was her turn to be indignant. "I love you, and it's nothing like what I feel for Shino."

"You don't love me like you do Naruto." His voice was flat with only a hint of resignation.

It had been a major sticking point for her. It was only understandable it would be a sticking point for him, too. "No. You're a different person. I love you like I love _you_."

"But he's the one you want to be with." Shaking his head, his expression became mulish. "He's the one you should marry."

She finally felt she had clarity, like she could see her emotions with the penetrating insight of byakugan. It was just a matter of explaining them so Kiba would understand. "I love Naruto because knowing him has changed my life, made me better and stronger. He has to struggle for everything, just like me, but he never gives up. His resilience and tenacity inspire me and give me hope that, if I work hard enough, I can also become great. I love him because he's who I want to _be_." With her free hand she touched his cheek, and he nuzzled it a moment before he could stop himself. "You're who I want to _be__ with_. Everything has become so easy and natural with you that I can't imagine being without you. In a way, it always has been, but I just never realized why it was important. Naruto makes me feel like a ninja. You make me feel like a whole person. Feeling like a ninja is wonderful, but it's not a good reason to marry someone. Being with you makes me happy. It makes me feel wanted, accepted, and loved. It makes me feel complete. That's because I love you."

His eyes had widened in surprise as she spoke; he seemed to understand. Then something dark and complex stirred in his gaze, and his expression hardened as he pulled her hand away from his face. "No, it's not right. You shouldn't love me."

It was not a response she'd have expected from a confession of love, and she had to resist using byakugan to try and read internal cues to guess what was going on in his head. "What do you mean?"

Despite his apparent discomfort, he never looked away. "I _raped_ you, Hinata."

"It wasn't you who did it, and what happened happened to _both_ of us." She had thought they'd worked through and past the issue, so she didn't understand why he was bringing it up again.

"But a part of me enjoyed it." His voice was soft but harsh all at the same time, like the words were getting stuck in his throat. "I resented you Hinata, and that resentment made what happened that day like a...a dark victory."

At last she recognized the look in his eyes; she'd seen it in her own many times over the years—self-loathing. She'd never seen it in Kiba before, and she couldn't imagine its cause. "I don't understand."

Through the hand she held, she could feel his pulse racing like a rabbit's. Whatever he had to say scared him. He drew a deep breath and closed his eyes a moment, for all the world like he was meditating. When he opened them again, they were filled with determination and resignation. "When we were in the Academy, I really liked you, but when I realized you liked Naruto the way I wanted you to like me, something inside me got...twisted." He took another deep breath then continued as his free hand clutched at his gut. "I didn't want to want what I couldn't have, so I denied what I felt. It festered in me all this time, and I didn't even know it was there until I..."

There was no ignoring the dread his words caused to curl in her gut. "Do you still feel that way now, when we...?"

"Hell no!" He shook his head vigorously. Akamaru grumbled, and he nodded to his dog. "Yeah, that was what that was." Turning back to her, he took another deep breath before continuing. "On the way back to Konoha, I figured it out and threw it up." She didn't completely understand what he meant, how you could throw up a feeling, though he seemed completely serious about it. "But it doesn't change the fact that a part of me enjoyed what happened. I don't deserve your love."

The dread evaporated, and she couldn't help but love him more for admitting to something he was afraid to tell her, something that shamed him so. It was only fair she do the same. "We all have darkness in us. I used to resent you, too, Kiba. Your skills came to you so naturally, and you always had someone beside you while I felt so alone. Even Shino has his kikai, and his father is proud of him. You both had what I wanted but couldn't have no matter how hard I tried, and neither of you had to struggle for it. I knew it was wrong to envy you, but I couldn't help it."

Kiba's eyes widened in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yes." Consciously she ran her thumb along his knuckles. "Do you hate me for it?"

He shook his head again. "No!"

Squeezing his hand, she smiled. "Then why can't you accept that I don't hate you for what you felt?"

"Envy is one thing, but what I felt was..." He wrinkled his nose, like he was smelling something unpleasant. "It was messed up and just plain evil."

"But it's gone?" She wanted to be clear, not just for herself but also for him.

He nodded.

There was only one thing that really mattered. "Kiba, do you love me?"

Brows knit with anxiety, he nodded again and whispered almost desperately. "Yes."

His answer filled her heart with warmth and made her feel almost invincible. "And you'd marry me if you could?"

"Yes." There was a possessive warmth in his voice that sent a shiver through her.

"I feel the same way."

The last traces of doubt left his eyes, and she could practically see him accepting her words, letting them sink in. Then, in a blur, she found herself flat against the seat of the bench, her head cradled in one of Kiba's hands while the other had slipped under her kimono to rest over her heart. His upper fangs pressed against her jugular, and the intensity that rolled off him caused her pulse to speed up. But the intensity wasn't sexual or violent, and she intuitively knew this had to do with his being an Inuzuka. So she consciously relaxed as she felt his teeth against her throat when he spoke.

"Tell me you're my mate." It was neither a request nor a demand, but the need behind it was crystal clear.

She rested her unpinned hand on his shoulder. "Kiba, I am your mate."

"Always." There was no question in his voice, but she sensed she needed to respond.

"Forever."

His intensity evaporated as she felt his expelled sigh warm her throat before he began kissing and licking her neck. He hit that spot that made her gasp and she involuntarily arched into him. "Kiba..." She had wanted to remind him they were in a park, but it came out as a breathless entreaty.

"Mmm," was his only response as he worked his way along her collar bone.

When his fingers that had rested over her heart brushed her nipple, causing a jolt of desire, she managed to find her voice again. "Kiba, stop!"

He did as she asked, looking down at her with a puzzled but expectant expression, as though having his hand down the front of her kimono was so natural he was unaware of it.

She couldn't help smiling even as she felt her cheeks warm in embarrassment. "When I said I didn't want to hide my pregnancy, I didn't plan on a public demonstration."

After a blink, his expression grew sheepish, and he pulled his hand hastily from her kimono while helping her sit up. "Sorry."

"Don't be." She touched his face, marveling at the openness in it. The well-hidden but still perceptible tension that had resided around his eyes since the start of her pregnancy was gone. "While I'd rather we not do anything considered inappropriate in public, I don't want us to feel sorry about or hide how we feel about each other or my pregnancy."

Akamaru grumbled, and Kiba nodded. "But, if we tell people what happened..." He was clearly uncomfortable with the idea.

Shaking her head, she grinned. "I thought we could just tell people the baby was conceived in love. After weeks alone together, we lost control in a moment of passion and..." Glancing down, she rested her free hand over her obi before looking back up at him. "It's not an uncommon story. People will believe it. Even if the love came later, it's so much simpler than the truth. Besides..." Grasping his hand, she squeezed it tight, willing him to understand how important it was to her. "I never want our child to think it was unwanted. I want it to have the confidence that comes from knowing you're loved and wanted by both parents, regardless of whether or not we can be together."

At last, he smiled. "Yeah, I like it!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

Happiness bubbled inside her, and she squeezed his hand again. "So who should we tell first?"

"Oh, definitely the Akimichis. You've been living on their land for months, so we really should apologize." He stood and helped her up. "But on top of that, they'll likely be sympathetic, and once we have a major clan on our side, your father will have to accept our going public."

She couldn't help but be impressed with the tactical logic behind his thinking. Getting better at long-term planning to prepare for the baby was one thing, but she hadn't realized Kiba had grown beyond that. It was something Shino would have suggested.

Tucking her arm in his, she leaned into him, enjoying his warmth as the sun made its way to the horizon. "We can tell them it's all thanks to Chōji that we decided not to try keeping it a secret anymore."

Akamaru offered an encouraging bark, and a slightly wicked grin spread across Kiba's face. "That's prefect! And then we'll go to the Aburames, because it wouldn't hurt to have _two_ of the major clans behind us."

"And then Hana and the Hokage and Sakura and Master Kurenai, so they can back up our story."

They continued to plan their social acceptance campaign as they made their way home. It was not going to be easy, but knowing they both felt the same about each other, the baby, and what they wanted made her feel like she could handle anything.

* * *

><p>DETAILS<p>

Ruler and peasant is a card game intentionally designed for large groups. I learned it in Japan as "King and peasant," so I thought it was an appropriate game, given the association of king with Kurenai's baby.

Normally, I do my best to not introduce Western culture into my _Naruto_ stories. Since there is no Christianity in the Narutoverse, I figure there should be no Christmas, Valentine's, etc., no matter how much fun they may be to write about. Even so, I couldn't resist the idea of godparents.

Being the remarkably sexist country that it is, husbands/related men are not traditionally or even modernly involved in childbirth in Japan. Lamaze classes with husbands and all that we've grown up with? Doesn't happen there. But I figure Shikamaru is uptight enough about this that he'd be in there with Master Kurenai.

Since ''kurenai" usually means crimson, I decided to give the baby a color name. Kogane means golden, like the precious "king" she is to them all.

THANK YOU to all my reviewers—especially NicoXChiku says Cata, heartsXkisses, blackirishawk, Little Hoarder, Hellewise14, DreaminginOctober, Greatness Alone, and LadyRen5 for reviewing multiple chapters—I really appreciate it!

REQUEST

If any of you know a C2 you think would take this story, please PM me to let me know or even put it in a review. Aside from being in a C2 being advantageous for the story, "Choosing Fate" is one of my only stories not to be in one, and none of the C2s I've contacted have picked it up. Thanks in advance!


	18. Chapter 18: Paradise

SPOILERS: Through _Naruto_ chapter 342 and/or _Naruto__ Shipp_ū_den_ episode 112/ the second year of _Shipp_ū_den_.

NOTES: Life gets better for our intrepid couple.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

><p>CHOOSING FATE<p>

Chapter 18: Paradise

It was like paradise. Almost every morning and night, even occasionally during the day, they enjoyed the new physical aspect of their relationship. Hinata would hold out her hand, and he would come to her, worship her, indulge in the sweet delights of her strong, supple body. The scent of her arousal was like the finest perfume; her gasps of pleasure were like music; the taste of her soft skin like manna.

Sometimes their passion was hard and fast and almost desperate, though more often it was slow and tenderly sensual. Every time, he made sure she got there first, but for some reason, it didn't make him feel like puffing out his chest in pride. Instead, it just filled him with a deep reserve of tranquility, knowing all was right in his world.

Nearly as divine as making love with her was waking up with her. Sure, there was still the occasional morning when he'd have to fetch a bowl for her unhappy stomach, but to wake with her in his arms, her warmth and smell surrounding him, was as potent as any climax, if in a different way. Hinata had always been a very private person who needed her space. While sex involved an intensely physical, carnal intimacy, waking up together gave Kiba a profound emotional satisfaction, assuring him that Hinata's interest wasn't all just hormones.

Most nights ended with them spooning, though the heat between them would grow too high and Hinata would scoot away in her sleep so there was a bit of space between them. Tired from the drain of pregnancy, she would frequently stay in the same spot all night, her fingers intertwined with his as they rested over her stomach.

Sometimes, she would turn in her sleep, and he would wake to her curled against him, using his arm as a pillow while resting her hands against his chest. Those were his favorite mornings. While he usually had to get up before her to keep himself and Akamaru on a regular feeding schedule and prepare Hinata's breakfast, on those special mornings he would wait until she woke up. To watch her eyes flutter open and meet his gaze and have her smile at him, to perceive to the core of his being that sense that he brought her happiness was gratifying in a way that expanded his soul. It wasn't anything he'd ever heard about from his mother, this feeling of being more than he'd been before. So while he didn't quite understand it, he accepted and relished it.

Another benefit of their relationship becoming open and complete was that Hinata was no longer as shy as she had been about asking questions she deemed very personal, like why he didn't see the point of wanting what he couldn't have.

She used a trip to Konoha's hot springs as an excuse to ask Hana all sorts of questions about when Kiba was a kid.

When they had shown up at the Inuzuka compound to tell Hana of their decision not to hide the pregnancy, his sister had taken one look at them and done something he'd never seen in all of his seventeen and a half years of life. Her eyes had grown misty as she girlishly gushed, "You're in love!" How she knew, he had no clue—there was no trace scent of sex on them, and love didn't have a smell. Then she'd hugged them to within an inch of their lives and insisted on a trip to the hot springs as soon as she could book a private room.

Kiba couldn't help admiring how Hinata took advantage of the openness that came with bathing for an Inuzuka. Of course, Hana had no reservations about sharing every embarrassing detail of his numerous childhood mishaps, but even though a part of him was irked at his sister, the combination of bathing and Hinata's happy, amused interest made him okay with it. It wasn't as though he'd mixed catnip instead of spearmint into the dog shampoo since that one time when he was six, and Hinata seemed completely charmed by the tale of his sleeping in the kennel with one of their bitches after she'd miscarried her puppies.

Hana had insisted on shampooing Kiba's hair and scrubbing his back, since it had been so long since she'd had the chance, but Kiba then chose to soak, leaving his sister's shared hygiene to Hinata so they might have a better chance to bond. She was shampooing Hana's hair, his sister's eyes closed in contentment, when Hinata said, "You both have mentioned I smell good, but your shampoo has the same floral base as mine, Hana. Shouldn't we smell the same?"

With a little chuckle, his sister grinned. "Nah. Shampoo is shampoo. It's not your real smell."

Kiba floated to the edge of the onsen near them, enjoying the view of his mate at ease in her nakedness.

With effortless grace and care, Hinata started rinsing his sister's hair without letting any shampoo get into Hana's eyes. "So what do I smell like?"

"Spring." Hana said it at the same time with the same tone as he did.

Hinata glanced from Hana to Kiba and back. "Spring?"

Kiba nodded while Hana murmured, "Mm-hmm."

After pouring more water to rinse the shampoo from Hana's hair, Hinata asked, "What does spring smell like?"

It was often difficult to describe smells at the level Inuzukas registered them because there were so few scent-oriented words to choose from. So while Kiba pondered, Hana got there ahead of him. "Like fertile earth, freshly planted and warm in the sun."

Seeing Hinata's eyes round, Kiba couldn't help feeling smug at his sister's inadequacy. Using his hands, he squirted water onto Hana's foot with a dismissive huff. "You make it sound like she smells like fertilizer."

Hana cracked an eye open and gave him "the look," the one that used to send shivers down his spine as a kid. "And you can do so much better?"

"Yes, I can."

The rinsing done, they both looked at him expectantly.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and centered himself, letting the sublime scent of his mate wander through his senses. "You know how it feels, when you've been patrolling the woods at the end of winter and you come to a clearing on a sunny day and the first real warm breeze blows across the clearing, and you know, all the way down to your bones, that spring in all its promise has finally arrived...?" He opened his eyes to find them staring at him, wide-eyed, but it didn't make him feel pleased with himself, just pleased. "That's how you smell."

After a moment, Hana's face broke into big grin, and she gave a barking laugh. "Spoken like a man in love." Since Hinata was closer, his sister grabbed her for a hug. "I'm so happy for you two!"

Instead of blushing when Hana stuck her nose in the crook of Hinata's neck for a big sniff, his mate giggled, and her comfort with expressions of Inuzuka family familiarity warmed his heart.

"Your turn!" Kiba had told his sister that Hinata washed her hair first. Although she'd been as confused as him by the idea, Hana turned Hinata around, bath stool and all, so she could wet his mate's hair in preparation for shampooing. After years of bathing dogs and kids, Hana was very good at it. "I must confess, I've been looking forward to the chance to play with your hair." Hana ran her fingers along Hinata's scalp from the nape of her neck to her forehead, causing her to squirm and giggle. "After two buckets, the underside is still dry." The statement was a combination of awe, frustration, and contemplation.

"I usually flip it over to get the bottom," Hinata offered.

With no more warning than an affirmative grunt, Hana tossed Hinata's hair over her head and dumped another bucket. Hinata sputtered in surprise then giggled again.

Swiping the indigo locks back, Hana nodded in satisfaction. "Yeah, that works." Then she started massaging in the shampoo. "Hyūgas have the best hair." There was only a hint of admiration in the observation, but Kiba noted Hinata's cheeks starting to turn pink.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I'm hoping our kid gets her hair instead of mine."

Hinata turned to him with a surprised look on her blushing face until Hana put her back in place. "But, Hana, your hair is beautiful, so smooth and fine. And Kiba, your hair adds to your fierceness." She sounded so sincere he couldn't help grinning. While no stranger to flattery regarding his looks, she was the only one who had ever complimented him on his hair. "Our child will be an Inuzuka, so having hair like yours would be an asset."

With a laugh, Hana gave Hinata's scalp one last scrub. "It's kind of you to say so, but you've never had to deal with a brat with hair like his." She began rinsing Hinata's silky locks, one hand working out the suds while the other poured from a bucket. "One squirm while your feeding them, and then you've got spikes poking your face and up your nose..." She huffed. "I'm gonna go with Kiba on that one."

"All that matters to me is that it's healthy." There was a hint of defiance in Hinata's voice that caused Hana's eyebrows to raise.

His sister gave him a wink and a smile. "Well, that's practically a given, but you're right. That's what's most important." Giving Hinata's hair a squeeze, she sat back. "You can tie it up, now."

He never tired of watching Hinata do things with her hair. Once she was done, Hana started washing her back. He couldn't help chuckling when Hana paused to taste the salty soap scrub. As Hana started sputtering, Hinata asked, "Are you all right?"

"She just got hair in her mouth." Kiba grinned at his sister's disgruntled look. Unlike him, Hana had not learned to say, "thank you."

"I've been wondering..." When Hinata paused, so did Hana.

"You've been wondering...?" Prompted his sister.

Drawing a deep breath, Hinata straightened herself a bit, as though bracing herself. "What does Lady Tsume think of our decision to stop hiding my pregnancy?" Kiba had wondered the same thing, but he hadn't considered asking because of his position as an outcast.

Hana began massaging Hinata's shoulders, and he watched his mate relax.

"She thinks it took a lot of balls to do it." Hana couldn't see the blush and smile of pride her words gave Hinata. "She hadn't been thrilled about her grandchild having such questionable beginnings, but by going public, it gives a legitimacy...no that's not the right." Hana began rinsing his mate's back as she mulled over her words. "It make the baby's birth honest, something to be proud about instead of some shameful secret. All done."

As the two kunoichi turned to their own bathing needs, Hinata sighed. "I wish there _was_ a way to make our baby legitimate."

"Yeah, it sucks that you guys can't marry." Hana's slightly glum expression suddenly brightened. "But you could always have an Inuzuka marriage ceremony! It wouldn't be legally binding, but the clan would view you as married. Then your kid would be legitimate in the eyes if the Inuzukas!"

The happy look in Hinata's eyes at the prospect made Kiba not want to rain on their parade, but he had to put a stop to his sister's crazy scheme. He squirted her foot again with a huff. "I'm not an Inuzuka, so we can't have a ceremony."

His sister flicked his cheek with her bathing towel and gave him her "big-sister knows-best" look. "Fat lot you know, pipsqueak. I guess you were too young to remember, but Auntie Masae had a clan wedding."

Hinata gave herself a final rinse then joined Kiba in the onsen. "Auntie Masae?"

With a far-off look in her eyes, Hana nodded. "She married into the clan and was widowed young, but she stayed so her boys would be raised Inuzuka."

"I remember now!" Kiba chuckled. "You had a crush on her youngest even though he was, like, ten years older than you. What was his name...?"

She flicked him again. "His name was Ude, and that's not important. What matters is, later, when she decided to remarry outside of the clan, she insisted on honoring her late husband and sons by having the wedding ceremony follow Inuzuka tradition."

Resisting the urge to splash his sister, Kiba settled on rolling his eyes. "But Auntie Masae was still, technically, an Inuzuka. I don't see-"

Hinata gasped in delight. "So there is a precedent for non-clan members having a clan ceremony?"

With a grin that made her eyes squint shut, Hana nodded and pointed at Hinata. "Exactly!"

"Cut it out!" Smacking his hand against the water, he made a sound so loud his sister was left blinking at him mutely. He really didn't want Hinata's hopes to be raised for no reason. "You're overlooking one key component to this bullshit that makes it more than likely impossible."

Both women looked at him expectantly.

With a sigh, he ran his hand restlessly through his hair. "Are you forgetting who conducts the ceremony?"

As Hana's gleeful expression waned, Hinata looked back and forth between them. At last she asked, "Who?"

"Mom." He chorused with his sister.

* * *

><p>Despite his best efforts, Hana and Hinata continued discussing the possibility of an Inuzuka marriage ceremony. He'd finally given up his objections when Hana had bluntly asked him if he'd had Hinata bear her throat to him. It was a personal Inuzuka ritual that tied the final bond between mates, and once he admitted to it, Hana scowled at him.<p>

"Hinata's not an Inuzuka, Kiba." Hana absently patted Akamaru's head as she waited for Hinata to wake from a nap. "That might have sealed the deal for you, but as her mate, you're obliged to at least try to give her something equivalent." As usual, she cut right to the heart of the matter. After that, he stopped arguing against the topic, though he couldn't bring himself to fully support it because his position as an outcast made him cringe at the prospect of returning to his childhood home.

And so it was, a week later, he found himself in a kimono borrowed from Hinata's surprisingly agreeable cousin, standing beside his similarly dressed mate in front of the Inuzuka clan gates. Both of them carried a heavily loaded furoshiki in each hand. Even Akamaru carried one in his mouth. The carefully selected gifts put Hinata's generous New Year's gift to his mother to shame.

There was a riot of barking announcing the arrival of the head of the clan. At last the gate swung open and he could smell his mother and Kuromaru an arm's length away, though with his downcast gaze he could only see their feet.

"Hello, Hinata." His mother's voice was surprisingly congenial. Then again, she was talking to the mother of her future grandchild. "I see you're developing well. What brings you to my doorstep with these strays?"

He'd thought he'd gotten used to being an outcast, so it surprised him how it stung to hear her call him that. Following Hinata's cue, they all bowed to his mother, and his head swam a little as he fought the instinct to leave.

"I have a proposal, Lady Inuzuka, and would appreciate you hearing me out. I've brought these gifts as a token of my sincerity." With that, they offered the parcels they'd been carrying.

His mother laughed and whistled over a few dogs to carry the gifts away. "Why are you bribing me, little Hyūga?" Kiba couldn't help feeling anxious that they still had not been invited in.

"I want my child to be legitimate in the eyes of its clan." Her voice was so calm and certain, it caused him to believe there was a chance.

"Hana spoke to you of Masae." There was an undertone of displeasure in his mother's voice, but she did not send them away.

"It is in my child's best interests, as well as yours and your clan's, that he or she be recognized as the legitimate heir of the Inuzukas." If facing his mother bothered Hinata, he couldn't detect it in her scent or voice.

His mother laughed derisively, her weight aggressively shifting to the balls of her feet. "We're not like the Hyūgas. All that matters to Inuzukas is strength."

"My child's strength is inevitable." There was an unmistakable pride in his mate's voice that made him smile. "But only about half the Inuzukas are born Inuzukas. I would rather my child not have to constantly defend their right to rule because of issues over birth."

"We don't mind a little uproar now and again." The dismissive quality of his mother's voice was accompanied by her turning in preparation to go. "I don't see why I should care that you want to marry just because you've decided to screw this stray."

Kiba couldn't help growling at his mother's offensive words, but Hinata took his hand and squeezed it to silence him. "According to Konoha's laws, as the mother, I have the right to determine the fate of my child. You will conduct the ceremony for us, or I shall keep my child from you."

Because Kiba had not participated in the planning, he was as shocked as his mother. Hinata's cool, condescending tone sounded so much like her father it sent a shiver down his spine. But there was power and authority to her words that he found comforting.

Turning back to fully face Hinata, his mother snarled. "You wouldn't dare."

"Grant us this boon and you won't have to find out." Surprisingly, her pulse was perfectly calm, as though she had known the outcome from the start. Then again, with such a trump card, he didn't see how his mother could ever deny his mate's demands.

No one said anything for a minute, and Kiba found it hard to breathe because the air was so thick with his mother's wrath. Then, like a candle blowing out, it was gone, and his mother huffed. "Kuromaru, take them to the site."

Although Kiba had only been to two weddings since he was old enough to remember such things, he knew full well where his clan's marriage ceremony took place. Using Kuromaru as a guide was a way of reminding him that he and Hinata were outsiders. It was emotionally chafing, but he tried to let go of his hurt and concentrated on the comforting scents of his mate and dog. This was for Hinata and their child; his discomfort was a petty concern in comparison.

She ran her thumb across his knuckles, and when he looked up to see her smile, the sting of his situation lessened and his heart grew calm.

"It's very beautiful here."

Unlike the over-populated and carefully groomed Hyūga estates, the Inuzuka properties were mostly left to grow wild.

"You should see it in spring, when the wild irises are in bloom along the creek." He lifted his chin to the east. "Up that slope is the biggest cherry tree you've ever seen. We can fit the whole clan under it, dogs and all. And when you look up, it's like the sky is white." An unfamiliar sense of nostalgia washed over him as he thought about never being able to see such things again. "I wish I could show them to you."

A tug on his hand brought his focus back to Hinata. "I'm sure I'll get to see them with our child."

Knowing that somehow made him feel better. "Yeah."

They soon reached the hollow where a wellspring formed a small pool before streaming off to join the creek that ran through the clan's land. The Inuzukas traditionally considered wellsprings to be a sign of fertility, and this one was why the clan had chosen the area when Konoha was being formed. Before he'd been cast out of the clan, Kiba had fantasized about making love to his mate on the mossy bank of the pool. But remembering that made him scoff at himself. Reality was so much better than his fantasies. Even so, the special qualities of the place that spoke to his upbringing had him pulling Hinata close for a heated kiss.

"Hey! It's not time for that part yet." His sister's voice held a combination of chastisement and teasing mockery that she had perfected long ago to spoil any mood.

Although he had known Hana would be the witness, he was surprised to find her wearing an old-fashioned, ceremonial tunic over her usual, tight-fitting clothes. With her vest off, the garment accentuated her feminine form, and he again felt it was unfortunate that she might never have children of her own. Was it any wonder she was taking such good care of his child even before it was born? He could only imagine he'd do the same if their situations were reversed.

Although they'd seen each other a few days earlier, Hana gave them both hugs and sniffs, and the Haimaru brothers practically swamped Hinata.

"Your dogs seem awfully chummy with her."

The way the winds were blowing, Kiba was upwind and hadn't smelled his mother's arrival, and she was as silent as smoke when she wanted to be. He cast his eyes to the ground while his sister huffed at their mother's displeasure.

"Is there a reason they shouldn't be?"

Being his teammate, Akamaru's familiarity with Hinata was understandable, but the Haimaru brothers had no direct link to Hinata...yet. It was unexplored territory for their clan, and both his sister and mother had valid points. Although the source of this particular bone of contention still made him feel inadequate, it wasn't as though his family never argued.

After a moment, his mother snorted. "I suppose not." He heard her pass something to Hana. "Stand here."

Hinata took his hand and led him to where his mother wanted them, since he and Akamaru couldn't look, themselves.

"Face each other."

They did as his mother commanded. Akamaru sat on his right side, and Hinata took his other hand. When he looked up, he found her eyes sparkling with satisfaction, a look he seldom saw except at the end of successful training or battle. He was so deeply immersed in his mate's gaze that his mother's voice slightly surprised him.

"At this time, in this place, in front of this witness, we will acknowledge the bond between this man and woman."

Given all they'd been through, it surprised him how the traditional words caused his pulse to suddenly speed up. Through their clasped hands, he could feel a matching increase in Hinata. Then the wind shifted to blow uphill, and he realized why. Half the clan was watching, even if it was just the four of them and their dogs in the hollow.

"Speak your vows," his mother commanded.

Releasing Hinata's left hand, he brought his own to his mouth and nicked his thumb with a fang. "With these hands, I will defend you. With these arms, I will protect and support you. With this heart, I will cherish you and our children." Reaching toward her, he placed his thumb in Hinata's open mouth. She didn't seem bothered by the ritual, and when she closed her lips around his thumb, she gently licked it with a hooded gaze and pretty blush. "With this blood, I bind myself to you until death parts us." The last part came out almost breathlessly as his mate's expression and the meaning of the moment impacted him fully.

Releasing his thumb, Hinata raised her left hand to her mouth and bit her own. "With these hands, I shall defend you. With these arms, I shall protect and support you. With this heart, I shall love and cherish you and our child." He accepted her thumb with a greedy enthusiasm and suckled it intently until her blush darkened. "With this blood, I bind myself to you until death parts us." Although her voice faltered with the power of the emotions he saw in her eyes, she spoke clearly and loudly, as though addressing the whole clan, not just him. After taking a deep breath, she smiled at him, and it was like the sun after a cloud had passed. It made him feel warm and excited and glad to be alive.

Then his sister was beside them, holding out a leather-covered book. "Place your thumbs here," she instructed, taking his hand and pressing his thumb into the paper. Reluctantly, he released Hinata's thumb so she could leave her own print in the register. He heard his sister slip a piece of blotting paper in the book and close it as he took Hinata's hand once again.

"Your bond is acknowledged and recorded." His mother huffed in amusement. "Normally I'd say, 'Let this bond be strong and fruitful,' but that's like closing the kennel after the dog's gotten out."

Behind him, he heard several chuckles and snickers from the watching clansmen. It initially got his hackles up. Then Hinata giggled, and he happily let go of his vexation.

"You two can kiss now."

Never had Kiba been more eager to do what his mother told him. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck as he drew her close, a possessive gleam in her eye. Her lips conveyed all the love and contentment she was feeling, and he did his best to share with her the joy that bubbled up inside him. Even if neither of them were Inuzukas, at last their connection to each other had been recognized and accepted by a higher authority. It surprised him how much that mattered to him. He could only imagine how much more it mattered to her, since she'd gone through so much effort to make it happen.

Distantly, he heard whispers and laughter and even a wolf whistle. By the time his sister tapped his shoulder to get his attention, he could smell his mother and Kuromaru were gone along with most of the clan.

Normally, there would be a big feast after the ceremony, and every person and dog in the clan would get to sniff the newest Inuzuka, but because of his status, they had no reason to stay longer. Even so, as they made their way back to the gates, a handful of clansmen joined them to wish them well, pat their shoulders, and give themselves and their dogs a good sniff of Hinata. She didn't seem to mind, and between her scent and her kind words of gratitude, she enchanted them all by the time they left.

Having stripped off her ceremonial garb and handed it off with the clan register to one of their cousins, Hana joined them as they left. "Sukiyaki. My treat." It wasn't an offer; it was a command. She seemed quite intent on celebrating, the clan be damned.

Although the words seemed too small for all she'd done for him and for Hinata, he nodded and gave his sister his biggest grin. "Thanks, Hana."

* * *

><p>Going public with the pregnancy had an unexpected side-effect. The Hokage decided, since their situation was common knowledge and Hinata was well into her second trimester, the possibility Hiashi would try to kill Kiba and force Hinata to abort the fetus was greatly reduced. So she cleared Kiba to go on missions again. He surprised the Hokage by asking for only day-long assignments, a condition she reluctantly agreed to.<p>

Not only did short assignments mean he was usually home in time to cook dinner but also he could take a day off from time to time to go with Hinata to her regular checkups.

"You're really beginning to show." Sakura smiled as she led them to an examination room. "Anything unusual I should know about?"

"Weight gain's normal, and no digestive problems or cravings the last two weeks." Although healthy pregnancies were the norm for the mothers of Inuzukas, Kiba took some pride in Hinata's well-being. After all, his sister had recently shared a tale of his mother's frequent and intense cravings when she'd been pregnant with him, so Kiba figured he was doing something right if Hinata had so few.

Jotting down notes on Hinata's chart, Sakura looked up. "Constipation, heartburn, edema?"

"No, but I've been sleeping in later." Hinata reclined on the examination table without so much as a blush about discussing such personal details. Kiba couldn't help but be pleased at how comfortable she was becoming with herself and the pregnancy. "Since I normally do that this time of year, I don't know if it's worth mentioning."

Sakura wrote down a few more notes then began her examination with a blood pressure check. "How have things been since the big announcement?" It was their first visit with Sakura since they'd told her about their plan to no longer hide the pregnancy, a plan she happily agreed to support. She gave Kiba a grin. "I hear you're back on the rosters."

"Yeah." Moving to the far side of the table, Kiba took Hinata's hand. "It's nice to have work again, even if I'm mostly getting D-rank stuff so I can be home every night."

"I confess, I'm surprised by how supportive everyone has been." Hinata squeezed his hand. "We've even had several offers to help us elope."

Removing the blood pressure cuff, Sakura smiled almost shyly as she pricked his mate's finger to test the blood for iron. "Do you mind my asking how your father took it?"

Kiba would hardly have believed it, himself, if he hadn't been there. He had never seen Hinata so sure of herself when she told her father what they had done and why. It had reminded him of his mother, how matter-of-fact and practical she had sounded. But the most amazing part had been her father's response. After the initial confrontation about the pregnancy, Kiba hadn't expected yelling and violence, but he had expected an emotional deep-freeze. Instead, all her father had done was nod indifferently and repeat what he'd said months earlier—"Do as you you see fit."

Hinata summed it up by simply saying, "My father had no other choice but to accept our decision to be open about this." Apparently wanting to change the subject, Hinata asked, "Have you seen Kogane yet?"

Although Kiba knew Sakura was not close to Master Kurenai, Kogane's birth seemed to be a big deal to many kunoichi. The instant transformation from professional medic and concerned friend to gushing girl was a testament to the baby's popularity. "Isn't she so cute? Ino called me in when Master Kurenai was getting a checkup. I even got to-" Sakura gasped, and he felt Hinata tense beneath his hand.

"What is it?"

Sakura looked up, and while her face didn't inspire worry, the odd expression didn't assuage it either. She lifted up the bottom of Hinata's shirt to expose her stomach and leaned down to press an ear to the exposed skin. "Kiba, listen."

Resting an ear against the other side of Hinata's stomach, it took him a moment to figure out what Sakura was getting at. Then he heard it. There were two heartbeats besides Hinata's. The shock caused him to straighten just in time for his knees to give out.

"Kiba, what's wrong?"

He couldn't respond to his mate's worry because it was as though his brain had disconnected from his body as it worked overtime to process the new, life-altering information.

Sakura responded for him. "It's all right, Hinata." There was a reassuring warmth in the medic's voice. "When was the last time you examined yourself with byakugan?"

"Not since before my birthday..." Hinata's was plainly confused.

"Isn't your father a twin?"

Kiba managed to climb to his feet in time to see the puckering of blood vessels around his mate's eyes that indicated she was using her family's Bloodline Limit. When she finished examining herself and released it, she was silent, her mouth hanging open in shock.

Grabbing her hand in both of his, he tried to make his voice as reassuring as possible. "It'll be okay. This doesn't change anything." Despite his attempt, there was a nervous hitch to his words.

At last she blinked and met his gaze. "What will we name the other one?"

He couldn't help laughing. "_That's_ what you're worried about?" The suddenly doubled cost and effort of raising his children had been his first concerns. The last time there had been twin Inuzukas, it had taken three adults and their dogs to care for them.

"Well..." Hinata's expression was perfectly earnest. "I suppose we could name one of them Hana."

Admittedly, he couldn't immediately think of another name that would honor both of their families' traditions, but one Hana in his life was enough. He shook his head. "That'd just be weird to me."

Being the intellectual she was, Sakura apparently guessed what their problem was. "Your first child is going to be Hitomi, right?" After they nodded, the medic chuckled. "Then what about 'Hara'?"

Hinata's eyes lit up, and she ran her hand across her gently swelling stomach. "Hara..." Smiling, she looked up at him. "What to do you think?"

He honestly thought his child might not appreciate it, but there was a strength to the name that appealed to him. "We're living on Akimichi land..." And no one demonstrated the vital power of stomachs better than Akimichis.

"There's something right about it." Reaching out to touch Sakura's arm, Hinata beamed. "Thank you, Sakura. It's perfect."

"Really?" The medic blushed, though Kiba couldn't smell why. "I...I'm honored."

Kiba huffed. "Well, it's a good name. And speaking of honors..." He gave his mate a questioning gaze, and she nodded. "Sakura, there's something we've been meaning to ask you, and now seems as good a time as any."

The medic's expression grew suspicious. "What?"

Still beaming, Hinata placed her hands over her stomach. "Would you do us the honor of being their godmother?"

Green eyes wide, Sakura pointed to herself. "What? Me?"

"It's not like you'd have to raise them if something happened to me." He couldn't help wondering what was up with the reaction.

"It's just our way of acknowledging your part in helping us bring our child...our children into this world," added Hinata, who also seemed a bit surprised by the medic's lack of clear response.

Giving herself a little shake, Sakura found her tongue. "But my clan is so small. I would have thought you'd pick someone more influential, like Master Kurenai or Ino..."

Hinata gave him a confused look. "You're the disciple of the Hokage and one of the best medics in the world."

Sure, they'd never been best friends or anything, but Hinata had said she'd gotten closer to Sakura over the course of the pregnancy. Kiba felt closer to her, too. Besides, Master Kurenai would be busy enough with her own rug rat, and if Sakura's dealings with Naruto were any example, she could handle rambunctious kids.

"And, honestly, my kids will probably need a medic from time to time." He chuckled in an attempt to dissipate the awkward feeling creeping up his back. "But if there's something we don't know about that would make it a problem and you don't want to..."

Finally a smile began to lift the corners of the medic's mouth. "Really? Me?"

"Yeah, you." Honestly, for someone so smart, she could be thick at times.

Hinata took the other kunoichi's hand. "Sakura, if not for you, the Hokage might have terminated my pregnancy without telling me, and Kiba would be all alone."

Konoha's only pink-haired ninja was briefly serious after that, then a big grin crossed her face. "Me, a godmother." There was an excited tone to her voice. She put a free hand over the one Hinata clasped. "You know what you guys need, especially because of the situation with your families?"

"What?" He chorused with Hinata.

The medic's eyes swiveled to him, there was a glint in them that caused him to shiver in dread. "A baby shower!"

"Huh?" He recalled something like that for Kurenai, how Team 8 and Team 10 had gotten together recently and he'd brought a stuffed dog and a huge tin of Inuzuka powdered baby formula. Usually gifts would trickle in about that time from friends and relatives, but because Master Kurenai had no real family support, Ino had decided she needed a shower. Shikamaru had agreed to it, since it meant they could coordinate their gifts and Master Kurenai wouldn't get multiples of the same thing.

Hinata nodded in agreement. "It's a good idea, Kiba. That way people can give you some of the things you'll need."

"Um, sure." He kind of liked the idea of a party for his kids. Not only would it acknowledge them and give their birth more legitimacy but also he figured his kids would be so awesome that they deserved to be celebrated. "Sounds good to me." Besides, now that he needed twice as much of everything, he could really use the gifts.

"Then it's settled." Sakura grinned. "Have you picked a godfather, yet? Maybe he'll want to help with the planning."

"Oh, Shino!" Hinata straightened herself. "Sakura, we're all done, right?"

The medic nodded.

"Shino's going on a three-day mission tomorrow, so we're celebrating his birthday today."After slipping on her sandals, Hinata hopped off the examination table. "I'm sorry, but we're going to be late if we keep chatting."

Nodding, Sakura followed her to the door. "So Shino's the godfather?"

Kiba chuckled as the thought occurred to him. "Yeah, and he's probably going to pass out once he finds out there's gonna be two of them."

"Thank you, again, Sakura." His mate bowed to the medic, and Kiba copied the gesture.

"Yeah, thanks." Once again, he spoke as he thought. "And next time you've got the time, why don't you come over for dinner so we can plan this party."

With a grin, the medic raised her fist in salute. "After what I've heard about your cooking, you can count on it."

* * *

><p>Shino did not pass out, though Master Kurenai did choke on her juice.<p>

Once their master got her breathing and swallowing sorted out, Shino asked, "I shall be godfather to both of them?"

Kiba waved a hand dismissively. "Unless you don't think you can handle it."

He saw his master raise an eyebrow at his open manipulation of his teammate, but Shino rose predictably to the challenge. "My ability is not the issue. So why did I ask? I am unfamiliar with traditions regarding twins and would prefer to keep the honor to myself."

"Thank you, Shino." Hinata beamed, and Kiba thought about how much more often she'd been smiling since they had shared their feelings for each other and gone public with the pregnancy. A part of him was proud that, no matter how horrible the beginning, their experience together was making her happy, but mostly he was just glad that she had so much cause to smile.

* * *

><p>DETAILS<p>

As important as it is to Kiba's personality in this, I couldn't figure out a good place to fit in the story of how he learned not to want what he can't have. If enough people ask for it, I might add an extra chapter after the end or do a one-shot. It's sad and sweet at the same time.

Ude = arm (it's also a Japanese surname)

Furoshiki = a cloth, often square, of varying size, used to wrap and carry items

Sukiyaki = various ingredients (onions, tofu, cellophane noodles, mushrooms, cabbage, other vegetables) and thin-sliced beef cooked in a soy-based sauce and usually cooked and served as a communal, one-pot dish; one of the best things there is to eat

Although almost all personal names in _Naruto_ are written in katakana, so unlike names written with kanji (ideograms) their meanings are uncertain, the three Inuzuka names we know can be/are all body parts that are important to Inuzukas: Kiba (fang), Tsume (claw), and Hana (nose [but also flower]). The known names of the Main Hyuga branch begin with "hi" and "ha": Hinata, Hiashi, Hizashi, Hanabi. Aside from being a real name, Hitomi (pupil of the eye) is the most obvious name for a child of Hinata and Kiba, but it took a while for me to come up with Hara (stomach)!

I don't know if it's true, but I read that, in Japan, dog-themed gifts prior to a child's birth are okay because dogs symbolize safe, easy deliveries. I did not know this when I started the story, only when Sakura decided on a shower (I honestly hadn't thought about it) and I began looking up Japanese traditions involving childbirth.

I've been using different terminology and dates to hint at the progression of the pregnancy. Twins are usually detectable in the fifth month. Since Shino's birthday is January 28, I figured it was the perfect time for them to find out.

THANK YOU to all my reviewers—especially heartsXkisses, blackirishawk, NicoXChiku says Cata, Hellewise14, Little Hoarder, DreaminginOctober, Greatness Alone, and LadyRen5 for reviewing multiple chapters—I really appreciate it!


	19. Chapter 19: Balance

SPOILERS: Through _Naruto_ chapter 342 and/or _Naruto__ Shipp_ū_den_ episode 112/ the second year of _Shipp_ū_den_.

NOTES: Because of how I wanted to divide parts of the story, this chapter's a bit short compared to what we've had for a while, but I promise the next one will make up for that! Please check the details at the end for a link to a piece of fanart inspired by this chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

><p>CHOOSING FATE<p>

Chapter 19: Balance

Kiba was checking the rosters in Hokage Tower to see if someone wanted to get out of any one-day missions when Akamaru noticed Konohamaru coming down the stairs from the level that housed the Hokage's office. Since Kogane's birth, Kiba had gotten to know the genin much better, occasionally pulling babysitting shifts with him. They'd even done a few D-rank missions together. The brat was clever and strong, and Kiba was certain he'd become a chūnin as soon as he was given the chance.

The shrimp caught his gaze and grinned. "Just the man I was looking for!" His chirpiness reminded Kiba of Naruto at that age. "The Hokage just told me to find you. She'd like to see you about something."

None of the missions Kiba had been on since the fateful message drop to Iwagakure had been anything that required the Hokage's attention, so he was confused. "Did she say why?"

The young shinobi's signature scarf swung in counterpoint to his shaking head. "Nope, and I didn't ask." With a wink and a wave he turned to leave. "She didn't seem peeved, though, so I wouldn't worry." And since Konohamaru had a knack for pissing off the Hokage, he spoke from experience.

Puzzled, with the stirrings of trepidation in his gut, Kiba made his way up the stairs while Akamaru asked him what might make the Hokage want to see him. He scratched the big dog's head. "No clue, buddy."

Apparently, she hadn't been expecting him so soon; Kiba had to wait in the hall nearly half an hour, with anxiety slowly creeping in as he wracked his brain for a reason she'd want to see him. She had questioned the wisdom of going public with the pregnancy, but she had supported their decision. If there was a special, tracking assignment, there were plenty of Inuzukas to choose from, even if only his mother was as good as he was. So what could it be?

At last, the door opened and that inky-smelling, pasty guy who'd been added to replace the traitor in the old Team 7 stepped out, followed by Master Kakashi. Between the smudges on their clothes and the scent of wood smoke and forest that clung to them, they looked and smelled like they'd just gotten back from a mission.

The pasty guy...Sai, he offered Kiba one of his weird smiles. "Congratulations on the bountifulness of your procreation."

"Huh?" For the sake of Sakura and Naruto, Kiba tried to be nice to the guy, but sometimes he was so strange it was difficult.

Master Kakashi grinned down at him through the mask that covered the lower half of his face. "Yes, we hear you're expecting twins." Laughing dryly, the tall jōnin patted his shoulder before ambling off down the hall. "Good luck with that."

"Uh, thanks." Not sure what to make of the encounter, Kiba nodded in agreement when Akamaru wryly commented that Team 7 had some "interesting" people in it.

The Hokage's aide called him inside, and he and Akamaru stood before the massive desk piled with paperwork. After finishing with the file she was reading, the Hokage set it aside and gave him a genuine smile. "Here." She held out a folded piece of paper. "I wanted to give this to you, personally."

Taking the paper, he opened it to find a pay stub for 9,107,862 ryo. After a second look, he realized it was made out to him. If Akamaru hadn't been there to offer him something to lean on, he might have fallen to the floor in surprise. "I don't...what?"

The Hokage chuckled. "That's your portion of the value of the chains you brought back. R&D finally finished their investigation, so the metal's been added to Konoha's inventory."

Ninja teams usually got 10% of the value of any extras they brought back from a mission, so if his portion was 5%...Kiba's mind boggled at the true value of the awful chains that had changed his life. "This is all mine?"

Unable to tear his eyes from the paper in his hands, Kiba heard the Hokage nod. "I wanted to tell you in advance, so you wouldn't think there'd been an error the next time you checked your bank account." After a moment, she cleared her throat, and at last Kiba looked up. Her expression was back to business, but there was a hint of a smile lingering at the corners of her mouth. "That's all. Congratulations on expecting twins. Dismissed."

He bowed to her, a full, from the waist bow. "Thank you, Lady Hokage!"

"You can thank me by raising two good ninja." She waved him away with a twinkle in her eyes. "Now go take the day off."

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

><p>It was the time of year that reminded Kiba of Hinata's scent, when the bite of winter left the air and the trees began to bud with the approach of spring. Glimpses of bulb flowers in bloom behind gates and in flower boxes hanging from windows reminded him of the ones Hinata had planted near the cabin, both for her own pleasure and to leave another token of her love for their unborn children. He would forever associate the fragrance of hyacinths with the healthy swell of his pregnant mate's stomach and their anticipation of their kids' birth.<p>

At the gate of the Hyūga Main family estates, he waved off a middle-aged clansman's offer to guide him to Hinata and wondered how long it would take them to figure out he didn't need byakugan to find his own mate. "Thanks. I know where she is."

He and Akamaru had become quite familiar with the compound over the last few months, along with the ways of the Hyūgas. Instead of heading straight to Hinata, which would take them across the rooftops of the main buildings, they made their way around the perimeter to the training area where they found her exercising with her sister and cousin. Even with her stomach throwing off her balance, his mate's moves were graceful and smooth and powerful.

After watching the three Hyūgas for a bit, side-by-side, in flawless synchronization, he saw the corner of Hinata's mouth quirk up. "Couldn't get work?" The progression of the exercise regimen continued without hesitation.

Leaning against Akamaru, he relaxed as he sensed she had no intention of stopping their practice. "Sort of. The Hokage told me to take the day off."

"The Hokage?" Both Hinata and her sister glanced at him while their cousin continued on as though he'd heard nothing.

"Yeah. I'll tell you about it when you're done." He couldn't help smirking when his mate shot him a questioning gaze and her sister's arm faltered the tiniest bit.

Shutting her eyes, Hinata stepped into the next cycle of their exercises, her arms sweeping in a fluid motion that perfectly matched the movements of those on either side of her. "Shouldn't you just move up your mushroom hunting?"

Since the season had begun, Kiba would go gathering every third day to keep his customers happy and his cupboard full while working missions at least four times a week. Since Hinata occasionally helped him process his catch, she knew the schedule.

He shrugged. "Orders are orders."

At last Neji reacted, raising an eyebrow in doubt. "Why would the Hokage order you to take the day off?"

Although he really did try to get along with the young jōnin, Neji was just too stuffy not to poke at once in a while. Kiba grinned. "'Cause I'm just that awesome."

Hanabi sniggered, which caused Hinata to smile and Neji to frown. It pleased Kiba that he could make Hinata's sister laugh; he really felt the Hyūgas could use more laughter in their lives.

In response to Neji's almost inaudible growl, Kiba raised a hand in peace. "Sorry to yank your chain, but it's really more of a show than tell sort of reason." That got all of them to glance at him with different levels of curiosity.

A few minutes later, Biten arrived with drinks and snacks, an indication the exercises were almost done. Kiba thanked the man and took the tray to deposit it, himself, on the nearby veranda, nodding in approval at the cook's choices.

Helping himself to some roasted nuts, he sat on the edge of the veranda and watched them finish their final set of moves. Then they bowed to each other and made their way to him. Hinata sat beside him while Hanabi kicked off her sandals to climb onto the veranda and Neji sat on the opposite side of the tray from them, his legs hanging off the edge like Kiba and Hinata.

"So what happened?" Hanabi's open interest made him grin.

He just smirked and pulled the pay stub from his vest pocket and placed it on the veranda for the girls to see. To his amusement, Neji sneaked a peek, too. Then all three of them went wide-eyed. Even to the richest clan in Konoha, it was an impressive sum.

Hanabi gasped as Hinata picked it up to examine it more closely.

"Haven't you been doing mostly D-rank missions?" Neji's skepticism was understandable.

Shaking his head, Kiba's grin turned a bit grim. "This isn't from a recent mission."

Glancing up, Hinata's eyes widened in understanding. "This is..."

"Yeah." He rested his hand on her shoulder, and some of her sudden tension eased. "You should be getting one of these, too." Like most clans, the earnings of individual Hyūgas went to the clan, but he would hope someone would tell her.

Hanabi was a sharp kid; she figured it out right away. "To think that something so horrible could ever have such a positive outcome."

"My positive outcome is right here." Pulling his very pregnant mate into his lap, he kissed her tears away. It wasn't often they did more than hold hands on Hyūga lands, but he wasn't about to do nothing while Hinata cried. He heard Hanabi give a little gasp of delight while Neji set his tea mug down and stood to leave.

"It is fitting that you should be compensated financially for your hardship." Neji's stiff stance relaxed slightly. "I am glad your children will not be left wanting as a result."

"Thanks, Neji." It was not only the first time the jōnin had acknowledged Kiba's losses but also the first time he had spoken to him about the twins. "I really appreciate it." And he meant it.

With a nod, Neji left while Kiba and Hanabi comforted the sniffling Hinata.

"I've been so worried..." Hinata wiped her eyes, fighting to pull the reigns of her emotions from her hormones. "Caring for one child is costly enough, but two..."

"It's not as though the Inuzukas would let them starve, Hinata." The hint of exasperation in Hanabi's tone brought a smile to Kiba's face.

"I know, but it's just..."

"It's a reminder of all the crap we've been through to get here," he finished for her.

Hinata nodded and traced the scars of his face with her fingers, her gaze slightly distant. He stilled her hand with his own, and she gave him a look so full of love and longing that his heart skipped a beat.

"There's just me here," Hanabi observed. "If you two want to kiss, I don't mind." There was no missing the subtle encouragement.

Just as Hinata opened her mouth to protest, Kiba silenced her with his lips. His mate struggled for only a moment before melting with him into their kiss. When they parted, Hinata was blushing. "Kiba..." she chastised.

"Hey, she said she didn't mind." He turned to face his mate's sister, who was wearing a pink-cheeked grin. "I was figuring on seeing if Sakura was free for lunch so we could work on plans for the shower. Wanna come?"

Hanabi shook her head. "I'm having lunch with my team." Then she glanced at the sun. "I should get going. Are you going to be all right, Hinata?"

With a nod, Hinata reached out, and the sisters clasped hands. "Thank you, Hanabi."

"Yeah, thanks." He gave the genin his brightest smile. "Please keep being great to Hinata."

For some reason, his comment made the younger Hyūga shy, and she nodded with downcast eyes. Snagging her shoes, Hanabi collected the tray and headed into the house. "Have a nice lunch," she called as she slid the door shut behind her.

No matter how deserted their little corner of the Hyūga estates, there was something indulgent about holding his mate and nuzzling her cheek in the open. Akamaru put his head on her knees and commented on it, himself.

She scratched behind the big dog's ears, causing Akamaru to pant in happiness. "What did he say?"

"He said he'd never have guessed we'd ever be this comfortable here."

Resting her head on his shoulder, her eyes began to droop. "Hmm."

"Hmm?"

"I never thought I would be, either." Although she said it with whimsy in her voice, it made him feel sad and glad at the same time—sad that she had never felt comfortable in her own clan and happy that that was changing and he was a part of the change.

He pulled up her legs and began unzipping her sandals. "Wanna take a nap?"

"Mmm."

Akamaru helped him take off his own sandals, and he savored a pleasure he seldom got to experience, holding his mate while she napped in the sun.

* * *

><p>It turned out Sakura couldn't take a break for lunch with them. They were discussing the possibility of inviting Hana as they exited the hospital gates and Kiba noticed a scent that he hadn't smelled in a very long time. It made him stop dead in his tracks along with his partner.<p>

Hinata was immediately alarmed. "What's wrong?"

Before he could respond, a short, blond ninja in an orange-and-black outfit rounded the corner. In a flash, his mate's old crush rushed up to them and struck a ridiculous, wide-legged pose, with one hand pointing at Kiba's nose.

"What the hell happened to your face, Kiba?"

Akamaru whined at the volume.

Then the orange arm shifted down and over. "You're holding hands! Are you dating?" Blue eyes widened as he pointed at Hinata's stomach. "Wow, Hinata, you've gotten fa... Wait! Are you p-pr-preg-"

Through their clasped fingers, Kiba could feel Hinata's pulse going nuts, and even though his own cheeks were flaming as brightly as hers, he'd had enough of the noise. "Yes, Naruto, she's pregnant."

That shut their old classmate up, though the blond's mouth opened and closed like fish for a minute, as Akamaru wondered aloud what had ever caused Hinata to have a crush on him.

Although his mate's pulse was jumpy, there was no scent of arousal coming from her. She even moved closer to him and back from Naruto's pointing finger, an unconscious expression of her desire for support and protection.

At last, Naruto dropped his arm and closed his flapping jaw. "How did that happen?"

Kiba couldn't help rolling his eyes. "The usual way, Naruto."

Looking back and forth between Kiba and Hinata, Naruto's expression changed from puzzled to sly to blushingly shy and finally settled on hurt. That definitely caused Hinata's heart to skip a few beats.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Although her voice was softer than normal, she didn't stutter like she used to around the blond.

"If I had known, I'd have come, you know." The shrimp was definitely disappointed about something.

Kiba exchanged a puzzled glance with Hinata. "Come?"

"For what?" his mate prompted.

"I've only ever been to funerals." The blond's whole countenance was quiet and serious, the opposite of what it had been moments before. "It would have been nice to go to a wedding for once."

Kiba felt his heart ache for the usually amusing, often annoying, always surprising orphan. He couldn't imagine what it would be like growing up without family, with nothing to celebrate and no one to celebrate with.

"Oh! If we'd had a wedding, we'd have invited you, Naruto," assured Hinata.

The blond frowned. "What do you mean, 'if you'd had a wedding'?"

"We can't marry." It surprised Kiba how much it still bothered him, even after the ceremony they'd been through. It was why he was looking forward to the baby shower as much as any of the ladies were.

The blond scowled and pointed at Kiba with an accusing finger. "You got her pregnant, didn't you? Why the hell wouldn't you marry her?"

Biting back a curse, Kiba sighed. "She's the heir of her clan."

"So?" Clearly Naruto didn't get it.

Resting her free hand on her stomach, Hinata leaned comfortingly against Kiba, and he felt her pulse stabilize. "As heir, I have to bear a Hyūga, a child capable of developing byakugan. Since our children will be Inuzukas, my clan won't let me marry Kiba."

With the authority of what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-people in his tone, Naruto growled. "That's bullshit."

Kiba felt Hinata tremble against him, but when he turned to her expecting tears, instead he found her holding back laughter. "I couldn't agree with you more."

Pressing his thumb to his chest, Naruto defiantly proclaimed, "When I become Hokage, I'm going to change the Hyūgas so you can get married."

While tempted to ask the genin how his rise to Kageship was going, Hinata was faster in her response. "That would be wonderful, Naruto." Despite missing an opportunity to tease the pipsqueak, Kiba couldn't argue with that.

As Hinata and Naruto grinned at each other, Kiba had an idea. "Hey, you wanna join us for ramen at Ichiraku?"

The blond's eyes lit up like stars. "You buyin'?"

Even with his new-found financial stability, Kiba had been scraping by for too long to willingly pay for Naruto's appetite. "Only the first five bowls."

"You're on!" The thoughts in Naruto's head were so visible on his face that it was obvious when he remembered something he thought important. "Do you mind if Sakura comes, too?"

Hooking his free thumb over his shoulder, Kiba shook his head. "Just came from there. She can't come."

"Really?" Somewhat crestfallen, Naruto shrugged then smiled. "Well, it'll be nice to have lunch with friends."

Together, they caught Naruto up on all that had happened since the last time he'd been in Konoha, and the shop owner gave Hinata her bowl for free.

As the four of them meandered through town toward Naruto's place, the blond wondered aloud, "You guys keep on saying, 'our children.' Do you plan on having more?"

Hinata squeezed Kiba's hand as she beamed in amusement. "We're expecting twins."

"Twins?" Naruto barked as he spun to face them and started walking backwards. "That's so awesome! That way they'll never be alone!"

Growing up as a younger sibling and an Inuzuka, it wasn't something Kiba'd ever thought about. Once he did, he liked the idea. "Yeah, it _is_ pretty awesome, huh?"

Hinata leaned against Kiba with a happily murmured, "Yeah."

After giving them a calculating look, Naruto grinned. "You know, you two seem really good for each other." His voice was a combination of enthusiastic sincerity, envy, and awe. "I've never seen you so cheerful, Hinata. And Kiba, you're almost acting like a civilized human being."

With an irked growl, Kiba took a swipe at Naruto, which the blond easily dodged. "Ha ha! Missed m-"

Akamaru knocked him down and started licking his face.

"Call him off!" The blond sputtered past laughter. "Call him off!"

Once Naruto was breathless from Akamaru's "attack," Kiba helped his old classmate up. When they were almost to the foot of the stairs that led to his apartment, Naruto turned around again. "I really mean it, you know. You look good together. I'm sorry everything's so tough on you guys, but it's great that you have each other."

Letting go of Kiba's hand, Hinata stepped forward and held her own out to Naruto. Quirking an eyebrow, the blond took her hand, apparently sensing her suddenly serious mood.

"Naruto, there's something I've always wanted to tell you," she began.

Despite all they'd been through, her words sent a tiny flicker of panic streaking through Kiba, causing him to shiver.

"You've always been a great inspiration to me. Even when people ignored you and put you down, even when you had to struggle alone for every little success, you never gave up." Though her back was to him, Kiba could smell the salt of her tears, but he resisted the impulse to pull her close. "The example of your perseverance and loyalty to your friends helped me make the decision to keep my babies, and I wanted you to know how grateful I am that you are in our lives." With a tug, she drew the stunned blond closer and pecked him on the cheek, causing him to flush bright red. "Thank you, Naruto."

The pipsqueak repeated his fish impersonation for a moment before murmuring, "Sure, no problem." Then he smirked as a thought sparked in his eyes. "Since I've been a big inspiration to you and all..." Naruto scratched the back of his head in hopeful awkwardness. "And Sakura's the godmother... Can I be the godfather?"

"No," Hinata chorused sweetly with Kiba's dismissive snarl.

* * *

><p>DETAILS<p>

_Elixire J. Crow created a wonderfully cuddly piece of fanart for this chapter. Since you can't put links in chapters, please visit my profile for the link. Thank you so much, Elixire!_

Based on the bounties in the episodes leading up to Asuma's death, it seems a ryo equates to a penny, so 100 ryo would be the equivalent of $1. The amount Kiba got for the chains would be about $90,000.

THANK YOU to all my reviewers—especially NicoXChiku says Cata, heartsXkisses, Greatness Alone, blackirishawk, Little Hoarder, Hellewise14, DreaminginOctober, and LadyRen5 for reviewing multiple chapters—I really appreciate it!


	20. Chapter 20: Shower

SPOILERS: Through _Naruto_ chapter 342 and/or _Naruto__ Shipp_ū_den_ episode 112/ the second year of _Shipp_ū_den_.

NOTES: The shower got the bit in its teeth and ran with it because the members of Team 8 aren't the only characters in _Naruto_ I adore (they're just the _team_ I adore best). I didn't want to summarize the shower, and all of the characters had their own two cents to put in. So not only did this get its own chapter, but I had to split it in two—I hope you don't mind the extreme length!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

><p>CHOOSING FATE<p>

Chapter 20: Shower

Shino had insisted the party be held at Kiba's cabin, explaining that it was not only cheaper than renting space at a restaurant and avoided the imposition of hosting it at an unrelated clan's estates but also there were "socially tactical reasons" for the decision. It turned out to be good for another reason because, once she found out her teammate was in town, Sakura moved up the date of the baby shower so Naruto could go before leaving Konoha again.

Initially, Hinata was opposed to the idea because it was traditionally considered tempting fate to celebrate a child's birth before it actually happened. Between Kiba's reassurances about healthy Inuzuka births and Sakura explaining that Hinata could go into labor on the day of the party and still have a safe delivery, his mate relented, though that it was so Naruto could attend was no doubt a factor.

Fortunately, Sakura was able to find a day that didn't conflict with anyone's schedule—Hana's clinic had no problem with her shifting her day off; Chōji was off the rosters with a sprained ankle; Shino was able to swap his assignment with another Aburame; and although Neji was leaving on a mission that afternoon, he would still be able to be there for most of it. Hinata had offered to invite her cousin's teammates, but since they didn't know Kiba and Hinata well, Neji assured her it was fine to not ask them to attend.

The morning started with spurts of cold rain. Although it stayed chilly and a bit windy, the sky began to clear shortly after Hana arrived with a huge tray of dango and a massive kettle they'd need in order to boil enough water for everyone's tea.

Shortly after Hana, the caterers showed up with towering stacks of bento and snacks, including special mushroom onigiri they'd come up with just for Kiba. Once they filled almost every bit of the kitchen's limited counter space, they wished him and Hinata well and left.

Next came Sakura and Ino. Sakura brought a basket she'd decorated for people to put cards and small gifts in, which she left on the bench by the door with her own in it so everyone would know what it was for. Inside were also several teapots she was loaning to Kiba, since his small, single one was only good for five people at best, and his collection of mugs still only numbered three. Ino presented them with a pair of arrangements that she and Hinata put in the far corners of the room while Ino gushed about how modern the place looked on the inside compared to the outside.

Shino showed up with a satchel full of cushions on his back. The five that had come with the cabin were all Akimichi sized, just enough for two on each side of the fire pit and one on the end. To accommodate everyone they were expecting, they needed more as well as smaller ones.

Neji and Hanabi arrived next, bringing with them some high-end tea that Hana and Sakura started filling the teapots with. Despite being as reserved as any Hyūga while outside her clan's estates, Hanabi was openly surprised that the cabin didn't have electricity or modern heating. "Wasn't it cold in winter?"

There was only a hint of pink in Hinata's cheeks when she responded, "Kiba made sure to keep it warm for me."

Once Master Kurenai arrived with Kogane, all the ladies were distracted, taking turns holding the baby and gushing about how sweet she was. Admittedly, Kogane was cute and usually only cried when she needed changing.

The last to arrive were his childhood playmates—Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chōji—plus that Sai guy Sakura had asked be invited for his own sake as well as Team 7's. Chōji's mother had loaded the four of them down with plates, chopsticks, teacups, and trays of skewered meat and vegetables for grilling, as well as a pair of grills that Choji set up with expert speed while Naruto gaped at how big the place was.

Between the fire pit being in full use and all the people, the cabin was so warm they had to open the windows and the doors to the veranda. Once everyone was seated and had a cup of tea and a box of bento, Kiba stood along with Hinata, and their guests quieted down. He gave them all a big grin. "Even though most of us are still too young to drink, I wish we could give you guys a wedding instead, but we really appreciate you all coming to this and being so awesome to us."

Hinata sketched a little bow to them. "Without your help, we might not have made it this far." Resting her hand on her stomach, she blushed slightly, causing Naruto and Chōji to chuckle. "This shower is not only meant to celebrate the imminent birth of our children but also to express our gratitude for your support. Thank you all."

"And our hope for future support!" Kiba added. "Since we're not the ones who did the heavy lifting for this shindig, I'll just say thanks, again, and hand the reins over to Sakura."

All eyes turned to the pink-haired ninja, and she held up a finger. "The plan is pretty simple—first we eat." She held up a second finger. "Then we do some games." Holding up a third finger, she concluded. "Then we eat some more. But while we eat our bento, I'd like each of us to take turns sharing a story about Kiba or Hinata or both and give them your personal good wishes for the babies. I'll go first so you all can start on your bento."

Sakura cleared her throat and a wry smile crossed her lips. "As difficult as it may be to believe now, I was not the most confident of girls when we started Academy." That got a sputter out of Ino that Sakura silenced with a frown and a raised eyebrow before the medic spoiled her grumpy face with a goofy grin. "I remember when I found out there was not just a Hyūga but the heir of the Hyūgas in my class, I was somewhat intimidated. She was always so quiet that I thought she didn't want to talk to anyone, but then we were matched up for rock climbing. She was so polite when she introduced herself to me, and I was surprised that she not only knew my name but also that I was one of the top academically. Unfortunately, that didn't make me one of the top athletically, and we both struggled getting up that cliff. That's when I realized Hinata was just a person like me, working hard to become better. Then, when I fell and scraped my knee, she didn't tease me but tended to it so gently and carefully that I realized how kind she is, and that's how I know she'll make a wonderful mother. Since I know how healthy the kids are going to be, I'm just going to wish you both luck and happiness when it comes to working with the insanity that will be taking care of two at the same time."

"Me next!" Naruto waved his hand like an eager school kid and smirked when Sakura nodded that he could go. "Right before the chūnin finals, I was feeling kinda down, but I ran across Hinata at the training grounds where I officially became a genin, and she encouraged me. It's not something you get a lot of as a shinobi or a guy, so it really made me feel better, like I could do it, like I could kick Neji's ass." After an elbow to the ribs from Sakura, the blond added, "No offense, Neji."

The jōnin nodded. "None taken."

After an awkward laugh, Naruto turned back to Kiba and Hinata. "So I really appreciated that. And no matter how often we've butted heads over the years, Kiba, you never hold a grudge. It's amazing, and if more people could let go of their anger before it becomes hatred, like you, I think the world would be a better place. So I'm glad there are soon going to be two more people like you guys, and I promise, once I become Hokage, I'll figure out a way for you to be together like a family should be."

The pale newbie of Team 7 got a nod from Sakura and straightened subtly. "First, I'd like to thank you for inviting me even though we have only known each other for a short while and worked together infrequently. What I have observed of you both is that you tend to keep careful track of those around you in more than martial ways—a supportive hand here, shared rations there. Based on what I've read, I believe these qualities will be essential to successful child rearing, and given how your contrasts compliment each other, I also believe your children should be attractive. So although social norms dictate I should wish you attractive children and successful child rearing, I feel there is no need. Instead I will congratulate you on the fine shinobi you will be giving Konoha and wish you continued financial and social success."

The room had grown quiet during Sai's story, and Naruto sniggered at his teammate until he got elbowed by Sakura again.

Ino set her chopsticks and bento down with the air of a diva preparing to sing. "You all might as well end with me, because I have the best story." After scanning the room to make sure she had everyone's attention, she gazed at Hinata. "I hope you don't mind this one, because it's too sweet to pass up." Without waiting, her voice took on a storyteller's rhythm. "Once upon a time, there was a princess. She was quiet and shy, so when she was old enough to go to school with the other children of the land, she didn't talk much to them or them to her. But there was one boy who didn't care that she was a princess nor that didn't talk much. Her reticence made him curious, and he made it his quest to make her smile. Every day, he would tell her a new joke, but most were to crudely boyish to appeal to a princess."

How could Kiba not be irked? "Hey, are you sure it's Hinata you should be worried about pissing off?"

Leveling a haughty gaze at him, the blonde kunoichi raised an eyebrow. "Do you deny telling crude, boyish jokes to Hinata in Academy?"

Glancing at his mate, Kiba saw her cheeks were pink as she covered her giggles with a hand. "No."

"Then zip it!" Clearing her throat, Ino continued. "At last the boy realized the trick to gaining smiles from the princess was his faithful canine companion. Like the boy, the pup was fierce in competition, but when it came to the princess, both revealed their gentler sides. Being tiny and cute, the pup-"

Akamaru growled, but Hinata patted his head. "You were tiny and cute." Akamaru grumbled but settled his head back on his paws.

"If I may continue?" After a yip from Akamaru, the blonde rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, the boy and dog used the advantage of smallness and cuteness to charm the princess, and once the pup audaciously licked the girl's cheeks, he and his boy were rewarded with a smile. After that, they learned more tricks involving smallness and cuteness, and so it was, any time the princess seemed down, the boy and his dog would make her smile.

"One day, the princess was particularly sad and hid herself where none of the other children would find her. Being clever and talented, the boy and his dog easily sniffed her out, but none of their usual tricks cheered her. So at last the boy thought of a new trick. It was one that he would be teased for if anyone saw him, but he was willing to risk his pride for the happiness of the princess. He brashly declared, 'Let me show you the new tricks I've taught my dog!' Turning to his partner, he said, 'Sit!' and the dog sat. Then he said, 'Shake!' and the dog offered his paw to the boy. At last he said, 'Roll over!' and the dog did. Turning to the princess, the boy said, 'You try it!'

"The boy and his dog had definitely gotten the princess's attention, but they had yet to make her smile. With a quavering voice, the princess said, 'Sit,' and the boy sat with a startled expression on his face. But after he encouraged her, she said, 'Shake,' and he took her hand and shook it, eyes wide as though he wasn't sure what was going on. Unable to help herself, the girl murmured, 'Roll over,' and he did with the widest, silly grin you could imagine on his face.

"The girl was so shocked, she didn't know what to do, so the boy rolled back to his feet and grasped her hands as though desperate. 'Oh no!' he gasped in mock horror. 'You've discovered my greatest weakness! I can not resist the commands of pretty girls! Please promise me you will never reveal my secret!' Then the pup joined the boy, putting his little paws on her knees and giving her the biggest puppy-dog eyes you've ever seen. At last the girl laughed and laughed and promised she would never tell."

By the end Kiba could feel the heat in his cheeks, and Ino smirked at him. "From then on, the boy and the princess were seldom far apart, and they grew up at each others sides. Years later, even though their families kept them apart, the boy and the princess found a way to share their love with each other and the world, and I wish them many happy endings."

A sniff beside him alerted Kiba to Hinata's tears. He noticed Akamaru glancing around, and when he did, he saw most of the other ladies were wearing soft smiles, were teary-eyed, or both. With a growl, he pointed at the blonde kunoichi. "Ino, look what you've done!"

Then Hinata's hand was on his arm, the pressure encouraging him to lower it. "Kiba, it's all right."

"If it was just you, hormones might explain it, but it's not just you." On second glance, even Naruto and Chōji seemed affected.

Squeezing his arm, Hinata smiled. "We were all moved by the story because it was so good."

"Really?" Kiba settled down a bit.

"Really."

"Okay then."

"I rest my case," Ino quipped, causing Chōji to chuckle and Naruto to burst out laughing. Soon most of their guests had joined the orphan, but Kiba didn't mind because Hinata was giggling, too.

Once the laughter quieted, Shikamaru made a tsking sound and rolled his eyes. "You knew about this part of the party, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." Picking her bento back up, Ino smirked smugly. "So?"

Chōji chuckled again. "It was a good story."

Nodding to her Akimichi teammate, her smirk softened to a smile. "Thank you, Chōji. Do you want to go next?"

"I'll go next." There was some subtle emphasis to Shikamaru's voice that Kiba couldn't identify but both of the Nara's teammates responded to. "Being the same age and growing up on the north side of town, Chōji, Kiba, and I have known each other since we were old enough to play outside our clan compounds. Those kinds of long-term connections not only make it easier to work together, predicting each others moves, but also help build a sense of community that is essential to the philosophy the Third Hokage left us and the Fifth has continued. The Will of Fire is what makes Konoha strong. But I've learned recently that it's not just the bonds with your peers and seniors that matter but also the bonds with the next generation." He lazily gestured with his teacup to Master Kurenai then Hinata. "Kogane and the two you're expecting, they're vital parts of the future of our village. My wish for you is that all of us here today remember that and our obligations to them." It seemed like he was done, yet Chōji didn't start his story as Shikamaru sighed. "I know now that I grew up a lucky clan brat, taking my family for granted. But most of the people here were raised with only one parent, or in Naruto's case, none."

"I, also, was raised without parents."

Shikamaru glanced at Sai and nodded. "Naruto and Sai, then." Scanning the group, he continued. "Single parents aren't unusual for shinobi, but even with the support of our clans it's never easy. I'd like each of you to think about something you wished you'd had as a kid, something you felt you lacked, and pledge to yourselves that you will provide what you missed to these kids. It's the least we can do for Konoha, for them, and for ourselves."

Chōji patted his teammate on the back. "Well said, Shikamaru."

"Yeah, thanks, man," added Kiba.

Shrugging, the Nara drawled, "Your turn, Chōji."

Setting down his second box of bento, the young Akimichi rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I don't think I can come up something as sweet as Ino's or deep like Shikamaru..." Kiba was momentarily worried because, like him, Chōji knew the truth about Hinata's pregnancy and wasn't the best of liars. Then Chōji's eyes popped briefly out of their squint and he grinned. "We all have our strengths and weaknesses. It's why we need teammates. I confess, I'm not usually the first one to solve a puzzle." He waved a hand at Kiba and Hinata. "But in the case of these two, I was. They were so supportive of each other, even as they tried to deny what was happening. I couldn't imagine how hard it must have been, keeping something so big and important a secret for so long. I wanted to help them but couldn't figure out how. So I just told them what I thought, and in the end, they listened."

With an uncertain grin, Chōji scratched the back of his head. "What I'm trying to get to is this. Except for Naruto and Sai, we're all members of clans. These two, their situation would be tough for anyone, but it's doubly hard because of their clans. It took a heck of a lot of bravery to keep the baby—I mean babies—in the first place, but then to stand up and say, 'We love each other and are having a baby together even if we can't get married'...that takes a whole lot of love and courage and commitment. And that's my wish for you and your kids, that you never forget the love and courage and commitment that will bring them into the world, and that they grow up to be just as loving and courageous and committed as you are."

Kiba clapped the big shinobi on the shoulder. "Thanks for helping us get our heads on straight."

Chōji waved the compliment away. "I'm just glad you two are happy."

Facing the others, Kiba shrugged. "Like Ino, I knew ahead of time about this, but between being Hinata's teammate and knowing her since Academy, I haven't been able to pick a single story to tell." He gave them all a hard look. "I can tell you _this_, though, now that Ino's reminded me of that little incident, I know I wouldn't have picked it and would appreciate the rest of you keeping it a secret."

Akamaru told him to get on with it, and Kiba huffed. "Okay, okay. So as all of you know, Inuzukas are not particularly quiet."

"You can say that again." Naruto was quickly silenced by Sakura swatting his head.

Nodding his thanks to the kunoichi, Kiba continued."When we started Academy, Akamaru and I ended up in a seat behind this quiet girl. She was dainty and delicate and shy and not like any girl I'd ever met, so naturally I was curious and decided to sit next to her when we went to another teacher's class to study whatever it was. Then I discovered she had a scent so amazing any Inuzuka would fall in love with her."

Hinata gasped, and he chuckled, nudging her shoulder. "What? It's true, and it's their loss they can't appreciate it." Out of the corner of his eye, he caught his sister nodding in agreement. "Anyway, since I was a boy, I had boyish ideas of what makes a man. Because I thought falling in love was unmanly, I decided that wasn't what was going on, and that was that. I told myself my covert—and as it turns out not so covert—attempts to get the quiet girl to smile were just practice at seduction." He couldn't help laughing at himself. "I rationalized the reason I only practiced with the quiet girl was because, being so quiet, she was the greatest challenge, not because the other girls didn't really interest me." He turned to Ino and Sakura. "No offense."

The kunoichi both waved him on.

"Then, when I was made the quiet girl's teammate, I wasn't sure what to do. In an effort to maintain my idea of manliness, I not only quit trying to make her smile but, not wanting to appear soft, I also teased her like I did everyone else. That was all well and good, but then we had a really bad mission. You know the kind. It's supposed to be C-rank but ends up being A-rank?"

Everyone murmured their understanding.

"As we approached the target area, there was this explosion." In an effort to convince the four people in the room who didn't know the truth, Kiba had decided to share a true story, and for a moment, he could remember it all like it had just happened—the scent of burning wood and fabric and hair, her scream, the almost blinding light. Then he gave himself a little shake. "All I could see of her was a shadow in the middle of flames, and the smell...for a moment I couldn't even think. In that moment, none of that manly shit or pride mattered, and the prospect of losing her was more frightening than my own death." He waved a hand at the people around him. "It's not like I wouldn't be busted up by something happening to any of you. Hell, I remember when we left Chōji behind that one time..." The memory made him shudder. "But this was way worse than anything. The only time I'd ever been so scared was when I almost lost Akamaru. I felt like my world had been split in two, and that's when I knew." Glancing at Hinata, he almost lost it as he saw the unshed tears sparkling in her eyes, but her smile encouraged him to go on. "Later, when she offered me her heart, I still tried to deny it because it scared me to need someone that much, but in doing that, she made me realize how it was a strength, not a weakness to be guarded against. And that's what I wish for my children—to be more than just physically strong, to be as brave as their mother, and to be honest about their hearts."

Hinata took his nearest hand in hers, and he turned to find her looking lovingly up at him before she faced the rest. He heard her draw a deep breath and felt her fingers tremble. "Our failures define us as much as our successes. Because I was never the smartest or fastest or strongest, I was raised believing I had no worth, but once I became a genin, I was surrounded by those who didn't expect me to be the best there is but the best I could be. They believed in me, relied on me, and treated me not as a failure, or an heir to be coddled, but simply as a genin. They expected me to grow, not in isolation or competition, but as a team, and thanks to them I began to believe I had worth. Without them, I might never have realized my potential or become a chūnin."

Resting her free hand on her prominent stomach, Hinata smiled shyly. "As you all know, this pregnancy was not planned, and for the first several days, the possibility that it might be terminated was not just likely but strong. How could we hope to succeed in attempting something that would so scandalize the most powerful clan in Konoha?" Giving his hand a squeeze, she let go and placed her hand with her other one, over her stomach, and then she frowned slightly. "Like most, I was raised to put the needs of my clan ahead of my own, but there was so much more at stake than Hyūga pride. How could we risk failing? It was then I realized I could have a worth I had never considered before. For my children, I would be the best, and so we succeeded in making our parents accept this pregnancy."

With a grin, Hinata glanced at Kiba with pride in her eyes. "Lady Tsume once said, 'Only an idiot comes between a mother and her young.' I didn't understand it at the time, but I do now." Her gaze shifted to his sister. "When I first met Hana, she wanted to know that I wanted the babies, that I hadn't gone through with the pregnancy out of obligation or guilt. I couldn't explain it well at the time, but deciding to do this has been one of the most empowering experiences of my life. And just as we won our parents' acceptance and we will give birth to two healthy children, so too will we succeed in raising these children together, because it's what I want and what is best for them."

Nodding to herself, Hinata's attention returned to the others. "Finding this new strength and confidence within me is not the only amazing aspect of my pregnancy. The support and acceptance of all of you and countless others has been heartening and inspiring and expands my understanding and belief in the Will of Fire. So I wish for my children to not only appreciate their own worth but also to be fortunate enough to experience and treasure the power of the bonds that connect them to everyone around them. You have made our lives so much better, and I am deeply grateful to you all."

There were several murmurs of, "You're welcome," and "It's no big deal." Then Akamaru humphed and began telling his story, though it wasn't much of a story, really. Kiba translated for his dog. "Being a dog, Akamaru doesn't understand why humans make things so complicated for themselves. It's why he thinks the Inuzukas are the best, because they live simply and honestly and, with the apparent exception of me, are very self-aware. It's what he wishes for the kids, that they enjoy living as Inuzukas—simply and honestly and comfortable with who they are."

When Kiba finished, Akamaru continued, but Kiba refused to translate.

"What did he say?" Ino wondered out loud

Kiba shook his head, but his sister gave a sinister chuckle.

"Akamaru rudely derided all the men in the room," Hana tilted her head to indicate the shinobi beside her, "other than Shino, for overlooking Hinata all these years and gloated about how you can't have her now."

Baring his teeth in a feral grin, Akamaru gave his equivalent of a snicker.

"Why not Shino?" demanded Naruto.

Refilling his teacup, Shikamaru sighed. "Because they're teammates and Akamaru's smart enough not to piss off a guy who can give him fleas."

To Kiba's surprise, he heard Hanabi giggle. That just made Akamaru grin more and say how he had a way with Hyūga women. Reaching past Hinata, Kiba gave his dog's head a shove, and Akamaru sniggered again. "As Hinata's oldest fan, Akamaru can sometimes be a bit full of himself. Do yourselves a favor and don't call him on it, or you'll never have clean sandals again."

Hana laughed outright until Kiba gave her a look that got her to simmer down. They both knew Inuzuka humor wasn't often appreciated outside of the clan, but since Hana dealt with other animal owners so much, her grasp of that knowledge sometimes slipped.

Scratching Akamaru behind an ear, Hinata got the big dog's head to loll onto her knees as he panted happily. Then she turned to her sister. "Your turn, Hanabi."

The young Hyūga was silent for a moment, her head down-turned as though observing the mug of tea in her hands required all of her concentration. There was a sense of something stirring just before she raised her head with a slight pucker to her normally smooth brow and the tiniest quirk to her thin lips. "My clan is the most powerful in Konoha." Her words were perfectly enunciated and projected clearly to every corner of the cabin without sounding like she had raised her voice. It was the kind of voice a confident leader would use to instruct their troops, and Kiba was impressed that someone so young could command such a tone. "As such, we have a great responsibility, and in our focus on protecting Konoha and one of its most valuable assets," she activated her byakugan for emphasis, "we do not see the true value of the bonds that connect us to Konoha and each other. We most often fight out of duty to Konoha and obligation to our clan instead of the reasons mentioned by Shikamaru. Despite the fine example set by the Akimichis, there is no openness, no place for sharing laughter or happiness or joy, just a sense of accomplishment in fulfilling our duties."

After a sip of tea, Hanabi's gaze skimmed over Shino and Master Kurenai before she turned to face her sister and Kiba. "This was how I was raised, how all Hyūgas are raised. Although our power may vary, we are practically interchangeable to those who aren't our teammates, except for my sister. Our father believed my sister to be weak, and so I accepted that was the case because he is my father and the highest authority in my life after the Hokage." Her lips thinned into an almost grimace. "Why would I doubt him?"

After another sip of tea, she shared her attention with the others. "Then one day, between her first and second chūnin exams, Kiba walked through the gates with Hinata unconscious on his back, demanding a Hyūga medic and directions to Hinata's room. Normally, teammates wait near the gates, so I was unsure what to do. While another clansman left to find father, Kiba walked up to me and said, 'Hanabi, please take me to her room.' I had always thought of him as a loud, unmannerly ruffian, yet not only did he know my name but he also asked politely. Between that and something about the look in his eyes, I felt compelled and led him to Hinata's room."

Out of the corner of his eye, Kiba saw Hinata give him a curious look, but he never shifted his gaze from her sister. He had almost forgotten the incident, and Hinata had never asked how she'd gotten home that day.

"He politely asked that I set out her futon, and then he placed her on it and tucked her in with a gentleness I had not thought possible, based on my perceptions of him at the time. As I observed this, I was moved in a way I had never felt, and it was as though I could see the bonds between them. In sensing the strength and vitality of those bonds, I became aware of their lack in myself and other Hyūgas, and I wondered how it was possible someone so supposedly weak could command such tender devotion from such a harsh, free spirit." Shrugging, Hanabi dropped her gaze back to her mug before glancing around the room with an amused expression.

"At the time, it didn't occur to me it might be love, and I honestly don't think it was, at least not the romantic kind. Perhaps deep understanding and acceptance and loyalty describe it best. Whatever it was, it made me realize, in having to grow without much support from our clan, Hinata had not only developed martial strength but another kind of strength the rest of us were lacking." She glanced back to Kiba with a wry smile. "When my father arrived, Kiba was not so polite, and I learned from their...vigorous discussion that Hinata had been training so hard, even while on missions, that she had almost wiped out her chakra reserves. Kiba told my father that if he cared about his daughter and having another capable Hyūga, he'd take the effort to tell her she was doing well, because if her father told her then maybe she'd believe she didn't need to kill herself with training to become a chūnin during the next exam. Naturally, my father was uninterested in the opinions of a genin, but Kiba's faith and perceptions turned out to be correct. Hinata became a chūnin, and there was nothing weak about her fights in the finals. Although I had suspected it before, at last I realized that neither my father nor any authority is all-knowing and infallible in their awareness and wisdom."

Reaching out, Hanabi took her sister's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Your decision to not end the pregnancy, even though it may be years before you can be with your children or stay with Kiba, is the bravest, most selfless act I've ever witnessed." Letting go of Hinata's hand, Hanabi's gaze swept the room again. "Fighting and dying for your family and friends, for your clan and Konoha, is all very brave, but _living_ for them is in many ways braver. That is what I wish for your children. I wish for them to think independently enough to perceive the truth and challenge authority, and to value their own lives as much as the lives around them."

Kiba could smell the salt of Hinata's tears and rested a reassuring hand on her back, which she leaned slightly into. Hanabi caught his eye and smiled, a real, unrestrained, girlish smile. Hinata had told him Hanabi had been in his corner from the start, but he had never felt his connection with her more strongly. That wisp of a girl was going to be an aunt to his children, and based on what she'd just said, he was more than glad of it.

The moment was interrupted by Neji clearing his throat, and they both turned to him. "From the start, I was opposed to the idea." That got him a growl from Hana and Akamaru and a glare from Shino. "I could not imagine an outcome involving a child that would be beneficial to Lady Hinata, the Hyūgas, or even the child itself. At the time, Kiba was clanless and impoverished. Having grown up in a clan without having to worry about my own expenses, perceiving the possibility that Kiba might succeed as a single parent, that the child might thrive was beyond me."

He gave Kiba one of those flat, Hyūga gazes, but Kiba caught a hint of something that might have been humility in it. "As Shikamaru mentioned, many shinobi are raised by single parents or orphaned, myself included." Lifting a hand, he gestured to Naruto. "Right here in this room is a perfect example of all that can be achieved despite extreme financial and personal adversity."

Surprisingly, Naruto did not preen at the compliment. Actually, his face was quite serious.

"In my opposition, I kept an especially critical eye on Kiba, and I had an epiphany not unlike Lady Hanabi's. I realized that my beliefs were not based on truth and understanding but on a lack of perception and imagination on my part. I observed his diligence in transforming his unfavorable situation into success and his ability to adapt to his new, harsh circumstances through personal growth, a positive outlook, and hard work. More importantly, I saw how attentively he cared for Lady Hinata and how his presence in her life and the lives of other Hyūgas brought out extra vitality and vigor in them. It was not one, story-worthy event that gave me clarity but the accumulation of many small moments—his asking the cook about his family, teasing Lady Hanabi until she smiled, his supportive hand on Lady Hinata's back as it is now."

Suddenly all eyes were on Kiba and he hastily pulled his hand away as though he'd been caught with it in the jerky jar, causing Hana and Master Kurenai to smile. Unexpectedly, Neji smiled, too, and Kiba was left wondering if he'd ever actually seen a real smile on the young jōnin before. "My wish for your children is that they have the perseverance and strength of their parents so they do not let their circumstances or the beliefs of others dictate who they are."

Leaning awkwardly forward, Hinata stretched out her hand, and Neji responded to her unspoken request by raising his own to meet hers. "Thank you, Neji." After giving her cousin's hand a squeeze, she released it, and his whole demeanor seemed to relax as he accepted her thanks with a nod.

Master Kurenai was just finishing up a skewer of meat and vegetables and glanced a Chōji. "If she doesn't mind, I'd like your mother's recipe for the marinade on these."

The young Akimichi grinned. "Sure thing."

Shifting her sleeping baby to her right arm, Master Kurenai gave a rare, exasperated sigh. "I had not been a jōnin long when I ended up with my first genin team, and let me tell you, I was not thrilled. I honestly thought the Third Hokage was a sadist, sticking me with these four." She gestured to Kiba. "One was the most obnoxious, hyperactive brat I had ever met. He didn't listen half the time, and if we were doing training he deemed boring and he came across an interesting trail or scent," the jōnin made a swooping motion, "vwoosh—off he would go."

Hana and Naruto snickered at that.

Master Kurenai tilted her head at Shino. "Then there was Mr. Over-serious-know-it-all who had the audacity to correct me when my instructions didn't align with his interpretations of protocol."

Naturally, Shino stiffened in response and frowned at Kiba's smirk.

With a softer tone and slight smile, their master turned her gaze to Hinata. "And finally there was this tiny mouse of a kunoichi. And although clan affairs are none of my business and not for me to tell or comment on, let's just say I was aware and stymied by them."

Hinata merely nodded.

"Honestly, Akamaru was the least troublesome of the lot. He would listen to and follow orders without talking back or hesitating."

With a satisfied humph, Kiba's partner slapped his tail against the floor in approval.

Her red eyes scanned the room. "I expect all of you to become jōnin or tokubetsu jōnin, so as amusing as this all may seem in hindsight, let me assure you it's no laughing matter when the future of three budding ninja—two the heirs of prominent clans, in my case—are in your hands and the Hokage expects great things from you and them."

She hugged her daughter close. "I grew up in a time much harsher than the one you all did, so I'm not one to lament my fate. Having had limited experience with sensory specialists, I researched and consulted others, developing training for each of my genin and for all of them together. Their progress was not all I had hoped for until one day, while trying to work out a puzzle I'd given them, in the midst of Kiba and Shino arguing, Hinata told them to stop. They both seemed surprised by this and stopped. She then explained what each of them had to offer to the solution and how, working together, complimenting each others abilities, they might solve the problem. She had realized how her teammates' egos were getting in the way of each other and found a way to accommodate those egos while still achieving the goal. After that, they started working together much better, and I was confident enough to enter them into the chūnin exams. They went on to be the second team to finish the survival section of their first chūnin exams and the first to finish their second."

Draining her teacup, she held it out, and Shino filled it without being asked. "We all know how vital teamwork is. It's a core value of Konoha, the secret to our success. But there is more to teaching teamwork than just coordinating complimentary abilities. If anything, real teamwork can't be taught; it's something each individual has to come to on their own, no matter how cleverly their master might try leading them there. So this is what I wish for Hinata and Kiba's children, that they share their mother's perception of people as people, not a collection of tactical abilities, as well as her knack at seeing the value and potential of others without being distracted by the warts we all have. It's what made the Third Hokage such a successful leader, and it will do the same for you, Hinata."

Kiba was surprised that their master's words didn't move his mate to tears, though she still leaned into the hand he rested against her back.

Their other teammate was silent, examining his teacup much as Hanabi had. At last he glanced up, and since his collar was down so he could eat and drink, his voice was unmuffled. "It is not something Aburames discuss much, even among ourselves, but the nature of our hidden jutsu makes it...difficult to for us to develop close bonds with people outside our clan. It is beyond exceptional that I have not just one but three teammates who accepted me, as Master Kurenai put it, warts and all. Like Neji, I have no one, specific tale to tell but years of small moments—Hinata applying pressure to my severed brachial artery despite my kikai swarming her hands and sapping her chakra, Kiba making my favorite soup when I caught influenza while on border patrol, Akamaru warming my feet when I had the middle watch on winter nights..."

Shifting his gaze to his teammates, Shino frowned. "To this day, they amaze me. Why? Because none of them seems consciously aware of how remarkable and rare their behavior is, especially to an Aburame. My experience with them has taught me the lessons others often learn from their siblings—sharing, taking turns, tolerance—and has made me a better person. It has also made me aware of my unintentional selfishness that resulted from growing up an only child and heir, so I acknowledge the selfishness of my wish for your children. It is my sincerest hope that they are as accepting of others as you are and that I might share in their lives the way you have shared yourselves with me."

Kiba didn't need to smell Hinata's tears to know how Shino's wish had affected her, and he wrapped an arm around his mate's shoulders to draw her closer as she tried not to sniffle in front of everyone.

"How come you're not pissed at Shino for making her cry?" muttered Ino.

Hana laughed. "Because he's dumb enough to think, since it's just Hinata this time, that it's hormones." Kiba scowled at her, but she waved his displeasure away. "Hinata, is it just hormones?"

Hinata shook her head. "Not at all."

Ino snorted in amusement, but Kiba was still focused on his sister as she raised an eyebrow with her mocking, "Do you have something to say?" look. Then Hana grinned. "You'd think, being last and having the most time to think about it, I'd have come up with the best story...well, second best, since Ino's could practically be a fairy tale in a book. But since I've known Kiba from when he first drew breath, I have too many stories to tell, most of which he wouldn't appreciate my sharing." She lifted her cup in salute to Kiba's mate. "Hinata, on the other hand, I didn't meet until the end of her first trimester, and I couldn't be more pleased that she's Kiba's m...most important person."

Glancing at Naruto, Hana bared her teeth. "I'm holding you to your promise, Naruto. I want the bonds between these two to be legal as well as emotional. They deserve to be properly together."

Holding up a thumb, the blond beamed. "You can count on it!"

"Excellent." With a nod, Hana turned back to Hinata and Kiba. "I was there when Kiba first realized his feelings for Hinata, and it was like a light went on inside him. Even his fear that she might not return his feelings, that he couldn't be with her because she was the heir of the Hyūgas, didn't dim that light. Most older siblings have an instinctive desire to protect their younger siblings, but this potential heartache wasn't something I could protect Kiba from. Then, when I met Hinata and saw that same light in her eyes, even though she had the same fears as Kiba, I was so relieved and happy that relieved and happy aren't big enough words for it."

No doubt sensing the potency of Hana's sentiments, despite the lightly spoken words, Akamaru got up and made his way behind everyone to lay down beside Hana. Patting the big dog's head, Hana's smile softened. "I'm pretty much of the same mindset as Akamaru. I'm glad my future nieces or nephews will be Inuzukas and wish them a simple life without the complications their parents are going through. When two people love each other, that should be all that matters. But I also wish them the self-awareness to accept what's in their hearts without fear, so the light inside of them can shine as brightly as it does in these two." Her smile sharpened again. "And, lastly, I hope they don't get Kiba's hair."

"Hana!" Kiba barked, but he could barely be heard over the laughter from Team 10 and Team 7. Even Master Kurenai was chuckling while Shino snapped up his collar to hide his grin.

Grabbing a skewer, Hana gestured with it to Chōji. "Two more things! Chōji, if your mom is willing to share, I'd like the recipe, too. Also, if any of you haven't tried the mushroom onigiri, you really should—they're amazing!"

* * *

><p>DETAILS<p>

Dango = round dumplings primarily made with sticky/mochi rice flour and sometimes flavored, served several on a skewer with one of many coatings that are usually somewhat sweet

Onigiri = rice balls, usually triangular in shape; they can be wrapped in nori (roasted seaweed) or not and be plain or contain fillings ranging from a simple umeboshi (pickled plum) to anything you could imagine

THANK YOU to all my reviewers—especially NicoXChiku says Cata, Little Hoarder, heartsXkisses, blackirishawk, Hellewise14, Greatness Alone, DreaminginOctober, and LadyRen5 for reviewing multiple chapters—I really appreciate it!


	21. Chapter 21: Shower, Part 2

SPOILERS: Through _Naruto_ chapter 342 and/or _Naruto __Shipp_ū_den_ episode 112/ the second year of _Shipp_ū_den_.

NOTES: It's Hinata's turn to enjoy the party—I hope you all will, too!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

><p>CHOOSING FATE<p>

Chapter 21: Shower, Part 2

After everyone had told their stories, the party became all about food and catching up with friends. The mushroom onigiri really were amazing, with the combination of grilled flavor and wild mushrooms reminding Hinata of forest-harvested meals shared around the campfire when she was a genin. But thanks to the twins, her stomach was so limited she could only manage part of one along with a skewer of Mrs. Akimichi's delicious beef and asparagus. She didn't even bother with her bento, in hopes of having some room for dango later.

Once the guests were full, Hana and Shino started collecting the boxes into the crates the caterers would pick up later while Sakura stood and cleared her throat.

"Some of you may have noticed a few items in the yard before you came in. They are a part of the games we have prepared. Both games will test your skills and challenge your coordination, and the end results will directly benefit Kiba and the kids." Holding up a finger with a dramatic flair, Sakura grinned. "There is a catch, however. Use of chakra or any form of jutsu will lead to instant disqualification." Dropping her hand, she shrugged. "You may choose to do one or both or neither. It's up to you. There will be a grand prize for each contest as well as smaller prizes that will be given out at the discretion of Kiba and Hinata. The first contest is chopping wood. Those who would like to participate, please put on your sandals and join me outside. Those who would prefer to watch, please move to the veranda."

With that, Sakura hopped into her sandals and everyone began moving. Naruto practically bounced out the kitchen door after the medic, confidently claiming he'd win both contests. While almost all of the guys and some of the ladies made their way to their sandals, Neji approached her and Kiba to thank them for lunch and bid them farewell. That her cousin accepted Kiba's offered handshake as well as his thanks made her heart swell. Although Naruto was right, that Kiba tended to let go of anger, her teammate had never forgotten how Neji had almost killed her in the depths of his loss-twisted misery.

Kiba's smile was quietly sincere. "It means a lot to all three of us that you've finally come around."

Akamaru barked in agreement.

There was a flicker of a grin at the corners of Neji's mouth. "Naruto taught me the difficult lesson that the beliefs we hold most strongly, without reflection or consideration, leave us blind to the truth, and I have found it is a lesson that bears repeating. I am glad to have been wrong." It was yet another reason she would always be grateful for having Naruto in her life.

With a self-effacing huff, Kiba said, "So am I."

Hinata grasped Neji's other hand in both of hers but was unable to articulate what was in her heart. It meant more than she could say to see them agreeable with each other and to have her cousin acknowledge her future children. Somehow, Neji seemed to understand, and once he nodded in response to her unspoken sentiment, Hinata smiled and found her tongue. "Have a good mission. I hope you get back before the babies come."

They released her cousin's hands so he could put on his sandals. Then he gave them a slight bow. "Take care."

Kiba's natural enthusiasm returned, and he grinned. "You, too, man."

Once Neji had left, Shino and Hana were there, guiding them to cushions of honor on the veranda. In front of them was the chopping stump, and beside it was an ax, some chisels, and a pile of prepared logs that had already been sliced into rings. The competitors were lined up to the south while the party's organizer stood on the north side of the stump.

Sakura was holding up a wedge of wood. "This is an eighth of a log and the target size. You will each be given three minutes. The winner will be determined by the volume of wood he or she chops, but accuracy will also be a factor. Hanabi has kindly offered to be the referee to make sure none of you are using jutsu. Also, this is Kiba's only ax." The pink-haired ninja held up a threatening fist. "If you break it, I'll make you buy him a new one, so don't do anything stupid with it."

It was obvious to all Sakura was directing her last comment at Naruto, and Hinata wondered, not for the first time, how much and what kinds of survival training the unfortunately scattered Team 7 had been through in the months before their original third genin had defected. Had Naruto learned to chop wood from Master Kakashi, or had Lord Jiraiya taught him in their travels? Reminded of Naruto's loss of his dearest friend, her heart ached a little. She hoped, someday, to learn how he could always be so cheerful despite his constant trials and tribulations.

Apparently Kiba picked up on her sad thoughts, for he placed a hand low on her back. Its reassuring warmth was enough to make her smile, and she leaned into him with a contented sigh to reassure him, in turn. He nodded, and they turned back to the stump.

Picking up the ax, Sakura handed it to her blond teammate. "Through rock-paper-scissors elimination, Naruto will go first." Lifting a stop clock strung around her neck, she backed out of range. "Just nod when you're ready."

Lifting the ax into a ready position, Naruto nodded, and Sakura shouted, "Go!"

Swinging the ax into the log, Naruto was immediately baffled when it stuck fast. He yanked and pulled on the ax handle, but even when he climbed on top of the log and straddled the ax to get more leverage, his backside embarrassingly swinging this way and that from his efforts, it wouldn't budge. "Why isn't this working?"

"Because you didn't use the chisels," offered Shikamaru from where he reclined on the veranda with a mug of tea and an onigiri.

Sai, who was also on the veranda, sketchbook in hand, wondered out loud in his flat yet mocking voice, "Have you never chopped wood before, Naruto?"

"Um...no."

With a sigh, Sakura stepped in and slammed her fist into the log, shattering it into kindling and freeing the ax.

"Thanks, Sakura, but those are too small."

The medic gestured to the pile of logs with a surprising lack of exasperation in her tone. "It wouldn't have counted, anyway. Just get another one."

Once he figured out the knack to it, Naruto's efforts improved quickly, though he only managed to finish four uneven eighths and split the second half into quarters before his time ran out. Unzipping his jacket the blond plucked at the sweaty black T-shirt underneath. "That is way harder than you'd think."

Unable to help herself, Hinata compared what could be seen of Naruto's physique with Kiba's. Given how singularly she had focused her romantic thoughts on Naruto over the years, it had surprised her how physical her initial interest in Kiba had been. She had never ogled Naruto the way she had Kiba, and she couldn't help wondering if it was one of the ways she had kept her feelings for the blond simple, pure, and above the fray of her everyday life. Although they were quite similar, she found she preferred Kiba's slightly broader shoulders and more muscular arms, and then there was her fascination with Kiba's fangs...

Hanabi gestured to a pitcher on a tray in the corner. "There's chilled tea if you'd like some."

Naruto grinned. "Thanks!"

As he noisily drank his fill, Hinata caught her sister shake her head slightly. Hanabi was still learning to, as Master Kurenai had put it, appreciate people, warts and all.

Hinata's thoughts were interrupted by Akamaru suddenly barking enthusiastically, and Hinata turned to see Hana was next.

When Sakura had suggested chopping wood when the baby shower was being planned, not only had they thought it was an ingenious idea, but Kiba had bragged that his sister would be one of the contenders, since it was a common chore for his clan. By the end, Hana was just shy of finishing her third log, and unlike Naruto, her eighths were even and clean.

Everyone applauded her effort, and with a satisfied smirk, she sketched a bow to the veranda and another to the competition. "That's how it's done, boys." Then she turned back to finish her last swings and helped Sakura move the wood into a stack next to Naruto's.

Then it was Shino's turn. Before he started, he sensibly took off his outer coat, since it could easily have gotten in the way. He was in the midst of handing it to Sakura, who had held out her hand to take it, when a wolf-whistle split the air. Hinata couldn't stop a sympathetic blush as she saw her teammate stiffen in response.

Sakura placed her free hand on her hip. "What the hell was that for, Ino-pig?"

The blonde kunoichi also put a hand on a hip and gestured at Shino with the other one. "We haven't seen this much of him since he was a genin." She fanned herself. "It's practically scandalous."

Hearing Kiba snort, Hinata turned to see him suppressing a grin. Apparently he thought it was funny, though he was wise enough not to laugh, unlike Sai.

Although Shino gave no indication that he'd noticed Sai's sputter, Hinata could tell he had, causing her to debate whether or not to warn the pale shinobi when he murmured, as though he had to work through it like a school problem, "It is the irony that makes it funny."

Hinata felt it was inappropriate for Sai to make such a comment, though she wasn't sure what Sai had meant—that it was ironic because of how many clothes Shino still had on or that Ino had been the one to say it. While Ino tended to dress more provocatively than any kunoichi their generation, she was an exotically beautiful young woman and used that to her advantage as a shinobi.

Shikamaru sighed. "Sakura has told us you need some work in the social department, so let me give you a piece of advice. Never comment on a kunoichi's clothes."

Fortunately, Sakura and Ino were arguing too loudly to notice either comment.

Sakura scowled. "Do it again, and I'll disqualify you for interference."

Pointing at the veranda, Ino returned her scowl. "You didn't get on Akamaru's case for all that racket he made during Hana's turn."

"That's because he was cheering her on, not teasing her."

Tsking, Ino insisted, "I wasn't teasing Shino."

Sakura turned to the man in question. "Did you think Ino was teasing?"

Shino was quiet a moment before hefting the ax. "I have no opinion in the matter and am capable of focusing on the task equally well with or without the silence of the other competitors."

That made Kiba chuckle, while Master Kurenai shook her head and smiled. "Way to dodge that kunai."

"Fine then." Sakura stepped away and raised the stop watch. "Go!"

Chopping wood was definitely not Shino's strong suit. But he placed his chisels in the best possible places, and his tenacity kept his pace steady throughout. His time ran out a quarter of the way through his third log, and he also got applause for his effort as he helped Sakura arrange his stack.

Ino gracefully swirled her hair into a bun, with her bangs out of her eyes, before picking up the ax. Then she held the ax at the ready and gave Sakura a nod. While not as strong as those before her, so it took her more strikes to get a split, Ino was fast and let none of her leverage or energy go to waste. At the end, she was an eighth shy of Shino's count.

"Well done," cheered Chōji.

"Yeah," agreed Hana as the others clapped. "So far, we gals are beating the guys."

Ino flicked her hair free of its bun and returned it to its customary ponytail. "As it should be."

"That may be for now," murmured Shikamaru, "but it won't last long. Chōji's next."

The big shinobi was assuring Sakura he didn't need a handicap for his ankle as she lifted a log ring onto the stump. "That would be embarrassing. But if you don't mind, would you hold my shirt?"

Like Shino's layered coats, Chōji's unbuttoned outer shirt had the potential for getting in the way. Another wolf-whistle had Sakura scowling at her blonde friend again. "Ino, what did I say?"

Although blushing, Chōji patted Sakura's arm. "It's okay. I don't mind."

And, really, he had no reason to. After the first few swings of the ax, Ino's cheering died down as an awed silence settled over the cabin, broken only by the sound of ax strikes and splitting wood. What would take Kiba or Hana three blows took Chōji two, and splitting quarters into eighths took a single strike. When Sakura called time, Chōji had just split his sixth log in half.

"Damn," observed Hana.

Impressed, Hinata began clapping. "That was amazing, Chōji."

The others joined in, and Ino whistled again, causing her teammate's blush to return. Then he noticed Sakura arranging his efforts into a pile. "Oh, let me help."

While Chōji's injury apparently didn't affect his ability to chop wood, bending and lifting was another matter. Sakura shook her head. "You get off that ankle." She used her don't argue-with-a-medic voice, and he smiled sheepishly as he slipped his outer shirt back on and joined the others on the veranda.

Once Sakura was done with the impressive pile, she lifted the ax, herself. "If no one else wants to take a swing at it, I'll go next."

To Hinata's surprise, her sister raised her hand as though she were in Academy. "May I try?"

Her offer seemed to surprised Kiba, too. "Are you sure, half-pint?"

The girl gave him a nod and a smile as she stood. "It looks like fun, so I'd like to try. May I borrow your geta?"

"Yeah. But why?"

Shikamaru snorted. "So she'll be taller."

Kiba was apparently having too good of a time to let the isn't-it-obvious tone of his friend irritate him. He even chuckled when Naruto commented, "Oh. Good idea."

Although there were many differences between them, Hinata and Hanabi shared a small build. Kiba's geta looked almost ridiculously large on her sister's tiny feet, and Hinata couldn't help smiling as she watched Hanabi raise the ax that was nearly half as long as she was tall.

"Has she ever chopped wood?" There was trepidation in Kiba's tone.

"Not that she's ever said, no..."

Akamaru barked encouragement until Kiba shushed him. "If you distract her, she could miss and hit her leg or something." That would not gain him any points with her father.

Hinata was unconcerned because she knew how smart Hanabi was, and how coordinated and determined. After her first split, she fell into a steady rhythm and completed two logs. She grinned happily at the applause as she helped Sakura stack her modest pile.

After passing the stop watch off to Hanabi, it was Sakura's turn. Although her chakra-enhanced strength was already becoming the stuff of legend, the pink-haired kunoichi's regular strength was also formidable. Like Ino, her movements were very efficient, and she ended at two and a half. Naruto whistled and clapped louder than the rest, causing Sakura to roll her eyes in embarrassment.

Setting the ax aside, Sakura grinned. "Well, I guess it's no contest as to who won." Pulling a booklet from her pocket, she waved it in the air. "A set of ten free lunch vouchers for some of the best restaurants in Konoha." Everyone clapped as she made a big show of handing it over to Chōji.

Then she gestured to Kiba and Hinata. "Would the judges like to hand out a secondary prize?"

Activating her byakugan, Hinata examined the piles then turned to him. "You don't mind dividing a prize?"

He gave her a grin. "Whatever you'd like is good by me."

With a nod, she turned to Sakura. "If it's all right, I'd like to give Ino and Hanabi each one of the containers of the set of bath oils that were kindly provided by Shino. Both of them split their logs into very even, regular sizes."

Hanabi modestly accepted her prize while Ino raved about getting Aburame bath oil.

With an authoritative, "Naruto, Sai, come help," Sakura began setting up the next game as everyone else enjoyed senbei and tea and talk.

Once she was ready, Sakura cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "You all know the value of dry wood, so in order to keep all the lovely wood that was chopped dry, we're going to build a roof to mount over the woodpile." Her hand swept behind her to the board that was balanced between the sawhorse and chopping stump. "We're going to add shingles to this board. Again, no chakra or jutsu are allowed, but there are also other conditions." She held up three fingers for emphasis. "Each shingle requires three nails—one on each corner and one in the center. Too few, and it will not be counted; too many, and you're wasting materials and will be penalized. If you use too much force or place the nails too close to the edge and split the shingle, you will be penalized." She lifted the board so everyone could see the two rows of shingles that had already been attached. "The shingles must be added from the bottom up. If you come to the end of a row and don't have room for a full shingle," pointing to a shingle on the end, she indicated how it overlapped the edge, "please add one anyway. Partial shingles will also be counted. Finally, if you bend a nail," at this, she pointed to one on a shingle near her, "you must remove it or the next row won't fit snugly on top, and, again, you will be penalized for wasting materials. Shingles should overlap the row beneath them by a third, and the straighter and more tightly together you attach them, the better your score. Once again, you will have three minutes. Any questions?"

Naruto raised his hand.

"Yes?"

The blond turned to Kiba. "Um...where's the bathroom?"

While Kiba snickered and and rolled his eyes, Chōji answered. "The outhouse is behind the other end of the cabin. I'll show you."

Together, they ambled off while Sakura arranged a rock-paper-scissors competition to determine the order. Because there was almost no chance of serious injury, Sakura allowed everyone to be as rowdy as they liked, with much jeering over bent nails and split shingles. This time, Sai also joined in, and he proved to be remarkably skilled at the task.

Once the pale shinobi had finished his impressive 57 shingles without a single split or bent nail, Naruto slapped him on the back. "That was awesome!" Given the blond had only managed 21 after penalties, he was not exaggerating. "How is it you're so good at this?"

Sai offered his teammate a genuine smile. "I was once assigned a mission during which I had to be a carpenter's assistant. While I did not work with shingles, I became quite proficient at using a hammer."

In the end, the next closest was Sakura, with 42, and the board was almost completely covered. She tilted it up so everyone could applaud over it. "Thank you, everyone, for all your hard work, and thank you, Sai for making this easy on me." Slipping a large token from a pocket, Sakura offered it to her newest teammate. "Sai has won a one-year pass to the common baths at Konoha's hot-spring resort, courtesy of Hana."

Amidst the clapping there were some "ooo"s and "ah"s from the ladies over the prize. Once the group had settled down, Sakura gave Kiba and Hinata a questioning gaze. Leaning toward her sister, Hinata asked her to help check, and they both activated their byakugan. After a moment's deliberation, Hinata nodded and straightened and smiled at Sakura. "While Sai's work was both the most productive and the most precise, I don't think it would be much fun for him to win both prizes. So I have decided the second prize should go to you."

"Really?" The medic grinned.

In response to that grin, Ino stepped closer. "So what is it?"

"A book of free tea and dango sets from the place the ones inside come from," replied Hana. "Trust me, you'll love it."

Ino grabbed her friend's arm. "You had _so_ better invite me!"

"Of course! It's always more fun eating with friends." Sakura seemed perfectly pleased with the prospect. "Speaking of which, it's time to head inside for another round of eating!"

"Actually," Kiba corrected, "There's one more prize we'd like to give out." He glanced at Hinata, then Naruto, then back. When she nodded, he took a tin from his pocket. "For the most enthusiasm in both events, I would like to award the last tin of the season of my mushroom soup balls to Naruto."

Chōji and Master Kurenai gave hums of appreciation while Sakura shoved Naruto at Kiba, from whom he almost shyly accepted the tin. "Thanks. I've never won anything before." Sliding open the tin, the blond took a sniff and looked back up. "How do they work?"

Kiba grinned at his friend's continued enthusiasm. "Just put one in a mug, add boiling water, stir, let it sit a minute or two, and then drink."

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Kind of like instant ramen."

Chōji patted him on the back. "Yeah, but this is ten times better than any instant ramen flavor packet."

"Really?"

Sliding his sandals off beside them, Shino nodded with Chōji. "The flavor is exceptional, and unlike instant ramen, there is nutritional value to these."

"Cool!" Naruto beamed. "Thanks!"

Kiba grinned back. "No problem, but you'd better get your ass in gear or the ladies will finish off the dango before you get back inside."

Hinata was just awkward enough that Kiba had to assist her in standing. By the time everyone was settled again, the dango had been divided onto every plate Kiba owned, so there were plates near every team instead of one, big, central platter.

Once everyone had a fresh cup of tea and a stick of dango, Sakura held up a small notebook. "I'm going to be passing this around for you to make your predictions as to when the babies are due. You should list the day, time of the first, and time of the second birth. While you can pick the same day as someone else, you have to make sure you don't pick a time someone else has chosen." Then she held up a little, draw-string bag. "I'd also like each of you to donate 500 ryo to the prize money. The winner takes it all."

After she got the notebook and bag going, Sakura brought out a box. "As thanks to all of you for coming today, Hinata and Kiba wanted to give everyone a little something to let us all know how much they appreciate and care about us, so please, choose an omamori for yourself."

Finally, she brought the box from the bench to the living area. "I know baby showers are still kind of a new thing, so it's fine if you just gave a traditional card with money. But it seems a few people have given gifts, as well, and if there aren't any objections, I'd like the parents-to-be to open them now."

Pulling out the biggest one first, she passed it along her side of the room to Kiba, and he sat it in his lap then gestured for Hinata to open it, since her lap was filled with her expanded stomach. Inside the box was a set of flexible plastic tubes and brightly colored shapes.

"It's a mobile," said Naruto. "I looked up the latest stuff on babies, and it said that primary colors helped with visual development. I thought that one looked kinda fun, so..."

It was exceptionally well-considered, even if eyesight wouldn't be as important to her children as it would have if they were Hyūgas. She could just imagine chubby little fingers reaching for the star and moon, and the thought filled her with warm anticipation of the birth of her children. Hinata beamed. "Thank you, Naruto. It's a very thoughtful gift, and I'm sure they'll enjoy it."

Next was a changing mat folded around a pair of stuffed dogs, one gray, one brown. Kiba laughed. "Gee, I wonder who these are from?"

His sister humphed. "Hey, it's tradition!"

Holding the gray one close, Hinata rubbed her cheek against it and was happily reminded of Hana's dogs. "It's so soft! Thank you!"

When they unwrapped two matched sets of knitted hats and booties, they weren't sure who'd made them. A questioning glance at Hanabi had her sister shaking her head.

At last, Chōji said, "Those are from me." In response to everyone's stunned look, the big shinobi shrugged. "It's something lightweight and small I can take to keep me busy on border patrol, and it helps keep my fingers and mind dexterous." His hand swept out to indicate the room. "I know there's no central heating in this place, and I thought these could keep your little ones warm. I made them big enough that I hope they'll fit when you need them."

Hinata was deeply touched by how much thought he'd put into the gift.

Ino poked her teammate in the arm. "How come we've never seen your handiwork before?"

Picking up another stick of dango, Chōji shrugged again. "I only started after I became a chunin. I wasn't very good for a while, so I gave what I made to family or sometimes kids I met while I was on missions."

Stretching and poking one of the hats, Kiba snorted. "Well, you sure are good at it, now."

Hinata nodded in agreement. "They're lovely, Chōji. Thank you."

Then came two sets of baby clothes from Master Kuranai and a bottle of baby oil from Shino. "That stuff is amazing," their master insisted. They both accepted Kiba's and Hinata's thanks with pleased nods.

After that, Sai passed over his sketchbook. Inside were sketches of almost everything that had happened that day, from Naruto's swinging backside as he tried to pull out the ax to Shino's smile just before he hid it behind his collar. At the end was a portrait-quality illustration of Kiba and Hinata kneeling together and gazing at each other lovingly as each held a baby-sized bundle. The depth of emotion and promise in the picture literally moved her to tears.

When Hinata began to cry, Sai looked...not startled but something uncomfortable. "For realism, I work best from live models, so I apologize if my attempt at projecting you into the future is inaccurate."

"She's crying because she's happy." Kiba wrapped a comforting arm around her and with the other held up the picture. All the ladies "ah"ed over it. "This is gorgeous."

The pale shinobi seemed to relax, and he smiled another real smile. "I noticed you have no pictures, yet, other than your team photo. I thought that might be your first. I shall bring you a frame for it later, if you would like."

"Thanks, man." Kiba grinned. "You're all right."

Picking his teeth with a dango skewer, Shikamaru gave his kunoichi teammate a look. "You tend to be into the latest trends, Ino. I'm surprised you didn't have a gift, too."

The blonde shared a secretive glance with Sakura. "I decided to pool my resources with others and went with a gift _so big_, it wouldn't fit."

"It wouldn't fit in the box?" wondered Chōji.

Sakura smirked. "It wouldn't fit in the _room_!"

That got Naruto excited. "What did you get them?"

"You'll see later," insisted Ino, and that was all the kunoichi would say about it.

At last, when everyone had had their fill, and the teapots and plates and cups and chopsticks were rinsed, and most of the leftovers were packaged up for people to take home, Kiba and Hinata stood and offered them all their thanks. It had been a wonderful party, and she was sad to see it drawing to a close.

"You'll have to join us outside for your last present." Ino's grin was so self-satisfied it was impossible not to be curious. "But you have to close your eyes."

Carefully, the blonde and Sakura led them to the south side of the cabin and a bit east, not a place they would have seen from the veranda. It was only then Hinata realized why the south-facing window blinds had been closed after the shingles competition. The awed murmurs from the others made it almost impossible for Hinata to keep her eyes shut as excitement began to bubble inside her, causing the twins to stir. At last, she was brought to a halt.

"Okay," Sakura's voice was almost breathless. "You can open your eyes."

In front of them was a cherry tree in full bloom, a tree that had not been there that morning and was blossoming despite the season having ended weeks earlier.

Hinata was speechless, and all Kiba could manage was, "How...?"

"You had Captain Yamato help you, didn't you?" Naruto seemed pleased that he'd figured it out first.

Team 7's substitute leader was the last person alive capable of mokuton, the wood-based Bloodline Limit of the First Hokage. She had heard he could grow houses and walls and bridges, but had been unaware he could do anything as delicate and miraculous as what was before them.

Her teammate's energy seemed to amplify Sakura's own, she practically glowed with pleasure. "Yes, and Ino used her connections to get a tree that hadn't bloomed yet." Then she tilted her pink head toward Hinata's sister. "But it was all Hanabi's idea."

Hinata held out her hand, and her sister drew close enough to take it. She was surprised to find her voice despite her awe. "What made you think of such a beautiful gift?"

Glancing from Kiba to her sister and back, she gave a sad smile. "You seemed almost despondent when you told me about the Inuzuka cherry tree that Kiba wouldn't get to visit again, so I thought your family should have its own cherry tree."

How could she be anything other than thrilled?

Her sister squeaked when Kiba gave her a big hug. "You are awesome, half-pint!" Then Hanabi laughed as he spun her around. "You make me jealous I never had a younger sister."

"Like I could have put up with another one like you?" muttered Hana.

Lifting Hanabi onto his shoulders, Kiba started marching around the tree, chanting, "Younger siblings rule! Younger siblings rule!" Akamaru barked and followed along while his childhood playmates laughed at them.

When Hinata said, "Kiba," in a tone that indicated he needed to settle down, he returned to her side and set Hanabi back on the ground. "I think it's time to let everyone go home." It was a perfect ending to one of the best days of her life.

Diligent organizer that she was, Sakura made sure everyone had everything they'd brought with them, as well as omamori and prizes and leftovers, as they made their farewells. Then it was the three of them, and Kiba brought out the scruffy, second-hand blanket he'd used in winter until they'd started sharing a bed and spread it out beneath their tree. Together, they basked in the happy glow of friendship and family love as they enjoyed the quiet and the season-defying beauty until they were sufficiently hungry and chilled to head back inside.

* * *

><p>DETAILS<p>

Onigiri = rice balls, usually in a triangular shape; they can be wrapped in nori (roasted seaweed) or not and be plain or contain fillings ranging from a simple umeboshi (pickled plum) to anything you could imagine

Bento = boxed lunch, usually rice-based (There's a great web site called justbento dot com—check it out!)

Dango = round dumplings primarily made with sticky/mochi rice flour and sometimes flavored, served several on a skewer with one of many coatings that are usually somewhat sweet

The method I mention—having caterers come, drop off food, then return later for the containers—is still common in Japan despite the proliferation of disposable everything over the last 20 years. If you order delivery from your local sushi or noodle shop, when you're done, you leave the containers outside your door for them to pick up later. Only shops like pizza places deliver in disposable containers.

Geta = elevated wooden shoes often worn barefoot and useful on varied terrains; Jiraiya wears a red pair

Senbei = rice crackers

Omamori = literally meaning protection, these good-luck charms can be very generalized (e.g. good health) or very specific (e.g. healthy birth) and usually come from shrines

The best knitter I've ever known was a big, friendly fellow I used to dance with, so I couldn't resist making Chōji be the knitter of the group.

THANK YOU to all my reviewers—especially blackirishawk, Hellewise14, NicoXChiku says Cata, Little Hoarder, heartsXkisses, Greatness Alone, DreaminginOctober, and LadyRen5 for reviewing multiple chapters! Early on, I seriously doubted I'd reach 100 reviews, so I really appreciate it!


	22. Chapter 22: Family

SPOILERS: Through _Naruto_ chapter 342 and/or _Naruto __Shipp_ū_den_ episode 112/ the second year of _Shipp_ū_den_.

NOTES: Thank you all for sticking with me and our couple through thick and thin! Now it's time to wrap this up. Enjoy! And please check the details at the end for a link to a piece of fanart inspired by this chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

><p>CHOOSING FATE<p>

Chapter 22: Family

Kiba was almost half-way through his mushroom circuit when Akamaru heard the whistle. Hinata had insisted he not miss work just because the due date was approaching, but he and his partner had intentionally stuck close to Konoha, just in case.

They were almost attacked by a twitchy shinobi on guard as they pelted up and over the wall that surrounded the village, but the man was fortunately partnered with a Hyūga, who could see Kiba was no clone and understood when he whooped, "The babies are coming!"

A few blocks from the hospital, he was joined by Shino and Hidari. While Shino acknowledged him with only a nod, the gray dog yipped in excitement. Once they arrived, Kiba sent Akamaru to the Akimichis' with his catch, knowing Chōji's mother would understand what was going on when his partner arrived without him. Migi was already there, pretending to be bored as he waited outside because large animals were barred entry without injury.

Receiving reprimands from the staff, Kiba pelted his way to the delivery ward, and he arrived in time to see his sister leaving a room.

"Damn, you got here fast." Hana looked him up and down. "But you're filthy. Go get cleaned up. She just had her second contraction, so we've got plenty of time."

"Is she...?"

"Everything's fine." His sister's smile turned into a frown as she put her hands on her hips in one of her classic do-as-I-say poses. "But it won't be if you go in there like that."

Shino gripped Kiba's shoulder and mutely guided him to the nearest restroom. Still buzzed about the prospect of getting to hold his kids in a matter of hours, Kiba followed Shino's guidance without complaint or even thought, scrubbing his hands thoroughly and excepting the damp washcloth his teammate offered to help him wipe off his clothes.

He was guided into the delivery room, and his mate smiled at him. Then he kind of lost track of everything else for a while. He smelled that Hanabi and Sakura were also there, and that Hana left once he came in, but all he was fully aware of was the touch of Hinata's hand in his and the steady rhythm of her breathing and pulse. Just beneath those sounds and feelings were the pulses of their children, and for a bit it was as though the four of them were one, connected through touch and soul and heartbeat.

Then a contraction came, like some shaking the loose contents of a box, and the sense of connection was disrupted. Hinata was squeezing his hand in discomfort he couldn't relieve, so he murmured encouragement. Afterward he couldn't remember what he'd said, but he could recall the pressure of Hinata's grip and the sound of her harsh breaths with perfect clarity.

When their master arrived with the scent of Mannaka clinging to her, she used a technique she'd come up with to help him focus when he'd been little, and he began feeling a bit more down to earth.

She was asking him a question he suspected she'd asked more than once. "Does your mother know?"

He nodded and answered automatically to his master's authoritative question. "Kuromaru would have heard the whistle if he's within range." Then a thought occurred to him. "But I don't know if they're even in Konoha...Hana!"

His sister poked her head through the swinging doors, unconcerned because there was no alarm in his raised tone. "What?"

"Is mom in town?"

"Yeah."

He gave his sister a dismissive wave. "Thanks." Then he turned back to this master. "Yes, she knows." Just like when he was little, it pleased him to be able to give his master an answer with certainty.

Keeping her red-eyed gaze on him, Master Kurenai asked, "Does Hinata's father know?"

Kiba looked to his mate, and she shook her head. "I was with Hana when my water broke."

It hadn't occurred to him to wonder why his sister was there before him. Her clinic was close to the hospital, after all. He turned to his mate's sister, and she shrugged. "I was training with my team when Migi arrived to bring me here."

Facing his master, he answered sheepishly, "I don't know."

The jōnin gave an amused smile. "Do you think maybe someone should tell him?"

It occurred to him that maybe someone should.

"I don't think he's too concerned about this, other than when it's over." The slightly defeated tone in Hinata's voice had him massaging her shoulder in comfort.

Their master tsked and shook her head. "I thought I taught you to never underestimate the pride and arrogance of powerful men. Regardless of them not having byakugan, your children will be his grandchildren, an extension of him." She shrugged. "But it's up to you."

Hinata considered this for a moment, then turned to Kiba. "What do you think?"

"I want whatever you want." He didn't feel it was his place to voice an opinion on the mater.

There was a knowing glint in his mate's eyes. "But...?"

"But I think we should tell him." He spoke as his thoughts became clear to him. "If he comes or not, that's his choice, but I don't see why we should snub him just because he snubs us."

Master Kurenai made a pleased hum while Hinata nodded. "Then let's tell him."

Kiba turned to Hanabi. "Do you mind taking care of it? Hana can send one of her boys once you've written the note."

"Sure." The little Hyūga hopped off the stool she'd been sitting on and headed out on her personal mission.

"Kiba." Once he shifted his gaze to his master, she continued. "Has Shino been in yet?"

"Um..." Replaying all the scents since he'd arrived in the room, she shook his head. "No."

"Maybe he should get a chance to see everything's all right?"

He remembered how anxious Shino had been at Kogane's birth. "Yeah."

Master Kurenai left, and Shino came in a minute later. At first, he said nothing, but their teammate took Hinata's hand when she offered it. Then, as though coming to some conclusion, he nodded to them. "Akamaru has arrived with your overnight bag. Let me know if you need anything."

Hinata gave his hand one last squeeze then let him go. "Thank you, Shino."

"Yeah. Thanks, man."

With a nod, he left, and Sakura smiled. "It's lucky he wasn't on a mission."

Kiba laughed. "Luck has nothing to do with it. After Kogane, he wasn't taking any chances and asked not to be assigned away missions for two weeks before and after the due date."

The medic's eyes widened at that. "How did he manage to convince Lady Tsunade?"

Hinata giggled. "I asked him, and he just said, 'There are advantages to being an Aburame.'"

"Damn!" Both girls looked at him. "I forgot to send someone to tell the Hokage."

Sakura waved his concern away. "I'm sure she's been told."

Then another contraction started, and he was completely aware of Hinata's discomfort this time—every squirm, every ragged breath, every drop of sweat on her brow that he wiped away, as well as the crescent-shaped marks from her nails digging into his palm.

Stationed on a stool at the foot of the birthing bed, Sakura bent checked on Hinata's progress and suddenly stiffened upright. "Crap!"

Since the contraction had passed, he could feel Hinata's pulse was fine and hear the babies' were also good. He exchanged a confused glance with his mate.

"I know you talked about Inuzuka births being easy and quick, but..." Gesturing at Hinata's spread legs, the medic shook her head. "You didn't say they were _this_ quick!"

"I don't get it." He really didn't see the problem. "What's so bad about it?" The sooner he got to see his kids, the better.

Sakura ignored him. "Hinata, you're already dilated so far that it's probably too late for an epidural." Normally so decisive, it was odd to see the pink-haired kunoichi anxious. "I'm so sorry. Are you sure your contractions didn't start sooner?"

Shrugging, Hinata shook her head. "I honestly wasn't sure the first one wasn't just the two of them having a foot fight until it hurt...so I suppose it's possible." She didn't seem afraid of the prospect of giving birth without pain killers. "What are our options?"

"At this point..." Glancing at the clock, Sakura's gaze grew briefly distant, as though she was calculating something in her head. "Acupuncture's probably the only choice left."

Hinata nodded. "That will be fine."

"Okay. I'll be back in a minute." She stood to go. "Yell if you need anything."

Finally alone, he nuzzled his mate and peppered her cheek and neck with kisses until she laughed. "Stop it. I'm all sweaty."

"You say that like I would care." He nibbled on her earlobe in the way that got her to giggle and blush.

Hearing the door swing open, he glanced up to see Hanabi wearing an expression that was a mixture of amusement, embarrassment, and excitement with a thin veneer of Hyūga calm over the top.

"I can come back later," the little Hyūga said blandly.

"Nah, don't let my friskiness chase you out, half-pint." Straightening, he tidied the near half of Hinata's collar, which he'd shoved aside with his eager nose and lips. "I'm a ninja, after all. I can behave for a few hours—I've been trained."

That got both the Hyūga sisters giggling, which caused the acupuncturist who entered to glance between them in confusion. She smelled of incense and olive oil and, with the help of Sakura, was done inserting thin wires into Hinata's ear in a few minutes. Accepting their thanks, she gave them a polite bow then left.

Another contraction came and went with less discomfort on Hinata's part. Then the obstetrician arrived, reintroducing herself to them before flipping through Hinata's chart with a perplexed expression. "So you've had four confirmed contractions in under 90 minutes and your first child is already crowning?"

Admittedly, it was fast even by his clan's standards, but Kiba couldn't help smirking. "Your first Inuzuka birth?"

The doctor gave him a look that seemed to say, "Don't be a smart-ass" then had Hinata review what she should expect as the doctor prepared to deliver the babies.

Then another contraction came and everything became a slow-motion blur. The doctor gave instructions to Hinata and Sakura, there was the small sound of an incision and the scent of Hinata's blood blossomed into the room as she squeezed his hand and her eyelids and her diaphragm. With a gush, the first baby came into the world and cried loud and strong. Then Sakura was there holding a dark-headed infant, and the doctor was tying off and severing the umbilical cord.

At last, when time and his senses began functioning properly again, he heard his mate telling him, "Go, go," and he followed Sakura as though the medic pulled him on a string to watch her clean and swaddle his crying baby girl.

From outside, Hana shouted. "What is it?"

"Hitomi's a girl!" he called back, ignoring the doctor's disapproving frown.

"Kiba." Somehow, Sakura had learned to say his name the way Master Kurenai and Hinata did, in a way that he couldn't ignore. "Do you want to hold her?"

His heart practically burst with excitement and pride as he reached out his arms to take his daughter into them. "Hitomi," he murmured as he carried her to Hinata, sniffing her new-baby scent. "We know you're here. No need to cry anymore." But it wasn't until he placed their girl into his mate's arms that the infant settled down and finally opened her eyes.

"Kiba, her eyes are round." Hinata seemed startled by that.

"It's okay." He couldn't remember if he'd mentioned it before. "If her eyes become like mine, it won't be until later, once she's weaned and she starts teething."

Leaning close, he flashed his fang tattoos at his daughter, and she responded properly. Then she frowned up at him and made a grab for his nose. When he pulled out of her reach and vision, Hitomi blinked in confusion.

"Take her," Hinata gasped as she reached for his hand and a shudder shook her.

"Already?" murmured the doctor as she and Sakura prepped for the second baby's arrival.

With him holding his daughter in one arm and Hinata's shoulders in the other, she winced and huffed her way through the birth of Hitomi's twin.

Although he suspected Hinata had known, thanks to byakugan, it came as a surprise to him when the doctor murmured, "A boy."

Kissing his mate, he passed Hitomi back to her and laughed, "One of each." Realizing his boy hadn't cried yet to alert the people outside, he shouted, "Hara's a boy!"

That got both babies crying, and the doctor scowled at him as she worked to close Hinata's incision. Bouncing on his toes in happiness, he watched Sakura clean Hara. Then the baby opened his eyes, and she gasped. He couldn't find the breath to gasp and just stared numbly at his son's milky eyes. Only once had an Inuzuka been born blind, but he had gone on to be a legendary tracker. Perhaps his son would do the same. Then Sakura was scrambling through a drawer as Hinata picked up on their distress.

"What's wrong?"

"Hara is..." He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Maybe not," insisted Sakura as she flashed a special light in the baby's eyes and he blinked them shut with an unhappy burble.

And then Kiba's knees gave out and he found himself on the floor looking up as Sakura laughed and his mate called to him. "Kiba, what's happened?"

"Hara's a Hyūga!" Stepping over him, Sakura rushed to Hinata's side. "Look!"

It took him a full minute to process the idea that he was the first Inuzuka in the clan's history to have a non-Inuzuka baby. He knew it took that long because he was staring at the wall with the clock. After the second-hand reached 12 again, he got up and headed for the door. "Hana!" He nearly smacked his sister with the door as he exited.

Disinclined to show anxiety or fear, anger brewed in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I need you to get the register."

"The register?" she echoed in surprise.

"What register?" asked Master Kurenai and Hanabi in unison.

"The Inuzuka marriage register," explained Hana. "Kiba and Hinata went through the Inuzuka marriage ceremony to legitimize their children in the eyes of the clan." She gave her brother's shoulder a shake. "Why do you need the register?"

Drawing a deep breath, he started counting backward to calm his taunt nerves. "Hara's a Hyūga."

"What?" demanded Hanabi.

Hana went from angry to stupefied. "How?"

"I don't know and don't care, but I want the register and the Hokage here to help me convince Hiashi to let me marry Hinata." He returned his sister's shoulder shake. "Will you be able to get the register?" With a nod she left and then he turned his attention to Shino and Hanabi. "I need you two to convince Hiashi to come here. I don't care what you have to do or tell him, just get him here. Will you do that?"

Shino nodded, but Hanabi quirked a skeptical eyebrow. "One question, first."

"Anything." He couldn't help feeling a thread of trepidation as he looked into her critical, demanding Hyūga gaze.

"Have you actually proposed to Hinata?"

It took him two blinks to process then react to the question. Spinning on his heel, he marched back into the delivery room. "Hinata!"

She glanced up from her children, and he was struck immobile by the happiness radiating from her. He had seen her in nearly every situation two people could share, and never had she looked more beautiful. "Kiba?"

The love that welled up inside him nearly stole his voice. "Would you marry me?" It came out soft, a bit desperate, and almost pitiful, but she smiled and nodded.

"Yes."

"Right." Turning back around, he returned to his mate's sister. "Yes, she said yes. Will you do it?"

In an uncharacteristic show of affection, Hanabi hugged him. "Count on me!" Then she was off, sprinting down the hall, ignoring the frowns of patients and nurses.

Shino placed his hand on Kiba's shoulder. When Kiba dragged his amused gaze away from the running girl, he looked up at his teammate and could tell he was smiling behind his collar. "You are blessed."

Returning his teammate's gesture, Kiba grinned. "Yeah, I know."

With a nod, Shino let go and started after the young Hyūga.

"Want me to get the Hokage?" offered his master.

"Yes, please!" He bowed to her but she pulled him into a hug.

"Congratulations," she murmured into his ear. Then she slapped him on the back and headed to the exit.

As his whirlwind thoughts bounced around his head, one struck him with enough force to register—his mate could now be his wife. Then he whooped and laughed and shouted until the obstetrician came out and growled. "Quiet down or I will have you removed from the hospital."

He startled her by hugging her and spinning her around. "Thank you!" Laughing, he returned to the delivery room only to be stopped by Sakura.

"You were on the floor." She paused between the words for emphasis. "Clean yourself up again."

Obediently, he did as he was told, then he all but crawled into bed with his mate and children. Despite the earlier noise, his boy had fallen asleep, but Hitomi's eyes were open in her wrinkly little face, her tiny arms reaching for her mother's nose

"I can't blame her if she ends up being a mama's girl." Wiping his mate's sweaty bangs aside, he kissed her temple and then rubbed his cheek against hers. He could feel no tension from her, and there was no fear or current stress in her scent, only the stale odor of the efforts of birth. But he wanted to be sure, to hear it from her lips. "You doing okay?"

"I'm doing wonderful." The pleasure in her voice amplified her words, and she tilted her head so she could kiss him, her lips conveying every ounce of happiness she felt. Then Hitomi made a little unhappy squeal, and they broke apart.

"Do you mind if I check your blood pressure?"

Kiba had forgotten Sakura was still there. Hinata nodded and passed their daughter to him so Sakura could slip on a cuff.

Once she was done with that, Sakura spread her hands above Hinata and began scanning. "Any pain?"

Shaking her head, Hinata smiled. "Nothing serious. Doctor Obata is very good. I still feel cramping, but I can hardly tell I was even cut."

"Let's leave the acupuncture needles in for now, though." The pink-haired kunoichi chuckled. "I doubt Akemi wasn't expecting you'd be done so soon, but I can get her if you'd like."

Kiba rocked his daughter in an unsuccessful attempt to get her to sleep. "Akemi?"

Sakura huffed. "The acupuncturist."

"Oh, yeah."

The door opened. "That can wait." The Hokage walked in with Master Kurenai following behind. Both women cleaned their hands and arms thoroughly. "Congratulations to both of you." Lady Tsunade gave them each a nod. "Kurenai says one of your kids is a Hyūga?"

Hinata gave their boy a little shake, but all he did was smack his lips, apparently disinterested in waking.

Kiba passed their girl off to their master. "Master Kurenai, Hitomi. Hitomi, Master Kurenai." Leaving the jōnin as she made baby noises, he reached for Hara. "Let me try." Scooping up his boy, he moved to the Hokage's side. "Hara, wake up." He said it so firmly that Hitomi let out a little squawk and Hara's eyes popped wide open.

"He's not...?" The Hokage seemed skeptical.

"I checked him, myself, Master." Sakura brought over the special light. "He's not blind."

Shining the light in the baby's eyes, the Hokage nodded at the reaction and passed the light back to her disciple. "So now you want to get married?"

"We wanted to get married before, Lady Hokage" corrected Hinata, her arms out so she might hold one of her children. Master Kurenai returned Hitomi to her mother. "But I felt obliged to my clan to bear a Hyūga." Reaching her free hand to Kiba, he took it and stood beside her. "If we had known this would happen...that it even _could_ happen...we would have tried sooner."

"Well." The Hokage placed her hands on her hips with a hint of a grin on her lips. "I don't see any reason why I shouldn't, but it doesn't solve the problem of legitimacy."

The door opened, and Hana walked in carrying the clan register. "Lady Hokage, I have something that might mitigate that issue."

Kiba could smell his mother's scent on Hana but was surprised when she walked in, forcing him to avert his gaze. She walked right up to him, and he stood stock still as she took a sniff of his sleeping son.

"This one's the Hyūga, huh?" She didn't need to be told. "First you can't keep it in your pants, and then you father a Hyūga..." Her words were growled quietly, only Hana might have overheard, but she was busy explaining the register to the Hokage. "I always knew you were a bit soft, but I never thought you were deficient."

The need to defend his child overwhelmed his acceptance of her criticism. "There will be nothing deficient about my son!"

The room was suddenly silent, and then Hitomi began to cry.

"Lady Inuzuka." Despite that she was comforting their crying child, Hinata's voice was cool and commanding, and Kiba could feel his mother's gaze shift from his son to his mate. "I shall not allow inequity in the treatment of my children. These are both your grandchildren. You will accept both of them or have access to neither of them."

It took effort not to back away from his mother as her anger spilled out of her like water from a fountain. It was seldom wise to challenge an Inuzuka, least of all the clan head, but Hinata had succeeded in doing so before. Then the tension broke as his mother laughed. "I like you, little Hyūga. You've got guts." She ritualistically licked Hara's forehead. "I accept him as my blood, my grandchild." Then she moved to Hinata and bent down to sniff Hitomi and lick the baby's forehead. Glancing over, Kiba saw the baby reach for her grandmother's fang tattoos, causing his mother to grin with pride. "Such a lively girl! You're going to have fun with this one."

Then the door opened again, and he had to move aside as three more people came into the already crowded delivery room—Hiashi Hyūga followed by Hanabi and Shino. Surprisingly, the temperature in the room didn't drop like it often did when confronting the head of the Hyūgas. Instead, Hinata's father looked slightly irritable and largely disinterested.

He acknowledged Kiba's mother and the Hokage with stiff nods. "You wished to see me, Lady Tsunade?"

If the Hokage was surprised by his assumption, it didn't show. "We have a situation here, which I'd like your help in resolving." She lifted her chin toward Kiba. "What was your primary objection against letting these two marry?"

Flicking his pale gaze at Kiba, his glance fell to the baby in his arms and lingered there just a bit too long, given his apathetic air. "My primary objection?" He said it in such a way that it was plain he had more than one. "He can not father a Hyūga."

"And if he could?"

Hiashi's eyes widened and, at last, he looked at his eldest daughter.

Hinata smiled proudly. "Hara, our boy, is a Hyūga." She glanced at Kiba, and he responded to her unspoken command.

"Hara, wake up."

Their son opened his eyes to frown in displeasure. Then, in an act so daring Kiba would later look back on in wonder, he grasped the elder Hyūga's hand, raised it to create appropriate support, and placed Hara on his grandfather's arm.

Instinctively, Hiashi adjusted himself to support the infant, and then he just stared at the pale-eyed child who stared myopically right back. The man had denied Kiba and his daughter and the pregnancy, but he could not deny the baby in his arms. In front of a room full of people, he raised his free hand as though caught in a genjutsu and offered it so the baby's grasping hand would have something to latch onto.

"Father, I'm going to marry Kiba." While it wasn't a command, there was no quality of request in Hinata's tone. "You will accept Hara as your heir, and he will not be sealed."

The head of the Hyūgas shook his head and spoke with sadness in his voice. "It is too late. He is already born."

"It's only too late if you let it be." The Hokage held open the battered, leather-bound book that had recorded every Inuzuka marriage since Konoha had been founded.

"What is that?"

"This is their Inuzuka marriage contract." Pointing to the date on it, the Hokage grinned. "As you can see, it predates the birth of your grandchildren."

Hara squirmed, and his grandfather absently altered his hold on him, reminding Kiba that this intimidating man had probably once held Hinata and Hanabi the same way. "That's all well and good, but it's not legally binding or we wouldn't be having this conversation."

The Hokage shrugged. "I can have them sign a legal one with the same date." Her gaze grew hard. "If I do, will you also sign it?"

Hiashi raised an eyebrow at the Hokage's unorthodox suggestion, then his gaze fell to the baby sleeping in his arms and he nodded. "I shall sign it."

Shifting her gaze to Kiba's mother, the Hokage demanded, "Any objections, Tsume?"

His mother snorted. "I already married them once. Twice is fine by me."

"Sakura, have Shizune arrange everything."

"Wait, Lady Hokage." All eyes turned to Master Kurenai. "I can get there faster." With a nod from Lady Tsunade, the jōnin disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"In the meantime," glancing around the room, the Hokage frowned, "I believe there are too many people in here." She waved to the door. "Two at a time, starting with the grandparents. The rest of us out. And by the Will of Fire, someone had better buy me a drink!"

"I know this great place across the street, Lady Hokage," offered Hana as they filed out the door.

Once it was just the six of them, Kiba returned to Hinata's side while his mother's tone grew challenging. "So how about it? I acknowledged them both. You gonna take a look at your granddaughter?"

Leaning over for a better view, a lock of hair slipped over Hiashi's shoulder and was quickly snatched and yanked by his granddaughter, causing the elder Hyūga to grunt in discomfort and frown in displeasure when Kiba's mother burst out laughing.

Hinata helped her father free his hair from the baby's grasp, and he gazed curiously at the wide, dark eyes of his granddaughter. "They're round," he observed.

"If she gets slits, they happen later, at the same time as her fangs," explained Kiba's mother.

"Fangs?" wondered Hinata as her father transferred the sleeping boy to her free arm.

Kiba blinked at her uncertainty. "I _said_, 'teething.'"

Hiashi straightened and gazed at his grandchildren in something that might have been contentment. Then he asked in as differential a tone as Kiba had ever heard from him, "What is her name?"

Smiling, Hinata gazed up at her father with love in her eyes. "Hitomi."

The elder Hyūga nodded. "That's a good name."

Kiba's mother chuckled. "You two may have gone about all this ass-backwards, but I'm glad it's worked out for you."

Hinata's smile dimmed. "Not everything has worked out. What about Kiba's clan affiliation?"

Kiba heard his mother shake her head. "None of this changes what happened. What's done is done." She made a dismissive sound. "Besides, it make things easier on you if he's not an Inuzuka. This way there's none of that misogynistic bullshit that would make you take your husband's name and no clan conflict for him."

After watching his mother's fingers affectionately brush the noses of each baby, Kiba heard her head toward the door. "Come on, Hiashi. Let's go join the Hokage for a drink and give the others a chance to visit. Your poor youngest hasn't had a chance to even touch one yet."

"How would you know?"

His mother laughed. "I have a nose in my head."

And so, Shino and Hanabi came in next to clean their hands thoroughly and play with Hitomi while Hara slept. As Hinata was giving the babies their first feedings, the Hokage's aide arrived with Master Kurenai to get their signatures and then search for the Hokage and their parents. Finally Hana returned with Akamaru, whom Sakura had arranged clearance for. His sister told them of the Hokage's theories about Hinata's chakra treatments and dizygotic twins explaining Hara being a Hyūga, but Kiba didn't really follow it. Both Hana and Akamaru were in pure baby bliss until Hinata's drooping eyes caused Kiba to shoo them out so his wife could rest.

Then time began to blur into a cycle of sleeping, rocking, diaper changing, feeding, and burping.

After Sakura's shift ended, Chōji and Ino dropped by to deliver a basket of fruit and a flower arrangement that required a second side table to hold it.

That night, having arranged to sleep on a gurney in his wife's room, Kiba watched in fascination as his half-asleep son suckled at his wife's breast while he rocked his burped daughter to sleep.

"I've been thinking..."

He lifted his gaze to his wife's pale eyes, and the beginning of dark smudges beneath them made him want to kiss her fatigue away, which made him wonder about his own fatigue. She seemed lost in thought, so he just waited.

At last, she nodded. "Since we're married now, and our children are legitimate...we can raise them together."

"Yeah?" He could tell there was something less obvious she was getting at.

"You don't have to raise them by yourself at the cabin."

He still wasn't following her completely. "Then where would we raise them?"

Turning her gaze to him, worry knit her brow. "I know you've put so much work into the cabin, but...as heir, I'm entitled to my own suite of rooms when I marry, so..."

"You mean we could live in the Hyūga estates?"

She nodded, her worry becoming more prominent.

He couldn't help grinning at the prospect. "With Biten to help cook and Yuki to help clean and Hanabi to help babysit?"

It seemed her fatigue was impacting her ability to read him, since her worry was only blunted by cautious optimism. "Yes..."

"And hot running water and refrigerators and central heating and washing machines?"

Catching on, she began to grin. "Yes."

Nuzzling her affectionately, he practically purred with pleasure. "And those pruny Hyūga elders who always looked down their noses at us will have to acknowledge me as your legitimate husband, and Hitomi as your legitimate daughter, and Hara as your legitimate heir?"

She giggled as he nibbled her earlobe. "Yes!"

"I'll have to think about it."

* * *

><p>In the end, Kiba gratefully accepted Hiashi's offer to live in the Hyūga estates. Within a week after the babies' birth, they moved into a set of rooms that were nearly as big as Kiba's whole house growing up. A week after that, they had converted most of it from tatami to tiles and wood so Akamaru didn't have to keep watching from the verandas.<p>

Master Kurenai won the pot for guessing within 90 minutes of when the babies would come, and she spent it buying them a playpen she swore from personal experience was both safe and indestructible. As it turned out, she was half right. It housed Hara adequately, but Hitomi eventually found a way to break it. Even so, it lasted much longer than most of her toys.

Although the conflicts of the world disrupted their lives in ways large and small, with the Akimichis' blessing they managed to enjoy cherry blossom viewing almost every year with their family and friends under the tree by the cabin. Even in times of crisis and sorrow, Kiba and Hinata were contented with their fate, and they raised their children to be wild and strong and free.

* * *

><p>DETAILS<p>

_Elixire J. Crow created a wonderful piece of fanart for this chapter inspired by the second to last line. Since you can't put links in chapters, please visit my profile for a link. Thank you so much, Elixire!_

As I mentioned in the details of chapter 17, men are usually not involved in childbirth (nor much in child rearing) in Japan, but given the story and how much of a hands-on kind of guy Kiba seems to be, I couldn't imagine him not being there.

Tatami = mats made from the stalks of rice, a traditional Japanese floor covering

So that you all know, NicoXChiku says Cata may do some fanart for Ino's story in chapter 20. If that happens, I'll post a link of it in my profile, so please check back every once in a while.

THANK YOU to all my reviewers—especially heartsXkisses, blackirishawk, Greatness Alone, NicoXChiku says Cata, Little Hoarder, Hellewise14, DreaminginOctober, and LadyRen5 for reviewing multiple chapters! Early on, I seriously doubted I'd reach 100 reviews, so I really appreciate it!

I'd like to offer a special thanks to my friend Sam and my husband for letting me bounce ideas off of them. Sam's the one who helped me come up with the title, a task that had thwarted me for the first eight months I worked on the story. Thank you both so much!

I confess, I'm both happy with the end and sad that it's over. It's been a heck of a ride, and I'm grateful for all of you taking it with me and our couple. Thank you for your readership, and happy reading to you all!


End file.
